Si Tuviera Que Elegir
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Renunciar a sus sueños profesionales por amor es una decisión que tomó Blaine Anderson, pero con el paso de los años no ha dejado de preguntarse cómo sería todo si hubiera seguido sus sueños en lugar de a Kurt Hummel. Si pudieras volver en el tiempo y tuvieras la oportunidad de realizar tus sueños, ¿lo harías aunque signifique perder al amor de tu vida?
1. Cap 1: El Primer Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"****El Primer Encuentro"**

* * *

.

West Adams, es un barrio antiguo en donde habita una gran parte de la comunidad LGBTQ, está ubicado en Los Angeles y es donde vive Blaine Anderson, un chico alegre, jovial, amable, inteligente y sumamente talentoso. Es uno de los más populares de su escuela, sin embargo uno de los más sencillos, por lo que ha cambiado el rumbo de las cosas y la idea de lo que ser popular significa.

Sumamente atractivo, de estatura promedio, cuerpo torneado, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello oscuro y rizado, grandes ojos de color miel y verde fusionados y unas pestañas sumamente largas que acarician su rostro.

Es un gran deportista, pero su pasión es la música, compone canciones, toca varios instrumentos, baila como un ritmo espectacular y canta como los ángeles. Por supuesto pertenece al coro de su escuela y es la voz principal.

Es abiertamente homosexual y disfruta de ser quien es y ser aceptado sin ningún problema.

Todo el tiempo está cantando, practicando y tratando de usar todo el potencial de su voz. Su mayor sueño es convertirse en un cantante de fama mundial.

\- ¡Hey Blaine!

\- ¡Hola Ron! ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Bien, finalmente me sale ese paso, estuve practicando todo el fin de semana.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Sigue así amigo – levantó los pulgares.

\- ¡Gracias! Nos vemos en clase de literatura.

\- Seguro – contestó con una sonrisa y cada quien siguió su camino.

Por donde Blaine pasaba lo saludaban y él sonreía a todos hasta que llegó a su casillero. Cantando tomó los libros que necesitaba para su primera clase del día. El timbre sonó y se apresuró en llegar a su salón.

La maestra hablaba acerca de los grandes escritores y sus diferentes obras, el ojimiel escuchaba con fascinación todos los datos proporcionados.

\- No entiendo cómo te puede gustar esta clase, es tan aburrida – susurró Rachel, una chica de baja estatura, piel bronceada, cabello castaño largo y ojos marrones, quien estaba sentaba a su lado.

\- No tiene nada de aburrido aprender sobre personas brillantes que han cambiado la mentalidad de millones de personas e inspirado a tantos a través de sus obras.

La chica sólo rodó los ojos y tomó disimuladamente su celular para revisar los mensajes.

Blaine la miró y negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar al frente cuando la maestra empezó a escribir varias fechas en la pizarra.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Las horas transcurrían entre las diferentes clases y actividades, las cuales el ojimiel disfrutaba en su mayoría. La hora de Matemáticas llegó y el maestro no se presentó por cuestiones de salud, así que todos aprovecharon para disfrutar el periodo libre.

Blaine fue con sus amigos al patio principal a observar el entrenamiento de los cheerleaders. Sin lugar a dudas eran excelentes, la forma en que animaban, como bailaban, las acrobacias que hacían.

Al ritmo de la música el ojimiel se movía mientras disfrutaba del show. De pronto vio a alguien a quien no reconocía, era un chico alto, piel muy blanca y cabello castaño. Parecía atractivo pero no estaba seguro debido al maquillaje que usaba simulando un antifaz, mismo que utilizaban tanto las chicas como los chicos.

\- ¿A quién miras con tanta atención? – preguntó Sam, un chico alto de cabello castaño con mechones rubios, ojos verdes y uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Conoces a ese chico? – lo señaló.

\- ¿El del pantalón ajustado? Ni idea, pero no entiendo cómo respira o cómo se mueve con eso.

Blaine no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba fascinado con la forma en la que bailaba, lo ágil que era y la forma magistral en la que realizaba las piruetas.

\- No te voy a preguntar si te gusta, porque es obvio. Aunque no sé si te gusta él o lo ajustado que le queda el pantalón.

\- Calla Sam – le pegó en el brazo.

\- Para que veas que soy un buen amigo, voy a averiguar sobre él.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

\- Fácil, ¿a quién acudes cuando necesitas cualquier tipo de información?

Los dos se miraron y respondieron al unísono "A PUCKERMAN".

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ensayo terminó y todos se dirigieron a la última clase del día. Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando el castaño corrió y abrazó a Blaine – tengo lo que necesitabas.

\- Lo siento Sam, no eres mi tipo – rió.

\- Eres un tonto – le dijo dándole un empujón – ¿Quieres o no la información del porrista?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Bien, su nombre es Kurt Hummel, era capitán de los cheerleaders en su anterior escuela y fue transferido aquí hace dos días. No ha asistido a ninguna de las otras clases porque se está poniendo al día con todas las coreografías ya que será el nuevo capitán del equipo. No sé qué le ocurrió al capitán o capitana que había porque esa información no era relevante.

La entrenadora consiguió un permiso especial para que pueda saltarse todas las clases ya que el campeonato de porristas es la próxima semana, pero por lo que vimos lo está haciendo muy bien.

\- La verdad sí, porque tiene dos días nada más ensayando y lo hacía genial.

\- Bueno, esa es la parte de la información agradable, pero hay algo que no te va a gustar.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es un engreído de lo peor, en su antigua escuela al parecer tuvo varios problemas por su conducta, por eso lo transfirieron.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Y qué hay con su comportamiento?

\- Te digo Blaine, es un pesado, se cree la última botella con agua del desierto, así que mejor olvídate de él amigo.

\- No puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo primero. Tal vez son sólo rumores.

\- Blaine Anderson siempre queriendo ver el lado bueno en todas las personas, pero ¿qué crees? No todos tienen un lado bueno.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Una nueva semana empezó y Blaine iba emocionado pensando en el ensayo con el coro para el show que realizarían el fin de semana. Por estar distraído no llegó a tiempo a su casillero y para cuando el timbre sonó, recién se acercaba, tomó todo velozmente y corrió hasta llegar al salón y vio su puesto ocupado por una chica.

Era la clase de Historia y se sentaba con Sam, sin embargo éste estaba coqueteando con una chica. Blaine rodó los ojos y buscó un lugar vacío, el único era al fondo del aula, avanzó y se sentó en el momento que el profesor entró.

Les estaba dando las primeras indicaciones cuando el director ingresó – Buenos días a todos, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Kurt Hummel – el ojimiel al escuchar ese nombre lo miró de inmediato y se quedó embobado observándolo.

\- Por favor, haz una breve introducción – le dijo el profesor.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt, soy el capitán de los cheerleaders y eso es todo – dijo con actitud de diva.

\- Eso sí que fue breve. Bien, veamos donde te vas a sentar – empezó a observar toda el aula – al fondo hay un lugar.

\- Qué afortunado será el que se siente con él – pensaba Blaine – estaba totalmente perdido cuando una voz lo bajó de su nube y miró hacia arriba.

\- Estoy esperando que saques tus cosas de mi puesto – decía Hummel con fastidio.

En ese momento el moreno se dio cuenta de que hablaba con él – Lo lamento, no me di cuenta – acomodó todo en su lugar.

El chico se sentó y sacó un cuaderno.

El ojimiel lo miraba fascinado – hola, mi nombre es Blaine – le sonrió – hola, Kurt ¿cierto?

El capitán de los porristas lo miró y Blaine pudo apreciarlo sin todo el maquillaje el traje elaborado que usaba ese día de los ensayos. Su piel era mucho más blanca y perfecta de lo que parecía de lejos, su cabello castaño era sedoso y estaba muy bien peinado, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad azul con destellos verdes y grises, toda una rareza pensó, pero totalmente cautivante, su rostro era precioso, y eso sin hablar del físico bien formado y claramente ejercitado… simplemente precioso, eran los pensamientos de Blaine mientras lo observaba.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor! Deja de mirarme de esa forma que es incómodo. Parece que quisieras comerme.

El ojimiel se sonrojó – de verdad lo lamento. Mi nombre es Blaine.

\- Sí, eso ya lo dijiste y yo soy Kurt, genial. Ahora déjame escuchar lo que dice el maestro.

\- Si quieres te puedo prestar mis apuntes para que te pongas al día con las materias. O si necesitas algún libro o ayuda con algo.

\- Déjame en paz, no te he pedido nada. No necesito nada de ti.

El moreno hizo una mueca ante la actitud hostil de su nuevo compañero.

\- Bien, lo siento. No quise incomodarte, esa no fue mi intención en ningún momento, sólo estaba siendo amable con…

\- Profesor – el castaño levantó la mano.

\- ¿Si Sr. Hummel?

\- El joven que está a mi lado me está acosando.

Todos voltearon para ver quien estaba sentado junto al chico nuevo.

\- ¿Blaine? Eso es absurdo – dijo el maestro.

\- ¿Me está llamando mentiroso?

\- No, claro que no Sr. Hummel, pero Blaine es uno de los mejores chicos que tenemos, tiene una conducta intachable además…

\- No me interesa si es un santo y le quieren hacer un altar, me está acosando y no voy a soportar eso. Así que o hace algo al respecto o voy a tener que quejarme ante las autoridades de que usted lo está encubriendo.

El ojimiel estaba totalmente atónito al igual que el resto de la clase, incluyendo al maestro.

\- Sr. Anderson, a la dirección.

\- Pe… pero… pero yo… yo no hice nada. Sólo trataba de… ser amable…

Kurt lo miró con aires de superioridad.

\- Yo no te hice nada – dijo el ojimiel con los ojos nublados – recogió sus cosas y salió.

Cuando la clase terminó Sam se quedó esperando al castaño - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Hacer que castiguen a Blaine, él no te estaba acosando, él es el chico más dulce, amable, decente y respetuoso que podrás conocer.

\- ¿Qué eres? Su noviecito que viene a defenderlo – dijo molesto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Soy su mejor amigo y claro que voy a defenderlo. No tenías ningún derecho a hacer algo así.

\- Ay sí, su registro académico se va a ver manchado, gran cosa. ¿Por eso lloraba como una niña? Dios, ¡quién llora por un castigo!

\- Lo metiste en problemas con sus padres.

\- Lo que faltaba – dijo el ojiazul abriendo la puerta – es hijito de papi y mami y tiene que portarse bien porque si no le quitan la tarjeta de crédito o el auto.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- No veo en qué te afecte el castigo que le den a tu amiguito.

\- Sus padres le pegan – contestó el ojiverde mirándolo con rabia y salió del aula.

El castaño se quedó petrificado ante esa información, jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así y no era lo que quería que le pasara al chico de ojos color miel, después de todo sólo estaba siendo amable y por su culpa iba a tener que sufrir un castigo cruel e injusto.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?


	2. Cap 2: Remordimientos

*** _Krishna Iturra V._** Kurt se portó muy mal definitivamente con Blaine. ¡Yay! ¡Gracias! Me haces feliz =)

*** _jeny_** Gracias! De una a dos veces por semana. Después se sabrá los motivos por los que Kurt se comporta así. Pobre Blaine pagó los platos rotos =(

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Jajaja, ya ves Kurt "aires de diva" Hummel ha llegado. Blaine tiene demasiados encantos para hacer caer a cualquiera. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante!

*** _Michie S Black Snow_** Jajaja Kurt llegó siendo una diva.

*** _Marielena Zimbrón M._** ¡Gracias a ti por leerme!

*** _Emily Tobar P._** ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Ya sabes, tratando de dar siempre lo mejor =) El pobre de Blaine se vió afectado por la arrogancia de Kurt.

*** _Diana Colfer_** Jeje, ya te veo persiguiéndolo para calamrlo.

*** _Olenka UwUr_** Claro que sí, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo ;)

*** _Moontsee VR_** Entiendo y comparto el sentimiento... ¿Se lo podrá clonar? Blaine Anderson es divino ^-^ Uno para ti y otro para mí por favor =)

Sí, es una dulzura y te van a dar ganas de estar ahí para él en todo momento. Sus padres no saben el daño que le hacen, creen que están actuando bien para que aprenda a ser disciplinado =/

Kurt será todo un enigma, es como las dos caras de la moneda, pero luego se conocerán sus razones.

Lamentablemente por culpa de Kurt, Blaine sufrió el castigo de sus padres :(

¡Wiii! Feliz de haberte atrapado en esta historia que mi ocurrente cabeza está creando =D Será todo un gusto tenerte por aquí también con tus increíbles comentarios. Un mega abrazo del porte de la ternura de Blaine :)

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** Lamentablemente sí, Kurt actuó muy mal. No, no es mpreg.

*** _greyCrissGleek_** Jeje, entiendo tu sentir, Kurt se portó de lo peor =/

*** _LarryShipper2212_** Seguro, mientras ustedes apoyen, yo seguiré escribiendo C:

*** _monaibarra99_** Las cosas serán algo complicadas, pasarán diferentes situaciones que deberán enfrentar.

*** _Marierux_** Aquí tienes la actualización, disfrútala :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"****Remordimientos"**

* * *

.

El moreno y el castaño tenían varias clases juntos, Kurt estaba sentado cuando vio entrar a Blaine, lucía triste y preocupado, se sentó en su puesto y durante toda la hora estuvo cabizbajo y en completo silencio.

El castaño trataba de no mirarlo y no pensar en lo que le había dicho Sam, total él no lo conocía y no tenía por qué importarle lo que le ocurriera, pero luego pensaba en que no era justo que a aquel chico lo castigasen por su culpa, sin embargo no había nada que pudiese hacer ya.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Se encontraba en el ensayo de los cheerleaders, la entrenadora era sumamente exigente y los tenía practicando sin parar.

Se percató que una de sus compañeras estaba triste y ella siempre había sido muy alegre, al menos los días anteriores, claro que cualquiera puede tener un mal día y tal vez eso ocurría, pensó.

Esperó a que terminara la hora para acercarse a ella, después de todo había sido muy amable con él desde el comienzo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Quinn? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- No, no puedes Kurt, pero eres muy lindo al preguntar.

\- Te ves triste.

\- Lo estoy, pero no es por mí sino por un amigo.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó a tu amigo?

\- No sé exactamente qué ocurrió, pero un idiota hizo que lo castigaran injustamente y sus papás son buenos pero muy exigentes en cuanto a la disciplina y recurren a los castigos físicos.

_*****_ _No puede ser… no puede estar hablando de…_***** \- pensaba el castaño.

\- Su nombre es Blaine, tal vez ya te cruzaste con él en alguna clase. No es justo, él es un amor de persona, es la dulzura y la amabilidad personificadas, no me explico por qué alguien querría hacer que lo castiguen y no sólo es manchar su registro sino el lío en el que lo metió con sus padres.

\- ¿Quieres decir que es cierto eso de que le pegan? Escuché ese rumor pero no creí que fuera real, ya ves que las personas tienden a exagerar.

\- No Kurt, no es ninguna exageración. Y mejor vámonos antes de que nos llamen la atención por seguir aquí.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Durante la hora del almuerzo Kurt vio a Blaine en una de las mesas, seguía cabizbajo y ni siquiera tocaba sus alimentos. La conciencia empezaba a remorderle y se preguntaba si habría alguna forma de remediarlo.

Sólo faltaba una hora para que terminara ese día, entró a la última clase y lo que menos se imaginó era que la maestra lo iba hacer sentar con Blaine para una actividad.

\- Ya tengo las respuestas – dijo el ojiazul tratando de sonar indiferente.

El moreno puso su cuaderno frente a Kurt con sus respuestas sin pronunciar una sola palabra y eso empezaba a exasperar al castaño, no podía creer que estaba sentado junto al mismo chico tan alegre y parlanchín de la mañana.

\- Hay que hacer las gráficas y…

_"__Blaine Anderson favor de presentarse en la oficina del director"_ – sonó en los alto parlantes y el ojimiel palideció por completo. La maestra lo autorizó a salir y Kurt se quedó trabajando pero intrigado.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ingresó al salón y se sentó junto al castaño.

\- Tienes que revisar esto para – volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en ese momento se decidió, se levantó y fue a pedirle permiso a la maestra para ir al baño.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina del director y espero impacientemente hasta que lo dejaron pasar – Sr. Hummel, buenas tardes, dígame ¿qué lo trae por acá? – preguntó el director.

\- Buenas tardes. Yo quería preguntar si era posible anular el castigo de un alumno.

\- Debe ser más específico.

\- Si un alumno fue castigado por error, ¿hay alguna forma de revertir eso?

\- Primero debe demostrar que fue un error para luego proceder a retirar la sanción.

\- ¿Qué castigo recibió Blaine Anderson?

\- Creo que eso no le compete Sr. Hummel, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió mucho ver aquí al Sr. Anderson, tiene una conducta intachable y la acusación que hicieron sobre él es muy grave.

\- Yo lo acusé y quiero retirar esa acusación. ¿Qué debo hacer?

El hombre se quedó totalmente sorprendido - ¿Pero por qué?

\- Todo fue un mal entendido, usted sabe los motivos por los que me transferí a esta escuela y creo que confundí las cosas.

\- Bueno, entiendo su situación Sr. Hummel, pero debería ser más cuidadoso con sus acusaciones.

\- Comprendo y acepto mi error, pero ¿puede quitarle el castigo que le puso?

\- En este caso es algo muy grave, por lo que el hecho fue asentado en su registro escolar.

\- Elimínelo, no dañe su registro por favor.

\- Puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Y hay algo más que haya hecho? Me refiero a un castigo extra.

\- No, que su registro quedara manchado ya era bastante malo. En casos como este, en el que se trata de algo tan delicado, se procede a llamar a los padres.

\- No lo haga, no los llame, ya le dije que fue error.

\- Lamentablemente ellos ya fueron notificados hace una media hora aproximadamente. Si usted se hubiera presentado antes las cosas serían diferentes, pero los señores Anderson ya están en camino. De hecho, hice venir a Blaine para comunicarle que sus padres iban a hablar conmigo y luego se lo llevarían a casa.

\- ¿Les explicó el motivo?

\- Claro que no, esas cosas no se hacen por teléfono, sólo les dije que su hijo había sido castigado y necesitaba hablar con ellos.

\- Por favor, dígales que todo fue un mal entendido, que Blaine no hizo nada.

\- Me da gusto poder limpiar su registro, y claro que les diré eso a sus padres. Por otro lado con respecto a usted, como dije antes, entiendo su situación y que se haya confundido en cierto punto es normal, y sólo por eso voy a tratar de solucionar las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

Porque debería llamar a su padre Sr. Hummel, pero no lo haré. Voy a confiar en que usted sabrá ser más juicioso.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- ¿Por qué la decisión de corregir su error?

\- Porque nadie merece ser castigado injustamente.

\- Bien, tomaré cartas en el asunto y le agradezco su honestidad.

Kurt regresó al salón y quería decirle a Blaine acerca de su plática con el director, pero no fue posible porque el timbre sonó anunciando el término de la jornada escolar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El nuevo día llegó. Kurt se bajaba de su auto y Sam apareció de la nada – ya supe que hablaste con el director para tratar de arreglar el lío que causaste, pero ¿qué crees? A sus padres eso no les importó, igual lo castigaron.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque así son ellos, son muy estrictos y consideran que si su hijo fue enviado a la dirección, algo debió hacer, aunque todo se haya aclarado después. Te odio Hummel, no es justo por lo que mi amigo tuvo que pasar sólo porque eres un idiota.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- No te importa, déjalo en paz.

\- Sólo dime.

\- No vino, imagínate la paliza que le dieron para que no haya venido hoy. ¿Feliz?

Conseguiste lo que querías, ahora aléjate de él, ¿te quedó claro?

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El resto del día fue un total suplicio para el castaño imaginándose toda clase de escenarios para lo que ocurrió entre Blaine y sus padres y se sentía terriblemente culpable.

En su casa la situación no fue mejor, no dejaba de pensar en el moreno de ojos dulces que se había acercado a él sólo por amabilidad y lo mucho que debía haber sufrido a causa de un castigo cruel e inhumano.

No durmió en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente bajó con un aspecto terrible.

\- ¿Kurt, qué ocurre?

\- Nada papá, ¿por qué?

\- ¿Estás teniendo problemas en tu nueva escuela?

\- No, todo está bien.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque te veo raro desde ayer, anoche ni siquiera comiste y era tu plato favorito.

\- Pasó algo, pero no a mí, no te preocupes.

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Lo sé papá, eres el mejor. Es triste que no todos puedan tener la misma suerte que yo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Hay un chico en mi salón al que sus padres lo golpean.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es horrible!

\- Sí, es terrible y bueno, sus padres le pegaron por algo y ayer no fue.

\- Eso se puede denunciar, ellos no tienen por qué ponerle una mano encima a su hijo y menos en una forma tan atroz como para que el muchacho no pudiera ir a clases.

\- Creo que es mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. No quiero más problemas, bastantes tuve ya en la otra escuela.

\- Kurt.

\- De verdad papá, ya déjalo ahí y gracias por escucharme. Debo alistarme para ir a la escuela.

\- Kurt, si no te sientes bien, sabes que puedes quedarte.

\- Sí papá, lo sé, pero estoy bien, voy a ir y espero que él vaya hoy.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine entró al salón y Kurt no sabía lo que sentía al verlo, pero era algo en su interior, no sabía si tal vez era lástima, tristeza. El muchacho de la hermosa sonrisa lucía triste y caminaba despacio, eso le partió el corazón pues se imaginó que debía estar adolorido. Lo vio acercarse a su puesto y acomodarse con mucho cuidado.

Sam entró a los pocos minutos y se sentó a su lado, algo hablaban en voz baja, el ojiverde volteó a ver al castaño y lo miró con rabia, luego volvió a prestarle atención a su amigo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La clase de gimnasia llegó y el ojimiel se acercó a hablar con uno de los dos maestros que tenían y éste lo mandó a sentarse.

Cuando el segundo profesor se dio cuenta lo hizo ir hacia donde él estaba, Blaine se levantó despacio, Kurt observaba y era obvio que el docente le estaba llamando la atención. El moreno salió y regresó a los 10 minutos con su uniforme de gimnasia que dejaba ver sus piernas y brazos con marcas por los golpes, el ojiazul quería llorar y no entendía cómo el maestro le hacía eso.

Ambos docentes discutieron pero el más alto ganó la discusión.

\- Corre Anderson que no tengo todo el día – gritaba por el megáfono, pero el chico no podía.

\- La clase terminó, pueden irse – dijo el maestro y todos salieron apresurados. Kurt se quedó a un lado a observar.

\- 30 abdominales Anderson y de prisa – el ojimiel se esforzaba pero no podía más.

\- ¡BASTA! NO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁ ADOLORIDO Y USTED NO TIENE NINGUNA CONSIDERACIÓN, ¿QUÉ LE PASA?

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma?

\- Blaine está sufriendo por los golpes que tiene en el cuerpo. Déjelo ya, la clase terminó.

\- Él se quedó sentado por 10 minutos y se demoró casi 15 en cambiarse y regresar, así que va a recuperar ese tiempo, punto.

\- No sea tan inhumano.

\- Bien Hummel, me han dicho que te crees importante y la entrenadora te tiene ensalzado porque eres el capitán de sus porristas, pues a mí eso no me importa. Tanto te interesa el bienestar de Anderson, entonces haz tú sus ejercicios.

\- Si con eso lo deja en paz, lo haré.

El moreno observaba en silencio sentado en el piso. El maestro trató de ser exigente con los ejercicios, pero Kurt estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso y más. Las coreografías de cheerleaders exigían mucho más que lo que el maestro lo tenía haciendo.

Finalmente el hombre le dijo que habían terminado y se fue. El castaño se acostó en el piso, estaba cubierto de sudor y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

\- ¡Gracias!

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el moreno lo estaba observando.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

\- Me ayudaste, realmente no podía hacer ningún ejercicio.

\- Por mi culpa estás así.

\- Supe que trataste de arreglar las cosas.

\- No lo hice a tiempo. Lamento mucho que tus padres…

\- Ok. Ellos son así.

El ojiazul se movió hasta donde estaba el moreno – Creo que empezamos mal.

\- ¿Qué?

La forma en la que nos conocimos, no puedo retroceder el tiempo ni deshacer lo que pasó, pero podemos volver a empezar – le extendió la mano – mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy un idiota.

El ojimiel sonrió ante esa presentación, dudó por unos segundos, respiró profundamente y tomó la mano ofrecida – Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

\- Por favor.

El castaño lo ayudó con mucho cuidado a ponerse de pie - ¿Vamos a las duchas? – el chico asintió y avanzaron despacio.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Estás loco? – el ojiverde estaba furioso – después de lo que te hizo ya lo perdonaste y hasta te vas a las duchas con él, ayer te vi almorzando a su lado y platicando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Sé que empezamos mal, pero en estos dos días que lo he tratado me he dado cuenta de que es un chico genial.

\- ¡No hablas en serio! Blaine, abre los ojos amigo, ése lo único que quiere es expiar la culpa que siente por ser un imbécil y cretino, eso es todo.

Sólo contigo se porta bien y como digo es por la culpa que no lo deja, porque con los demás sigue siendo un arrogante, tal como te trató el primer día trata a los demás. Es un hipócrita.

\- Cuando lo conozcas te darás cuenta de…

\- Ni de broma, no lo soporto y por mí se puede estar muriendo, no me importa y no voltearía a ayudarlo.

\- Sam no te expreses así. ¡Basta!

\- Tú ya basta de ser tan bueno con todos siempre. Yo le declaro la guerra a Kurt Hummel, voy a hacer que se arrepienta de lo que te hizo y me aseguraré que pague por ello.

\- Sam no, ni siquiera se te ocurra.

\- Lo siento Blaine, pero no puedo evitarlo, ése imbécil hizo que tus padres te golpearan, mírate como estás. Es un viernes por la noche y en lugar de salir a divertirnos con nuestros amigos, estamos aquí en tu habitación y yo curándote los golpes.

\- Si te quieres ir a divertir, hazlo.

\- Sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Tú eres demasiado noble y no vas a hacer nada, es más ya andan de amigos y él bien, gracias, como si nada hubiese pasado y no, no es así.

\- Sam por favor.

\- No, como que me llamo Sam Evans que le voy a hacer la vida imposible hasta que se largue a otra escuela.

* * *

_¡Inmensamente Gracias! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me alientan_

_Me senté en la noche frente a la lap durante 2 horas (x reloj) y sólo pude escribir 1 línea, no sabía cómo iniciar esta historia, tengo una gran parte desarrollada en mi cabeza ya, pero el inicio era importante porque a partir de ahí se va desarrollando toda la trama._

_Me tomó hasta el amanecer escribirlo porque no estaba segura de si lo llevaba por buen camino y quería darles algo bueno. Al final quedó y me hace tan feliz que les gustara el primer capítulo y espero que el resto de la historia les siga cautivando._

_Aprecio y valoro mucho todos sus comentarios aquí, en FB y en Wattpad._

_Mi Agradecimiento Eterno a cada uno de ustedes (*^-^*)_


	3. Cap 3: El Accidente

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"****El Accidente"**

* * *

.

Kurt tenía práctica con los cheerleaders y la entrenadora lo presionaba a él más que a nadie por ser el capitán y tener poco tiempo de haberse integrado al equipo.

\- Es absurdo – decía una de las chicas – a este recién llegado lo nombran capitán y una que tiene tiempo aquí no es tomada en cuenta.

\- Podrá ser nuevo, pero es fantástico bailando y puede hacer más cosas que muchas de ustedes, sobretodo que tú Tamara – lo defendió Quinn.

Blaine llegó en ese momento y se sentó en las gradas para observarlo, sonreía emocionado y disfrutaba verlo bailar y hacer todas las piruetas, su celular vibró en ese momento y lo revisó de inmediato.

**_* Mensaje de Sam:_**

¿Dónde estás?

**_* Mensaje de Blaine:_**

Viendo a los animadores.

**_* Mensaje de Sam:_**

Voy para allá.

.

En unos pocos minutos el chico llegó y se sentó junto a su mejor amigo - ¿Algo interesante? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Por favor Blaine, ¿en verdad estás viendo a Hummel? ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?

\- Me gusta, además de que es un chico genial.

\- No lo es, no voy a tener esa discusión contigo nuevamente. Realmente no puedo creer que estés tan atontado con él después de lo que te hizo.

\- Eso ya es pasado Sam, supéralo.

\- Te portas como un idiota, por eso la gente abusa de ti – bufó.

El ojimiel lo miró dolido – prefiero ser un idiota a la clase de personas que guardan rencor en su corazón – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y volvió a mirar a Kurt.

\- No te quise decir eso, lo siento, pero es que exaspera que seas tan bueno todo el tiempo, que siempre quieras ver cosas agradables en los demás, las personas no son así, el mundo no es así y no quiero que te lastimen.

Hummel fue un miserable engreído que hizo que tus padres te golpearan injustamente, odio cuando tus padres te hacen eso y más por algo que no es justo. Sólo fuiste amable con ese idiota y ya viste el resultado.

\- Él se disculpó por eso y luego me ayudó.

\- Su falsa disculpa no quita la paliza que te dieron, todavía tienes las marcas en el cuerpo.

\- Eso es asunto terminado Sam, no voy a volver a hablar al respecto, sé que Kurt fue sincero al disculparse y ayudarme, lo pude ver en sus ojos y para mí eso es suficiente.

\- Mejor me voy, no quiero terminar enojándome contigo – se levantó y empezó a bajar las gradas.

\- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

\- Olvídalo, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso ya.

**::::::**

\- Evans – dijo la entrenadora cuando lo vio – ven un momento.

\- Hummel doble salto y a la cima. Y ustedes sosténganlo bien.

\- Sosténganlo bien, claro, como si ese no pesara – bufó Tamara – yo no lo voy a sostener más – le dijo a otra de las chicas – ninguna de nosotras debería hacerlo.

\- Tienes razón – las dos se miraron y se movieron haciendo perder la estabilidad a los demás por lo que Kurt perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso.

El corazón de Blaine se detuvo en ese momento y empezó a bajar desesperado.

Sam se acercó al castaño, el cual tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras intentaba moverse – espero que te duela el cuerpo tanto o más que a Blaine luego de lo que le hicieron sus padres por tu culpa – dijo con rabia y se alejó.

Los compañeros trataron de levantarlo, pero la entrenadora dijo que no lo tocaran y le advirtió al ojiazul que no se moviera más hasta que llegara el paramédico.

\- Kurt – Blaine se acomodó a su lado, no te muevas, tranquilo – le secó las lágrimas.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE LO QUE PASÓ? – la entrenadora estaba furiosa y empezó a llamarles la atención, esas cosas no pasaban en su equipo nunca.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Cuando Burt, padre del capitán de los cheerleaders fue notificado del accidente que tuvo su hijo se volvió loco, no era posible que no hubieran tenido el cuidado suficiente. Amenazó con demandar a la escuela y a la entrenadora si a su hijo le pasaba algo.

Blaine permanecía junto a Kurt en el hospital, sostenía su mano con cuidado – ya te vas a sentir mejor, confía. Sé que probablemente ahora te duela mucho, pero el dolor va a ir aminorando.

\- Gracias – respondió con voz casi inaudible – Deberías estar en la escuela y no aquí.

\- No te voy a dejar solo Kurt.

\- Mi papá va a llegar en cualquier momento.

\- Me quedaré hasta que él venga. Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué no dejaste que te inyectaran algo para el dolor?

\- Porque no puedo – respondía con dificultad.

\- Ok, shh, no hables, tranquilo.

Burt entró en ese momento y observó la escena, su hijo estaba en una cama de hospital y había un chico a su lado sujetándolo de la mano mientras lo cuidaba y le hablaba con palabras dulces.

\- Kurt.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – se acercó preocupado.

\- No resisto el dolor.

\- Ya está todo listo para hacerte los chequeos, sólo esperaban que yo llegara. Todo va a estar bien – le acariciaba el cabello – ya les di las indicaciones para que te pongan algo para el dolor en un suero.

Blaine no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo decidió intervenir – Kurt se va a poner bien señor.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí con mi hijo? – inquirió en un tono amenazante que hizo al moreno soltar asustado la mano del ojiazul.

\- Papá, déjalo tranquilo. Él es mi amigo Blaine.

\- Así que tú eres el famoso Blaine.

El ojimiel se sorprendió de que Kurt le hubiese hablado sobre él a su padre – sí, señor, mucho gusto.

\- Igual chico, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Mientras a Kurt le realizaban varios estudios, Burt hablaba con el director que se encontraba en el hospital informándole que la escuela correría con todos los gastos médicos y que lamentaba lo sucedido.

Blaine estaba sentado pensando en qué ocurría, no tenía ningún sentido, él comprendía que al castaño le habían realizado radiografías, y otros exámenes para verificar que no tuviera huesos rotos o algún daño interno, pero esperaron a que llegara su padre para que autorizara otra serie de exámenes y les explicara acerca de los medicamentos. Además, ¿a qué se refería Kurt cuando dijo que no le podían poner cualquier medicina?

Necesitaba explicaciones y no había nadie que se las pudiera dar.

\- Chico, hey – sintió una mano en su hombro y eso lo hizo voltear de inmediato.

\- Sr. Hummel.

\- Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo, pero deberías ir a tu casa.

\- No, no me puedo ir y dejarlo, se lo prometí.

Le sonrió débilmente – Gracias. Deberías notificarle a tus padres que estás aquí.

\- ¡Rayos! Mis padres, lo olvidé – se puso nervioso - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Alrededor de la una.

Soltó el aire retenido – pensé que era más tarde, se hubieran puesto furiosos si llegaba tarde y no les avisaba. Ya voy a llamarlos enseguida.

\- Tranquilo, y si necesitas que yo hable con ellos, sólo pásamelos.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Hummel.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt permaneció 48 horas en observación y Blaine cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía, no le encontraba lógica alguna, pero no dejaba de ir al hospital a la salida de la escuela y permanecía junto al ojiazul hasta una hora prudente y luego iba a su casa.

Burt observaba al moreno, le parecía sincero, dulce, agradable y bastante amable. No entendía como sus padres podían ponerle una mano encima cuando se trataba de castigos.

Notaba que Kurt parecía feliz junto al ojimiel y eso le gustaba, quería que su hijo fuera muy feliz y él hacía todo por proporcionarle esa felicidad y si ahora había alguien más haciéndolo, era algo que agradecía.

Algo de lo que se dio cuenta también es que a más de Blaine, sólo dos porristas lo habían ido a visitar y se había aprendido muy bien sus nombres, eran Quinn y Brittany. Esto lo hacía pensar en que su hijo no se llevaba con nadie más, lo cual lo preocupó. No quería que su hijo estuviera aislado y que se repitiera la misma historia de su otra escuela.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ojiazul fue dado de alta, sin embargo seguía sin asistir a clases y Blaine lo extrañaba, además de que lo tenía en total angustia esa situación – _¿Qué pasa contigo Kurt? – _pensaba constantemente.

Esperó al viernes para ir al hogar de los Hummels llevándole todos los apuntes, tareas y demás que debía presentar a su regreso.

Cuando llegó, se le permitió pasar a la habitación de su amigo y se asustó cuando lo vio sentado en el borde de la cama llorando.

\- ¿Qué tienes Kurt? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a tu papá?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces? Dime cómo te ayudo por favor.

\- Quiero tener una vida normal – contestó entre sollozos.

\- No sé qué decir Kurt…

\- Vete, sólo vete de aquí, no quiero que me veas así – vociferó.

\- Lo lamento, ya me voy. No quise incomodarte, sólo te traje las tareas y apuntes de la semana – dejó las cosas encima del escritorio de madera y se dio la vuelta.

\- Blaine, lo siento, no te vayas.

\- Acabas de decirme que…

\- Por favor.

El moreno se acercó a él y le secó las lágrimas, pero resultaba inútil porque estas se desbordaban a borbotones. Decidió sentarse a su lado y sujetó una de las manos del castaño y éste automáticamente se lanzó a sus brazos, aferrándose fuertemente de la chaqueta del ojimiel.

Blaine lo abrazó cálidamente sin saber qué más hacer, pero esperando poder transmitirle algo de tranquilidad y cariño.

Lo dejó llorar hasta que estuvo más tranquilo, le dio un poco de agua y se volvió a acomodar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurre Kurt? Realmente te quiero ayudar.

\- Blaine, yo… yo…


	4. Cap 4: Déjame Ayudarte

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"****Déjame Ayudarte"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué cosa Kurt?

\- Nada, nada Blaine, sólo no te vayas.

\- No lo haré.

Cuando el ojiazul regresó a clases, era como si nadie hubiese notado su ausencia más que Blaine y Sam ya que le molestaba ver a su mejor amigo suspirando por Hummel.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien Blaine, gracias.

\- Qué bueno. Me alegra que por fin vinieras.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – el moreno asintió – ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

\- ¿Te molesta o incomoda?

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta, sólo dime.

\- Me agradas, eres inteligente, alegre, divertido, un líder fantástico, veo como diriges a los cheerleaders y es sorprendente.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- No agradezcas, es verdad – se sonrieron mutuamente – además me gustas mucho – susurró.

\- ¡Blaine!

El moreno se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que Kurt lo había escuchado, pero el ojiazul se puso serio.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba Sam. Blaine estaba acostado en las gradas mirando al cielo.

\- Nada, refrescándome un poco y pensando.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de que lo que yo te decía era cierto?

\- ¿Acerca de qué?

\- Hummel. Es un idiota, estuviste pendiente de él en el hospital, lo visitabas en la casa, le llevabas los apuntes y tareas y claro, ahí sí era tu amigo, pero ahora está ignorándote y sólo te habla cuando le conviene.

El ojimiel hizo una mueca – es mi culpa, dije que me gustaba y pensé que no me había escuchado, pero me equivoqué y bueno.

\- ¿Bueno? ¿Bueno qué?

\- Tal vez no es gay y le molestó saber que me gusta.

\- La vida personal de ese no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero si te digo que cualquiera estaría más que encantado con gustarte. Blaine, eres el chico más popular de la escuela.

\- No sé qué pensar Sam, pero sí sé que a Kurt le pasa algo y necesito averiguarlo.

\- Deja de estar de terco y si lo que te gustan son los porristas, uno de ellos está muy interesado en ti.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Quinn

\- ¡Hola B!

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Ahora no porque tengo ensayo, discúlpame.

\- No, no. yo tengo clases en esta hora también, me refería a la salida.

\- Si es así, no hay problema B. ¿Te parece en la cafetería?

\- Perfecto.

Los dos amigos conversaban amenamente mientras bebían un café hasta que ella le preguntó en qué lo podía ayudar.

\- ¿Kurt ha estado actuando raro contigo?

\- No sabría decirte porque apenas si cruzamos palabra. La entrenadora no lo deja practicar todavía y a los demás nos tiene en un castigo hasta que quienes provocaron la caída de Kurt no confiesen. ¿Por qué?

\- Es que lo noto algo raro, distante.

\- Tal vez está fastidiado con la situación de que no lo dejan entrenar. No sabría decirte realmente, aunque ahora que lo mencionas, si lo he visto como muy pensativo.

\- ¿Sabes los motivos por los que lo transfirieron de escuela?

\- Ni idea B, Kurt no habla mucho fuera de los entrenamientos, de hecho no habla con nadie a excepción de Britt y conmigo. Eso es raro porque ser capitán de los porristas lo convierte en uno de los populares, pero él no sociabiliza con nadie.

Hablaron un poco más antes de que se fueran a sus respectivas casas y Blaine estaba más lleno de dudas que antes.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Las semanas seguían transcurriendo y Blaine notaba a Kurt unas veces bien y otras decaído, hasta pálido en algunos momentos, incluso habían días que no practicaba con los cheerleaders.

Ese día en particular el ojiazul había estado de un humor terrible, lucía ojeroso y extremadamente pálido. Lo vio hablar con la entrenadora y luego se fue del lugar. El ojimiel decidió seguirlo. Entró al gimnasio, que estaba vacío en ese momento, y se sentó arrimado a una pared.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No me respondas con otra pregunta.

\- Eres un tonto – dijo el ojiazul y ocultó su rostro detrás de sus manos.

Blaine se sentó a su lado – Kurt, me preocupas. Sé que no me quieres cerca porque dije que me gustabas, no era mi intención que lo supieras así, pero no quiero perder la amistad que había empezado entre nosotros.

\- No tiene nada que ver con eso, uno no decide quién va a gustarle, así que no es la razón por la que me he apartado de ti.

\- Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Sólo no quiero que seamos cercanos, no es justo para nadie.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kurt? ¿Por qué no me quieres cerca? Nos llevábamos muy bien.

\- Sólo vete Blaine, no hagas esto más difícil.

\- Quiero que seamos amigos.

\- Es imposible.

\- Vete.

\- No me voy a ir y dejarte aquí llorando.

\- Entonces me voy yo – se levantó y al segundo paso que dio su cuerpo se desvaneció, pero gracias a los excelentes reflejos y rapidez del ojimiel, el castaño no terminó en el piso.

Unos minutos después reaccionó - ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Creo que te desmayaste, no estoy seguro, pero logré atraparte – aún lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Lo ayudó a sentarse despacio. – ¿Me vas a decir lo que tienes?

Kurt lo miró y vio la preocupación en el rostro del moreno, eso justamente era lo que no quería provocar – ya estoy mejor, suéltame por favor, me voy.

\- Por favor déjame ayudarte, déjame ser tu amigo.

\- Llévame al hospital.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo? Bueno conmigo y mi papá. Vamos a ir a un lugar que me gusta mucho.

\- Claro Kurt, me encantaría, gracias por invitarme.

A Burt definitivamente le agradaba Blaine, veía el cambio que estaba generando en su hijo, en dos meses que llevaban siendo amigos había logrado más de lo que él llevaba intentado desde hacía dos años, inclusive Kurt tenía ahora varios amigos pues se había vuelto más sociable.

\- Me alegra que tus padres te dieran permiso para venir con nosotros.

\- Yo también estoy feliz Sr. Hummel – sonreía ampliamente.

\- Quiero agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por Kurt, ahora lo veo más animado, sonríe seguido, anda de buen humor la mayor parte del tiempo, está feliz.

\- No tiene nada que agradecerme, Kurt y yo somos amigos y lo quiero mucho, haría cualquier cosa por él.

\- Mi hijo te gusta, ¿cierto?

El ojimiel se quedó estático, no sabía que responder a eso, le preocupaba la reacción del hombre mayor.

\- Me he dado cuenta de la forma en la que lo miras, como te preocupas por él, el brillo en tus ojos cuando están juntos.

\- Sr. Hummel…

\- Tranquilo chico, sé que no debe ser fácil y no es muy común, pero yo no te voy a juzgar por eso. Me importa la clase de persona que eres, los sentimientos que tienes, la nobleza de tus actos, la pureza de tu corazón.

\- Gracias, sus palabras significan tanto para mí.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Blaine, ven un momento por favor.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- En ocasiones pasadas cuando hemos venido con mi papá, me acuesto donde sea, pero ahora estamos los dos y como verás hay una litera, así que la cama de arriba o la de abajo.

\- Elige tú, por mí está bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Claro Kurt, cualquier cama.

Se alistaban para dormir, era la primera vez que compartían habitación desde que eran amigos. Blaine se había puesto una pijama celeste y estaba sentado esperando que Kurt saliera del baño para entrar.

El ojiazul apareció usando unos shorts rojos que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y una camiseta de algodón que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo. El ojimiel tragó saliva con dificultad al verlo, su amigo tenía buen físico y estaba recuperando el peso que había perdido.

\- Blaine, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Blaine! – chasqueo los dedos frente al rostro del moreno.

\- Disculpa, no te escuché.

\- Ya me di cuenta. ¿Qué ocurre?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza – voy al baño.

\- Primero dime qué sucede – lo tomó del brazo – estás temblando – se acercó más y lo abrazó pegándolo totalmente contra su cuerpo – no me dijiste que tenías frío.

Blaine podía sentir cada centímetro de la anotomía de Kurt presionada contra su cuerpo y trataba de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo – tengo que ir al baño.

\- No me mientas, el labio te tiembla y estás mirando hacia un costado y eso ocurre cuando mientes. Te conozco demasiado bien. Mírame y dime – lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mover la cabeza. Azul y miel encontrándose, el calor de sus cuerpos emanando – Kurt… – sentía que algo en su interior explotaría si no separaba sus cuerpos.

\- Blaine…

\- Ya no resisto, no puedo más Kurt.

\- ¿Qué no resistes?

El moreno pasó su lengua despacio por sus labios mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los labios del castaño.

\- Blaine, ¿qué es lo que no resistes?

El chico de cabello rizado subió sus manos y las colocó a los costados del rostro de su amigo, se acercó sin dejar de mirar sus labios y lo besó.


	5. Cap 5: Abriendo Mi Corazón

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**"****Abriendo Mi Corazón"**

* * *

.

Era exactamente como siempre se había imaginado que sería… Sentir los labios tan suaves de Kurt presionados contra los suyos era como estar en el mismo cielo, toda una gama de sensaciones y emociones lo atravesaron de pies a cabeza.

Empezó a mover sus labios para degustar del sabor dulce del chico que lo volvía loco y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el movimiento no era correspondido, entonces abrió los ojos de inmediato topándose con el rostro sin expresión del ojiazul.

Blaine no sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo en ese momento, pues era totalmente imposible descifrarlo, ¿estaba enojado? ¿estaba sorprendido? ¿le había gustado? ¿tal vez no le había gustado y ese era el problema? Y oh Dios, una interrogante todavía mayor y más importante surgió ¿era gay?

Fue bajando sus manos lentamente y lo seguía mirando tratando de entender en qué pensaba el castaño – Kurt, no debí. No voy a decir que lo lamento, porque no lo hago, fue maravilloso, pero no debí y…

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Blaine se debatía sobre expresar sus sentimientos o inventar alguna excusa, sus ideas corrían a un millón de revoluciones por hora, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era abrir su corazón, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad – Kurt, sabes que me gustas, pero no sólo es eso, en estos meses mis sentimientos hacia ti han ido creciendo, te quiero mucho como amigo, pero también estoy enamorado de ti.

Ni siquiera sé si te gustan los chicos, porque nunca hemos hablado al respecto y no he visto ninguna señal en ti que me dé una idea, tal vez estoy haciendo el ridículo al decirte todo esto, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. Necesito saber si tengo alguna oportunidad contigo, si no es así, prometo que no volveré a tocar el tema, pero si la tengo, quiero aprovecharla.

El castaño no pronunció palabra alguna y lo seguía mirando sin ninguna expresión, al cabo de unos segundos respiró profundamente y se acostó en su cama dándole la espalda – hasta mañana – musitó entre dientes y Blaine sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sentados en la mesa desayunando estaban Burt y los dos chicos, Kurt mantenía una charla con su padre y Blaine era ignorado por completo por su amigo. Cuando terminaron, el chico de ojos color miel estaba lavando los platos.

\- No tienes por qué hacer eso, déjalos ahí.

\- No es problema para mí Sr. Hummel.

\- Dime qué ocurre, porque noté a mi hijo distante contigo y tú tienes una cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

\- Me quiero ir, le agradezco mucho por todo, pero me quiero ir a mi casa.

\- Blaine, estamos lejos y no te voy a mandar solo de regreso, tus padres confiaron en mí al dejarte venir a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, ¿cómo crees que tomarían el que su hijo regrese en un taxi? Viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo.

El chico sólo agachó la cabeza y siguió lavando.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Kurt, cierto? Mira, él tiene sus momentos, ya lo habrás notado, pero luego se le pasa.

\- Es que hice y dije cosas que tal vez no debí.

\- ¿Discutieron?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? No quiero parecer entrometido, pero me preocupa verte así y a él también. Lo que sea te está afectando anímicamente y a Kurt le hace daño para su salud.

\- Por eso me quiero ir, no es mi intención causar problemas ni malestares.

\- ¿No crees que es mejor enfrentar las cosas en vez de huir de ellas?

\- Kurt no quiere hablar, no puedo obligarlo.

\- No dejes de intentarlo, a veces él se encierra en una burbuja y me duele cuando lo hace porque es como si se rindiera, y no quiero que mi hijo se rinda, sé que es difícil, pero si los médicos nos dan aunque sea un 1% de posibilidades, voy a aferrarme a ese 1%

\- Sr. Hummel, ¿qué tiene Kurt?

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

\- No, nunca. Jamás tocamos ese tema.

\- Yo pensé… bueno es que… ustedes se han vuelto tan unidos… wow, creo que hablé de más entonces.

\- Pero, Sr. Hummel, usted puede…

\- No Blaine, eso es decisión de mi hijo y si él no te lo ha dicho, respeto eso.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Kurt.

\- Dime.

\- Hijo, invitaste a pasar el fin de semana a Blaine aquí con nosotros y no tengo idea de qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes ayer, pero estás ignorándolo por completo y no creo que hayas querido que venga para hacerlo sentir mal.

Cualquier problema pueden solucionarlo hablando. Siendo indiferente no ganas nada.

\- ¿Puedo contarte algo personal?

\- Claro que sí, lo sabes. ¿Tiene que ver con él?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza - ¿Dónde está?

\- En el lago, así que no puede oírnos. ¿Qué ocurre con Blaine?

\- Anoche se me declaró.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico!

\- Y me besó.

\- ¡Oh! – suspiró – ¿Y tú que sientes por él? A más de la amistad, me refiero.

\- Lo quiero mucho, él ha cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, me ha ayudado de diferentes maneras, es un gran amigo realmente.

\- Pero no lo ves de otra forma, ¿es eso? Porque siempre creí que te gustaba, la forma en la que lo miras cuando él no se da cuenta, como sonríes cuando están juntos, lo bien que te arreglas para irlo a ver o cuando él va a la casa, no son cosas que te pasan con un amigo.

\- Me gusta papá, y mucho.

\- ¿Pero?

\- No quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

\- Ya lo está haciendo – le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿hijo, tienes sentimientos hacia él? Románticamente hablando.

\- ¿Quieres saber si estoy enamorado de él? – respiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos – sí, estoy enamorado de Blaine.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

\- Mi enfermedad.

\- Kurt, el doctor dijo que tu estado anímico influye también en tu salud y desde que ese muchacho y tú son amigos, eres otro, estás feliz casi siempre y por si no lo has notado, pero yo sí, en todo este tiempo no has tenido más que una sola recaída y tu consumo de medicina bajó muchísimo.

Blaine te hace bien, y no quiero decir con eso que debes estar con él para mantenerte bien, lo que trato de decirte es que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz, de enamorarte, de vivir todas esas experiencias que son hermosas.

\- No quiero volver a pasar por lo de antes.

\- Ese chico era una escoria Kurt, pero Blaine, Blaine es distinto, no hay ni punto de comparación. Él es un buen chico, decente, de buenos valores, con un corazón enorme, además es inteligente, y si nos vamos a otros aspectos, tiene un excelente promedio, es deportista, músico, debo reconocer que bastante atractivo, pero lo más importante es que te quiere.

\- Pero papá…

\- Kurt, olvídate de tu enfermedad, olvídate de cualquier cosa negativa que te pueda afectar y aférrate sólo a lo bueno que la vida te da. Si el amor ha llegado y está tocando tu puerta, ábrela con confianza y recíbelo con los brazos abiertos.

Quiere a Blaine como se merece y déjate querer por él como mereces. Dale y date a ti mismo la oportunidad de estar juntos y descubrir lo maravillosas que pueden ser las cosas.

\- Gracias papá – lo abrazó.

\- Y otra cosa, dile lo de tu enfermedad.

\- Lo haré, pero no ahora. Si voy a empezar algo con él, no quiero que sea por lástima o algo así.

\- Está bien, pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo, recuerda que la honestidad y la confianza van de la mano en toda relación.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine estaba acostado sobre una piedra gigante y con los pies metidos en el agua, sus pensamientos ocupaban toda su atención ya que no se percató en el momento en que el ojiazul se acostó a su lado.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Blaine? – se puso de lado y se percató que su amigo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo y ni siquiera pestañaba. Se mordió el labio y tocó con dos dedos el hombro del ojimiel, pero seguía sin reaccionar. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró con voz suave – Blaineee.

Dicho acto envió una corriente eléctrica que explotó en el cerebro del chico de ojos color miel haciéndolo estremecer por completo y trayéndolo de regreso a la realidad.

\- ¿Kurt? – giró la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrar esos hermosos ojos azules que con la luz parecían tener destellos verdes en los bordes – ¿En… qué… momento…? – estaba perdido por completo en esa mirada.

El castaño le sonrió, para el ojimiel, el chico frente a él tenía la más hermosa y dulce sonrisa del mundo - ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo.

\- No lo estoy, lamento si te hice pensar o sentir eso – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar al moreno y sonreír como un tonto enamorado – se sentó y Blaine imitó la acción – quiero que hablemos de lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Lamento mucho haberte incomodado y traspasar los límites.

\- Soy yo quien lamenta haber reaccionado de esa forma y el haberte estado ignorando hoy. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza y necesitaba ordenarlas. Dijiste que te gusto y que estás enamorado de mí. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Completamente, Kurt. Pero voy a comportarme correctamente, no quiero hacer nada que resulte inapropiado.

\- Si eso fue inapropiado, entonces también soy inapropiado.

\- ¿Qué? – inquirió sorprendido.

\- Blaine, también me gustas mucho y estoy enamorado de ti. Es sólo que me asusté porque todo fue tan repentino y no supe cómo reaccionar, pero ahora ya sé cómo hacerlo – colocó sus manos en el rostro del ojimiel, se acercó a él y juntó sus labios.

Sólo un roce fue suficiente para llegar al cielo, la presión de sus labios era todo lo que necesitaban para reconocer lo bien que se sentía la energía que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Sus labios empezaron a moverse suavemente, adoptando un ritmo perfecto que aceleró sus corazones.

Blaine puso sus manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza del castaño para retenerlo y prolongar así el beso. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y fue como si ambos supieran que iban a estar juntos por siempre.

\- Kuurt…

\- Te quiero Blaine – se acercó y se volvieron a besar al mismo ritmo de antes, pero esta vez el ojiazul empezó a profundizar sorprendiendo por completo al ojimiel, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero empezó a dejarse llevar, cerró los ojos y le dio mejor acceso a su boca al chico que adoraba.


	6. Cap 6: Noviazgo

Empezamos la maratón de esta historia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"****Noviazgo"**

* * *

La relación entre los dos chicos iba de maravilla, Quinn y Brittany estaban felices por ellos, pero había alguien que estaba furioso y su nombre era Sam.

\- No puedo creer que te hicieras novio de Hummel después de lo que te hizo.

\- No puedo creer que no lo superes, por favor, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, quiero que me apoyes y te alegres por mí.

\- Si se tratara de que estás con otra persona, sería el primero en felicitarte y darles a todos la noticia, pero no con él.

\- Lo que ocurrió fue hace meses y él ha demostrado la persona que es realmente y que trataba de ocultar, y todos se han dado cuenta. Ves que se lleva muy bien con la mayoría y es uno de los chicos populares de la escuela. ¿Por qué tú no puedes ver al verdadero Kurt?

\- ¿Y por qué actuaba como un estúpido egocéntrico? ¿Por qué no podía ser simplemente él mismo desde el principio?

\- Eso es algo que quiero averiguar, sé que tuvo problemas en su otra escuela, pero no cuáles porque no me ha querido contar, dice que eso es parte de un pasado que prefiere no recordar, lo que me lleva a pensar que tal vez ese era su mecanismo de defensa. Además de que antes no quería que las personas se acercaran a él por su problema de salud y evitaba crear lazos con nadie.

\- ¿Está enfermo?

\- Sí, pero todavía no sé lo que tiene y es algo que necesito realmente averiguar.

\- Por amor a lo más sagrado Blaine, te estás atando a un enfermo quien sabe de qué cosa.

\- Ok Sam, basta. No quiero volverte a escuchar hablar mal de Kurt, es mi novio y mi amigo, así que te pido que lo respetes. Y no me estoy atando a él, estoy enamorado y es la razón por la que estoy a su lado. Ah, y una última cosa, deja ya de estarlo molestando cada vez que te es posible.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los chicos se encontraban acostados en la cama de Kurt en posición de "cucharita", siendo Blaine la cuchara más grande, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y el ojimiel le daba suaves besos al castaño en el cuello y el hombro.

\- Me parece mentira que hoy cumplimos un mes de ser novios.

\- Lo sé Kurt, a mí también se me ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo. Ha sido un mes maravilloso.

\- Definitivamente lo ha sido. Te amo Blaine.

El moreno se quedó atónito al escuchar aquellas palabras por primera vez.

\- ¿Estás bien? Si es por lo que dije, entiendo que cada uno va desarrollando sus sentimientos de forma diferente y yo no sólo te quiero, te amo – un silencio absoluto reinaba y comenzó a sentirse nervioso – Blaine, dime algo, me estás asustando.

El ojimiel suspiró y sonrió – te amo Kurt.

\- No tienes que decirlo si no estás seguro o listo sólo porque yo…

\- ¿De qué hablas? Moría porque llegara el día en que te escuchara decirlo, es sólo que pensé que yo lo diría primero y me sorprendiste.

\- ¿Por qué tiene que ser una sorpresa? ¿Crees que mis sentimientos por ti no son reales? – inquirió algo molesto.

\- ¡Whoa! Ok bebé, no te pongas así, sólo me imaginé que yo lo diría antes, es todo, pero no significa nada malo, de hecho me encanta que lo dijeras, me hizo sentir de una forma que es imposible describir con palabras. No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva.

\- Lo lamento Blaine, no pretendía arruinar el momento, es sólo que para mí es muy importante esto que tenemos y lo que siento por ti es lo más fuerte y hermoso que he sentido en toda mi vida y no quiero perderte… A veces me asusta pensar que esto no es real, a veces creo que un día te vas a cansar y me vas a dejar por alguien mejor.

\- ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas Kurt? Te amo, que te quede claro, te amo, te amo, te amo, y no podría estar con alguien mejor porque tú eres el mejor de todos. Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que duele cuando no te veo, que las horas en las que no estamos juntos te extraño como loco, que te has convertido en los latidos de mi corazón, en el aire que respiro, eres mi verdad, mi luz, mi todo.

\- Blaine eso fue hermoso – un par de pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – es así exactamente como me siento, te amo tanto que no podría vivir sin ti – se fue acomodando y empezó a darse la vuelta para quedar de frente a su novio y lo besó suavemente en los labios, acción que fue correspondida de inmediato.

El beso duró varios minutos, minutos en los que sus labios danzaron perfectamente sincronizados de forma suave, dulce y llena de amor. Luego de que se separaron, Blaine empezó a acariciarle el rostro – feliz primer mes – el castaño le sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – "feliz primer mes" – respondió antes de volver a acercarse a sus labios.

Esta vez el beso fue más apasionado y se tornó profundo poco a poco, permitiéndoles degustar del sabor de su pareja mientras sus lenguas se rozaban y se turnaban para explorar la boca del otro.

\- Blaine, tal vez pienses que es muy apresurado, pero estoy completamente seguro de esto.

\- ¿De qué cosa bebé?

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo. No quiero esperar meses - *que tal vez no tenga*, pensó - Deseo ser completamente tuyo y que seas completamente mío, saber lo que se siente entregarle el alma a una persona y volverte uno con ella.

\- Kurt…

\- Dime que estás listo, porque yo lo estoy.

\- Kurt…

\- Ok, lo siento, no quiero presionarte. Esto es algo que los dos debemos desear y voy a esperarte… - fue silenciado con un beso apasionado.

\- Estoy listo también – susurró el ojimiel cuando sus labios se separaron.

Los besos fueron suaves, unos ardientes y otros dulces, las caricias tímidas ante el descubrimiento de las sensaciones que los inundaban al irse despojando de la ropa que se volvía molesta y evitaba el contacto de la piel.

\- No sé lo que estoy haciendo – musitó el moreno – sólo me dejo llevar por lo que estoy sintiendo y espero que sea bueno para ti.

\- Tampoco sé lo que estoy haciendo Blaine, pero es increíble cómo se siente, y todo lo que haces es perfecto. Espero que te guste la forma en la que te toco.

\- Mucho Kurt, realmente me gusta.

\- Tuvimos esas clases de sexualidad en la escuela hace un par de semanas, supongo que no es muy diferente que entre un hombre y una mujer.

\- Supongo que no – contestó el chico de cabello rizado mientras besaba delicadamente el estómago de su novio.

Acostados de frente, con las piernas entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos, se besaban perezosamente.

\- Te amo Kurt, fue maravilloso – suspiró – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- También te amo. Estoy bien aunque algo adolorido. ¿Y tú?

\- Igual, tengo una molestia, pero estoy bien. Lo valió completamente – sonrió – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó? No fue lo que esperabas, ¿cierto?

\- Blaine, no tenía idea de qué esperar, porque esto es totalmente nuevo para mí. Había escuchado a diferentes personas hablar sobre lo increíble que es y lo que se siente al hacerlo, pero nada de eso se le compara.

Fue hermoso, fue perfecto – lo besó – ahora entiendo lo de convertirte en uno con la persona que amas. ¿Por qué crees que no me gustó?

\- Estás muy serio, pensativo. Tal vez no me estás diciendo la verdad y tienes mucho dolor y por…

\- ¿Qué dijiste hace un instante? Que también estabas algo adolorido pero que lo había valido por completo, ¿cierto? Bien, pienso exactamente lo mismo. No dudes de eso, fue una experiencia increíble y me hace feliz que haya sido contigo porque te amo y porque fue la primera vez de los dos.

Sí, me quedé pensando, pero en el gran paso que dimos y en que esto va a volvernos más unidos, pensaba en lo mucho que hemos llegado a amarnos en el poco tiempo que llevamos de ser novios y en que no quiero perderte nunca.

\- Kurt – susurró dulcemente el ojimiel.

\- No sólo me gustó, me encantó, te lo juro, y ten por seguro que voy a querer hacer el amor muchas veces, la cuestión será encontrar el lugar y la ocasión, porque casi todo el tiempo estamos rodeados de personas.

\- Sé que somos muy jóvenes, pero no tengo dudas Kurt de que eres el amor de mi vida.

\- Y tú el mío Blaine – se volvieron a besar y luego el ojiazul acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, sus narices rozando y cerró los ojos – quiero dormir un poco.

\- Igual yo – lo rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Burt llegó a casa, fue a la habitación de Kurt a ver por qué no le contestaba y tal fue su sorpresa al verlos a los dos dormidos en esa posición, era evidente lo que había sucedido pues la ropa estaba tirada en el piso y ellos apenas tapados. El hombre no sabía qué hacer, si alegrarse por su hijo o enojarse por ser muy joven para tener relaciones y peor en su propia casa.

Sin embargo, se quedó pensando en la bonita experiencia que debió ser para las dos, ya que sus rostros reflejaban una gran alegría y tranquilidad. Él quería esa dicha para Kurt, quería que viviera lo hermoso que es estar enamorado y Blaine era un chico maravilloso y sabía que era honesto en sus sentimientos. Además le llamó mucho la atención la forma protectora en la que el ojimiel tenía abrazado a su hijo.

Suspiró y pensó en que iba a tener una larga charla con los dos cuando despertaran.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt estaba subiéndose el pantalón mientras Blaine se ataba los cordones de los zapatos.

\- Me gusta cuando tus papás se van de viaje y tenemos la casa para nosotros – dijo con picardía.

\- A mí también, pero me preocupa que vayan a llegar un día y nos encuentren en la cama, ellos no son tan comprensivos como tu papá. Él se portó genial cuando supo, aunque al principio me asusté y pensé que me iba a botar de su casa y no me dejaría verte más, pero luego nos dijo todas esas cosas bonitas acerca de estar enamorados y hacer el amor.

\- La verdad yo también me sorprendí, sobre todo por la cara de policía mal pagado que tenía cuando nos dijo que debía hablar con nosotros y nos hizo sentarnos frente a él en el sofá.

\- Pero mis papás no son así y no tengo idea de cómo reaccionarían. Bastante les costó asimilar que soy gay, tuve tantos problemas con ellos al comienzo por eso, pero luego fueron aceptándolo, aunque siguen teniendo sus limitaciones en cuanto al tema, así que no creo que los haga nada felices encontrarnos en la cama ni saber que cuando no están, pasas aquí los fines de semana.

\- No pienses en eso, no va a ocurrir – se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Kurt, ¿podemos hablar acerca de algo?

\- ¿Ahora o después de desayunar?

\- Ahora.

\- Bien, hablemos, pero recuerda que tenemos que irnos porque tienes que ensayar para la presentación que vas a hacer con la banda – se puso de lado para quedar frente a Blaine y el moreno hizo lo mismo y lo tomó de las manos.

La alarma sonó haciéndolos sobresaltar – ¡Tan tarde es! – exclamó el castaño – Ya tienes que irte a los ensayos. Se nos fue el tiempo, creí que era más temprano.

\- Siempre que hacemos el amor se nos va el tiempo.

\- Lo sé – le dio un pequeño beso – Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida Blaine o vas a llegar tarde.

\- No importa, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

\- Lo hacemos después de la presentación.

\- No quiero esperar tanto, y luego de la presentación nos iremos a alguna parte y no vamos a hablar.

\- Te prometo que lo haremos, venimos directo a tu casa y hablamos o mañana sin falta, pero no va a pasar de este fin de semana.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí amor, lo prometo. Ahora dame un beso y luego directo al ensayo.


	7. Cap 7: Verdades

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**"****Verdades"**

* * *

.

Las horas transcurrieron y llegó el momento de la presentación.

\- Estoy nervioso.

\- Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir muy bien, eres fantástico y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! – saludaron los miembros de la banda.

\- ¡Hola chicos! Mucha suerte. El ensayo en la mañana estuvo genial y sé que darán un show increíble.

El evento empezó y Kurt estaba en primera fila esperando a que Blaine saliera cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

\- ¡Hola Sam!

\- Hummel – dijo de mala gana.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esa actitud?

\- Hasta que te alejes de Blaine. No eres bueno para él.

El castaño rodó los ojos – No voy a discutir contigo, y ahora déjame tranquilo que mi novio está saliendo en este momento – miró al escenario y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Blaine.

Al igual que todos, Kurt cantaba y bailaba entusiasmado y Sam lo observaba, dándose cuenta de que en varias ocasiones el ojiazul tosía y parecía ahogarse por momentos. Incluso en dos oportunidades lo vio sentarse agotado y sujetarse el pecho mientras trataba de respirar.

El ojimiel había anunciado la última canción cuando Sam se acercó al novio de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad tienes?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- No soy idiota Hummel, me he dado cuenta que faltas a clases, a veces luces agotado, últimamente toses mucho y te ahogas. Algo te pasa.

\- Estoy resfriado.

\- No es cierto. ¿Es una enfermedad grave?

\- No es algo que te interese.

\- ¿Te vas a morir pronto? Para que dejes en paz a mi amigo, porque parece que esa será la única forma en que lo hagas.

Las palabras del ojiverde calaron fuerte en el chico y en cuestión de segundos sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

Evans se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba y lo observó detenidamente. El ojiazul alzó las manos y se cubrió el rostro al empezar a llorar, lo que lo hizo pensar que tal vez sus palabras habían sido muy duras.

Le puso una mano en el hombro - ¿Kurt, te vas a morir? ¿Es eso? ¿Blaine lo sabe?

El capitán de los cheerleaders quitó aquella mano de su hombro y salió corriendo del lugar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sentado arrimado a un árbol, Kurt lloraba amargamente pero trataba de sobreponerse, no quería que su novio lo viera así y se preocupara.

\- La presentación terminó.

\- Déjame en paz Evans. No sé por qué me odias tanto, siempre estás buscando la manera de hacerme daño.

\- Lo lamento, no debí decir eso.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró, era la primera vez que el chico se disculpaba con él por algo que había dicho o hecho.

Sam se sentó junto al castaño – sé que a veces puedo ser muy cruel o rudo, pero tiendo a ser sobreprotector con las personas que me importan y Blaine es una de ellas. Él y yo somos como hermanos, nos conocemos desde niños y crecimos juntos.

Su vida no ha sido fácil a causa de sus padres, son buenos con él, supongo que ya debes conocerlos, lo aman, nadie dice lo contrario, pero son muy estrictos y severos a la hora de dar castigos.

Una vez estábamos jugando en su casa, teníamos ocho años, y sin querer nos tropezamos y un adorno se cayó y por consiguiente se rompió. Su mamá escuchó el ruido y corrió a ver lo que había pasado, Blaine y yo estábamos recogiendo los pedazos del piso cuando ella empezó a gritar algo acerca de no correr dentro de la casa y me asusté porque nunca había visto ese lado de ella.

De pronto tomó a Blaine del brazo haciéndolo levantarse y lo siguiente que escuché fue un sonido que me erizó la piel. Al levantar la cabeza vi que su madre le estaba pegando con un cinturón, me quedé tan impactado que ni siquiera pude moverme de donde estaba. Esa fue la primera vez que supe de sus castigos.

Conforme los años pasaron los dos se volvieron más estrictos, ya no eran un par de cinturonazos sino verdaderas palizas donde lo dejaban todo el cuerpo marcado y no tienes idea cuanto odio que le hagan eso, porque no se lo merece. Blaine es un chico maravilloso, dulce, educado, bueno no tengo que decirte sus cualidades porque debes conocerlas a la perfección y no es justo que sus padres lo castiguen como lo hacen. No estaría de acuerdo ni aunque fuera un vándalo, peor siendo como es.

Sus padres no me toleran porque siempre lo defiendo, algunas veces les dije todas las cosas que pensaba de ellos y poco les faltó para caerme encima, pero no me ha importado. Yo soy quien ha estado a lado de Blaine en esos momentos en los que se ponía muy triste por causa de ellos, soy quien le curaba las marcas que le dejaban y cada vez que lo hacía sentía más rabia hacia ellos y más ganas de protegerlo.

Tenían tiempo de no pegarle hasta que apareciste en su vida y lograste que lo castigaran y muy fuerte. Una semana pasó y él todavía estaba adolorido y las marcas tardaron mucho en desaparecer, por eso sentí una rabia incontrolable hacia ti.

Kurt escuchaba atónito. De pronto una botella con agua estaba frente a él y un pañuelo también – que Blaine no se dé cuenta de que has estado llorando. Si en algo nos parecemos es en que los dos nos preocupamos mucho por las personas a las que amamos.

\- ¿Y si quiero que sepa que he llorado para luego decirle que tú fuiste el causante?

\- Es tu decisión, nada ni nadie te impide hacerlo.

El ojiazul tomó la botella y el pañuelo.

\- No demores, Blaine te ha de estar buscando, ya ha pasado un rato desde que todo terminó – se levantó – y en verdad lamento lo que dije antes.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

En la comodidad de la habitación del ojimiel y luego de haber regresado de celebrar el éxito de la presentación, el castaño estaba sentado sobre los muslos de su novio, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyadas en la cadera del moreno mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine – comenzó a besarle el rostro a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello y enredaba sus dedos entre los rizos – no quiero que nada ni nadie te dañe de ninguna forma, nunca. Sólo mereces ser tratado con mucho amor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Sólo porque te amo muchísimo y estoy tan orgulloso de ti. – comenzó a besarle el cuello – Quiero hacerte el amor, esta noche no quiero que hagas nada, sólo que te acuestes y me dejes amarte, cuidarte y adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, ¿si?

\- Eso suena genial y muy excitante – le sonrió – aunque insisto en que algo te ocurre.

\- Voy a hacerte el amor de una forma en la que nunca vas a olvidarlo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine despertó y cuando quiso moverse sintió un peso que se lo impedía, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio un cabello castaño completamente alborotado sobre su hombro y sonrió con la imagen de la mitad del cuerpo de Kurt sobre el suyo. Acercó su nariz a aquel cabello y aspiró el aroma – siempre hueles tan bien – susurró y cerró los ojos.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente y comenzó a acariciar a su novio con las yemas de los dedos muy suavemente.

Luego de que el ojiazul despertara, una sesión de besos y palabras románticas se hizo presente.

Por primera vez se bañaron juntos y fueron a preparar el desayuno. Las cosas eran cada vez más cómodas, las situaciones se volvían más familiares y a los dos les gustaba mucho. Podían visualizar una vida a futuro juntos y eso los hacía felices.

\- Amor – el ojimiel abrazó por detrás al castaño y lo llenó de besos – vamos a hablar, no quiero postergar más esta plática.

\- Bien, pero si me sigues besando y me tienes así aprisionado contra tu cuerpo, no respondo de mis acciones y te aseguro que hablar será lo último que haré.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Blaine tomó una de las manos de su novio y la sostuvo en medio de las suyas – quiero que me digas cuál es la enfermedad que tienes.

\- Blaine, ¿para qué?, no es importante.

\- Kurt, te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Llevamos 4 meses de ser novios y poco más de 6 de ser amigos y necesito saber qué tienes, sé que estás enfermo y en estos últimos dos meses has faltado a clases varias veces. Te he escuchado hacer comentarios acerca del tiempo que te queda y que quieres pasarlo conmigo, aunque creas que no te oigo cuando lo dices, sí lo hago.

\- Blaine, no…

\- No tú Kurt, basta de ocultarme lo que te pasa. Hace tiempo prometiste decírmelo y sin embargo siempre buscas la forma de no hacerlo. Por favor, por el amor tan grande que nos tenemos, te pido que me cuentes.

\- No quiero que sientas lástima por mí.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Jamás sentiría lástima por ti, te amo y quiero saber para poder ayudarte si lo necesitas, para apoyarte, para cuidarte correctamente.

\- ¡Cuánto te amo Blaine! – suspiró – Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie. En mi antigua escuela se enteraron y todos empezaron a tratarme con cuidados extremos, unos me tenían tanta lástima y es horrible que te miren de forma triste o que vayas caminando por los pasillos y todos te observen y empiecen a murmurar.

\- Lamento tanto que pasaras por eso Kurt.

\- Ya no importa, pero no quiero volver a vivirlo.

\- No voy a decir nada, sin necesidad de que me lo pidas, creo que es algo personal y tú eres el único que puede decidir si lo cuentas o no y a quienes.

\- ¡Gracias amor!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme bebé, ahora dime.

El ojiazul suspiró mirando al techo, bajó la mirada hacia su novio y se mordió el labio sin saber cómo empezar.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos arriba y nos pongamos más cómodos? – el castaño asintió con la cabeza, se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación del ojimiel.

Kurt se acostó en la cama y extendió la mano – por favor abrázame – Blaine se acostó detrás de él y lo envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos.

\- Te amo bebé, sin importar lo que me digas, te amo y nada va a cambiar.

\- Lo que tengo no es contagioso en lo absoluto, es en un problema en la sangre que me detectaron cuando estaba empezando, por lo que los tratamientos ayudaron a que no se desarrolle tan rápido.

He estado en un sube y baja ya que esto afecta mis defensas y soy propenso a contraer cualquier tipo de infecciones, lo cual puede desencadenar en otras enfermedades.

Últimamente no me he sentido bien y eso me preocupa porque tal vez el problema sigue avanzando y eso sería fatal.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurriría si la enfermedad avanza?

\- Varias cosas, pero la peor sería que me daría leucemia.

En ese momento el moreno comenzó a llorar y se aferró fuertemente a su amado.

\- No Blaine, por favor no. Eso era justamente lo que no quería, jamás quiero verte sufrir, menos por mi culpa – se dio la vuelta y quedó de frente, tomó a su novio por el rostro – mírame amor, por favor mírame. No estoy diciendo que voy a desarrollar esa enfermedad que es terrible, sólo es una posibilidad si mi cuadro se agravara, pero he estado muy bien desde que te conocí.

No sé por qué he estado teniendo estos malestares en estos dos meses, pero voy a ir al médico. No me voy a dejar vencer. Antes no me importaba, pero ahora te tengo a ti y no quiero que sufras y tampoco quiero estar sin ti.

Pero sin importar lo que pase, tienes que saber que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me has hecho inmensamente feliz.

\- No digas eso de que sin importar lo que pase, porque con eso estás afirmando que vas a… ¡No, no, no… eso no puede pasar!

\- Te prometo que voy a luchar mucho y haré todo lo que el médico diga, pero te necesito tranquilo, feliz, como siempre. Tú me motivas y das fuerza Blaine – lo besó suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo se llama lo que tienes?

\- Neutropenia.


	8. Cap 8: La Vida No Es Fácil

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**"****La Vida No Es Fácil"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Neutropenia? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca lo había escuchado.

\- Como te dije antes es una enfermedad de la sangre que baja las defensas y produce infecciones, lo cual es una mala combinación. Te doy un ejemplo de cómo es esto.

Supongamos que me da un resfriado, al no tener defensas en el cuerpo, las bacterias propias del resfriado comenzarían a atacar mi organismo y lo más probable es que desarrolle como resultado una infección a la garganta o al oído y el proceso infeccioso se podría irrigar hacia cualquier parte de mi cuerpo atacando con fuerza y como resultado final tendría una bronquitis, una neumonía, o cualquier otra cosa.

Es como una cadena, una cosa va llevando a la otra hasta que se convierte en algo grave y hasta mortal, más no quiere decir que siempre va a suceder. He estado enfermo en varias ocasiones pero los medicamentos han logrado cortar las infecciones y no les han permitido avanzar.

Mi doctor dice que eso es bueno porque significa a pesar de todo, mi organismo trata de mantenerse fuerte y está luchando. Parte de eso se debe a que la enfermedad fue detectada cuando empezaba.

Eso es lo que sé Blaine, tengo posibilidades de vivir enfermo, posibilidades de morir en cualquier momento por una infección fuerte, posibilidades de estar estable, pero todas son posibilidades. No hay nada seguro, sólo que debo hacerme chequeos constantes para saber cómo estoy.

Desde que empezamos a ser amigos he tenido una gran mejoría, tal vez sea cierto que el estado de ánimo influye, yo no lo creía, pero tú me haces feliz y en meses no tuve ninguna recaída ni me enfermé de nada, hasta tomo menos medicina, casi ninguna. Mi papá fue quien se dio cuenta de eso y me hizo notarlo.

No estoy diciendo que me voy a curar mágicamente porque estemos juntos, pero sé que me he sentido bien, bueno hasta hace un par de meses atrás, por eso empecé a faltar a la escuela, así que no tengo idea de qué me está pasando.

\- Tienes que ir al médico por favor.

\- Lo haré, ya te lo prometí. Mi doctor está de viaje en un seminario o algo así, estoy esperando a que regrese para ir a consulta.

\- ¿Y si no puedes esperar? ¿Qué pasa si necesitas que te atiendan ya?

\- Necesito a mi Blaine optimista y lleno de energía positiva ahora. Trato de ser fuerte delante de ti, pero estoy muy asustado.

\- ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando? ¿Te sentiste mal anoche? Por eso te fuiste al final de la presentación, ¿cierto?

\- Estuve tosiendo varias veces, pero lo que me asustó fue cuando me dolió el pecho y no podía casi respirar. Me pasó dos veces.

\- Kurt… – se rompió por unos segundos – Lo siento, no voy a llorar, voy a ser fuerte para ti y no voy a dejar que caigas, siempre estaré a tu lado para sostenerte.

\- No quiero que tomes esa responsabilidad sobre mí, con el tiempo te va a pesar y…

\- Nunca, te amo demasiado bebé.

\- No puedes reprimir tus sentimientos, eso te va a hacer daño mi amor.

\- No me voy a reprimir, sólo quiero ser la fuerza que necesitas, quiero y voy a ser tu fortaleza siempre, lo prometo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Días después Kurt tuvo su cita médica a la que fue como siempre acompañado de su papá, quien esperaba sentado en la ante sala que había dentro del consultorio, a que el doctor le hiciera los diferentes análisis.

Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando escuchó una discusión y se levantó enseguida a ver qué era lo que sucedía y encontró a su hijo furioso y al mismo tiempo llorando mientras el médico le decía groserías.

\- ¿QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ? ¡NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLARLE A MI HIJO DE ESA FORMA!

\- ¿Usted sabía que su hijo es homosexual?

\- CLARO QUE LO SÉ Y NO VEO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER ESO CON…

\- ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡LÁRGUENSE LOS DOS DE AQUÍ! ¡YO NO ATIENDO A ANORMALES!

Burt se puso furioso y empezó a discutir con el médico.

Iban en el auto, el mayor de los Hummel conducía furioso y musitando maldiciones mientras Kurt lloraba copiosamente.

\- Hijo por favor cálmate, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo ese desgraciado?

\- Llévame con Blaine.

\- No voy a conducir hasta allá, es muy lejos, lo que quiero es que te calmes, sabes el daño que te hace ponerte así.

\- Llévame con Blaine por favor. Él quería ir conmigo pero sus padres no lo dejaron porque tenía práctica… llévame con él.

\- Kurt…

\- Por favor, lo necesito.

\- Ok, yo te llevo, pero cálmate, ese imbécil no merece que te pongas así. Dime cuál es la dirección.

En diez minutos estuvieron en el lugar y el ojiazul se bajó a toda prisa y se fue corriendo antes de que su padre terminara de estacionar el vehículo.

Blaine estaba tocando el violín cuando vio entrar a su novio llorando y desesperado, aventó el instrumento y corrió a su encuentro.

\- Sr. Anderson, ¿qué hace? Venga aquí de inmediato.

El moreno hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo.

\- Voy a decirle a sus padres acerca de su conducta inapropiada – amenazó, pero al ojimiel no podía importarle menos en ese momento.

\- Kurt, amor, ¿qué tienes?

El ojiazul se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él – Blaineee…

\- Trata de calmarte, esto no te hace bien, por favor amor.

Kurt empezó a toser y ahogarse y Blaine lo tomó del rostro – escúchame, respira conmigo, vamos bebé mírame a los ojos.

Burt entró en ese instante angustiado buscando a su hijo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Sr. Hummel?

\- Ese médico es un imbécil, eso ocurrió. No sé qué le dijo para alterarlo así.

\- Ahí está mi bolso – señaló con la cabeza – tengo un termo con agua.

El mayor de los Hummel entendió y fue enseguida a buscarlo.

\- Ok amor, eso es, respira, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo. Ten bebe un poco de agua. Tienes que decirme qué ocurrió.

\- Me insultó, me dijo que estaba mal de la cabeza, que mi enfermedad es un castigo por ser un marica y que me voy a morir. Él no me va a ayudar a sanar porque merezco morir sufriendo.

\- Hijo de… – gruñó Burt – Yo lo mato, nadie va a hablarle a mi hijo en esa forma.

\- No le hagas caso bebé, es un desgraciado y no tenía ningún derecho a decirte esas cosas. Pero no es cierto, te vas a sanar, vas a estar muy bien y feliz y luego iremos juntos a restregarle en la cara que fue un idiota porque tú estarás curado, con una vida exitosa y llena de dicha y amor.

Kurt, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Kurt?

El castaño se puso muy pálido y se desmayó en los brazos de su novio.

\- Sr. Hummel tenemos que ir a su casa.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine acariciaba el cabello del ojiazul esperando que reaccione, varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Burt entró a la habitación y el moreno se iba a levantar de la cama cuando lo detuvo – no lo hagas, te has ganado a pulso ese lugar junto a mi hijo – se sentó en la esquina.

\- Gracias – susurró.

\- La última vez que tuvo una crisis nerviosa fue cuando estaba en su otra escuela, un grupo de chicos empezó a atacarlo cuando se enteraron que era gay. El médico me explicó que había pasado del desmayo a estar dormido por el agotamiento cerebral o algo así, no entendí bien eso, la cuestión es que no despertó hasta después de un par de horas que parecieron siglos para mí.

La crisis de ahora fue mucho peor, así que no tengo idea cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que despierte.

\- Si no le molesta, me quiero quedar aquí hasta que eso pase.

\- Claro que no me molesta, eres parte de esta familia Blaine – suspiró – Quiero ir donde ese infeliz y molerlo a golpes.

\- Con eso no ganamos nada, créame Sr. Hummel que si esa fuera la solución, yo sería el primero en ir a romperle la cara. Lamentablemente Kurt y yo estamos en un mundo donde muchas personas nos rechazan y nos ven como si fuéramos bichos raros. Llamar a Kurt anormal y decirle que está mal de la cabeza – bufó – los que están mal de la cabeza son las personas como él.

Es tan frustrante saber que estamos rodeados de gente así y que vamos a encontrar muchos obstáculos en nuestras vidas a causa de algo que es parte de nosotros, uno no pide ser gay, no es una enfermedad, simplemente así nacimos.

\- Y no tiene nada de malo Blaine. Tengo la esperanza que mi hijo y tú puedan tener las vidas que merecen y las personas empiecen a darse cuenta que son tan normales como todos y los traten con el respeto y equidad que merecen.

\- Gracias Sr. Hummel, yo también sueño con que ese día llegue y espero que no pase mucho tiempo para que suceda.

Kurt despertó alrededor un par de horas después, estaba algo desorientado y confundido además de que la cabeza le dolía mucho – Blaine – susurró con la voz rota.

\- Tranquilo mi amor, aquí estoy – le acarició el rostro.

Estuvieron conversando, Kurt le contó detalladamente lo que había pasado en el consultorio y Blaine se enfurecía más con ese mal llamado médico.

\- Te prometo que encontraremos a otro doctor y vas a estar bien. No voy a descansar hasta que hallemos a la persona correcta que nos va a ayudar con todo esto.

\- Te amo mucho Blaine.

\- Y yo a ti mi bebé. Ahora te voy a traer algo de comer, tu estómago está vacío desde hace horas y eso no es bueno.

\- No quiero.

\- Vas a comer porque yo te voy a alimentar. No importa el tiempo que tome, me encargaré que tu plato quede vacío.

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros amor, por ti y por mí, tienes que comer algo.

Luego de comer y darse un baño, el ojiazul se quedó profundamente dormido.

Blaine estaba en la sala conversando con Burt sobre lo que debían hacer para ayudar a Kurt. El hombre mayor se levantó bostezando – me voy a dormir, ha sido un día muy agotador. ¿Te vas a quedar o vas a tu casa?

Aunque creo que deberías quedarte porque es muy tarde ya.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó asustado.

\- Las diez de la noche.

\- Mis padres me van a matar.


	9. Cap 9: Nuevas Esperanzas Pt1

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"****Nuevas Esperanzas" Pt. 1**

* * *

.

\- ¿Blaine, tus padres te siguen pegando? Eso no está bien.

\- No lo han hecho en meses, pero no regresé a casa en todo el día ni siquiera llamé. Están furiosos, lo sé.

\- Blaine, estás temblando.

\- Usted no sabe cómo se ponen.

\- No, no lo sé, pero puedo imaginarlo. No está bien que les tengas tanto miedo a tus propios padres al punto de temblar como lo estás haciendo.

Voy a llamarlos en este momento y explicarles que me estuviste ayudando con Kurt y no había forma en que te comunicaras, pero que asumo la responsabilidad de todo.

\- Se lo agradezco Sr. Hummel, pero el profesor de violín dijo que me iba a acusar con ellos y no le caigo bien, quién sabe qué cosas les habrá dicho.

\- También asumiré esa responsabilidad, porque fui yo quien te sacó de la clase. Ya veré como lo soluciono, pero tus padres no te van a hacer nada. Voy a llamarlos y les preguntaré si quieren que te lleve o si te puedes quedar aquí.

**_Media hora después…_**

\- Blaine, niño sigues temblando, no puede ser.

\- ¿Qué dijeron?

\- Estaban enojados. Hablamos por bastante tiempo pero al final logré convencerlos que todo fue mi culpa. Dijeron que te quedes porque es muy tarde para que vayas a tu casa. Todo está bien, ven, vamos a la cocina, te voy a preparar un té.

\- No creo que sea así de fácil, ellos le pudieron decir que entendían, pero otra cosa es cuando esté en casa.

\- No va a pasar nada, confía en mí. En lo que el agua hierve voy a ver a Kurt, ha estado solo y…

\- Yo estuve con él hasta hace unos minutos, sigue profundamente dormido.

\- Eso es bueno, mañana se despertará sintiendo mejor. Y tú, luego de que tomes el té, ve a dormir tranquilo.

El ojimiel corrió y lo abrazó – gracias Sr. Hummel, usted es tan bueno.

Burt correspondió el abrazo – eres un gran chico, lo único que mereces es felicidad y cosas buenas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Qué ocurre amor? – susurró el ojiazul en la oscuridad.

\- Lo lamento tanto bebé, no quise despertarte, sólo no puedo dormir.

\- Blaine, tranquilo. Ven, quiero abrazarte – los dos se envolvieron en los brazos del otro y juntaron sus cuerpos lo más que les fue posible. Kurt rozó sus narices dulcemente haciendo sonreír a su novio.

Ambos se sentían a salvo y seguros, era como estar en casa, simplemente era el lugar al que pertenecían y que nunca pensaban dejar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El moreno estaba sentado en las gradas observando la práctica de los animadores, pero realmente su mente divagaba, tanto así que no sintió cuando Quinn se sentó a su lado.

\- Blaine, Blaine ¿Cómo sigue Kurt?

\- La fiebre va y viene y no hemos conseguido ningún médico – respondió con tristeza.

\- Ten – le entregó una tarjeta – tal vez él los pueda ayudar, es un gran doctor.

\- Gracias Q, pero ¿y si no quiere? No sabes cómo detesto a todos esos médicos que se han negado a atenderlo porque Kurt es gay. ¿Por qué las personas no pueden ver que somos iguales a ellos? Somos seres humanos que amamos y sentimos, que tenemos los mismos derechos y obligaciones. No se dan cuenta de que nos lastiman cuando nos tratan con ese repudio.

\- Sé que no es fácil B, hay más personas que empiezan a entender y aceptar, pero siguen existiendo muchos tabúes y creencias estúpidas acerca de la homosexualidad. En el futuro tal vez las cosas seguirán cambiando y todo mejore, pero estamos en los 80's y existen muchas personas cerradas de mente aún.

\- Quinn, finales de los 80's, el próximo año empezará una nueva década, es tiempo de que las personas aprendan a ver y no a sólo mirar, a aceptar sin juzgar.

\- Las cosas se están dando B, hay artistas gays que están surgiendo y teniendo éxito, tal vez ellos sean la plataforma para que haya una mejor aceptación.

\- Eso espero, porque no es justa la forma en la que nos tratan. No eliges a quien amar, el corazón no distingue géneros, sólo se guía por los sentimientos, por lo que la otra persona te hace sentir, por la felicidad que tienes a su lado.

\- Es muy hermoso lo que dices y muy cierto también, estoy segura que en algún momento todos podrán verlo de esa forma.

\- Yo también amiga, yo también – respiró pesadamente – Y con respecto a este médico, ¿qué pasa si no nos quiere ayudar? Puede ser grandioso en su carrera, pero ¿si es igual a todos los que se han negado?

\- Con él será distinto, resulta que es gay también, así que no creo que se vaya a oponer, es más, es de los que apoya los movimientos en favor de los homosexuales.

\- ¿De dónde lo conoces?

\- Es esposo, creo al menos, o sólo viven juntos… bueno, esposos o no, es pareja de un amigo de mi papá y va a estar aquí por un par de meses, luego regresará a su ciudad. En cuanto la fiebre ceda, deberían ir a verlo.

\- Muchas gracias Quinn, claro que lo haremos – la abrazó.

\- Todo va a estar bien, verás que Kurt se va a recuperar. Dile por favor que lo extrañamos mucho y que estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo como capitana suplente, pero no hay nadie como él.

\- Seguro, yo le digo.

El chico de cabello rizado no veía la hora para que el timbre sonara y poder ir a casa de los Hummel para darles la noticia, pero se aseguró de llamar primero a sus padres. Ellos habían sido indulgentes con lo ocurrido semanas atrás, no tenía idea de qué les había dicho Burt, pero se lo agradecía infinitamente, y definitivamente no iba a tentar a la suerte.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Me encanta verte más animado.

\- Te dije que me iba a poner bien Blaine, no es la primera vez que tengo una recaída y he aprendido a distinguir cuando van a ser fuertes y cuando no.

\- Puede ser bebé, pero no voy a dejar de preocuparme por eso. Te amo demasiado como para tomar con tranquilidad cualquier recaída que tengas, además de que pasaste varios días con fiebre y ésta sólo se produce cuando hay alguna infección en el cuerpo.

\- Pero estoy bien y ahora vamos a ir a ver al médico que nos recomendó Quinn. Tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que las cosas van a salir bien.

\- Me alegra verte así de optimista y confiado, debe ser así siempre – lo abrazó y apegó contra su cuerpo – te amo mi bebé – se besaron por varios minutos hasta quedar completamente sin aliento.

Kurt apoyó su frente contra la de su novio – te amo tanto mi vida. ¿Te confieso algo? Me gusta cuando me dices bebé. Siempre he tenido que ser fuerte y madurar antes de tiempo para poder enfrentar todas las cosas que han pasado, me volví desconfiado y distante, pero cuando me dices de esa forma, siento que puedo cerrar los ojos y confiar a plenitud, porque tengo alguien que me ama lo suficiente como para sostenerme y cuidarme.

Es algo que no sé bien cómo explicar, pero en verdad me gusta.

\- Eres mi bebé amado y ten por seguro que siempre te voy a cuidar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Estoy nervioso – el ojiazul no dejaba de mover la mano hasta que el moreno lo tomó de ella y la entrelazó con la suya.

\- Blaine, no. Estamos en público.

\- No me importa, eres mi novio al que amo mucho y no quiero seguir ocultándonos.

_Sr. Hummel, Kurt Hummel – _se escuchó decir a una enfermera por el altavoz.

\- Soy yo.

\- El doctor lo espera – le sonrió amablemente.

\- ¡Gracias! – los dos se pusieron de pie y avanzaron tomados de la mano.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta amor? Nos vio de la mano y pareció no importarle, es más, siguió sonriendo.

Blaine afirmó más el agarre y le sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Doctor Gilbert?

\- ¡Hola chicos! Pasen por favor y tomen asiento. ¿Quién es Kurt? – el castaño alzó la mano – Bien ¿y tú eres?

\- Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué lo acompañas?

\- Porque soy su novio.

\- Perfecto – les sonrió – Entonces Kurt, cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Le entregó una carpeta con su registro médico – padezco de neutropenia, me la detectaron cuando empezaba por lo que me medicaron de inmediato y eso evitó que avanzara, pero… – le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que fue diagnosticado hasta la actualidad.

\- Lo primero es que voy a necesitar que te realices todos los exámenes de rutina más unos nuevos porque debo saber exactamente qué tan avanzada está la enfermedad, aunque por lo que me cuentas podría claramente tratarse de que esté controlada, lo cual sería muy bueno ya que eso nos daría dos posibilidades: la primera, mantenerla controlada, cambiarte el tratamiento y a ti en un nivel muy bueno de salud, de hecho casi normal y digo casi porque hay ciertas cosas que deberás cuidar y hacer sólo por prevención. Algunas seguramente ya las haces.

La segunda posibilidad es sanarte por completo, no más medicinas ni nada, sólo un chequeo periódico por control, lo cual sería lo ideal. Pero es por eso que necesito exámenes actuales.

La neutropenia si está en una fase temprana creemos que tiene posibilidades de revertirse, de hecho, estamos haciendo muchos estudios porque es una enfermedad más común de lo que las personas piensan y que se puede adquirir por diferentes causas como un resfrío mal curado, tan sencillo como eso y sin embargo, puede llegar a tener consecuencias catastróficas como el daño de la médula ósea y por consiguiente la leucemia.

Esta es la orden para todos los exámenes y pruebas que necesito que te hagas, algunos los ofrece la clínica y no tienen ningún costo, hay otros que sí deberás pagar y hacerlos en un laboratorio especializado. Voy a anotar aquí la dirección de un lugar que es muy bueno.

\- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco doctor, el médico con el que estaba nunca me dijo nada de esto y la última consulta que tuve con él fue… - empezó a llorar al recordar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Verá doctor – contestó Blaine, ese pseudo médico trató mal a Kurt y le dijo cosas horribles – empezó a relatarle todo.

\- Gente inepta y sin escrúpulos, no deberían tener licencia para ejercer – dijo molesto – Tranquilo Kurt, no te pongas así – se levantó y fue a buscarle agua y unos pañuelos desechables.

\- No quiero que me vean como un médico sino como un amigo en el que pueden confiar. La relación paciente-médico es primordial y en una enfermedad como ésta mucho más.

\- Usted es muy amable y agradable doctor, la verdad es que nos ha inspirado mucha confianza – musitó el ojiazul entre sollozos.

\- Eso es cierto – continuó el ojimiel.

\- Me alegro mucho chicos, así que empecemos con que no me digan doctor, mi nombre Elliot y soy bastante joven para que me hablen de usted.

\- De hecho, eso me preguntaba, se ve muy… te ves muy joven para ser médico.

\- Lo soy Blaine, tengo un coeficiente alto y me gradué mucho antes de lo que es la edad normal, pero no vamos hablar de mí. Hay algo importante aquí, lo que me lleva a preguntarle a Kurt ¿cómo fue que la persona que te atendía antes se enteró que eres gay?


	10. Cap 10: Nuevas Esperanzas Pt2

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**"****Nuevas Esperanzas" Pt. 2**

* * *

.

\- Él mencionó algo de una posible infección y empezó a hacerme preguntas muy personales y bueno, sacó la conclusión, igual me cuestionó, supongo que para confirmar sus sospechas, le dije que sí y fue cuando pasó todo eso que ya sabes.

\- Entiendo, entonces lo que estoy pensando puede ser cierto. Voy a hacerte preguntas personales y necesito que me respondas con total honestidad porque de eso dependen muchas cosas. Así que, ¿puedo?

El castaño respiró pesadamente y en su rostro se notó la incomodidad. Blaine lo tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo.

\- Tranquilo Kurt, somos amigos y podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, aquí nadie te va a juzgar ni mirar mal ni ninguna cosa que puedas estar temiendo. Y Blaine puede estar contigo ahora y cada vez que vengas a consulta, lo importante es que te sientas cómodo y podamos hablar honestamente.

\- Sí, está bien.

\- Ok, gracias – le sonrió – necesito saber un par de cosas de hecho, ¿Ustedes tienen relaciones íntimas?

\- Sí.

\- Aquel médico mencionó lo de una posible infección, por lo cual me hace pensar que eres pasivo o versátil. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Los dos chicos se miraron y luego al doctor – no sé qué es eso.

\- ¿Ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que estoy hablando?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Con quién hablan ustedes acerca de sexualidad? Su primera vez por ejemplo, ¿quién les explicó qué hacer, cómo era la mecánica?

\- Nadie – dijo el castaño – sólo supusimos cosas por las clases de sexualidad que nos dieron en la escuela. No debía ser tan diferente de una pareja hétero.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? Pues descubrieron que sí es diferente, el acto es similar, pero la forma en que funciona para dos hombres no es igual.

\- Ahora lo sabemos – comentó el moreno.

\- ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

\- No entiendo a qué viene todo esto – dijo el ojiazul serio y sintiéndose incómodo nuevamente.

\- Chicos no estoy tratando de meterme en su vida privada, pero es que esto tiene que ver mucho con tu enfermedad Kurt. Por ejemplo, si la primera vez que lo hicieron o alguna posterior y por la falta de experiencia y de guía, resultaste lastimado así sea algo mínimo, o con una irritación, sólo eso basta para que pueda desencadenar en una infección y tal vez es la causa por la que has tenido todas esas recaídas.

Te lo voy a explicar más detalladamente, aunque es algo que debió mencionar tu antiguo médico y no tiene que ver con tu preferencia sexual sino con los cuidados en general que debes tener con tu cuerpo. Lo que mencioné antes sobre las heridas y las irritaciones se aplica para toda tu anatomía externa e interna.

\- Creo que ya entendí.

\- Bien, entonces Kurt si eres pasivo ya sea todo el tiempo o que alternes con Blaine – negó con la cabeza – es que no puedo creer que no tengan a nadie que los oriente. Chicos, a mí me gustaría hablar con ustedes de varias cosas que son importantes, fuera de consulta, como amigos, puedo guiarlos, explicarles dudas que tengan.

\- La verdad eso sería genial – dijo Blaine.

\- Sí, nos gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar – continuó Kurt.

\- Sé que no es fácil y no es que haya mucha información disponible precisamente, así que en cierto modo entiendo y estoy para ustedes cuando necesiten.

\- Gracias – respondieron al unísono.

\- Volviendo a lo que estaba explicando, déjame pensar… mmm… ok, me refiero Kurt a si has sido el de abajo, no sé de qué otra forma decirlo.

\- Ya entendí y he estado en ambas posiciones, nosotros nos alternamos.

\- Entonces los dos son versátiles. Vamos a hablar de todo eso, no se preocupen, pero con respecto a esto, pueden continuar teniendo una vida íntima, pero sí deben tener en cuenta el ser muy limpios, extremadamente limpios, y por tu enfermedad, no puedes ser el de abajo, nunca. Ni siquiera si la neutropenia se mantiene estable y controlada, tal vez una vez cada trimestre, por decir algo, pero siendo muy cuidadosos.

\- ¿Y eso por cuánto tiempo tendría que ser así?

\- De por vida Kurt. De hecho, lo más recomendable sería que se abstuvieran lo más posible de tener relaciones, aún siendo tú el de arriba, pero sé que eso es casi imposible, sobre todo a la edad de ustedes cuando las hormonas están a todo lo que da.

Pero vamos a ser optimistas, empecemos con que te realices a la brevedad posible los exámenes que te mando y voy a tener que añadir un par más debido a que tienes una vida sexual, aunque te advierto que no te van a gustar mucho esos.

\- ¿Qué clase de exámenes?

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El tiempo seguía su curso y Kurt había empezado un nuevo tratamiento al cual estaba respondiendo bien, pero debía estar en constante evaluación y chequeos ya que había momentos en los que tenía recaídas extremas que asustaban a todos, aunque el doctor les había dicho que eran normales ya que eran producidas por la lucha de su organismo contra la medicina y los tratamientos.

Blaine se sentía frustrado porque sus padres no le permitían ir a ver a Kurt seguido pues decían que sólo perdía el tiempo ya que su presencia no cambiaba la situación del chico.

\- Por favor, Kurt me necesita a su lado. Sólo estoy con él un par de horas y…

\- No insistas – dijo su padre – tienes práctica de violín y luego las clases de baile.

\- Después de eso voy.

\- Tienes que ir al dentista – continuó su mamá – hoy te toca revisión.

\- Mis dientes están bien, no tengo que ir a ese tonto chequeo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – inquirió enojada.

\- Lo siento mamá, lo siento mucho, es que estoy desesperado, Kurt no ha ido a clases durante tres días y su papá me dijo que esta delicado.

\- Tú mismo dijiste que eso era así, es parte del proceso del tratamiento, así que ya sabes que es normal que se ponga mal.

\- Pero mamá, es…

\- ¡BASTA BLAINE! TU MADRE Y YO YA DIJIMOS QUE NO VAS A IR, ¡Y ESO ES TODO! Y AHORA VE A CAMBIARTE PARA QUE VAYAS A LA PRÁCTICA.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! – se escuchó en la sala y pronto unos pasos se volvían próximos.

\- ¡Cooper! – exclamaron todos.

\- ¡Familia! – se saludaron pero notó que su hermano estaba triste y esperó a que se fuera a la habitación para hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hermanito?

\- Blaine le contó todo, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

\- ¿Qué tal si yo te llevo? Cuando termines lo que tienes agendado, vamos a casa de tu novio, pero le digo a mis papás que nos fuimos a comer algo, a compartir tiempo de hermanos.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Claro que sí. Me alegra saber que tienes un novio, aunque me entristece su situación, pero todo va a estar bien, ya verás.

\- ¡Gracias Coop! – lo abrazó.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Me alegra verte mejor mi bebé.

\- Te dije que me iba a reponer, estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas porque quiero estar bien.

El moreno tomó los dedos de Kurt y los acarició.

\- Blaine estamos en una cafetería, te he dicho que debemos ser muy cuidadosos en los lugares públicos.

\- Y yo te he dicho que no me importa lo que otros piensen. Te amo demasiado y me molesta tener que ocultarlo.

Alguien entró a la cafetería en ese momento y el ojiazul apretó la mano de su novio con fuerza y se puso pálido en cuestión de segundos.

\- Kurt, ¿qué ocurre? – volteó a ver - ¿Quién es él?

\- Alguien de mi pasado, salía con él – contestó nervioso.

\- Pensé que había sido tu primer novio.

\- Lo eres, sólo vámonos por favor, te explico en otro lugar.

Una vez en casa de los Hummel, Kurt se sentó en uno de los muebles y miraba hacia abajo.

\- Bebé, ¿qué tienes? ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

\- Alguien de mi otra escuela, solíamos salir, pero no era mi novio, sólo habíamos empezado a salir para conocernos mejor. Las cosas iban bien hasta que quiso acostarse conmigo y me negué, al comienzo lo aceptó pero luego siguió insistiendo. Un fin de semana discutimos y me golpeó. Varias personas de la escuela vieron lo que sucedió, aunque nadie intervino.

Al comienzo de la siguiente semana había esparcido el rumor de que yo lo estaba acosando y quería acostarme con él, por eso me había golpeado y mi vida se volvió una pesadilla.

\- Es un cretino, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así? Pero es como si le tuvieras miedo cuando deberías estar enojado.

\- Presenté una queja en la dirección y cuando lo sancionaron, me amenazó con hacerme daño, dijo que cuando menos lo esperara algo malo me iba a pasar.

\- Bebé siento mucho todo eso, pero ahora estás a salvo, nadie va a hacerte daño. Yo te voy a proteger siempre.

\- Me gusta la nueva escuela, hay más respeto y mejor trato. Tal vez porque todos se conocen desde hace años y no admiten alumnos nuevos con facilidad. Ya ves que eres gay y todos te aceptan y te quieren mucho, es más, eres de los chicos más populares.

No todos saben que soy gay, pero los que lo saben, me aceptaron también y nadie me ha tratado mal nunca. Eso es algo que valoro muchísimo, en mi antigua escuela me hicieron la vida imposible, me humillaron, me insultaron de todas las formas posibles.

\- Eso no debió pasarte mi amor – le limpió las lágrimas que bordeaban sus orbes azules y le dio un cálido beso.

\- Me alegro de haber llegado a esa escuela y sobretodo de haberte conocido Blaine – se abrazó al cuello de su novio y enterró la cabeza en el cuello de éste.

Burt entró a la casa y se encontró con dicha escena - ¿qué ocurre chicos? ¿Te sientes mal Kurt?

Sin moverse ni un centímetro contestó apesadumbrado – hoy vi a Matt.

\- ¿Te hizo algo ese infeliz?

\- No papá, pero no pude evitar sentirme mal.

\- No va a pasar nada hijo, tranquilo. Yo no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño.

\- Eso también me dijo Blaine.

\- Estoy seguro de aquello, tienes un novio maravilloso.

\- Lo sé.

\- Quería contarte algo importante, pero no sé si sea el momento.

\- Sí papá, necesito pensar en otra cosa – se acomodó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, quien lo abrazó por la cintura.

\- Estuve conversando con Elliot y va a hacer unos cambios en el tratamiento, nuevas técnicas se están descubriendo y es probable que la medicina que te va a cambiar ya no produzca estragos en tu organismo.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – intervino Blaine y el castaño sonrió.

\- Obviamente tienes que seguir en observación y haciéndote chequeos regulares, pero Elliot se regresa a su ciudad en unas semanas.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer entonces?

\- Nos tendremos que mudar.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo, no voy a dejar a Blaine y mi escuela, los amigos que he hecho.

\- Nos mudaremos en cuanto terminen las clases, falta sólo mes y medio, luego de eso nos tendremos que ir. Sé que no es fácil volver a empezar y que ya te habías acostumbrado a tu nueva escuela y honestamente me duele mucho que tengas que alejarte de Blaine, pero tu salud es primero hijo y si tenemos que ir hasta el fin del mundo para lograr sanarte, lo haremos.


	11. Cap 11: Planes Pt1

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"****Planes" Pt.1**

* * *

.

Kurt lloraba amargamente abrazado a su novio – no quiero, no puedes hacerme esto, no me voy a ir, no voy a dejar a Blaine.

\- Lo siento mucho hijo, pero no es tu decisión.

\- Es mi vida, claro que es mi decisión y decido no irme.

\- Suficiente Kurt, eres menor de edad y vives bajo mi techo y mientras eso sea así, haces lo que yo diga.

\- En tres semanas voy a cumplir 18 y me iré de la casa, pero no voy a dejar que me hagas esto. No quiero dejar a mis amigos tampoco – lloraba más copiosamente hasta que empezó a toser y ahogarse.

Blaine se sentía impotente, quería gritar, quería llorar, sentía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, pero lo único que hacía era sostener fuertemente a su novio permitiéndole desahogarse.

\- Kurt te hace daño ponerte así, cálmate y respira – decía Burt exasperado.

\- Sr. Hummel, yo me hago cargo – Vamos bebé, respira – le besó la frente – ya encontraremos la forma.

\- Así es hijo, créeme que me duele mucho esta situación, no quisiera que ustedes tuvieran que separarse, pero lamentablemente no hay otra solución. Tal vez pueden seguir una relación a larga distancia.

\- ¿Larga distancia? – dijo entre sollozos ahogados - ¿Hablándonos por teléfono por unos pocos minutos porque las llamadas son costosas? ¡Me niego!

\- Cariño, vamos a solucionarlo, lo prometo. No estés así, te hace mucho daño. Necesito que te calmes para que nos vayamos arriba y pensemos qué podemos hacer, ¿si?

El castaño asintió y apretó más el agarre sobre el ojimiel.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Acostados en la cama de Kurt se daban pequeños besos - ¿estás más tranquilo bebé?

\- No quiero amor, no quiero.

\- Tu salud es lo más importante y sé que volver a empezar no es fácil, pero puedes hacerlo. Harás nuevos amigos y todo va a estar bien, confía en eso bebé, vas a hacerlo fantástico.

Con respecto a nosotros, encontraremos la forma de continuar con nuestra relación, todavía no sé qué ni cómo, pero tenemos mes y medio para averiguarlo y tenerlo solucionado. Vamos a lograrlo.

\- Espero que se nos ocurra algo.

\- Así será Kurt, así será, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo sé.

\- Amo cuando dices cosas como esas Blaine.

\- Te amo mucho bebé – se besaron suavemente.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ya en su casa, Blaine le contaba la situación a Cooper y es ahí cuando las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo antes brotaron indiscretas.

\- Lo lamento tanto hermanito, todo esto apesta, pero la salud de Kurt es primero. Si hay una posibilidad de que su condición mejore o incluso de que sane por completo, es lo mejor que puede pasarle. Ese médico cayó del cielo.

\- Lo sé Coop, y tengo que convencer a Kurt de que irse es lo mejor para él, pero no soporto la idea de estar sin él, además de que quiero estar a su lado en sus recaídas y poder cuidarlo. No sé cómo hacer eso, necesito irme con él.

\- En verdad lo amas, ¿cierto?

\- Con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Por lo general diría que son demasiado jóvenes, pero… no, es una locura, olvídalo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Dime, estoy dispuesto a todo.

\- Podrían casarse, así te irías con él.

\- Coop, tengo 17 años, no me puedo casar.

\- ¿No lo amas a ese punto?

\- Soy menor de edad. Y lo amo más que eso, quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

\- Para poderte casar necesitas la autorización de un familiar que tenga más de 21 años y ¿para qué están los hermanos mayores si no es para ayudar?

\- ¿Harías eso?

\- Por supuesto y me encargaré de mis papás también, porque obviamente se volverán locos, pero tú te irás con los Hummel. En 3 meses cumples los 18, así que ellos ya no tendrán ningún poder legal sobre ti. Pero tienes que estar dispuesto y obviamente Kurt también.

\- ¿Qué hay del Sr. Hummel?

\- Ese es otro asunto. Hay que dejar que el tiempo pase porque ahora él está algo alterado con la reacción de Kurt, además de que debe empezar los trámites para la transferencia, buscar casa nueva y un largo etcétera. Así que deberemos esperar antes de hablar con él, porque obviamente tiene que estar al tanto de todo.

\- ¡Gracias Coop! – lo abrazó emocionado.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los señores Anderson tenían a Blaine cada vez más presionado con las clases y prácticas pues querían que todo saliera bien en la audición que iba a hacer para una universidad de artes y para la presentación en la escuela, a la cual asistirían representantes de diferentes profesiones, prestigiosas empresas, etc. y eso incluía a un productor musical.

El único momento en el que podía ver a Kurt además de las horas que compartían en la escuela era cuando Cooper podía darse una escapada de sus actividades convirtiéndose en cómplice del amor y llevarlo a casa de su novio sin que sus padres sospechen.

\- No entiendo, antes ustedes estaban de acuerdo en mi relación con Kurt y ahora no me dejan verlo. ¿Qué cambió?

\- Hijo, no es que no queramos que no lo veas – respondió la mujer parsimoniosa – nos dio mucho gusto que hayas tenido un noviazgo con él y que fuiste feliz durante ese tiempo, pero el año escolar está próximo a terminar y hay cosas más importantes en las que debes centrar tu atención.

\- Ustedes tomarán rumbos diferentes – continuó su padre – vas a ir a la universidad y probablemente él también, aunque no es seguro por ese tratamiento que va a empezar y tal vez le produzca estragos que no le permitan estudiar con regularidad.

\- Quiero estar a su lado en esos momentos, cuando esté abatido por las circunstancias deseo ser su fortaleza, quien lo sostenga y ayude a levantarse.

\- Eso es muy bonito en palabras Blaine, pero totalmente impráctico en la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No puedes vivir atado a una persona enferma, tienes que hacer tu vida y luchar por tus sueños.

\- Amar a alguien no es atarse.

\- Lo es cuando esa persona te impide avanzar.

\- Si mamá hubiese tenido algún problema de salud, ¿la habrías dejado sola?

\- Esa no es una comparación lógica, no es lo mismo tu esposa que alguien con quien compartiste unos meses.

\- Ustedes no entienden que lo amo y quiero construir una vida a su lado.

\- Eres tú quien no entiende que sólo estás ilusionado. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- ¿Por qué son tan cerrados y tercos? Yo sé perfectamente lo que siento.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Oye Blaine, ¿vamos a ir a… ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada Sam.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Voltea – lo tomó del rostro – ¿Esto es nada? ¿Quién te… ¿Te pegaron tus papás? ¿Qué pasó?

\- No me pegaron Sam.

\- ¿Entonces? Porque no me puedes negar que alguien te rompió la boca. Mira ese corte que tienes en el labio y está hinchado – el ojimiel bajó la cabeza – Espera, creo que estoy entendiendo, no te pegaron pero te rompieron la boca… Eso igual es… - bufó molesto - ¿Por qué?

\- Estábamos discutiendo acerca de algo y según ellos fui irrespetuoso y grosero.

\- ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Qué les dijiste?

\- Ahora no Sam, no estoy de ánimos – el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de hora sonó en ese momento, el moreno se levantó y se fue dejando a su amigo con la incertidumbre.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Mi amor, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te ocurrió en el labio?

\- Te amo Kurt – lo abrazó fuertemente – tenemos que hablar hoy a la salida.

\- Me estás asustando, ¿qué sucede?

\- Es sobre nosotros y nuestro futuro.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. Yo también tengo algo que decirte al respecto.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Hola Cooper!

\- ¿Qué tal Kurt? ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, gracias.

\- ¿A dónde los llevo hermanito? ¿A casa de Kurt? – el ojimiel asintió – Bien, a casa del cuñado entonces – sonrió – El silencio era totalmente raro por lo que el mayor de los Anderson comenzó a observar por el espejo retrovisor - ¿Blaine, quién te hizo eso en la boca?

\- No importa, sólo puedes acelerar por favor y necesito que te quedes con nosotros, le voy a contar a Kurt sobre el plan.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Wow! ¿Casarnos? Yo había pensado en fugarnos – dijo el ojiazul.

\- ¡No cabe duda que están enamorados! – rió Cooper – ¿Entonces, qué piensas Kurt?

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Blaine? ¿Aún con mi enfermedad y todo lo que implica?

\- Quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. ¿Es que tú no quieres?

\- Claro que sí, no hay nada que desee más – se sonrieron y besaron.

\- Ok, ok, guárdenlo para la luna de miel chicos. Ahora debemos hablar con tu papá Kurt.


	12. Cap 12: Planes Pt2

*** ****_Soledad Rodriguez_ **En este capítulo se despejará tu duda ;)

*** ****_Emily Tobar P._ **Jajaja, Soledad no te spoileó, ella quería saber qué iba a pasar :P

*** ****_Olenka Bendives_ **Lamento que estés tan llena de trabajo ahora, pero ya tendrás tiempo de leer todos los capítulos ;)

*** ****_Moontsee VR _**Ese Matt fue un idiota que le fastidió la vida a Kurt, pero afortunadamente ya es parte de su pasado y ahora tiene a alguien que lo ama y se preocupa realmente por él =)

Ellos quieren una vida juntos, eso es indiscutible, y de una u otra forma están dispuestos a conseguirlo, pero hay detalles que no han tomado en cuenta debido a su juventud e inexperiencia.

Cooper se preocupa mucho por Blaine y siempre procura estar pendiente de él y de lo que necesita ;)

Los Anderson aman a su hijo y quieren lo mejor para él, sólo que lo canalizan mal.

La reacción de Burt los hará darse cuenta de algo con lo que no contaban...

Besos y abrazos.

*** ****_monaibarra99_ **Lamentablemente Elliot sólo estaba de paso por ahí, pero debe regresar a la ciudad donde vive y tiene su consultorio.

*** _Candycriss1977_ **Sí, la historia comienza en los 80's y va avanzando hacia el futuro. No, no es m-preg.

Blaine lo quiere cuidar siempre y estar pendiente de todo lo que Kurt necesite.

Tendrán que acostumbrarse al menos hasta que el médico les diga que Kurt puede ser bottom.

Será muy difícil y ninguno quiere estar separado.

Cooper es divino y siempre va a apoyar a Blaine =) Sus padres son así con Blaine porque es quien está en casa con ellos, pero cuando Coop era menor y vivía con ellos, también lo hacían.

*** ****_AdrianaBotero2_ **Ellos tampoco quieren separarse =( Cooper es un amor y está dispuesto a ayudar y apoyar a su hermano en todas las formas =)

*** ****_jeny_ **Nadie quiere que se separen, ellos se aman mucho

*** ****_saraangulo100_ **Elliot debe regresar a su hogar, sólo estuvo temporalmente ahí y por Quinn fue que se conocieron.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**"****Planes" Pt. 2**

* * *

.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado chicos, no estoy de acuerdo y no lo voy a permitir!

\- Sr. Hummel, por favor entienda, Kurt y yo nos amamos, sólo queremos estar juntos.

\- Entiendo eso Blaine, pero no es la solución.

\- Papá, necesitamos que nos apoyes.

\- Hijo, aunque estuviese de acuerdo con lo que quieren hacer, es imposible. Sólo estoy usando la lógica que ustedes no.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Kurt, no pueden casarse, aunque Blaine tenga una autorización o aunque que sean mayores de edad.

\- ¿Por qué no Sr. Hummel?

\- El matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo es imposible porque no es legal, así que no conseguirán a nadie que los case. Supongo que tu hermano no pensó en eso.

\- Eso no es justo – dijo triste el castaño.

\- Hijo, yo no hago las leyes.

\- Pero Blaine igual puede irse con nosotros.

\- Es menor de edad, es ilegal también.

\- Pero estoy por cumplir los 18.

\- Hasta que eso suceda, no se puede hacer nada legalmente.

\- ¿Y si Coop le firma la autorización para que viaje con nosotros?

\- No sé si eso sea válido. Lamento mucho esto chicos, pero así son las cosas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Lo siento hermanito, Kurt. La verdad es que no pensé en eso, es tan absurdo que dos personas que se aman y quieren compartir sus vidas no puedan contraer matrimonio.

\- Lo sé, es muy injusto – suspiró con frustración el ojimiel – Espero que en algún momento sea posible, desde ya sueño con eso.

\- Sí, quiero que llegue ese día para que podamos unir nuestras vidas legalmente – dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.

\- Kurt, yo…

\- Tranquilo Coop, sabemos que tus intenciones eran las mejores. Pero ahora necesitamos que nos ayudes con el plan B.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan B cuñadito?

\- Fugarnos. En dos días seré mayor de edad, así que no tendré ningún problema, pero Blaine no los cumple hasta después de unos meses.

\- Déjenme pensar lo que haremos, pero voy a ayudarlos. Sólo tengo una condición.

Los dos chicos se miraron y luego al mayor de los hermanos - ¿Cuál condición? – preguntaron al unísono.

\- Que a su primer hijo le pongan mi nombre.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Había un plan trazado, esperarían una semana después de la graduación para fugarse, así nadie sospecharía, Burt estaba muy ocupado con todos los trámites para poderse mudar y los Anderson confiaban en Cooper cuando él se llevaba a Blaine ya sea a sus prácticas o a pasar un tiempo de hermanos.

La ropa y objetos personales los empacarían ese mismo día, no podían hacerlo antes porque sería evidente la ausencia de estos. Cooper sacaría las cosas de su hermano y las tendría guardadas en su auto hasta que llegara la hora. Saldría a dar un paseo con él y pasarían por la casa de los Hummel recogiendo a Kurt.

Luego irían directo a la estación del tren, sería un viaje largo, porque luego deberían tomar tres buses, toda una odisea para finalmente llegar a su destino temporal, el departamento de Cooper, el cual no sólo estaba en otra ciudad sino en otro estado.

Nadie jamás sospecharía donde estaban, Kurt ya sería mayor de edad para esa época y Blaine estaría a mes y medio de serlo, así que permanecerían prácticamente en el lugar sin salir ni exponerse durante ese tiempo. Ya después podrían ser libres.

Todo cuidadosamente planeado y el día cada vez estaba más cerca, pero no contaban con que algo iba a pasar y se interpondría en su camino…

\- Me encanta verte con tu uniforme de animador, luces tan sexy.

\- Blaine, shh, alguien te puede escuchar.

\- Muchos saben que somos novios – le acunó el rostro con sus manos y lo besó suave pero profundamente.

\- B, deja a Kurt que lo estamos esperando – dijo Quinn sonriendo, haciéndolos sobresaltar. Tomó al castaño del brazo y se lo llevó.

Los cheerleaders estaban practicando su rutina cuando el ojiazul empezó a ir a un ritmo diferente y el pelinegro de inmediato lo notó, en cuestión de unos minutos el capitán de los animadores se desvaneció frente a sus ojos y el susto de sus compañeros.

Blaine corrió a verlo, Kurt estaba muy pálido y cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos pudo darse cuenta de que volaba en fiebre.

\- Q, por favor ve a llamar a su papá, esto no está bien, algo anda mal.

La rubia salió corriendo a la oficina del director para contarle lo sucedido y que le prestase el teléfono.

Kurt estaba en la enfermería y Blaine sostenía su mano, el chico de ojos azules seguía sin responder y su novio estaba cada vez más angustiado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Burt sumamente preocupado. Mientras el ojimiel le explicaba, tomó a su hijo en brazos y corrió para llevarlo al hospital ignorando a la enfermera que le decía que no se lo llevara sin hablar con el director primero.

\- Quise llevarlo, pero me dijeron que no podían sacarlo de la escuela sin su autorización – se quejaba en medio de un sollozo.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Y si nunca me localizaban? La vez que lo llevaste al hospital, ¿cómo hiciste?

\- Sólo lo llevé, porque estábamos los dos, pero esta vez estaba la entrenadora y otros profesores y no me permitieron hacerlo y luego el director confirmó esa orden.

\- Si le pasa algo a mi hijo, voy a demandarlos por ineptos e insensatos. Las llaves están en mi bolsillo.

El moreno las tomó y abrió la puerta de atrás y se subió de inmediato para recibir el cuerpo inerte de su novio y acunarlo en sus brazos. El mayor de los Hummel corrió al lugar del piloto y emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad.

Elliot llegó casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, estaba muy preocupado porque su paciente no debería haberse puesto así y menos tan repentinamente.

Kurt permaneció hospitalizado toda la semana, pero finalmente empezó a reaccionar favorablemente ante la medicina administrada.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A ver a Kurt papá, hoy le dan el alta.

\- Me da gusto saber que ha mejorado, pero no vas a ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te permití ir toda la semana pasada a verlo, porque suplicaste y estabas realmente preocupado. Y no quiero que pienses que somos indulgentes o indolentes contigo, pero si ya el chico está bien, no hay razón para que estés ahí de nuevo.

\- Pero…

\- No hay pero que valga, quiero que te vayas al salón de música y te pongas a ensayar, falta muy poco para tu audición y tiene que salir perfecta.

\- Papá ensayo a diario, sé lo que tengo que hacer de memoria, todo va a salir muy bien. Déjame ir por favor.

\- Te he dicho que no y es todo, no voy a repetirlo. Luego de que hayas ensayado lo suficiente, podrás llamarlo a su casa.

El moreno suspiró resignado, sabía que sería imposible convencer a su padre de lo contrario.

Luego de dos horas y media de ensayo, sus piernas y su garganta no daban más y fue cuando su madre le autorizó que descansara y fuera a llamar a su novio.

La recompensa a su agotamiento era poder escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a marcar el número, pero ésta se desvaneció al instante que vio a su padre sentarse a su lado y permanecer ahí durante toda la plática.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Estoy frustrado Sam, pensé que al menos vería a Kurt aquí en la escuela.

\- ¿Por qué no está viniendo? ¿Sigue mal?

\- No, pero Elliot recomendó descanso absoluto, además de que su organismo está muy delicado y su sistema inmunológico es casi nulo, por lo que venir podría ser incluso fatal si llega a coger algún virus de alguien o que esté en el ambiente, así que como ya tiene todos los créditos, el Sr. Hummel se presentó a hablar con el director y Kurt no va a asistir más, de hecho empezará a dar sus exámenes finales en casa, dos maestros asignados irán a tomárselos en el transcurso de la semana.

\- Wow, ¿entonces no lo vas a ver hasta la graduación?

\- No estoy seguro, Kurt me dijo que probablemente tampoco asista, aunque él quiere.

\- Me imagino, lamento todo esto Blaine, no es una situación justa. Te dije desde un principio que Hummel no era para ti y no te traería nada bueno.

\- ¿En serio Sam? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? Pensé que tendría un poco más de apoyo de tu parte – se levantó molesto y dejó a su amigo solo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Ya verás que tu audición va a salir muy bien mi amor, sólo lamento que no podré estar ahí para verte, pero sé que te vas a lucir.

\- Gracias bebé, aunque honestamente lo que más quiero es estar contigo. Espero que después de que esto pase mis padres me permitan ir a verte.

\- De eso quería hablar contigo, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera personalmente, pero sé que es imposible.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué suenas tan triste?

\- Técnicamente ya terminé la escuela, hoy di mis últimos exámenes.

\- ¿Eso qué significa Kurt?

\- Al final de la semana nos iremos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser!

\- Lo sé, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he llorado y le he suplicado a mi papá, pero nada va a detenerlo y estoy muy débil como para tratar de escaparme o hacer algo. Todos nuestros planes se están arruinando por mi culpa.

\- No digas eso mi bebé, no es tu culpa – sollozó mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes doradas. ¿Cuándo…?

\- El día de tu audición.

* * *

**NOTA:** _Les recuerdo que esta parte de la historia se desarrolla a finales de los años 80, por lo que la aceptación hacia las personas homosexuales así como sus derechos, incluyendo el matrimonio, aún no existían._


	13. Cap 13: Decisiones

*** _Olenka Bendives_** Lamento que sigas a full, pero pronto estarás libre y podrás leer todo lo que quieras ;)

*** _Domi CrissColfer_** Jejeje, es que ya se va desarrollando más la historia y ahora ya saben qué es lo que debe eligir y por qué y todo se va dando ;) El día que escriba algo sin sentido, aviéntame un zapato jaja xD

Kurt está padeciendo por su enfermedad, pero Elliot está dispuesto a ayudarlo a recuperarse y poder estar estable si es que no consigue sanarlo al 100%

¡Oh sí! Cooper es genial y apoya mucho a su hermanito =)

Blaine es un pan dulce, un algodón de azúcar n.n Yo quiero un Blaine, ¿me lo podrán clonar? jejeje :P Debe tomar una decisión muy importante: su carrera o su novio...

¡Gracias Domi querida! Besos :3

*** **_**Candy Criss** _ Los padres de Blaine están enfrascados en que su hijo tenga un buen futuro y no se dan cuenta de lo extremistas que están siendo.

Lamentablemente, ellos consideran que Kurt es una distracción y no se dan cuenta que su hijo está más que listo y que su novio no lo distrae sino que lo inspira y hace feliz.

Lo peor es que conozco muchos casos así en que los padres presionan demasiado a sus hijos en busca de que sean "perfectos".

En eso estoy de acuerdo, hay otras formas de castigar a los hijos, pero es algo que pasa y mucho. Incluso recuerdo a una ex compañera que le tenía un terror a sus padres pero terrible, ella tenía 16 años y debía ser perfecta en todo. Un día se equivocó en un examen y no sacó 20 (como acostumbraba y que era la nota máxima), sino 19 y lloró como si se le hubiera muerto alguien, hasta le dio un ataque nervioso. Luego nos contó que sus papás le pegaban horrible cuando no hacía las cosas a la perfección y que ese 19 significaba una paliza y varias chicas le decían que eso no iba a pasar que por 1 punto blabla... Los siguientes dos días no fue a clases, el día que fue nos tocaba gimnasia y cuando entró en la cancha con el uniforme (que era una camiseta y unos shorts) tenía todos los brazos y las piernas marcadas con la forma de un cinturón y de un látigo. Fue un shock para todos.

Sus padres están mal definitivamente con esos castigos y toda esa presión u.u

Sam aunque se abrió más a la idea de que Blaine estuviese con Kurt, sigue reacio en muchas cosas y no se da cuenta de que su amigo necesita de su apoyo.

*** _jwny_** En el resumen dice efectivamente que Blaine renunció a sus sueños por Kurt" Eso es lo que se está viendo en estos capítulos ;)

*** _sebastirubio_** Se hicieron novios y tuvieron una hermosa relación mientras fue posible.

*** _lety bl_** ¡Yay! ¡Me alegra que te encante! Sí, es triste la situación de ellos en estos momentos. Lamentablemente las leyes de los años 80 no permitían el matrimonio homosexual. Ellos se van a esforzar mucho para poder estar juntos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**"****Decisiones"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado Blaine! ¡No puedes arruinar así tu futuro! Kurt se tiene que ir y tú debes continuar con tu vida e ir a la universidad.

\- ¿No entiendes Sam que Kurt es mi vida? Mi futuro está a su lado y ya tomé la decisión, lamento que no puedas darte cuenta y no me apoyes, pero nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión.

\- Blaine sí entiendo, pero no es la forma de arreglar esto. Tiene que haber otra manera.

\- ¡No la hay!

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_Nuestro siguiente aspirante es el Sr. Blaine Anderson. Por favor pase al frente._

_¿Sr. Blaine Anderson? _

\- Papá por favor, por lo menos llévame a ver a Blaine, quiero despedirme de él, no puedes hacerme esto.

\- Hablaste con el ayer.

\- Sí, pero no nos despedimos y hoy es su audición para la universidad, quiero verlo y…

\- Hijo lo lamento, pero es el único vuelo que conseguí. No hay nada más disponible para las próximas semanas. Ahora por favor sube al auto.

\- No quiero.

\- Kurt deja de actuar como un niño pequeño y caprichoso y sube al auto ahora.

No me gusta verte así, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es tu salud, tu vida. Tengo fe en que el tratamiento va a funcionar y cuando eso pase, buscaremos a Blaine, te voy a ayudar, lo prometo. Sabes lo que pienso de él y honestamente creo que es la persona indicada para ti, y si ustedes están destinados, las cosas se van a dar, así se separen por un tiempo.

Lágrimas a borbotones brotaban de los ojos azules. El chico se apoyó al marco de la puerta para poder sostenerse.

\- Kurt, no soporto verte así, todos los días lloras, casi no comes, has bajado de peso demasiado, ni siquiera puedes sostenerte en pie por mucho tiempo sin cansarte. ¿Te das cuenta del daño que te hace todo eso? ¿Del daño que tú mismo te estás causando?

\- ¿No te das cuenta el daño que me hace que me separes así de Blaine y no me permitas por lo menos despedirme de él?

\- ¡KUURT! – se escuchó a lo lejos – ¡KUUURRT! – el ojiazul y su padre voltearon.

\- ¿Blaine? – se soltó de la puerta y avanzó unos pasos sosteniéndose con dificultad de las paredes, lo cual rompió el corazón de Burt.

El ojimiel corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas le permitieron. Al ver el esfuerzo que hacía su novio y lo mal que lucía empezó a llorar, llegó donde él y lo abrazó con fuerza pero tratando de no hacerle daño. El castaño dejó vencer su cuerpo en los brazos del chico al que amaba, aferrándose a él.

\- Kurt no puedes estar en pie, vamos a sentarnos.

Burt se acercó y tomó a su hijo de un lado para que se apoyara – vamos a la casa, tienen 5 minutos, no podemos perder el vuelo – musitó limpiándose las lágrimas del borde de los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu audición, amor.

\- No me importa bebé, no tiene sentido hacerla si no puedo estar contigo.

\- ¿Faltaste a tu audición para la universidad?

\- Sí, señor Hummel. Amo a Kurt con todas mis fuerzas y quiero irme con ustedes, por favor. Kurt me necesita y quiero estar para él.

\- Blaine, sé que eres honesto y muy noble. No tengo dudas acerca de tus sentimientos hacia mi hijo, pero eres menor de edad, aunque quiera no puedo llevarte con nosotros sin tener problemas legales. Tus padres pueden acusarme de secuestro y en estos momentos lo menos que necesito son contratiempos.

\- Ellos no tienen por qué saber.

\- ¿Crees que no investigarían y descubrirían que el mismo día que mi hijo y yo nos fuimos, desapareciste?

\- Papá, te lo suplico.

\- Kurt me duele toda esta situación, me duele tener que separarlos más de lo puedas imaginarte y si Blaine fuera mayor de edad en este instante le diría súbete al auto.

\- Menos de un mes y medio Sr. Hummel, y tendré 18.

El hombre observó a los chicos, la forma en que estaban abrazados y sus manos entrelazadas – en mes y medio vengo a buscarte Blaine y te llevaré con nosotros, pero no puedo hacerlo antes.

Dichas palabras dieron esperanza a la joven pareja pero la mirada dorada decayó – en ese tiempo mis padres habrán manipulado mi vida a su antojo.

\- Es lo que puedo ofrecerte. Esta es la dirección donde vamos a estar, puedes escribir a diario si quieres y en cuanto tengamos línea telefónica te lo haré saber.

\- Voy a escaparme antes – susurró el moreno al oído de su novio – pero tienes que poner de tu parte. Come, toma tus medicinas haz todo lo que Elliot te diga, quiero verte bien y fuerte.

Los dos lloraron dentro del auto y cuando el ojimiel se bajó, Kurt no lo soltaba – no lo hagan más difícil chicos, ya les dije que vendré a buscar a Blaine y podrán estar juntos.

Con esa promesa los Hummel se fueron y Blaine se sentó en el suelo completamente abatido.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Llegó a su casa sin ánimos de nada, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y subió a su habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. De pronto sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo haciéndolo detenerse.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

\- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Por qué no te presentaste a la audición?

\- ¡Papá!

Una discusión empezó de inmediato – tu padre y yo queríamos que tu hermano y tú se dedicaran al negocio de la familia, pero a ninguno de los dos le interesó. Tuvimos muchas peleas con Cooper y terminó alejándose y no queríamos que sucediera lo mismo contigo así que decidimos apoyarte en eso de la música porque era tu sueño.

Invertimos mucho dinero en cursos que querías así como en otros que pensamos que te ayudarían en un futuro ¿y para qué? Para nada, porque a ti se te dio la gana de no presentarte a la audición.

\- Cuando te dije que tu madre y yo te íbamos a apoyar, te advertí claramente que no toleraría que después abandonaras todo porque sólo había sido un capricho y nos prometiste que no lo harías.

Vas a ir a buscar al decano de la universidad y le explicarás el estúpido motivo por el que no te presentaste y más te vale que ruegues porque te permitan entrar o vas a saber lo que es bueno.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Estoy cansado de que manipulen mi vida! – bufó – ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme? ¡Qué castigo tan original!

\- Te has vuelto un atrevido, antes no eras así y estoy segura que es culpa del noviecito ese que tienes. No veo el día en que se vaya ya.

\- A él no lo involucres en esto y ya se fue, hoy se fue y…

\- ¿Es por eso que no te presentaste? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido para arruinar así tu futuro!

\- ¡Es mi vida! ¡Es mi futuro¡ ¡Es mi decisión lo que hago con él! ¡No veo el día de cumplir los 18 para largarme de aquí y no verlos nunca más!

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Dos días después, Cooper regresó a la ciudad, ignorante de la situación, a llevar a cabo el plan que habían trazado tiempo atrás y entró a la casa de sus padres tranquilo, los saludó y platicó con ellos varios minutos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano.

\- Hola Blainey, ¿estás… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué te hicieron?

El joven bajó furioso y encaró a sus padres – ¿Cómo se atrevieron? ¿Qué clase de personas le hacen eso a su hijo? ¡Son unos monstruos!

La discusión se volvió más fuerte y antes de darse cuenta, estaban mencionando el tema de la actuación frente al productor – era lo que mi hermano quería, se trata de su futuro y si él cambió de decisión o de sueño no veo por qué tiene que afectarles.

\- No fue por eso sino por lo atrevido que se ha vuelto, nos faltó el respeto…

\- No quiero saber más – se dio la vuelta y se encerró en la habitación del ojimiel. Un par de horas más tarde llamó a Sam, quien fue de inmediato.

Al día siguiente Cooper cruzó sin saludarlos.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- De regreso a mi casa y espero que el tiempo pase rápido par que Blaine cumpla la mayoría de edad y se aleje de ustedes – dicho esto, salió del lugar.

En la noche la mujer subió a la habitación de su hijo, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello haciéndolo sobresaltar – sabes que todo esto lo hacemos por ti y tu futuro, ¿cierto? Sólo queremos que seas feliz y tengas éxito en lo que te gusta y para lo que tienes tanto talento – tomó el tubo con la crema desinflamatoria y comenzó a untarla en el cuerpo flagelado de su hijo y pudo observar como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El día de la presentación llegó, todos estaban reunidos en el lugar, incluyendo al matrimonio Anderson.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Blaine?

\- Sí Sam, completamente, es lo que decidí y te agradezco que esta vez sí me estés apoyando.

\- Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero puedo ver todo con claridad ahora.

\- ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó – siempre fuiste un excelente hermano. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine, te quiero. ¡Mucha suerte!

El ojimiel se acercó a los chicos de la banda con la que se habían presentado en tantas ocasiones – amigos, gracias por todo, son geniales. Y ahora a lucirse, pónganle todo el corazón como siempre, para conseguir ese contrato.

El tiempo pasaba y finalmente llegó el momento de que la banda fuera anunciada…

_Y ahora con ustedes los "Daydreamers" junto a su vocalista Sam Evans._

Murmullos llenaron el lugar, todos los que conocían a la banda sabían que Blaine era el vocalista. Nadie entendía lo que pasaba.

Los padres del ojimiel lo buscaron por todas partes, pero no lo encontraron ni tampoco regresó a su casa. Después de ese día nadie más lo vio en la ciudad ni volvieron a saber de él.


	14. Cap 14: Nuestra Vida Juntos

Empezamos una maratón con 5 capítulos, espero la disfruten. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos (*^-^*)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**"Nuestra Vida Juntos"**

* * *

.

**Febrero 14 del 2016**

\- Siii, oh siii... Así es perfectooo…

\- Tú siempre lo haces perfecto... ¡Oh! Se siente tan bien... siii...

La pareja siguió moviéndose en un ritmo maravilloso y que ambos conocían muy bien, acelerando y ralentizando cuando era necesario, los gemidos llenaban la habitación de forma hermosa, entrelazaron sus manos y a los pocos segundos su amor y pasión los llevó a terminar en un orgasmo demasiado placentero.

\- Feliz San Valentín mi vida. Te amo tanto.

\- Te amo mucho mi bebé. Feliz San Valentín.

Se acomodaron en la cama enredando sus piernas. Kurt abrazó fuertemente a Blaine y éste le dio un cálido beso y lo aferró contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Baño? – susurró el ojiazul, pero el ojimiel negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

\- No quiero que estas vacaciones terminen – dijo con un suspiro el moreno mientras servía dos tazas con café.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero – el castaño lo abrazó por detrás y depositó varios besos en su hombro.

Se dirigieron a la mesa y se sentaron a desayunar mientras platicaban de varias cosas y se dedicaban miradas llenas de amor.

\- ¿Nos podemos quedar una semana más?

\- No creo bebé, tienes cita con Elliot para tu control.

\- Puedo hacerme el chequeo en otro momento.

\- Debe ser en la fecha indicada, no puedes…

\- Blaine, amor mío, me sané hace años. No entiendo realmente para qué ese control, no es como si fuese a volver a enfermar.

\- Ni de broma lo digas. Aún así tienes que hacerlo, si Elliot dice que es importante, entonces lo es.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, lo sabes. Mi salud es más que perfecta.

\- Y quiero que siga así bebé.

El castaño sonrió dulcemente y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es sólo que me gusta que después de tantos años me sigas diciendo bebé, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

\- Siempre lo voy a hacer. ¿Cómo no voy a cuidar lo más valioso que la vida me dio?

\- Blaine, me vas a hacer llorar.

\- Oh no, nada de lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos – se acercó y lo besó.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

\- Excelente Burt, Kurt y yo lo disfrutamos mucho.

\- Me alegra realmente, merecen descansar, los dos trabajan mucho.

\- Sí papá y gracias por cuidar a los chicos.

\- No es ningún problema, amo a mis nietos y me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos. ¿Cuándo tienes la cita médica?

\- No papá, tú también, no. Ya bastante tengo con Blaine presionándome con eso.

\- Hijo sólo queremos que estés bien.

\- Me sané hace muchos años, estoy más que bien.

\- Pero el médico dijo que existe la posibilidad de que la enfermedad regrese.

\- Un 5% Eso no es nada papá.

\- Kurt, aunque fuese el 0.5% Basta que exista la posibilidad para tomar las acciones preventivas correspondientes.

\- Eso es lo que le digo Burt. Por eso es tan importante el control.

\- Está bien, ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo siempre, pero los amo con todas mis fuerzas y les agradezco que se preocupen por mí.

\- También te amamos hijo, por eso nos preocupamos.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo un grandioso papá y un maravilloso esposo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**_Un mes y medio después…_**

\- ¿Estás bien Blaine?

\- Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza. Fue un día muy pesado. Quiero comer algo y acostarme a dormir.

\- Ya voy a empezar a servir – le dio un beso en la frente – Déjame ver qué los demora tanto a los chicos.

Se paró junto a la escalera cuando un joven venía bajando – ¿Qué pasó Cooper? Hace más de 10 minutos les dije que bajaran, su padre y yo los estamos esperando para comer.

\- Lo siento papá, estaba al teléfono – Kurt lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – de veras lo siento, tenía que tomar esa llamada, pero yo lavo los platos en compensación. No te enojes por fa.

\- Ok Coop., por esta vez te lo paso. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

\- Gracias y no tengo idea, como te dije, yo estaba hablando por teléfono – el chico se fue al comedor.

El ojiazul suspiró y miró hacia arriba – ¡Elliot!

\- ¡Ya voy!

\- ¡Debías bajar hace más de 10 minutos!

\- ¡Estoy ocupado!

\- ¡Elliot Hummel Anderson, baja en este momento!

\- Ya, ahí voy…

\- Cuento hasta 5, no me hagas subir por ti… Uno… Dos… Tres…

\- Ya, ya, tranquilo. Estoy aquí.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué tanto hacías?

\- Estaba ocupado papá. ¿Qué hay de comer? – corrió hacia el comedor.

El ojiazul entró al lugar donde estaban los tres hombres de su vida sentados - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – miró a Elliot con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El chico sentado en su puesto ni siquiera lo vio – ay papá no empieces, déjame comer tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu padre? – todos voltearon a ver al ojimiel, sorprendidos ya que el por lo general no les llamaba la atención a sus hijos, prefería conversar con ellos para hacerles ver sus faltas. – Quiero que te disculpes en este momento con él – dijo molesto.

El chico de ojos verde-miel se quedó impactado y miró a su papá – lo lamento, no volverá a pasar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Amor, ¿qué ocurrió en la cena? – preguntaba el ojiazul intrigado.

Aunque los dos eran firmes con sus hijos, Blaine no los regañaba y mucho menos los castigaba, a no ser que Kurt lo obligara. Tenía una terrible asociación de la palabra castigo con los métodos arcaicos que sus padres utilizaron en su crianza, aunque sabía que ni él ni su esposo jamás impartirían sanciones físicas a sus pequeños, el sólo escuchar la palabra le evocaba malos recuerdos.

El ojimiel prefería sentarse a platicar con sus hijos, hacerlos reflexionar sobre sus acciones y el por qué no debían volver a cometerlas. Y cuando se veía forzado a ponerles un castigo, conversaba con ellos explicándoles el motivo del mismo. Jamás les alzaba la voz o decía palabras que fueran a herir sus sentimientos o lesionar su autoestima.

Así había sido desde niños hasta la actualidad que eran adolescentes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A la forma en la que le hablaste a Elliot. Sé que no le dijiste nada malo, pero fue el tono de voz que usaste.

\- No tenía por qué hablarte de esa manera tan irrespetuosa.

\- Entiendo eso y me estaba haciendo cargo, pero me sorprendió que le llamaras la atención, de hecho, a todos nos tomó desprevenidos.

\- Si no los regaño, está mal, y si los regaño también está mal. ¿Quién te entiende? – bufó.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de esa forma?

\- Kurt, tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, he tomado varias pastillas durante el día y nada sirvió, al contrario, cada vez es más fuerte. No estoy de ánimos para esto – gruñó.

\- Bien, yo… creo que voy a quedarme en la sala hasta que te duermas, no quiero incomodarte.

\- Haz lo que quieras – rodó los ojos.

El castaño bajó y se sentó en el sofá en completo silencio. Sabía que su esposo era el más bueno y cariñoso del mundo, pero llevaba un tiempo en que se ponía de mal humor de pronto, él había pensado que era debido al stress, por eso lo sorprendió con los pasajes de avión y las vacaciones para los dos solos.

En el viaje todo había sido perfecto, era ese Blaine dulce y amoroso de siempre, sonriendo todo el tiempo, pero poco después de que regresaron, el mal humor lo hizo también. Por lo general el moreno se quedaba en silencio y frunciendo o farfullaba cosas, pero nunca le había hablado en ese tono a su hijo y en cuanto a él, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro y aterrizó en su ropa, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó fuertemente cerrando los ojos.

\- Lo lamento mucho bebé – se sentó a su lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos – sé que no es justificación, pero este dolor de cabeza me va a matar.

\- Blaine, ¿todavía me amas? – su voz sonaba algo rota.

\- Con todas mis fuerzas, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir lo contrario, lo siento tanto.

\- Si un día dejas de amarme, por favor, dímelo. No quiero vivir en una mentira.

\- Kurt… Eso nunca va a pasar.

\- Llevamos juntos tantos años y…

\- ¿Estás cansado de mí acaso?

\- Claro que no, te amo mucho, pero si tú te cansaras…

\- Kurt, mi vida, mi amor, mi bebé, siempre te voy a amar – juntó sus labios en un cálido beso que fue correspondido de inmediato.

\- Vamos arriba, te voy a dar un masaje _Shiatsu_ y ese dolor de cabeza va a desaparecer enseguida.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie y el ojimiel lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo fuerte – te amo mucho, nunca lo olvides bebé.


	15. Cap 15: La Vida Que Elegí

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**"****La Vida Que Elegí"**

* * *

.

\- Realmente luces abatido Blaine.

\- Estoy extenuado Sam… y tan harto de todo.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir hermano? Fue tu decisión abandonar todo para irte con Kurt.

El ojimiel suspiró pesadamente – no creí que las cosas fuesen a ser así.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé, pero cada día que pasa me siento más sofocado, prisionero, esclavo.

\- Lamento mucho que las cosas resultaran de esa forma.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

**_Mayo, 1989_**

\- Ya no llores Blaine, tus padres no tenían ningún derecho a hacerte esto – junto con Cooper, el ojiverde le curaba las marcas del cuerpo.

\- Estoy tan cansado de esto chicos y sé que sin importar que cumpla los 18, ellos van a seguir manipulando mi vida y no quiero, no quiero que se sigan entrometiendo ni que me separen de Kurt, porque les puedo asegurar que ese será uno de sus cometidos.

\- Te entiendo muy bien hermanito, pasé por lo mismo, por eso cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me fui de aquí, aunque me dolió tener que dejarte.

\- Igual no has dejado de estar pendiente de mí y Sam ha estado a mi lado siempre. Por eso necesito que los dos me ayuden.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Me voy a fugar, ahora es imposible porque no puedo moverme, me duele todo, pero para el día de la presentación estaré mejor y ahí es donde ustedes entran. Aparentaremos que todo sigue su curso y tú Coop te vas a ir de aquí indignado.

\- Estoy más que indignado, te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Sam necesito que ensayes con la banda, no es culpa de ellos y merecen presentarse ese día y tener la oportunidad de que el productor los escuche.

\- Coop mientras estamos allá, tienes que venir a empacar mis cosas y llevarlas en el auto, luego me pasas recogiendo por la escuela.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir? – preguntaron los dos chicos a la par.

\- Donde Kurt.

\- Pero ¿por qué no esperas a que su padre venga por ti? Te lo prometió.

\- Y no dudo que lo vaya a cumplir Sam, pero si luego de la presentación el productor estuviese interesado en darnos un contrato, te puedo asegurar que mis padres no me dejarán solo ni un instante y no podré irme con él.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Estás seguro Blaine? No creo que deberías abandonar tus sueños por Kurt.

\- Kurt es mi mayor sueño Sam. Además, ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacer mis sueños realidad por estar a su lado? Al contrario, él es una motivación mayor.

Sé que por un tiempo estaremos centrados en su tratamiento, pero luego de eso empezaré a estudiar y a buscar oportunidades de trabajo.

\- Espero que todo salga muy bien hermano y que un día no te arrepientas de esta decisión. Realmente lo amas mucho, porque no todas las personas si tienen que elegir entre sus sueños y una pareja, elijen la segunda opción.

\- Para mí Kurt no es la segunda opción, siempre será la primera.

\- Blaine, Blaine, ya estoy aquí, en el auto tengo todo.

\- Coop, gracias. Llegaste a tiempo. Dame dos minutos.

\- Gracias por todo Sam, esta es la dirección donde voy a llegar. Espero que algún día puedas ir, no quiero perderte, eres mi mejor amigo y te extrañaré mucho.

\- Y yo a ti, mucho en verdad. Claro que sí, haré todo lo posible por ir, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente – le sonrió.

\- Voy a ir a despedirme de los chicos de la banda y desearles suerte.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Blaine?

\- Sí Sam, completamente, es lo que decidí y te agradezco que esta vez sí me estés apoyando.

\- Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero puedo ver todo con claridad ahora.

\- ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó – siempre fuiste un excelente hermano. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine, te quiero. ¡Mucha suerte!

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¡Blaine, hey! Tierra llamando a Blaine.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estábamos hablando y te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos.

\- No sé qué hacer Sam, siento que todo esto me está afectando demasiado. Últimamente ando de muy mal humor, en esta semana les hablé fuerte a los chicos en varias ocasiones y he discutido con Kurt por casi todo.

\- Eso no suena nada bien.

\- No lo es, Kurt piensa que ya no lo amo, me lo ha dicho algunas veces y no hay nada más lejos de la verdad porque lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, él es mi vida entera junto a mis hijos, pero todo esto me está sobrepasando.

El ojiazul, quien tenía unos minutos de haber llegado, se dirigió a la oficina que tenían instalada en casa para saludar a su esposo cuando escuchó dos voces.

\- No sé qué decirte Blaine, es una situación muy complicada.

\- Lo es amigo, lo es y me está volviendo loco. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo podré seguir soportando.

\- Deberías hablar con Kurt al respecto.

\- Créeme que lo sé, y quisiera hacerlo, me siento tan asfixiado.

El celular del castaño sonó en ese momento haciendo a los tres hombres sobresaltarse.

Luego de finalizar la llamada, se hizo el disimulado y entró a la oficina – Sam, no sabía que estabas aquí.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- Bien, mi salud está muy bien.

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y el trabajo cómo va?

\- Todo bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Genial, aquí tomándome un descanso y viniendo a saludar.

\- ¡Hola amor! – se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – inquirió el ojimiel – el castaño le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a comer? – se dirigió al ojiverde.

\- Amm, no lo sé, puede ser. Quiero ver a mis sobrinos, la última vez fue hace casi tres meses. Cooper y Elliot deben estar enormes y Sam más hermosa.

El ojiazul hizo una mueca – su nombre es Samantha, me quebré la cabeza pensando en un nombre para ella y resulta que desde niña ha querido que le digan "Sam", igual que su tío favorito.

\- Bien, Sam es el diminutivo tanto para Samuel como para Samantha – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Pero si hubiera sabido que mi hija iba a querer que le digan "Sam", como al tío, no le hubiera puesto ese nombre.

Evans se levantó y le dio un golpe en el hombro – oye, respétame – dijo bromeando – Sólo por eso, sí me quedo a comer y exijo postre.

\- Bien – rió el ojiazul – ¿Qué hay de comer? – se dirigió al ojimiel.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Hoy te tocaba cocinar a ti, sabes que nos turnamos con las cosas de la casa, ayer cociné yo, hoy era tu turno de hacerlo.

\- Lo olvidé, lo siento. He estado ocupado todo el día. ¿Quieres comida china, tailandesa, italiana…?

\- No quiero comida de la calle.

\- A esta hora no voy a entrar a la cocina Kurt.

\- No hay problema, ya veré que como.

\- Te puedo traer una ensalada de ese sitio que te gusta.

\- No, está bien. No quiero nada.

\- No empieces.

\- Ok, creo que esto se está volviendo un poco fuera de control – dijo Sam rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no empiece? – cuestionó el ojiazul con las manos en la cadera y los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué tal si entre los tres preparamos algo? Será más rápido, Blaine, Kurt. Vamos, no van a discutir por algo que no vale la pena.

\- Tienes razón Sam, vean ustedes lo que desean comer, estás en tu casa. Yo la verdad perdí el apetito.

\- Kurt, por favor.

\- No Sam, estoy cansado y lo único que tengo ganas es de darme un buen baño y acostarme, los pies me están matando – se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Kurt, Kurt, despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Siéntate para que comas, te hice la ensalada romana que te gusta.

\- No era necesario, dijiste que no ibas a entrar a la cocina.

\- Eso fue en la tarde, ya anocheció.

\- ¿Anocheció?

\- Sí, te quedaste profundamente dormido.

\- Estaba cansado.

\- Por eso no te llamé antes. Vamos, siéntate.

\- Blaine, ¿qué está pasando?

\- No entiendo.

\- Contigo, con nosotros.


	16. Cap 16: Sincerándonos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**"****Sincerándonos"**

* * *

.

\- Kurt, estoy muy cansado, estresado…

\- Eso no es todo Blaine, hay algo más y no me quieres decir. Cada vez que te pregunto me respondes que me sigues amando, que soy lo más importante y un largo etcétera, sin embargo actúas como si fuese todo lo contrario. A veces hasta me da la impresión de que mi presencia te molesta.

Te enojas por todo, nada te parece bien, me hablas de mal modo en muchas ocasiones, tal vez sea tonto esto, pero no me has dicho bebé en casi un mes. Incluso no me has tocado en dos semanas.

Tal vez en mi rostro hay arrugas que no te resultan agradables, las canas que son parte ahora de mi cabello te molestan, o es mi piel que ya no es tan tersa como antes, quizá mi cuerpo ya no te resulta atractivo… trato de cuidarme lo mejor que puedo y voy al gimnasio a diario porque quiero lucir bien por ti y para ti. Sin embargo parece que no sirve de nada ya que cada vez que trato de acariciarte e intimar contigo de alguna forma, sólo me rechazas y…

¡Oh por Dios! Hay alguien más, ¿cierto? Llevamos juntos tantos años que ya te aburriste, quieres algo diferente, alguien probablemente más joven y que luzca mucho mejor que yo.

El ojimiel empezó a llorar y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es eso, lo sabía. No hay otra razón para que hayas empezado a llorar, encontraste a alguien mejor y…

\- Kurt… – acunó su rostro con ambas manos – una vez hace años atrás te dije que jamás podría estar con alguien mejor, porque tú eras el mejor de todos y lo sigo creyendo así.

\- Pero es que… - fue silenciado por unos labios durante unos segundos.

\- Te amo y si lloro es porque me duele que pienses lo contrario y peor todavía que creas que hay alguien más, cuando tú eres el único y duele más saber que soy yo quien te hace sentir de esa manera.

Amo cada parte de ti, la persona que eres, la nobleza de tus sentimientos, lo grande de tu corazón, el luchador incansable que eres y podría hablar por horas de tus cualidades que tanto amo y admiro.

En cuanto a lo físico, te puedo asegurar que eres el hombre más hermoso y atractivo que pueda existir, sólo tengo ojos para ti y no necesitas hacer nada para gustarme más, porque me encantas, me fascinas en todos los sentidos, tu hermoso rostro con cada una de esas pequeñas arrugas que lo vuelven más maravilloso porque reflejan cuanto has vivido y lo mucho que has reído y sido feliz. Tu piel es divina, amo lo suave y cálida que es y la forma en la que se eriza cuando la toco.

Tu cuerpo es simplemente perfección pura, la estatura, la constitución, el ancho de los huesos, los músculos naturales en los lugares adecuados, y no estoy hablando de la musculatura y tonicidad adquiridas en el gimnasio, sino a tu cuerpo de forma natural, cada pliegue, cada forma. Jamás podría cansarme de ti en ningún modo posible.

No hemos tenido relaciones porque me siento agotado y no creo ser capaz de responder como debiera, como mereces. Ya no soy un adolescente, no tengo la misma energía de antes y estoy tan exhausto todo el tiempo. No quiero que sea algo de unos pocos minutos cuando sé que quieres más.

\- Blaine, tenemos la misma edad y eso nunca ha afectado lo mucho que lo disfrutamos, sí admito que no tenemos la energía que cuando éramos adolescentes y podíamos hacerlo muchas veces, pero siempre ha sido perfecto y llevamos nuestro propio ritmo.

No me importa si son 5 minutos o si sólo nos tocamos, tú y yo hemos tenido diferentes formas de intimar y cada una de ellas ha sido maravillosa, pero ahora no sólo no me tocas sino que no me dejas tocarte. Siempre hay una excusa.

Sólo quiero acostarme a tu lado y acariciar tu piel o sentir tus tibios besos y abrazarnos hasta quedarnos dormidos. Tan simple y a la vez tan excelso como eso.

\- Estoy consciente de que últimamente he cambiado, pero no tiene que ver contigo ni con que haya alguien más. Son las circunstancias, es el trabajo que cada día me absorbe más, es… es…

\- Blaine… – lo abrazó – te amo y me da tanto miedo perderte.

\- No me vas a perder bebé porque te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y cada año a tu lado le ha dado sentido a mi vida.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Si bebé?

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo. No importa lo que dure o… – fue silenciado por un beso apasionado.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Durante el siguiente mes todo estuvo bien, el ojimiel trataba de no llevar los problemas del trabajo a la casa y no dejar que el stress lo alterara.

Estaban en la cama besándose perezosamente – te extrañé tanto, la semana se hizo eterna sin ti.

\- También te extrañé bebé.

Los besos continuaban y el ojiazul se fue acomodando encima de su esposo. Al separar los labios empezó a frotar sus narices y el moreno sonrió. Comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente dándole pequeñas mordidas, el ojimiel introdujo sus manos en el pantalón de su esposo acariciándole las caderas.

\- ¡Papás! ¡Papá Blaine! ¡Papá Kurt! ¡Bajen! – se escucharon gritos.

Amos hombres bufaron, el castaño rodó los ojos – creo que esto queda para después – el moreno hizo una mueca – Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y se quitó de encima. Enseguida estuvieron en la sala donde se escuchaba una discusión.

\- Ok, silencio – el ojiazul expreso con tono firme y todos se callaron – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Cuál es el escándalo que tienen?

\- Papá, tú me dijiste que Elliot me iba a llevar a la práctica y él no quiere, dice que ya tiene planes y que no puedo depender de su auto ni de su tiempo.

\- Papá, no puedes decirle a Sam que voy a ser su chofer cuando yo ya tengo planificado mi día.

\- Ok Elliot, desde el miércoles te dije que hoy llevarías a tu hermana, así que si hiciste planes a sabiendas de eso, fue tu error por planificar mal tus horarios. Además, sólo la tienes que dejar en la práctica, no es que te vas a quedar ahí con ella y ya cuando se desocupe la vas a recoger.

\- Pero papá.

\- No hay pero que valga Elliot, ya tú sabías.

\- ¿Por qué no la lleva Coop?

\- Porque tengo que hacer un trabajo con mis compañeros, quienes me están esperando desde hace más de 20 minutos. Le dije a Sam que la podía llevar pero era en ese momento y ella recién se levantaba.

\- Sí, Coop se ofreció, pero mis prácticas empiezan dentro de una hora.

\- Ok, por lo tanto Coop, ve que te están esperando. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

El chico se despidió y se fue enseguida mientras la discusión se volvió a formar en el hogar Hummel Anderson.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Fin de la disputa, Elliot vas a llevar a tu hermana y eso es todo!

\- ¡Eso no es justo! Papá Blaine di algo.

\- No tengo nada que decir, tu papá te avisó con tiempo y tú no te organizaste bien o te olvidaste, en todo caso, vas a llevar a tu hermana a la práctica y luego te vas a hacer tus actividades. No te toma más de 15 minutos conducir hasta el campus.

\- Claro, las preferencias son siempre para ella porque como es la única mujer de la casa – empezó a farfullar.

\- No hay ninguna preferencia – acotó el ojiazul, a los tres los tratamos exactamente de la misma forma, tienen los mismos derechos y obligaciones. Jamás hemos hecho distinción de alguno de ustedes sobre otro.

\- ¿Por qué no la llevan ustedes?

\- Elliot mis papás trabajan muy duro, déjalos descansar por lo menos el fin de semana.

\- Claro, te conviene congraciarte con ellos.

\- ¿Puedes por una vez pensar en alguien que no seas tú mismo? No entiendo cómo es posible que lleves el nombre de alguien que es tan noble, desinteresado, altruista, dadivoso y tú ser todo lo contrario.

\- No te metas conmigo tú…

\- Cuidado en la forma que le hablas a tu hermana – dijo el moreno con seriedad – No quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto. Tuve unos días muy difíciles y ansié que llegara el fin de semana para poder estar en paz con mi familia, es lo único que pido. Sam ve a alistarte y Elliot eso es todo.

Los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones dejando a sus padres en medio de la sala y un gran silencio. Kurt abrazó a su esposo - ¿Estuvo muy pesada la semana?

\- Como no tienes idea, no sólo tuve que viajar a diferentes lugares sino todo lo que ocurrió, problemas en un lado, desacuerdos en otro. A veces siento que me voy a volver loco.

\- Lo lamento mucho amor – repartió besos por todo su rostro – Voy a hacer que tengas un excelente fin de semana, te prepararé el desayuno, luego alistaré el jacuzzi con el hidromasaje y las sales relajantes, cuando salgas te voy a secar y te llevaré a la cama en donde haremos el amor y después de eso nos quedaremos acostados el resto del día para llenarte de muchos besos y mimos. ¿Cómo suena eso?

El moreno suspiró – suena magnífico, es más de lo que podía desear. Te amo tanto bebé.

\- Y yo te amo a ti. Este fin de semana no vas a hacer nada, tu bebé se encargará de cuidarte y consentirte como mereces – juntó sus labios en un beso suave que se fue prolongando y volviendo profundo, se separaban por segundos para tomar aire y seguían besándose hasta que sus hijos bajaron y se fueron.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Otra semana transcurrió, más pesada que la anterior y como esa llegaban varias. Blaine andaba de un humor terrible, no podía evitarlo por más que lo intentara y a eso se sumaba que Elliot estaba más rebelde que nunca.

\- Suficiente.

\- Es que no tienes derecho a hacerme esto, no puedes prohibirme que vaya…

\- Elliot te dije que basta. Se acabó esta discusión.

\- No, no se acabó, porque estás siendo injusto conmigo y cuando mi papá llegue…

\- También soy tu padre.

Kurt llegó a casa con su hija, estaban riendo cuando escucharon los gritos y subieron corriendo.

\- PERO ERES UN MAL PADRE, EL PEOR DE TODOS Y NO SABES CUANTO… AGG… ERES TAN INJUSTO.

\- ¡BASTA ELLIOT!

\- AHORA ME GRITAS, ¿QUÉ SIGUE? ¿VAS A GOLPEARME? ANDA, HAZLO Y TERMINA DE MOSTRARME EL HORRIBLE PADRE QUE ERES.

El ojiazul entró a la habitación – Elliot, cállate, no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo.

\- Papá, qué bueno que llegaste.

\- ¡Quiero que te disculpes con tu padre ahora!

\- No, porque él es malo, injusto, me castiga de la peor forma y… - El ojiazul lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es ser injusto y dar los peores castigos? Sus padres lo golpeaban hasta que no podía moverse, se aseguraban de dejarlo marcado, el dolor de su cuerpo duraba por días.

\- Eso es terrible.

\- Lo es, y Blaine no ha hecho más que tratarte con amor y comprensión siempre. Ha sido demasiado blando con ustedes tres y lo sabes, así que no tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que dijiste. Tienes que aprender a medir tus palabras y darte cuenta de que lastimas a las personas.

Ahora quiero que recapacites acerca de lo que te acabo de decir y lo groseras y crueles que fueron tus palabras y luego vayas a disculparte con él, pero que sea una disculpa sincera.

No quiero ni pensar qué fue lo que hiciste para que tu padre decidiera castigarte, él nunca los castiga, por lo tanto, lo que sea que haya decidido, así será. Y no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta de tu parte.


	17. Cap 17: Otra Oportunidad

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**"****Otra Oportunidad"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Blaine?

\- Déjame Kurt.

\- Amor, vamos. Sé que no te sientes bien, pero Elliot tiene dos días tratando de hablar contigo para disculparse.

\- Estoy cansado, cansado de sus disculpas, su insolencia, que me viva diciendo que soy un mal padre.

\- Entiendo que…

\- No, no entiendes. Nadie puede entender lo que siento. Estoy harto de esta situación, estoy extenuado de las constantes peleas y conflictos que él causa.

\- Ya hablé con él y estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar.

\- Es que no es sólo eso… Estoy hastiado del trabajo, para mí es un suplicio tener que ir a esa oficina día tras día.

\- Tienes años trabajando ahí, pensé que te gustaba.

\- No, no me gusta, lo detesto.

\- ¿Pero por qué empezaste a trabajar ahí? ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho nada? ¿Por qué…

\- ¡Por ti!

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Sí, por ti – bufó – porque tu tratamiento era muy costoso y tu padre no podía pagarlo solo, por eso cuando se presentó esa oportunidad la tomé dejando de lado lo que amaba ya que no ganaba lo suficiente. Si tan sólo…

\- ¿Si tan sólo qué Blaine? ¿No me hubieras conocido? ¿No te hubieras enamorado? ¿No hubieras tomado la estúpida decisión de abandonar tus sueños por mí? ¿No hubiera tenido esa maldita enfermedad? ¿Hubieras sabido el futuro que ibas a tener a mi lado? Cada una de esas preguntas se resumen en una cosa: no quieres esta vida que tenemos juntos.

\- Jamás he dicho eso, no me arrepiento de un solo día a tu lado.

\- Pero sí de la vida que tienes y viene siendo casi lo mismo. ¿Sabes qué? Eres libre, vete y haz la vida que tanto soñaste, no quiero que me sigas culpando por tu infelicidad ni por tener que trabajar en un lugar al que odias.

Aunque cuando me sané pudiste renunciar, pero seguiste ahí.

\- Sí, porque tenía que seguir pagando los gastos que teníamos, luego empezaron a llegar nuestros hijos y no he podido parar de trabajar.

Intenté luchar por mi sueño en la música, pero no fue fácil, no pude continuar porque no era nada seguro y no podía tener a mi familia en una incertidumbre y dejarlos sin cubrir sus necesidades.

Cuando finalmente creí que podría hacerlo porque tenía lo suficiente ahorrado, tu padre me dejó a cargo de todo.

\- Puedes renunciar Blaine, mi papá no se va a oponer. Puedes retomar tus sueños ahora y voy a apoyarte. Sé que hiciste un gran sacrificio, lo tengo presente, pero ahora tenemos no sólo una gran estabilidad económica sino el suficiente dinero como para que dejes la oficina y hagas lo que amas.

\- Eso es imposible Kurt, no puedo empezar una carrera como cantante cuando voy a cumplir 45 años. ¿Quién va a contratarme a esta edad? Si tuviera una trayectoria sería diferente, pero recién comenzar, eso no va a suceder. ¿Sabes la gran competencia que hay en el mercado, la cantidad de artistas jóvenes que surgen cada año?

No sé qué hacer, me siento tan enclaustrado, sólo sé que ya no puedo, estoy harto de todo y me voy a volver loco si vuelvo a ir a esa oficina un día más. Y llego a casa buscando un poco de paz y no hay día que no escuche peleas, discusiones y debo soportar de paso las irreverencias de Elliot.

\- TE LO DIJE BLAINE, ERES LIBRE, VETE DE ESTA CASA CUANDO QUIERAS, VE A BUSCAR TUS SUEÑOS A ALGUNA PARTE, NO VOY A RETENERTE. ES MÁS, YO MISMO VOY A EMPEZAR A EMPACAR TUS COSAS.

\- ¿Qué?

\- SI NO ERES FELIZ A MI LADO Y ESTO NO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS, ENTONCES SÓLO VETE DE AQUÍ, VETE MUY LEJOS.

\- BIEN, SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, ENTONCES ESO HARÉ.

\- ¡PERFECTO, PORQUE NO TE QUIERO UN MINUTO MÁS EN MI CASA!

En cuestión de nada las maletas estaban listas y junto a la puerta.

\- Papi no te puedes ir, esto no está pasando – lloraba Sam.

\- Lo siento princesita, la decisión está tomada.

\- No es cierto, yo escuché cuando papá te botó de la casa – lo abrazó – no quiero que te vayas.

\- Tranquila princesita, vamos a seguir en contacto – la besó en la frente – te amo.

Elliot corrió y se paró a un lado de su padre - ¿entonces es cierto que te vas?

\- Sí, papá se va por tu culpa, porque siempre causas conflictos y haces que mis papás se enojen.

\- Pero… pero… no…

\- Te la pasas diciéndole a mi papá Blaine que es un mal padre y un montón de cosas que no son ciertas, porque él es muy bueno, siempre ha sido cariñoso, nos ha complacido en todo, jugaba con nosotros, podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa con él porque más que un papá ha sido nuestro amigo.

Pero a ti no te importa y sólo dices cosas que no son ciertas, entonces mi papá Kurt seguramente ya se cansó de eso y por eso lo botó de la casa.

\- Papá yo… yo…

\- Olvídalo Elliot – cuídate hija – le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella lo abrazó con fuerza – te amo mucho – Antes de coger sus maletas se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó, el chico se sorprendió por completo – te amo hijo, aunque pienses lo contrario, te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Papá lo lamento tanto, de verdad, nada de lo que he dicho es cierto. Te amo.

El moreno tomó su equipaje y se fue, de inmediato los chicos fueron a reclamarle a Kurt.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Gracias Sam!

\- Sabes que mi casa es tu casa Blaine. Lamento en verdad que las cosas se pusieran así. Espero que las puedan solucionar pronto.

\- No sólo por permitirme quedarme contigo, por todo.

\- Somos hermanos, siempre voy a estar para ti. Y ahora te vas a levantar y vamos a salir a distraernos.

\- No quiero, no tengo ganas de…

\- No te pregunté si querías, te dije que vamos a salir. Llevas dos semanas metido en esa cama lamentándote. Iremos donde un amigo para que te haga una limpia y todo lo malo de tu vida se vaya.

\- ¿A que me haga qué?

\- Es para que elimines las energías negativas y esas cosas.

\- No Sam, no creo que…

\- En 15 minutos te vengo a buscar y si no estás listo, te saco así como estás. Me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que sí lo voy a hacer.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Deberías animarte, querías estar lejos de Kurt y disfrutar la vida, pues esta es la oportunidad que esperabas.

\- ¿Cuándo mencioné algo de lo que acabas de decir? Que detestara mi trabajo no significa que también lo hiciera con mi vida a su lado. Él es mi todo junto con mis hijos… Los extraño tanto Sam.

\- Sabes que con el paso de los años aprendí a querer a Kurt y aceptar que era una buena persona y todo ese rollo, pero no creo que esté tan afectado como tú cuando fue él quien te botó de la casa y han pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera ha tratado de ponerse en contacto contigo.

Así que deja de pensar en él, ahora vamos a despejarnos y divertirnos. Quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro. Oh mira, aquí es el local de mi amigo.

Luego de las respectivas presentaciones y que el ojiverde le contara todo lo acontecido, el hombre ofreció ayudar al ojimiel de alguna forma – así que por lo que entiendo desearías volver el tiempo atrás y tomar decisiones diferentes.

\- No dije eso… yo…

\- Bien, porque ciertamente no puedo hacer eso ya que implicaría algo demasiado grande y sería alterar todo, pero puedo hacerlo contigo. Sólo tienes que desearlo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Fácil Blaine, sólo debes desearlo y no es que retrocederé el tiempo en general sino tu tiempo.

Salieron del lugar e iban caminando cuando se escuchó un ruido y los amigos miraron hacia arriba y varias estrellas fugaces surcaban el firmamento en ese momento, lo cual les pareció extraño. Blaine cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar truenos y una lluvia torrencial los cubrió.

\- ¡Esto es una locura! – gritó Sam – no puede estar el cielo tan despejado y segundos después caer una tormenta.

Ambos hombres corrieron tratando de protegerse. Un rayo cayó cerca y la fuerza con la que golpeó en el piso creó una ola energética que mandó volando al moreno y aterrizó a varios metros de distancia.

Abrió los ojos por unos segundos y no podía distinguir nada, todo estaba nublado a su alrededor – ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Blaine, me escuchas?

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El moreno despertó, le costó un poco darse cuenta donde estaba hasta que distinguió la habitación, la cabeza le dolía y se sentía algo aturdido. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se despejara un poco y volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, ahí encontró a Sam mirándolo fijamente con los ojos sumamente amplios y una expresión entre terror, sorpresa y desconcierto.

\- Sam, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué ocurrió? Lo último que recuerdo es la lluvia y un rayó cayendo, vi una luz envolverme y eso es todo. ¿Sam?

\- Esto es tan raro… Estaba muy asustado, no sabía qué hacer, así que te traje a casa, te cambié de ropa, llamé a un médico para que te revisara. Te dejé dormir, he entrado y salido de esta habitación más de 20 veces preocupado porque no despertabas, aunque el doctor dijo que era normal.

Tuve que salir por un par de horas, regreso y tú has cambiado y simplemente no lo entiendo.

\- ¿Cambiado? ¿A qué te refieres con cambiado?

\- A que eres tú, pero ya no eres tú. Cuando me fui dejé durmiendo a mi mejor amigo, un hombre de 44 años y al regresar encuentro dormido a mi amigo, pero ahora luce como cuando tenía 17.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

El ojiverde le entregó un espejo y el moreno casi se cae de la cama al verse, tocaba su rostro con incredibilidad, observó sus manos, su piel tan lozana. Su cabello ya no tenía los pequeños mechones blancos que lo adornaban.

\- Mi amigo – musitó Evans – él te dijo que podía retroceder el tiempo, pero no todo sólo el tuyo siempre y cuando tú lo quisieras así. Luego ese montón de estrellas fugaces, dice la leyenda que si le pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz, se cumple de inmediato… Tú deseaste retroceder el tiempo, ¿cierto? Deseaste tener nuevamente 17 años porque es la edad en que tomaste todas esas decisiones y tu vida se convirtió en lo que era.

Rayos, todo el tiempo pensé que mi amigo no era más que un charlatán y yo lo apoyaba por no hacerlo sentir mal. ¡Oh rayos! ¡Oh rayos!

\- Así como lo dices, todo tiene sentido – respiró anonadado.

\- Voy a llamarlo y decirle lo que está pasando… Luego de varios minutos al teléfono, el ojiverde colgó.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Según lo que entendí, esto puede ser temporal o no.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Blaine, tienes una segunda oportunidad para volver tus sueños realidad. Puedes elegir volver a ser un adolescente y tomar diferentes decisiones, lo cual haría que este cambio sea permanente, vivirías una nueva vida y por supuesto tendrías que alejarte de Kurt y de tus hijos, porque dejarían ser parte de ti.

Pero tienes sólo un tiempo límite para hacerlo, si no aceptas el cambio, tendrás tu edad real nuevamente y todo seguirá como estaba. Depende de ti y lo que desees hacer.

¿Elegirás una vida diferente llena de nuevas perspectivas y la posibilidad de hacer tus sueños profesionales realidad? ¿O volverás a elegir a Kurt y tal vez luchar por salvar su matrimonio? Aunque nadie asegura que eso sea posible, tal vez tu matrimonio no tenía que ser y esta es la forma en la que el destino te está diciendo que antes tomaste la decisión equivocada y puedes volver a empezar.


	18. Cap 18: Extrañándote

_Quiero comenzar disculpándome por demorar tanto actualizando, pero he tenido complicaciones de salud que no me lo han permitido. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**"****Extrañándote"**

* * *

.

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pensó que tal vez era un sueño o una alucinación debido al golpe. No podía ser real lo que estaba ocurriendo. Seguro tenía una conmoción cerebral y todo era producto de eso.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él en ese momento, Sam le dio un analgésico y cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar un poco, siendo alcanzado por el sueño veinte minutos después.

Cuando despertó se sentía un poco aturdido, quiso darse la vuelta y sintió un cuerpo junto a él y sonrió – qué terrible sueño tuve – musitó negando con la cabeza – Kurt, mi amor, ¿estás dormido? – al no obtener respuesta se giró despacio y abrazó a aquel cuerpo, luego hizo una mueca ya que algo no estaba bien y quitó el brazo de la persona que yacía a su lado, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a su mejor amigo lo que lo hizo sobresaltar y pegar un grito.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Blaine? Tranquilo hermano, respira.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estás en la misma cama que yo?

\- En mi casa, acuérdate que estás viviendo aquí. Esta es la habitación que estás ocupando. Y me acosté aquí porque tenías un sueño muy inestable, te quejabas mucho, creo que eran pesadillas y cada vez que te ponías así, trataba de tranquilizarte. Me estaba empezando a quedar dormido cuando te escuché gritar.

\- Lo lamento, realmente lo había olvidado – dijo con tristeza – pensé que todo había sido un mal sueño. Desperté y sentí a alguien a mi lado – suspiró pesadamente – creí que era Kurt, pero cuando te abracé supe de inmediato que no era él.

\- ¿Estabas con los ojos cerrados?

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra que te dieras cuenta porque hubiera sido una situación incómoda despertar contigo siendo romántico, pero ¿cómo supiste que no era él si tenías los ojos cerrados?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Conozco el cuerpo de Kurt a la perfección, no necesito verlo para saber que es él, su calor, su forma…

\- Blaine… Blaine… ¡Hey! – lo movió de los hombros – ¿Qué pasó? Estabas hablando y te quedaste perdido en una nebulosa de pronto.

\- Lo extraño Sam, extraño despertar a su lado, llenarlo de besos hasta que se levante porque Dios, ¡cómo le cuesta! Extraño escucharlo cantar mientras prepara el desayuno o tenerlo abrazándome mientras yo lo preparo, nues…

\- Ok, ¡basta! No lo extrañas, extrañas la rutina que tenían y eso no es lo mismo.

\- Tú no sabes lo que siento, así que…

\- Sé que estabas cansado de ir a esa oficina todos los días, de lidiar con gente inepta, de problemas y contratiempos. Sé que las cosas entre tú y Kurt no estaban muy bien últimamente y que discutían por todo, sé que estabas harto de la forma de comportarse de Elliot y de todas las cosas que te decía injustamente. Puedo hacerte toda una lista amigo. Siempre decías que estabas cansado de la misma rutina.

\- Ninguna de esas cosas significan que haya dejado de amarlo y sabes muy bien que cuando hablaba de la rutina me refería al ir a la oficina y hacer lo mismo cada día, regresar y tener los mismos problemas y discusiones, a que…

\- Ok, pero no puedes negar que las cosas en tu matrimonio no estaban bien y eso te tenía mal, andabas de un humor terrible todo el tiempo. Blaine, la vida te está dando una segunda oportunidad, puedes tomar decisiones diferentes, hacer las cosas de otra forma, luchar por tus sueños y esta vez no tienes que preocuparte por si tu novio está enfermo, si el tratamiento es caro o que hay que comprar medicinas, pagar exámenes cada cierto tiempo, salir corriendo al hospital en la madrugada porque tuvo una fuerte recaída.

Todo eso ya lo viviste, ya pasaste por aquello, tuviste que afrontar responsabilidades que no eran las propias de un chico de 18 años. Lo hiciste por amor, nadie niega eso y fue muy noble de tu parte, pero la vida te está compensando por eso con esta segunda oportunidad, no la desaproveches.

Kurt hizo realidad sus sueños, trabaja en lo que le apasiona mientras tú tienes un trabajo al que detestas con todas tus fuerzas y que te está consumiendo, no es justo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Entonces no has sabido nada de Blaine desde que lo botaste de la casa?

\- No lo boté Britt. Le dije que si él no era feliz a mi lado podía irse y eso hizo.

\- Fue una discusión fuerte, pero no tenía que pasar de ahí. Bryan y yo también hemos discutido y en un par de ocasiones le dije que se fuera de la casa y él dijo que lo haría, pero luego de que el coraje pasó nos disculpamos y lo hablamos.

Le dijiste a Blaine que se vaya de la casa y él te contestó que si era lo que tú querías lo haría, entonces cogiste todas sus cosas, las empacaste y pusiste sus maletas en la puerta. Fue tu decisión que él se fuera.

\- Si él no hubiera querido, no lo habría hecho.

\- Si mi pareja agarra mis cosas y me las pone en la puerta luego de haberme dicho que me vaya, yo también lo hacía, aunque me doliera el alma hacerlo, pero por orgullo, por coraje, por dignidad. Al menos es así como yo lo veo, tal vez tú lo ves de otra forma. Cada quien tiene su punto de vista y ahí lo dejamos porque no quiero que vayamos a discutir por eso. Lo que te pregunté es que habías sabido de él y me dijiste que no has sabido nada.

\- Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

\- ¿Le preguntaste a Sam? Es su mejor amigo, él debe saber.

\- Lo llamé varias veces, pero nunca contestó el teléfono.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Te diste por vencido tan rápido?

\- Me he sentido muy mal por lo que pasó y los chicos no dejan de culparme. Elliot está más rebelde que nunca, siento que me voy a volver loco. Al comienzo decidí no hacer nada, pero han pasado dos semanas, así que decidí ir a buscar a Sam pero lo encontré saliendo del trabajo y ahí hablamos. Me dijo que no sabía nada de Blaine, que el día que se fue de aquí durmió en su casa y lo había visto muy mal, pero luego de eso sólo desapareció.

\- ¿Has intentado llamar a Blaine al celular?

\- Todo este tiempo lo ha tenido apagado, y eso significa que no quiere que lo localicen.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt estaba preparando la cena, varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- Papá no quiero verte así.

El ojiazul se limpió con el dorso de la mano enseguida – Coop no te oí llegar. ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, pero no me cambies el tema. Sé que estabas llorando, tengo diez minutos observándote.

\- Me duele la cabeza, es todo.

\- Por favor papá, no soy un niño. Tengo 19 años, me doy cuenta perfectamente de todo lo que pasa. Estás así por papá Blaine y por la actitud de mis hermanos. Lamento tanto lo que está sucediendo y que ellos te culpen – se acercó y lo abrazó – Las cosas se pondrán mejor, ya verás. Voy a hablar nuevamente con ellos para hacerles entender y papá Blaine se va a comunicar contigo, sólo dale un poco más de tiempo, él te ama mucho y va a volver, lo sé.

\- Coop, no… yo…

\- No tienes nada que decir, déjame estar para ti y apoyarte como tú lo has hecho con nosotros siempre.

\- Te amo tanto Coop.

\- Te amo mucho papá.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Sam, Elliot, no pueden seguir comportándose así, están haciendo sufrir a papá y eso no es justo. Bastante tiene ya con lo de papá Blaine como para que ustedes encima le estén dando más problemas.

\- Él hizo que mi papi se fuera de la casa, lo corrió. Tú no viste su cara de tristeza y todo el dolor en sus ojos cuando se despidió de nosotros. Cuando tomó sus maletas los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Nunca había visto así a mi papi y eso me partió el corazón.

\- Entiendo Sam, ellos tuvieron una pelea y las cosas se salieron de proporción, pero eso es entre ellos, no podemos tomar partido por ninguno de los dos. Además, hacerle la vida difícil a papá Kurt no va a hacer que las cosas se solucionen. Yo también quiero que papá Blaine regrese, y tal vez podamos ayudar, pero debemos actuar de forma inteligente y pensar en lo que haremos.

Dices que te dolió ver a papá sufrir y con lágrimas en los ojos, pues papá Kurt también está sufriendo y llora todo el tiempo, ¿eso no te duele?

Y tú Elliot, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Cada día te comportas peor, no sólo es por lo de mis papás, porque estás actuando mal desde antes de que todo esto pasara. Hermanito, si necesitas hablar con alguien o algo te sucede, aquí estoy para ti. Sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo momento, sin importar qué.

\- Déjate de cursilerías baratas, nada me pasa – contestó tajante.

\- A eso me refiero, esa forma de contestar es un claro ejemplo, antes no eras así. Reconozco que tienes el carácter de papá Kurt, pero siempre fuiste un chico dulce, ahora estás muy cambiado.

\- Eso es cierto – intervino la chica – ya ni te reconozco. Cuando mi papi estaba aquí te portabas mal con él, siempre estabas desafiándolo, le decías cosas feas y crueles, ahora que se fue con quien te comportas así es con papá.

\- Ustedes dos sólo fastidian, saben qué, me voy con mis amigos – salió de la habitación y azotó la puerta.

\- Justamente los iba a llamar – dijo el ojiazul al toparse con su hijo que bajaba las escaleras – por favor llama a tus hermanos y diles que la cena está lista.

\- Diles tú, yo me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con ustedes.

\- ¡Elliot! No te voy a permitir que me hables es esa forma y no vas a ninguna parte a esta hora.

\- Mírame – salió a toda prisa de la casa.

\- ¡Elliot! Te estoy hablando… ¡Elliot! – el castaño fue tras él pero no logró alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre papá? ¿Qué son esos gritos? Se fue, ¿cierto? Ven, entremos a la casa.

Se sentaron los tres a cenar, pero Kurt casi no probó bocado. Cooper recogió la mesa y lavó todo mientras el castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la casa.

\- Si se fue es por tu culpa, primero botaste a mi papi de la casa y vas a hacer que Elliot se termine yendo y yo me iré también si tú no…

\- Basta Samantha, no estoy para esto ahora – contestó con la voz quebrada - ¿Tan mal padre he sido para que mis hijos no me quieran ni me respeten?

La chica se quedó atónita ante dichas palabras y la imagen triste de su padre.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Sí, puedo ir, todos duermen… En veinte minutos estoy en tu casa Lisa – la chica colgó el teléfono y salió despacio de su habitación. Caminaba sigilosamente cuando cruzó frente a la habitación de sus padres y escuchó un sollozo venir de ahí, avanzó unos pasos más hasta llegar a la escalera pero se detuvo y decidió regresar. Tocó la puerta pero nadie le contestó, así que decidió entrar, caminó a lo largo de la gran habitación buscando a su papá, y fue cuando lo vio parado junto al ventanal abrazado así mismo que se sintió mal por él desde lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

\- ¿Papá? ¿Papá, qué tienes? – se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás haciéndolo sobresaltar.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

\- Iba a la cocina por agua y te escuché.

\- ¿Qué hice mal con ustedes? ¿Qué hice mal con Blaine? Siempre he puesto todo de mí para ser un buen esposo y un buen padre. ¿En qué me equivoqué? – rompió en llanto.

\- Ay no papá, no te pongas así, tú eres bueno, siempre has sido muy bueno. Vamos para que te sientes y me vas a esperar aquí un minuto – salió corriendo de la habitación – ¡Cooper! ¡Cooper! ¡Te necesito!

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi papá está mal, no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dónde está?

\- Ven conmigo, en su habitación – los dos chicos salieron corriendo.

\- ¿Papá qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a tu médico?

\- Lo lamento hijos, de verdad lamento haberme puesto así, ustedes no tienes por qué preocuparse por mí.

\- Claro que tenemos que preocuparnos – mencionó Coop – eres nuestro papá, somos familia y siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. Eres un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones, sufres, te angustias y no tienes por qué ocultarlo de nosotros.

\- Papá, si es por lo que dije después de la cena, lo siento mucho, de todo corazón. Sólo estaba enojada, pero tú eres maravilloso, has sido un gran papá en todo momento y fui irrespetuosa contigo al decirte esas cosas tan feas. Me quejo de que Elliot es grosero y no mide sus palabras y yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Realmente lo lamento mucho. Perdóname por favor. No quiero que por mi culpa pienses que eres un mal papá o que has hecho algo malo, porque no es verdad. Perdóname, ¿si?

\- Claro mi niña hermosa.

\- Lo que dice Sam es cierto, eres un excelente papá, siempre lo has sido. Jamás lo dudes. Te amamos mucho.

\- Y yo a ustedes, los amo más de lo que puedan imaginarse – los dos abrazaron al ojiazul cálidamente transmitiéndole todo su amor.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Por fin se quedó dormido Sam. No quisiera dejarlo pero tengo que ir a clases, me toca presentar un proyecto y estoy nervioso. Pasamos toda la noche despiertos con él platicando y no pude repasar nada.

\- Tú hiciste el proyecto, sabes de qué se trata, no tengas miedo, vas a salir bien.

\- Sí, pero hay ciertos datos, fechas. En fin, trataré de leer de camino a la universidad y me saltaré las últimas horas para regresar temprano. ¿Puedes faltar hoy? ¿O salir antes?

\- Tengo dos exposiciones, un proyecto, una lección y un examen sorpresa, que de sorpresa no tiene nada porque todos los días jueves de cada semana lo realiza. Así que voy a estar ocupada hasta el receso, luego de eso puedo salirme.

\- Wow, espero llegar aquí antes, de verdad no quiero que despierte y esté solo. Ojalá que duerma toda la mañana.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt yacía en la cama acostado con dos de sus hijos, cada uno de un lado abrazados a él.

\- ¿Entonces qué te parece la idea papá?

\- Me gusta mucho Coop, necesitamos distraernos y un pequeño viaje estaría perfecto. Pero ustedes tienen clases mañana y…

\- No tengo nada importante papá, así que tranquilo – dijo la chica.

\- Igual yo papá, así que no hay ningún problema.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Vamos Blaine, arriba, has pasado en cama demasiado tiempo, tenemos que disfrutar el fin de semana y vamos a ir a la playa. Nada mejor para olvidarse de todo que el mar, tomar sol, la brisa en el rostro.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Necesito despejarme y aclarar todas mis ideas.

\- No quiero que pienses en nada ni en nadie que te atormente durante estos días, no más llanto por las noches, sólo vas a relajarte y disfrutar el momento.


	19. Cap 19: Tratando de Avanzar

*** **_**monaibarra99**_ Definitivamente fue una decisión tomada en un momento de coraje y sin pensar en las consecuencias. Los dos se aman sin lugar a dudas y por eso sufren con la separación.

Sí, se van a encontrar ;) Sam es más sensata, aunque Elliot tiene sus momentos, sin embargo seguirá siendo un dolor de cabeza para sus padres.

Muchas gracias Moni, me alegra que esta historia te guste tanto (*^-^*) Y sí, ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar :3

*** _AdrianaBotero2 _**Exacto, ambos lo están pasando mal, pero Kurt tiene que sobrellevar la culpa y las recriminaciones de sus hijos. Un fin de semana en la playa lo ayudará a despejarse un poco.

*** _Jeny_** No Jeny, no es maratón y sí, Blaine es adolescente de nuevo.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Ambos están pasando por un momento difícil definitivamente.

*** _Gustavo Mera_** Espero que disfrutes de la lectura ;)

*** _Olenka Bendives_** Me alegra que ya estés más desocupada como para poder leer tranquila C:

*** **_**MadisonAcacia**_ Coop es muy maduro para la edad que tiene, por eso es un gran apoyo para Kurt.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**"****Tratando de Avanzar"**

* * *

.

\- Creo que tendremos que ir a comprarte algo de ropa, nada de lo que tienes te queda bien Blaine.

\- Eso no es necesario, me voy a poner cualquier cosa de lo que traje y…

\- Te recuerdo que eres un adolescente ahora y necesitas ropa para alguien de tu edad, no puedes lucir como si tu padre te hubiera prestado algo.

\- Oye, uso buena ropa y moderna.

\- Sí, para alguien de 44 años está perfecta, pero no para alguien de 17, así que vamos de compras y luego nos iremos a la playa.

\- No me acostumbro a lucir así.

\- Así te veías años atrás…

\- Me refiero a este cambio, es tan extraño tener esta edad nuevamente.

\- Supongo, pero debes aprovecharlo al máximo. Y ahora, vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Blaine ama venir a la playa – musitó con melancolía el ojiazul.

\- Papá, deja de pensar en cosas que no te hacen bien. Hemos venido para que te distraigas y te relajes.

\- Sí Coop, lo siento, tienes razón. Vamos a disfrutar el fin de semana, así que, ¿qué quieren hacer?

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos en una de esas lanchas que llevan a dar paseos?

\- Eso suena genial Sam, claro que lo haremos – la chica sonrió complacida.

\- Podemos alquilar unas motos acuáticas y hacer una competencia.

\- Sí, me gusta esa idea – dijo Sam emocionada.

\- Bien Coop, sólo tenemos que ver dónde las alquilan.

\- ¡Genial! Vi un local bajando dos calles, antes de llegar al muelle.

\- Ok, iremos para allá hijo. ¿Y tú Elliot, qué quieres hacer?

\- Quedarme acostado tomando sol.

\- Sí, lo vamos a hacer también. Tomaremos un descanso y nos asolearemos, pero me refiero a alguna actividad que quieras realizar.

\- Mmm, volar en parapente.

\- Ah… sí, claro. Pueden hacerlo. Igual tenemos que buscar donde alquilan los equipos.

\- Bien.

\- Pero papá, a ti no te gustan las alturas. No podemos hacer algo en lo que no vas a participar.

\- Es lo que yo quiero hacer, no es mi culpa que a papá no le guste.

\- Hemos venido en familia y las actividades que realicemos debemos hacerlas juntos. Puedes pensar en otra cosa.

\- Coop está bien. Sé que hemos venido en un paseo familiar, pero no pueden estar pegados a mí todo el tiempo, pueden hacer cosas entre ustedes.

\- Pero papá…

\- Si Elliot quiere lo del parapente, no hay problema. Mientras ustedes hacen el recorrido yo descanso un rato o puedo ir a buscar un buen lugar para comer o averiguar qué actividades hay para la noche.

Lo importante es que lo disfrutemos y pasemos bien este fin de semana. Si ustedes están felices, yo soy feliz. No hay nada como verlos sonreír.

\- Te amo mucho papá – dijo Sam – Eres muy bueno. Nosotros también queremos verte feliz – lo abrazó.

\- Como dije, si ustedes están bien, yo lo estoy también mi niña hermosa. Así que, ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- ¿Podemos hacer todo hoy?

\- Seguro Coop.

\- Espero que alguien de tu edad nos pueda seguir el ritmo.

\- Elliot, papá es joven, tiene 40 años a penas y…

\- Va a cumplir 45 Cooper.

\- Sí, y eso es ser joven todavía, además papá tiene mucha vitalidad, un excelente estado físico, se ejercita, va al gimnasio todos los días. De hecho, papá tiene mejor condición que tú hermanito.

\- Ay sí, claro – dijo irónicamente luego rodó los ojos a la vez que hizo una mueca.

\- Pue sí, aunque no lo quieras admitir es cierto lo que dice Coop, papá luce muy bien y tiene mejor condición física que tú.

\- Ok, vamos a dejarlo ahí chicos, no quiero que discutan por una trivialidad.

\- ¿Podemos ir al paseo en lancha primero?

\- Claro cariño.

\- Lo que ella quiere primero, eso era de esperarse.

\- ¡Elliot basta! Si no querías venir te hubieras quedado. Estamos aquí para descansar y relajarnos no para pelear ni pasar un mal rato. Papá necesita distraerse y nosotros también. ¿Qué tiene de malo que hagamos la actividad de Sam primero?

\- Que no es justo. Eso pasa.

\- Mira hijo, las lanchas están aquí en el muelle, en cambio lo que tú y Coop quieren debemos ir a buscar donde alquilan los equipos, en dónde se realiza y un largo etcétera, por eso empezamos con lo que tenemos más cerca.

\- Bien – contestó de mal modo y el ojiazul negó con la cabeza mientras se sobaba las sienes.

\- Elliot, por favor. Quiero que pasemos un buen fin de semana como familia. No pido mucho, sólo unos días a gusto y tranquilo con ustedes.

El joven de ojos azules miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Gracias hijo! Te amo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Elliot abrazó a Kurt – también te amo papá.

En el transcurso del día realizaron varias actividades y todos se divirtieron, al llegar la noche fueron a una "cena en la fogata" organizada por uno de los hoteles, con el fin de atraer más clientes, y disfrutaron del espectáculo ofrecido.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Kurt, hola!

\- ¡Britt! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Igual, no me imaginé encontrarte por aquí, pero es bueno que hayas venido. Necesitas despejarte un poco.

\- Mis hijos piensan lo mismo, por eso insistieron en hacer este pequeño viaje.

\- Vinieron contigo, ¡qué bueno! ¿Y dónde están ahora?

\- Todavía duermen, ayer estuvimos hasta tarde paseando y conversando.

\- ¿Y cómo así estás despierto? Tú amas dormir y te cuesta levantarte en las mañanas.

\- Últimamente no estoy durmiendo mucho, estaba dando vueltas en la habitación y decidí venir a caminar un rato, pensar…

\- Deja de hacer eso, viniste para olvidarte de todo, así que no pienses en nada que te atormente. Sólo dedícate a relajarte y disfrutar de tu familia.

\- Mi familia no está completa. Falta Blaine.

\- Ok, ¿qué es lo que acabo de decirte?

\- Lo siento, fue algo que se me escapó – suspiró – Estoy pasando momentos muy agradables con mis hijos y me gusta verlos felices.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – le sonrió cálidamente – ¿Desayunaste? Porque voy a una cafetería muy buena que inauguraron hace poco y me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

\- Seguro, vamos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_¿Dónde estás? _

*** Mensaje de Sam:**

_Me estoy cambiando, ya voy_

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Cuando bajé ya ibas a salir de la ducha_

*** Mensaje de Sam:**

_Me quedé revisando mi correo, pero ya voy_

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Si te demoras voy a comer sin ti_

*** Mensaje de Sam:**

_¿Ya ordenaste?_

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_Sí y no espero hambre ajena _

*** Mensaje de Sam:**

_Más te vale que me esperes_

*** Mensaje de Blaine:**

_No prometo nada :P_

\- Esta es una buena mesa Kurt.

\- Me gusta este lugar, es como hogareño.

\- Sí, es parte del encanto que tiene, por eso vengo aquí.

\- Cuando los chicos se despierten los traeré acá.

Estaban esperando que les llevaran lo que habían ordenado y el ojiazul estaba observando el lugar cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa que estaba diagonal a la de ellos y se quedó en shock.

\- Kurt, Kurt, ¿qué tienes?

\- Mira… disimulada…mente a la mesa… que está… en diagonal.

\- No puedo, estoy de espalda, sería más que obvio, pero ¿qué ocurre?

\- Bl… Blai… Blaine

\- ¿Está aquí?

\- Ah… eee… hay un… chico ahí – respiró profundamente – es idéntico a él.

\- Debe ser él entonces.

\- No Britt, es un chico, un adolescente, pero es igual a Blaine.

\- Hay personas que se parecen, puede que…

\- Britt, no se parece, es su vivo retrato cuando tenía esa edad.

\- Rayos, ahora ya me dio curiosidad. Me voy a levantar como si fuera a buscar algo para poderlo ver, espérame.

Kurt lo volvió a mirar disimuladamente, todo gritaba Blaine en ese chico.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es idéntico a él! Como si lo hubieran clonado.

\- Te lo dije Britt, es su vivo retrato y eso sólo significa una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ese chico es hijo de Blaine.

\- ¡Estás loco Kurt! ¿Cómo va a ser su hijo? Eso significaría que estuvo con una chica, lo cual es imposible, además ese chico es como de la edad de tus hijos, ¿sabes lo que eso significaría?

\- Lo entiendo muy bien – contestó con tristeza y se tapó el rostro con las manos por unos segundos para luego develar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – pero no hay otra explicación, es hijo de Blaine.


	20. Cap 20: Encuentros Inesperados Parte 1

Saludos a todas y todos! Mil disculpas por la demora en la actualización, como algunas/os de ustedes saben, he tenido varias recaídas con mi salud y eso me ha atrasado, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y trataré de tenerles otro en esta semana, así como del otro fic.

Gracias por el apoyo, el cariño y todos sus hermosos comentarios. Mi agradecimiento eterno C:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**"****Encuentros Inesperados" **

**Parte 1**

* * *

.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Tengo que acercarme a él Britt, necesito hablarle y...

\- ¿Y qué le vas a decir? Hola, disculpa pero te pareces a mi esposo por lo tanto creo que eres su hijo. No puedes sólo acercártele Kurt, menos con lo alterado que estás.

\- Pero... pero es que...

\- Cálmate por favor. Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo, pero necesitas estar tranquilo.

\- Está esperando a alguien porque le están sirviendo todo para dos personas. Podemos hacer tiempo mientras come, ¿cierto?

\- Sí Kurt, y vamos a pensar bien en algo.

Blaine estaba cansado de esperar así que empezó a comer y a observar el lugar y de pronto vio a su esposo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Las ganas de correr para abrazarlo y besarlo como si no existiera un mañana estaban presentes, lo asfixiaban y sentía que no podría contenerse, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacerlo porque no sabría cómo explicarle lo que había sucedido.

Además ellos estaban separados por la discusión que tuvieron y fue Kurt quien decidió correrlo de la casa. Ese recuerdo lo frenó de cualquier locura que estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

Su celular vibró y leyó el mensaje de Sam indicándole que estaba cerca.

_Mensaje de Blaine:_

No vengas, Kurt está aquí.

_Mensaje de Sam:_

Rayos, con el hambre que tengo.

Kurt miraba disimuladamente cada cierto tiempo y Blaine hacía lo mismo, hasta que los dos voltearon y sus miradas se encontraron, el moreno desvió rápidamente los ojos para jugar con la cuchara que estaba dentro de la taza.

\- Britt, esos ojos, son sus ojos. Nadie en el mundo tiene unos ojos iguales a los de Blaine. No puedes decirme que no están relacionados, ¡es imposible!

Cuando el ojiazul volvió a mirar, la mesa estaba vacía – no, no puede ser, ya se fue – se puso nervioso - ¿Ahora dónde lo vamos a localizar? Britt, ¿qué voy a hacer?

\- Por ahora, ir al baño y lavarte la cara para que te tranquilices un poco. Tengo una idea, pero necesitas estar calmado y sereno.

\- Está bien, confío en ti. Voy a refrescarme un poco – se levantó y se dirigió al baño mientras la rubia fue hacia otro lado.

Kurt se echaba agua en el rostro con cuidado de no mojar su ropa cuando alguien salió de uno de los cubículos y se acercó al lavamanos. Ambos hombres se vieron a través del espejo y se quedaron congelados.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo nervioso el ojiazul.

\- ¡Hola! – respondió casi en un murmullo.

\- Disculpa, no acostumbro hablar con desconocidos en los baños públicos, pero te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco.

\- ¡Oh! Tranquilo. A veces pasa. Dicen que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt.

\- Tom.

\- Mucho gusto. ¿Estás aquí solo? Me refiero a si viniste a la playa solo o tal vez vives aquí.

\- Vine a descansar el fin de semana y estoy con un amigo.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y tus padres?

\- De viaje, en algún lugar. Con ellos nunca se sabe, hoy están aquí, mañana en otra ciudad y en un par de días están en otro país o hasta otro continente.

\- ¿Viajan mucho?

\- Sí, por su trabajo.

\- Entiendo, qué mal que viajen tanto.

\- Bueno, si me disculpa... Kurt, ¿cierto? Me tengo que ir, mi amigo me está esperando. Fue un gusto conocerlo, aunque las circunstancias y el lugar sean raros.

\- Igualmente Tom. Disculpa nuevamente mi atrevimiento.

\- Descuide, tenga un buen día – le sonrió y el castaño sintió una punzada en su pecho, esa sonrisa era la sonrisa de su Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto Kurt? Estuve preguntando...

\- Hablé con él y ahora estoy más confundido.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

\- Las cosas sólo se dieron, él estaba en el baño. Su nombre es Tom, está aquí por el fin de semana con un amigo y sus padres siempre viajan por trabajo.

\- ¡Wow! Es buena información y creo que aclara tu duda acerca de la paternidad de Blaine sobre ese chico. Así que no entiendo, ¿por qué estás más confundido?

\- Por el parecido físico, la voz, los ojos, la sonrisa...

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Los hijos de Kurt conversaban felices durante el almuerzo, hacían bromas, pero su padre estaba ausente de toda plática, en su mente se repetía el momento en que estuvo con aquel chico en ese baño y no podía dejar de recordar lo idéntico que era a su esposo cuando lo conoció y su voz susurraba "Tom".

\- Papá, ¿escuchaste? ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – lo remeció de los hombros.

\- ¿Qué sucede Coop?

\- Eso queremos saber nosotros. Te estamos hablando pero no respondes, te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Lo lamento chicos, son cosas que a veces suceden. Pero ¿qué era lo que decían?

\- Papá, no te hace bien estar pensando en papá Blaine.

\- Tranquilo Coop, no era precisamente en lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Oh! Disculpa, yo creí que...

\- No es nada hijo – le acarició la cabeza y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

El fin de semana transcurrió rápido y los chicos estaban arreglando sus cosas, Kurt tenía listo su equipaje y ya embarcado en el auto, así que decidió salir a dar una última vuelta y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, encontrar a Tom.

Caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de pronto se detuvo a observar el mar y suspiró...

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el mar? – preguntaba el castaño mientras su novio lo abrazaba por detrás y le daba pequeños besos en el rostro.

\- Porque así como es de profundo y no tiene fin, igual es mi amor por ti.

\- Aww Blaine, siempre dices cosas tan hermosas.

\- Sólo digo la verdad mi amor. Y por la inmensidad del amor que te tengo y con el mar como testigo, te prometo que algún día vamos a casarnos y estaremos siempre juntos.

\- ¿Me vas a amar por siempre?

\- Kurt, te amaré hasta que al mar no tenga olas, hasta que el sol deje de calentar, hasta que la luna deje de brillar.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine, te amaré eternamente... Pero y ¿qué hay con mi enfermedad?

\- Estás mucho mejor ahora, incluso Elliot autorizó este viaje.

\- Pero si algo sale mal y nunca me sano por comp...

Fue callado por un beso dulce y romántico – Jamás dejaré de amarte, no importa qué.

_~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~_

El ojiazul daba pasos por inercia cuando tropezó con alguien que estaba sentado en una toalla y cayó estrepitosamente, pero fue sujetado antes de terminar de cara contra la arena.

\- Lo lamento tanto, no me di cuenta, iba distraído – dijo apenado.

\- Tranquilo, ya te tengo... Kurt.

\- Tom.

\- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos de formas raras – sonrió ligeramente.

Y el castaño sin entender por qué, se sonrojó por completo – sí, tienes razón, es muy raro y algo incómodo.

El ojimiel se dio cuenta de que todavía no soltaba a su esposo – lo... lo siento – ambos se acomodaron y se miraron.

\- Al contrario, gracias por no dejar que caiga. Ya me ha pasado y es horrible rasparse la piel con arena.

\- Claro, luego tarda en sanarle.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó intrigado.

\- Ah... es que... su piel... su piel es muy blanca y las personas de tez tan clara, por lo general la tienen muy delicada... o al menos... es lo que he escuchado.

\- ¡Oh! Primero, no me hables de usted que no creo tener edad para que me traten con tanta ceremonia y segundo, sí, eso es verdad, mi piel es delicada, aunque con los años se ha vuelto un poco más resistente a las inclemencias del clima y lo que la rodea, pero sin lugar a dudas rasparse con arena no es nada agradable.

Si no me hubieras ayudado, me hubiera raspado los brazos, las rodillas y posiblemente el rostro, así que nuevamente gracias.

\- Me alegra haber estado en el momento preciso, no me gustaría que te lastimaras ni que le pasara nada a tu rostro, es tan hermoso.

\- ¿Perdón, qué?

Blaine se abofeteó mentalmente, no pensó en lo que decía sólo estaba expresando lo que sentía – no... no quise ser atrevido... es sólo que... tu piel es delicada y... yo... perdón, es que – se empezó a poner en todos los tonos de rojo existentes y no sabía cómo librarse del error que cometió – bueno, es la verdad... yo... ah... creo que eres... muy atractivo – se mordió la lengua.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Gracias por eso! – sintió como sus mejillas ardían mientras cambiaban de color y una vez más no se explicaba esa extraña sensación que le provocaba este chico.

Y disculpa, porque fue contigo con quien tropecé y no sé si te pisé, te golpeé o te hice daño de alguna forma – trató de cambiar el tema de inmediato y sintiéndose a la vez avergonzado por todo lo sucedido.

\- No hay problema – le sonrió y Kurt sintió fuego quemándolo lentamente - ¿Estás paseando o esperas a alguien?

\- Vine con mis hijos y ellos están terminando de empacar, por lo que decidí salir a caminar. Bueno, de seguro ya terminaron, así que me tengo que ir.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes hijos! - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar para retenerlo un poco más de tiempo.

\- Sí, tres, y son mi vida entera.

\- Me imagino y ¿de qué edad son?

\- Samantha tiene 15, Elliot tiene 17 y Cooper 19.

\- Adolescentes, no debe ser fácil criarlos.

\- Supongo que lo dices por experiencia, porque tú estás entre esa edad – sonrió – sin embargo tienes razón, no es fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil, son buenos chicos, creo que mi esposo y yo hemos hecho un buen trabajo con ellos.

\- Me alegro por ti y por tu esposo. ¿Él vino también?

\- Gracias... y no... ah... bueno, ahora sí me voy porque tengo que supervisar que mis hijos acomoden todo correctamente en el auto.

\- Seguro, y me disculpo si fui indiscreto en algo.

\- Está bien. Me dio gusto verte Tom.

\- Igual a mí Kurt. Cuídate mucho.

\- Gracias – dijo extrañado por la petición del chico – tú también.

Iba caminando a la casa y pensaba en el por qué sentía esa familiaridad con aquel adolescente, y por qué lo había hecho ruborizarse con sus palabras, su sonrisa, esa mirada que era idéntica a la de... su celular sonó en ese momento – ¡Britt! ¡Hola! Tengo algo que contarte.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

\- ¿Estás loco Blaine? Casi te descubres ante Kurt, debes ser más cuidadoso.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que no me hubiera importado. Lo extraño tanto y fue maravilloso poder verlo, platicar con él por un instante, observar sus hermosos ojos, aunque debo confesar que lucían tristes.

Tengo tantas ganas de ir a la casa y decirle todo lo que está pasando, sé que suena como una locura, pero es la verdad y...

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso Blaine! Recuerda que fue él quien te botó de la casa, él te dijo que te fueras, él te hizo las maletas, él te las puso al pie de la puerta, él ya no te quería en su vida, así que acéptalo de una vez y afronta el hecho de que tienes una nueva vida y que debes empezar a vivirla.

Esas palabras dolieron mucho, calaron en lo más profundo de su ser y pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, sin embargo intentó aferrarse a uno de esos pedazos – lo he pensado y tal vez todo fue producto del coraje, los dos dijimos cosas que no debimos decir y actuamos sin pensar, así que...

\- No Blaine, ¡basta de eso! Atormentarte con esos pensamientos no te lleva a ninguna parte. Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora. Y yo ya me adelanté en algunos aspectos, por ejemplo, te voy a inscribir en la escuela para que empieces clases a la brevedad posible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a pasar por eso de nuevo! Una vez en la escuela fue suficiente, no lo haré por segunda vez.

\- Tienes que hacerlo, ya sabes que ahí se dan muchas de las oportunidades para el resto de la vida.

\- Ok señor genio, supongamos que acepto, ¿cómo vas a hacer para inscribirme? Necesitas presentar el pase de año de la anterior escuela, registros de calificaciones, asistencia y demás documentos. ¿De dónde vas a conseguir todo eso?

\- No te preocupes, yo tengo mis formas – le dio una palmada en el hombro y le guiñó el ojo.


	21. Cap 21: Encuentros Inesperados Parte 2

Tal como les prometí, aquí tienen otra actualización y en la tarde/noche volveré a actualizar ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**"****Encuentros Inesperados" **

**Parte 2**

* * *

_._

_\- ¿Qué escondes ahí Blaine?_

_\- Nada, estoy revisando unos apuntes, es todo._

_\- No me mientas, te vi guardar un papel en esa carpeta, y por la forma en que mirabas a todos lados es porque ocultas algo._

_\- Es sólo un papel sin importancia._

_\- Entonces muéstramelo._

_\- Es… no es nada… _

_\- ¿Y por eso te pones así de nervioso? _

_El chico empezó a respirar agitadamente y bajó la mirada._

_\- ¡Blaine Devon Anderson Rothschild, entrégame ese papel ahora!_

_El moreno sacó la hoja de la carpeta y con pasos lentos avanzó y se la entregó con manos temblorosas. El hombre leyó detenidamente y luego lo miró enojado – ¿Un siete? ¿Sacaste un siete? ¿Por qué rayos sacaste un siete? Tu única responsabilidad es estudiar para obtener buenas calificaciones._

_\- No es… no es una nota… importante._

_\- ¿NO ES IMPORTANTE? ¡ESTO SE VERÁ REFLEJADO EN TU PROMEDIO!_

_\- N…oo… no lo… hará. Es sól…o una prueba de… de diagnóstico que el profesor… el profesor aplicó pa…ra determi…nar qué tanto hemos apr…endido de… de la materia._

_\- ¿Y por eso no te preocupaste por estudiar?_

_\- Fue una prueba sorpresa._

_\- Un siete es una mala calificación, quiere decir que no estás prestando la suficiente atención en clases y eso es inadmisible – gruñó enfadado._

_\- Lo hago, pe… pero es una… materia difícil – soltó un gemido de angustia cuando vio a su padre sacarse el cinturón._

_\- Entonces tienes que esforzarte más. Mientras más te cueste entender algo, debes ponerle más empeño. Así que no es un justificante para que sacaras esa calificación tan mediocre._

_\- Pero… pero – soltó un grito al sentir su piel arder y doler ante el primer cinturonazo._

_\- Además, no creo que no sea una calificación importante porque de ser así, no me la hubieras ocultado – soltó otro golpe – y encima me mentiste diciendo que eran unos apuntes._

_\- Papá por favor, ya no, duele, por favor Nooo – las lágrimas surcaban su rostro a medida que recibía un golpe tras otro._

¡PAPÁ NOOO! ME DUELEEE… ¡PAPÁ POR FAVOOOR!

\- ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine abre los ojos! ¡BLAINE! – lo sacudió con fuerza y el moreno lo empujó, arrinconándose en el extremo de la cama y abrazándose a sus rodillas de forma protectora.

\- Por favor ya no.

\- Blaine, tranquilo, soy Sam. Hermanito, cálmate, tuviste una pesadilla – lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar de frente y le acarició el cabello – shh, ya pasó, fue sólo un mal sueño – poco a poco lo obligó a soltarse y lo tomó del mentón haciéndolo elevar la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron – tranquilo, vamos, respira conmigo, inhala 1, 2, 3… exhala – le secó las lágrimas y sintió rabia, la misma rabia de hace tantos años atrás cuando veía a su amigo tan roto y angustiado por un castigo que sus padres le habían dado. Él sabía que la pesadilla de Blaine había sido más bien un recuerdo evocado por alguna razón de su subconsciente y le dolía tanto que estuviera así.

Mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que un recuerdo lo alterara tanto, al punto de estar en ese estado deplorable, temblando, ahogándose con el llanto y la dificultad para respirar. Detestaba lo que sus padres le habían hecho a su mejor amigo, porque indudablemente había dejado secuelas, tal vez no físicas pero sí emocionales. Sin embargo, no entendía qué había desencadenado esto. Eran demasiados años los transcurridos y el moreno estaba bien, había superado todo, tenía una vida tranquila, lejos de cualquier tipo de maltrato.

Burt lo había acogido como a un hijo y lo había apoyado en todo, incluso cuando empezó la universidad y entró en estado de pánico porque algunas materias eran difíciles y su rendimiento no era bueno. Su reacción ante tal acontecimiento era por reflejo involuntario, el temblor, el nerviosismo, el miedo, pero Burt no hizo otra cosa que tratarlo con amor y platicar con él hasta hacerle entender que no había nada de malo si no era un alumno perfecto y que estaba orgulloso del esfuerzo que le ponía a todo. Ya tendría oportunidad de mejorar las calificaciones o de llevar otras materias, sólo debía tomarlo con calma y ajustarse a su propio ritmo.

\- Hey, ¿te sientes mejor? – el cuerpo de su amigo aun temblaba, pero en menor grado y su respiración se había normalizado.

\- Sam, lo lamento. Yo…

\- Shh, tranquilo, todo está bien, ya pasó, fue un sueño.

\- ¡Gracias! Gracias por estar siempre para mí, desde que éramos niños.

\- Los hermanos siempre están para cuidarse y protegerse.

Luego de eso le preparó un té y se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió. Fue una noche pesada porque el ojimiel tuvo varias pesadillas hasta que amaneció y parecía que finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño de forma apacible.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt despertó sintiendo los cálidos rayos acariciar su rostro, fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras los tallaba con sus dedos. Se levantó sintiéndose fresco y renovado, se lavó y bajó para preparar el desayuno de sus hijos pero se sorprendió al ver en la mesa algo de comer y una nota de Coop donde le decía que lo habían dejado dormir porque estaba muy cansado y ellos ya eran grandes como para hacerse cargo de sus cosas y que ahí quedaba su desayuno servido.

El ojiazul suspiró al reconocer que sus hijos ya no eran unos niños pequeños, se habían levantado, probablemente Cooper los había llamado, pero aun así, se despertaron, desayunaron y se fueron a clases y a él lo dejaron descansar.

Ahora estaba en casa, viendo un programa en la televisión. Era un diseñador famoso y dueño de su propia marca, así que trabaja a su propio ritmo y ese día no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sin embargo estaba aburrido y acongojado, así que luego de darse un baño, salió al centro comercial para distraerse y no pensar en todo lo que lo ponía triste cuando estaba solo en ese lugar tan lleno de recuerdos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Sam, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sólo déjame terminar estos cuadros y hablamos… ¿o es algo urgente?

\- No, sólo necesitaba decirte algo.

\- Eso suena como algo importante, así que esto puede esperar – bajó la tapa de la computadora y se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al ojimiel.

\- ¡Gracias! Verás… no quiero hacer lo de ir a la preparatoria otra vez, tener que pasar por esa presión de estudiar y…

\- ¡Oh! – Sam entendió inmediatamente por qué se habían originado esos recuerdos en forma de pesadillas, era ese temor de volver a pasar por aquella experiencia – Pero sabes que ahora no será igual, nadie te va a presionar para que seas un estudiante modelo, sólo serás tú, a tu ritmo, a tu antojo, realmente no es relevante porque no es como si de verdad te fueras a graduar y…

\- Lo sé, créeme que lo sé y estuve pensando en eso desde que me desperté, pero simplemente no puedo. Para mí fue una experiencia agridulce, hubieron muchas cosas maravillosas que viví y disfruté sin lugar a dudas, pero también estaba toda la presión, mis padres… esos recuerdos son demasiado fuertes y no quiero lidiar con eso.

Además de que fue la época en la que conocí a Kurt y… bueno… sé que me va a afectar mucho, simplemente no quiero. Como tú mismo dijiste hace un instante, no es algo relevante, no tengo que hacerlo y no quiero.

\- Está bien, sólo fue una idea que tuve, pero no tienes que hacerlo, es cierto. No quiero que te pongas mal ni te desenfoques de la importante: tu carrera. Todos tus esfuerzos deben estar centrados en eso.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt estaba sentado en una banca tomando un helado, había pasado tres horas haciendo compras, recorriendo almacenes y estaba cansado, así que había decidido a hacer una pequeña pausa y ahora disfrutaba de una delicia de chocolate con menta y trozos de almendras, el resto del espacio de la banca estaba ocupado por todas las bolsas con compras que había realizado.

Arrugó la nariz cuando vio a alguien de espaldas tratando de sentarse en los escasos centímetros libres que quedaban, lográndolo pero resbalando a los pocos segundos y lo escuchó gruñir – personas desconsideradas que se creen los dueños de las bancas y pueden usar todo el espacio sin pensar en los demás.

¡Esa voz! Era la voz de… ¿Blaine? Observó al sujeto ponerse de pie y sacudirse, usaba ropa juvenil, además de que era más delgado, así que sólo había una posibilidad - ¿Tom? ¿Eres tú?

El moreno giró y se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos – ¡Kurt! ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!

\- Lo mismo digo. Lamento ser una de esas personas desconsideradas que se creen los dueños de las bancas y pueden usar todo el espacio sin pensar en los demás – citó textualmente las palabras del chico.

\- ¡Oh! – se sonrojó por la vergüenza – No quise decir eso, es sólo que he recorrido el piso completo y todos parecen querer las bancas para sí mismos y… lo siento.

\- Yo lo siento, no me di cuenta de que ocupaba todo el espacio, voy a acomodar esto, sólo me tomará unos segundos.

\- Te ayudo – empezó a mover las cosas y se acomodó en el extremo – Gracias, mis pies te lo agradecen.

El ojiazul soltó una pequeña risita que a Blaine le parecía tan adorable. Luego de eso un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ellos, pero el ojimiel decidió romperlo – Entonces, ¿aquí vives?

\- Bueno, eso sería difícil debido a que es un centro comercial, pero…

No pudo terminar la frase sin hacer reír al moreno ruidosamente, lo que le erizó la piel porque era tan Blaine, ese sonido, esa forma de carcajearse y soltó el helado sin darse cuenta, terminando todo esparcido por el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt, qué tienes? ¿Kurt?

Una mano lo meció haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos y volteó a mirar al chico – disculpa, es sólo que recordé algo que…

\- No tienes que disculparte, ¿estás bien? Te pusiste algo pálido.

\- Estoy bien, como te dije sólo me acorde de algo, es todo – soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo – Mira este desastre, debo encontrar con qué limpiarlo, no puedo dejarlo así.

Blaine salió corriendo, dejando a un ojiazul totalmente estupefacto. Se levantó con cuidado de no pisar el helado esparcido a sus pies y miró hacia los lados como buscando algo que sirviera para limpiar. Encontró un par de servilletas en una de las bolsas, pero no servía más que para coger el cono y cuando se estaba agachando vio una mano llena de servilletas empezar a recoger todo, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados con un destello de verde.

\- Yo lo limpio – susurró sin dejar de mirarlo. Un celular sonó rompiendo el hechizo entre los dos – es mi teléfono, luego contesto – dijo apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el suelo.

\- No tenías que hacer esto.

\- Está bien, no hay problema – en cuestión de minutos había dejado todo resplandeciente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido – Listo, terminé. Ahora sólo voy a botar esto, enseguida regreso.

Kurt esperaba impaciente a que el chico regresara y sonrió tontamente cuando lo vio acercarse – Cuando saliste corriendo la primera vez, pensé que estabas huyendo de la escena del crimen.

Blaine soltó otra carcajada que hizo estremecer a su esposo – amo tu sentido del humor.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ah… yo… me… me refiero a que… tienes un gran sentido… del humor. Lo que dije… fue… fue una expresión, ¿sabes? – se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

\- Entiendo Tom – le sonrió – me da gusto si puedo hacerte reír… Amm, gracias por limpiar, como dije me dejaste atónito cuando saliste corriendo.

\- No es nada. Y me fui rápido al patio de comida por las servilletas. Afortunadamente está cerca.

Los dos se miraron y permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo hasta que el celular del moreno volvió a sonar – mejor contestas, debe ser algo importante – el ojimiel asintió con la cabeza y se apartó un poco para hablar. Cuando colgó, luego de un minuto, el castaño estaba recogiendo las bolsas de la banca.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Ah sí, debo regresar a casa.

\- ¿No es muy temprano para que vayas a tu casa? Me refiero a que tus hijos deben estar en clases todavía.

\- ¿No deberías estar tú en clases también?

\- ¡Oh! No, yo estoy de vacaciones.

\- ¿Vacaciones en esta época del año? Tom, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías asistir a clases, no es bueno que te salgas de la escuela.

\- No lo hago, sólo no estoy estudiando. Pero, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es… una historia…

\- Lo lamento, no tienes que decirme nada. Apenas si nos conocemos y estoy indagando cosas de tu vida. Si no estás estudiando debe haber una razón seguramente. Discúlpame.

\- Está bien, no hay problema. ¿Te puedes quedar? Un rato más, es todo. Tengo ganas de un helado y tú te quedaste sin el tuyo, así que, podemos ir a la heladería, ¿qué dices?

\- Tom, no sé… Esto no es correcto, nos conocemos hace tres días y…

\- No tiene nada de malo ir a tomar un helado. Me agradas y creo que te agrado, me gusta conversar contigo, eres especial. Vamos, es un helado.

Kurt soltó un pequeño suspiro – no entendía lo que le ocurría con este chico, todo se sentía tan familiar, era como estar con su esposo, la calidez, lo atento que era, lo que le hacía sentir después de tantos años juntos. Y ahora este chiquillo provocaba en él eso que sólo Blaine era capaz.

"Tal vez es el enorme parecido, sí eso es, sólo te evoca recuerdos" – pensó para apaciguarse y fue cuando vio esos ojos suplicantes que no pudo resistirse. Esos ojos, esa mirada era marca Blaine, nadie más en el mundo la tenía, ni sus hijos, aunque ellos habían aprendido a hacer la mirada de cachorrito, como le decían, ninguno tenía ese toque especial. No era posible que un perfecto extraño sea idéntico a su esposo y que tenga esa mirada, había algo raro ahí y quería averiguar qué era, así que decidió ir a tomar ese helado.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Papá, ya estamos en casa. ¿Papá?

\- Te dije que había salido Sam, su auto no está en el garaje.

\- Pero siempre está cuando llegamos de la escuela – entró a la cocina – No hay nada de comer preparado.

\- Eso es culpa de Coop, como lo desligó de la responsabilidad de hacer el desayuno, entonces tampoco hizo la cena.

\- Bueno Elliot, ¿qué te pasa? Durante el fin de semana volviste a ser el chico agradable de antes, pero bastó que estuvieras hoy en la escuela para que esa actitud arrogante y egoísta se hiciera presente nuevamente.

Papá tiene derecho a salir y distraerse. Además, estoy de acuerdo con Coop en que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para ayudar a papá, preparar nuestro desayuno y esas cosas. Y por qué no, la cena también.

\- Él es el menos indicado para hablar porque está en la universidad y sigue viviendo aquí a expensas de mi papá.

\- Eso no es cierto, él ayuda en todo y si está viviendo aquí es porque metió tarde sus papeles para la residencia en el campus y ya no consiguió lugar. Luego iba a alquilar un departamento y trabajar para pagarlo, pero mis papás le dijeron que no era necesario que hiciera eso, que se podía quedar aquí todo el tiempo en quisiera y sólo lo va a hacer hasta que consiga habitación en el campus, de hecho ya metió los papeles para no quedar fuera nuevamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Coop es mi hermano, no debería asombrarte, lo sorprendente es que tú siendo también su hermano no lo sepas.

La puerta se abrió y los voltearon – hermanitos, ¿cómo así no están cenando?

\- Porque papá salió quién sabe a qué hora y a dónde y no ha llegado todavía y no hay nada de comer – contestó el adolescente enojado.

\- Bien, me da mucho gusto por él, porque pasa encerrado en la casa todo el tiempo y eso le hace daño. Es bueno que salga a distraerse.

\- ¿Y quién hace la cena? Antes estaba papá Blaine, y cuando uno no estaba, el otro sí, así que siempre había alguien.

\- Básicamente tú no quieres padres sino alguien que se ocupe de ti como si fueras un niño pequeño.

\- No me jodas – dijo dándole un empujón y cruzando la sala para dirigirse a la planta alta de la casa.

\- Eso fue grosero de su parte. No sé qué le ocurre.

\- No le hagas caso Sam. ¿Qué dices si preparamos algo? ¿Llamaron a papá Kurt para preguntarle dónde estaba?

\- No, desde que llegamos estábamos en esa absurda discusión – hizo una mueca de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Extraño a mi papi, prometió mantenerse en contacto con nosotros y no ha llamado y su celular está apagado.

\- También lo extraño, pero supongo que necesita algo de tiempo para reponerse. Papá Kurt nos tiene a nosotros para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a que no se deprima tanto, tratar de subirle los ánimos y demás, pero él no tiene a nadie. Supongo que debe ser muy duro y le está tomando un poco de tiempo sentirse listo para llamar.

\- Tienes razón y eso me pone triste. A veces me pongo a pensar en lo que acabas de decir y creo que no es justo, si al menos uno de nosotros estuviera a su lado tal vez las cosas no serían tan difíciles para él.


	22. Cap 22: Encuentros Inesperados Parte 3

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te siga gustando. Blaine adolescente es tierno y dulce.

*** _Jeny_** Todavía no, pero va a pasar ;) Sí, son lindos juntos

*** _Giulyy Medina_** Jajajaja, así es, Blaine mediante un hechizo/deseo volvió a tener 17 años y ahora puede tomar diferentes decisiones que lo mantendrán como adolescente o lo regresaran a su edad real. Todo depende de él.

*** _AdrinaBotero2_** Kurt está sospechando por todos los errores que comete Blaine y va a seguir indagando.

*** _Lety Bl_** Gracias Lety! Qué bueno que te gustara tanto =) Kurt ha tenido ideas locas con respecto a Tom.

**-o-**

UN GRAN AGRADECIMIENTO A _**GEORGI G**_, PORQUE ME AYUDÓ A SOLUCIONAR EL PROBLEMA QUE TENÍA, YA QUE NO ESTABA RECIBIENDO LOS REVIEWS, NO CREAN QUE NO QUERÍA RESPONDERLOS O COMO ALGUIEN ME DIJO, QUE LOS ESTABA IGNORANDO, ¡NUNCA HARÍA ESO! NO PODÍA VERLOS NI RECIBIENDO NOTIFICACIONES.

Una vez aclarado eso, empiezo a responder todo lo que está atrasado ;)

**-o-**

*** _robinnxc_** Lamentablemente por ahora no están juntos y van a seguir separados un tiempo.

Elliot tiene malas influencias, en este capítulo se ve un poco de eso.

Sam está entrometiéndose, pero piensa que lo hace por el bien de Blaine, no, él no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por su amigo, lo quiere como a un hermano, es sólo que nunca estuvo de acuerdo a que renunciara a sus sueños y ahora que hay la oportunidad de que los realice, se va a empeñar al máximo y cometerá muchos errores en pro de sus planes.

*** _Candy Criss_** Blaine si estará celoso, más adelante, pero no habrá novio para Kurt, él ama a su esposo.

No, Elliot tenía buenos amigos y era un chico feliz aunque algo inquieto, pero ahora anda en malos pasos. Ya se sabrá el por qué de sus actitudes.

Sam piensa que está haciendo algo bueno en ayudar a Blaine a que haga realidad sus sueños y no se da cuenta de lo demás.

Habrán varias interacciones entre Blaine y Elliot, eso es definitivo.

*** _KlaineSmythe_** Lamentablemente Sam cree que está actuando correctamente y por eso hace todo lo que hace. Pasarán muchas cosas que traerán confusión tanto a Kurt como a Blaine. (Spoiler Alert) Kurt sigue sospechando y se empecinará en descubrir qué relación hay entre Tom y Blaine. Hay interacción de Blaine con sus hijos ;)

*** _Marierux_** Cada vez habrán más situaciones inesperadas =O

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**"****Encuentros Inesperados" **

**Parte 3**

* * *

.

**Una Semana Después**

\- Esta nueva tienda de música es genial, tienen de todo aquí. ¡Me encanta!

\- A mí igual, es la tercera vez que vengo en esta semana. He comprado varias cosas ya.

\- ¡Mira esta guitarra! ¡Está increíble! ¡Quiero una así!

El grupo de chicos seguía hablando, siendo bastante notorio porque a esa hora casi no había clientes.

\- Nunca había visto una guitarra como esta, es simplemente espectacular.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenidos al Palacio de la Música! – escucharon a un chico decir jovialmente – Mi nombre es Tom y será un placer poder ayudarles.

Uno de los chicos que estaba observando varios estuches se acercó – Estas dos guitarras son hermosas, ¿cuáles son? Sé que son unas Gibson.

\- ¡Así es! La de aquí es una Gibson Flying V y la de acá una Gibson X-Plorer. Ambas son excelentes, es sólo cuestión de cuál te gusta más.

Al escuchar esa voz se le heló la sangre y fue girando lentamente para encontrarse con la persona que les estaba dando las indicaciones – ¿Papá? – susurró casi de forma inaudible. Y vio a un chico, tal vez de su edad, pero que tenía un parecido impresionante con su padre, incluyendo la voz.

Sorprendido se apoyó en un estante haciendo caer una de las guitarras que afortunadamente fue agarrada a tiempo por otro de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Elliot? Fíjate en lo que haces, estas cosas son caras, ¿sabes el lío en el que nos hubiéramos metido si le pasaba algo?

Blaine tomó la guitarra y la acomodó en su sitio, luego levantó la mirada y vio a su hijo. Respiró profundamente para tratar de no parecer nervioso.

\- ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?

\- Sí – dijo un chico de cabello morado y varios piercings en las cejas – pero no voy a comprarla ahora, tengo que convencer a mi padre para que me la regale.

\- Claro – respondió tratando de mirar disimuladamente a Elliot y de comprender qué hacía con ese grupo de chicos. Él no era prejuicioso en lo absoluto y no juzgaba a las personas por su apariencia. Si aquellos muchachos, los cuales suponía eran amigos de su hijo, querían llevar el cabello de colores, usar piercings y ropa extravagante, bien por ellos. Pero con lo que no estaba de acuerdo es en que estuvieran en el centro comercial cuando deberían estar en clases, lo que significaba que no habían entrado a la escuela y eso era lo que no le gustaba.

\- Elliot se acercó al ojimiel sacándolo de su burbuja – oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Tom.

\- ¿Eres nuevo aquí? Porque he venido otras veces y no te había visto.

\- Sí, de hecho, empecé ayer.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y tus padres?

\- Están de viaje por negocios, son empresarios.

\- ¿Y por qué trabajas? Si son empresarios deben tener mucho dinero.

\- Es su dinero. Quiero tener algo que sea mío. Además me gusta trabajar aquí.

\- ¡Ah! Ok.

\- ¿Te sucede algo?

\- No, nada. ¿Me puedes explicar lo de las guitarras?

\- Seguro – empezó a darle las indicaciones mientras los demás seguían observando los diferentes instrumentos y otros se habían ido al área de discos.

\- No puedo decidirme, las dos son tan geniales.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo… amm…?

\- Elliot.

\- Ok, Elliot. ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta – respondió tajante.

\- Yo no estudio, por ahora. Es una historia muy larga, pero por eso trabajo. De alguna forma debo ser productivo.

\- Sonaste como mi padre – luego de decir eso hizo una mueca y Blaine pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo.

\- No está bien que te salgas de las clases, piensa en tu futuro.

\- No es asunto tuyo hobbit – le dio un empujón con fuerza haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared, pero se arrepintió enseguida de lo que hizo luego de que vio la cara de dolor del chico.

\- No te metas en nuestros asuntos – escuchó decir a alguien que lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta – la próxima vez voy a estrellar mi puño contra tu rostro, ¿entendiste?

Elliot pudo ver la cara de pánico del ojimiel junto a la agonía por el golpe que se dio contra la pared y se sintió realmente mal porque le recordaba tanto a su padre y se lo imaginó a esa edad pasando por una situación de ese tipo, entonces un dolor punzó su corazón – suéltalo – gruñó.

\- ¿Qué? Este tipo te estaba molestando.

\- No es asunto tuyo, no necesito que pelees mis batallas.

\- Bien, allá tú, idiota – volvió a estrellar al moreno contra la pared antes de soltarlo – Vámonos – fue todo lo que dijo y los demás lo siguieron.

El adolescente lo contempló por unos instantes – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Elliot! – entró uno de sus amigos a la tienda – ¿Qué esperas para venir? – inquirió y el muchacho se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida dándole una última mirada al joven que había colocado una mano en su espalda y evidenciaba estar dolorido.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- De veras que estás haciendo todo mal Blaine, se supone que esta nueva oportunidad que te dio la vida es para que tomes decisiones diferentes, para que te alejes de tu pasado y te sigues involucrando de una u otra forma con eso, primero Kurt y ahora Elliot. ¿Qué sigue?

\- Sólo lo que significa y que siempre he sabido.

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Que ellos son mi destino.

\- No digo que ellos no fueron algo bueno en tu vida, pero es momento de seguir tus sueños, y para que veas que sí me ocupo de esas cosas, que son las que tú deberías estar haciendo, ya te conseguí una presentación.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Dónde?

\- Un amigo que es amigo de un productor me dijo que este va a dar una fiesta y necesita artistas nuevos para que se presenten, ya que está buscando a su nueva estrella. Tal vez esa sea tu oportunidad, ¿qué tal?

\- ¡Wow! ¡No lo puedo creer! Sam, esto es más que genial. ¿Cuándo?

\- A final de este mes, así que es mejor que empieces a buscar entre tus canciones y ensayes, porque las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! No sé cómo pagarte por todo.

\- ¡Hey! Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, lo mereces.

\- Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti, no sé, pídeme lo que quieras.

\- Ok, llévame a la fiesta. Eso es todo.

\- ¡Cuenta con ello!

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Otra semana que transcurre y papá Blaine no se comunica con nosotros y sigue teniendo el celular apagado. Estoy empezando a preocuparme.

\- Eso te lo dije hace tiempo, pero insistías en lo de que necesitaba tiempo. Quiero hablar con mi papi, necesito saber cómo está.

\- Yo igual hermanita, además de que cada día que pasa lo extraño más.

\- Hijos, ¿necesitan algo? Voy al centro comercial por algunas cosas que necesito para el diseño que estoy creando.

\- Yo nada papá, gracias.

\- Ok Coop ¿y tú Sam?

\- Pensaba ir más tarde a buscar eso, pero ya que vas a salir, necesito una pista para uno de los trabajos que nos dejaron. La he buscado en internet y no la encuentro completa, sólo hay fragmentos.

\- ¿Y dónde voy a conseguir eso cariño?

\- Hay una tienda de música que pusieron ahí hace poco, tal vez la tengan.

\- Bien, pasaré por ahí averiguando eso.

\- ¡Gracias papá!

\- ¿Y Elliot?

\- Arriba bañándose.

El castaño observó a sus hijos y supo al instante que algo no estaba bien – ¿Qué sucede? Los noto apesadumbrados.

\- Honestamente, extraño a mi papi y Coop también.

\- Estamos preocupados porque su celular sigue apagado. Perdón, no queremos agobiarte con eso, es sólo que…

\- Lo sé, también estoy preocupado, lo he llamado y siempre es lo mismo.

\- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?

\- No princesa, no pienses así, él debe estar bien. Ya se va a comunicar con ustedes, tranquila. Ahora me tengo que ir, regreso enseguida – salió de la casa y caminó a toda prisa al auto, sus hijos lo veían por el gran ventanal, él les hizo de la mano y arrancó, estacionándose unas cuadras más adelante porque las lágrimas no le dejaban ver.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- El Palacio de la Música, El Palacio de la Música, agg, ¿por qué siempre es el último lugar en el que uno busca? – gruñó después de haber estado dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial en busca del local, ya que nadie le daba bien las indicaciones.

Entró y se dirigió a la parte de los discos, ahí busco en la sección de pistas y sacó el celular para leer el nombre que su hija le había mandado en un mensaje, comenzando a revisar – debe ser una broma, ¡no voy a terminar nunca! – eran cientos de discos y estaba extenuado. Llevó una de sus manos a la frente y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Bienvenido al Palacio de la Música! Mi nombre es Tom, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

El castaño volteó – ¿Tú?

El ojimiel le sonrió – ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Cansado, triste, preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No me hagas caso, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar una pista?

\- Seguro, dime el nombre y busco en la computadora si la tenemos.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nada, creo que ando un poco distraído.

El moreno se fue por un par de minutos y regresó corriendo – sí la tenemos – recitó un código y la buscó encontrándola en cuestión de segundos – aquí está.

\- ¡Qué bien! Mi hija se va a poner feliz.

\- ¿Es para Sam?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que mi…

"Blaine, por lo que más quieras, deja de cometer esa clase de errores" – se reprochaba mentalmente – Tú me dijiste el nombre de tus hijos esa vez en la playa, tengo muy buena memoria.

\- Yo igual, y nunca mencioné Sam, te dije Samantha – respondió en un tono serio e inquisitivo.

\- ¡Oh sí! Lo siento, pensé que le decían Sam, ya que es el diminutivo y por lo general a los jóvenes les gusta abreviar sus nombres.

\- ¡Oh! Tienes razón, eso es cierto. A ella le gusta que le digan Sam. Lo siento por reaccionar de esa forma. No es un buen día.

\- No hay problema. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

\- No Tom, yo sólo…

\- Siempre es bueno desahogarse con alguien. Mi descanso empieza en cinco minutos. Podemos ir a sentarnos, tomar algo y platicamos.

\- Ok – fue lo único que respondió y eso fue suficiente para que el corazón de Blaine latiera acelerado. Kurt no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, no era común en él confiar en alguien que casi no conocía, pero necesitaba hablar con otra persona que no fuera Brittany o sus hijos y Tom le inspiraba tanta confianza.

\- Pero no sólo es mi preocupación, ahora mis hijos también están angustiados por su padre, no hacen más que llamarlo y él sigue teniendo el celular apagado. Tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo, pero no quiero que ellos se den cuenta, por eso trato de comportarme fuerte y optimista a su alrededor, pero siento que ya no puedo.

Blaine no entendía nada, si bien era cierto que durante una semana, tal vez dos, tuvo su celular apagado, pero luego de eso lo había encendido y se había sorprendido tristemente al no encontrar ningún mensaje ni llamada perdida de nadie, y eso significaba que nadie lo extrañaba ni le hacía falta su presencia, pero lo que le dolía mucho más era que ni su esposo ni sus hijos habían tratado de comunicarse con él.

Y ahora ahí estaba Kurt frente a él diciéndole lo preocupados que estaban todos porque no sabían de su paradero y que llevaban mucho tiempo llamándolo pero su celular estaba siempre apagado y eso no era cierto, en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, la tristeza y preocupación en los ojos de su esposo le decían que no mentía.

Disimuladamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo puso en mudo y sin vibración porque quería comprobar algo – Kurt, ¿por qué no lo llamas? Tal vez conteste.

\- Te digo que no se trata de que no conteste sino de que su celular ha estado apagado desde que se fue y…

\- Sólo trata.

El ojiazul tomó su teléfono y marcó el número, el cual lo mandó directo a la máquina – te lo dije.

Blaine tenía su teléfono en la mano y no había entrado la llamada en ningún momento, miró a Kurt con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso lo estaba matando por dentro – tal vez estás marcando mal algún número, déjame que yo trato – El castaño le dio su celular y le dictó número por número, los cuales fueron digitados en el aparato y efectivamente lo mandó una vez más a la máquina.

El ojimiel estaba totalmente confundido, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría – por instinto tomó la mano de Kurt protectoramente – él se va a comunicar con ustedes, no te angusties, lo hará.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, es como si hubiera desaparecido y no quisiera saber nada más de nosotros – sollozó – entiendo si no quiere saber más de mí y me odia por lo que sucedió ese día, pero que no llame a sus hijos, eso no me cabe en la cabeza.

\- Él no te odia, te ama. Estoy seguro de eso. Eres alguien maravilloso y sería imposible no amarte, olvidarte – se fue acercando a él hasta quedar a escasos milímetros, sus narices chocando, sintiendo el aliento del otro, sus labios casi rozándose.

\- Tom, esto está mal. Por Dios, eres un niño, eres de la edad de uno de mis hijos y yo amo a mi esposo. Me tengo que ir – tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo.

\- ¡Eres tan estúpido! Ahora no va a acercarse a ti de ninguna forma – bufó furioso consigo mismo soltando el celular que cayó a unos centímetros de sus pies, se agachó, lo tomó y recordó a su esposo angustiado por las llamadas que no entraban y varias ideas cruzaron por su mente, empezó a revisar los contactos y ahí estaban todos.

Lo volteó y le sacó la tapa para observar cada detalle y fue cuando se percató que la tarjeta SIM no era la misma, la suya ya estaba desgastada y la que tenía lucía nueva. Colocó la tapa y entró a la parte del sistema, buscando la información del dispositivo, sabía que ahí estaba el número correspondiente a ese SIM. Una vez su hija le había enseñado a hacer eso y agradecía en ese momento su excelente memoria.

Encontró lo que buscaba y al leer el número que indicaba, no era el suyo, lo que significaba una sola cosa, alguien había cambiado la tarjeta. Y como un rayo, fue golpeado por el recuerdo de su amigo quien le tenía escondido el teléfono pero finalmente se lo entregó. Apretó los dientes con furia y empuñó el celular con tal fuerza que escuchó un "crack" a la vez que sintió que se había lastimado la mano, pero no le importó.

Se levantó de la mesa iracundo y gruñó con fuerza – ¡SAM!


	23. Cap 23: Sorpresas

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**"****Sorpresas"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Sam? ¿Estás aquí? ¿Sam? – el ojimiel estaba iracundo por la acción realizada por su amigo. Entendía que quería que cumpliera sus sueños, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a alejarlo de su familia y causarles a ellos la preocupación y angustia en la que estaban.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá más grande tomando su celular y contemplando la pantalla por varios minutos. La encendió y con la marcación directa pulsó uno de los números y esperó a que contestaran.

_\- Sam, cariño._

_\- ¿Papi?_

_\- Sí mi princesa – al escuchar a su hija se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Papi! ¿Cómo estás? No sabes lo preocupada que estoy por ti, todos de hecho._

_\- Tranquila mi niña, no llores. Estoy bien, lamento no haber llamado antes, pero aquí estoy ahora._

_\- Te extraño mucho, tu presencia hace tanta falta aquí en la casa. Regresa por favor._

_\- Mi niña, también te extraño, como no tienes idea. Me hacen mucha falta, pero no puedo volver._

_\- Ya sé que tuviste esa pelea con papá, pero te aseguro que te echa de menos, ha estado muy triste todo este tiempo, aunque trata de disimular frente a nosotros, pero no nos puede engañar. ¡Te necesitamos!_

_\- Cariño quisiera que entiendas que las cosas no pueden ser por el momento, pero te amo, los amo a todos. Cuéntame cómo van las cosas, quiero que me hables de ti y de lo que estás haciendo._

_\- Pero papi…_

_\- Por favor mi princesa, necesito saber que estás bien._

La plática se extendió por casi una hora y luego de eso se despidieron con la promesa de mantenerse en contacto.

Recostado en el sofá, limpiaba las lágrimas que se escapaban raudas de sus ojos. Hablar con su hija había removido tantas emociones y evocado toda clase de sentimientos. Volvió a encender la pantalla de su celular y presionó otro de los números pero lo mandaba directo a la máquina, así que presionó el siguiente botón.

_\- Coop, hijo._

_\- ¿Papá Blaine? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Llamaste! Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?_

_\- Estoy bien hijo, tranquilo._

Después de terminar la llamada, tenía ganas de hablar con Kurt, pero no estaba seguro si debía hacerlo o no luego de la forma en la que se dieron las cosas entre ellos y que los llevó a la situación en la que estaban.

Entró a la galería de imágenes de su teléfono y comenzó a revisar todas las fotos con su familia, luego entró a una carpeta donde sólo habían fotos de él y Kurt y vio con nostalgia cada uno de esos retratos que capturaban momentos perfectos entre los dos y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Salió de la galería y se disponía a marcar el número de su esposo cuando la puerta se abrió.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ojiazul llamó a sus hijos a comer, cuando estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Sam no pudo contener su emoción – ¡Hablé con mi papi hoy!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí papá, hable con mi papi, estuvimos conversando por un largo tiempo. Me dijo que no se había podido comunicar antes porque su celular está dañado, pero finalmente consiguió que le prestaran uno, lo cual explica el número desconocido del cual hablamos.

\- También hablé con papá Blaine, está bien, dijo que nos extraña mucho – comentó Coop.

\- Me alegro por ustedes hijos, les dije que su papá los iba a llamar – trató de sonreír.

\- ¿A mí por qué no me llamó? – indagó Elliot enojado.

\- Dijo que te había estado llamando pero que tu teléfono estaba apagado y que te había dejado un mensaje de voz.

\- Oh – fue lo único que respondió el adolescente – ¿Y a ti te llamó papá? – preguntó curioso.

\- No, pero lo importante es que habló con ustedes y que saben que está bien. Ahora ya pueden estar tranquilos.

\- Dijo que te extrañaba mucho y que te amaba – interrumpió la chica y al escuchar esas palabras, a Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – lo siento hijos, yo…

\- No tienes por qué disculparte papá. Sabemos que lo extrañas también – dijo Sam antes de levantarse y abrazarlo. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Blaine, ¿hasta cuándo va a seguir la ley del silencio? Han pasado tres días. Ya me gritaste, me insultaste, casi me golpeas. Me he disculpado como un millón de veces y no sé qué más hacer para que me perdones. Vamos, me duele que me estés ignorando.

\- Bien, tal vez ahora tengas una idea de lo que sintió mi familia.

\- Ah… este… yo… No lo hice con mala intención, sólo creí que necesitabas alejarte para rehacer tu vida y…

\- JAMÁS DE ELLOS, SON MI FAMILIA, MI VIDA, MI MUNDO, MI TODO. ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?

\- Está bien, entiendo eso, pero no dejes que interfiera con tu carrera. Se supone que estás trabajando por tu sueño, por lo tanto ellos no encajan. Es tu segunda oportunidad y en un mundo donde decides perseguir tus sueños, no hay una familia.

El moreno abrió los ojos enormemente y se quedó estupefacto ante dichas palabras.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- No entiendo por qué no puedes hacer Skype papi, mis hermanos y yo queremos verte. _

_\- Princesa, te dije que donde estoy la recepción del internet es pésima._

_\- Podrías ir a un cyber papá._

_\- Lo lamento Elliot, ya les he explicado que no hay ninguno cerca._

_\- Esto de poner el teléfono en altavoz no es lo mismo papá Blaine. Realmente queremos verte._

_\- Entiendo Coop y espero que en algún momento sea posible, pero por ahora no lo es._

_\- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con papá? Desde hace dos semanas que nos llamas a diario pero a él no lo has llamado ni una sola vez y está triste por eso, le duele que lo ignores de esa forma._

_\- No sé si sea correcto llamarlo, cariño._

_\- ¿Sigues enojado con él por lo que sucedió?_

_\- No hijo, no es así. Yo…_

_\- Él piensa eso. _

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Genial! – aplaudió – ¡El ensayo estuvo genial! Blaine vas a dejar más que fascinado al productor, estoy seguro de que te va a ofrecer el contrato.

\- Espero que así sea Sam, estoy tan nervioso, este fin de semana será decisivo. No puedo creer cómo pasó tan rápido el tiempo.

\- Todo se va a dar hermano, ya lo verás. Lo mereces.

\- Me tengo que ir, voy a casa a bañarme rápido porque debo estar en el trabajo en una hora.

\- Ok, nos vemos en la noche.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Una tarde tranquila y bastante aburrida era la que se vivía en la tienda de música. Blaine estaba sentado en una silla leyendo una revista cuando alguien entró y se acercó a él.

\- Buenas tardes, bienvenido al…

\- ¡Hola Tom!

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

\- Estaba aquí en el centro comercial y decidí pasar a saludarte.

\- ¡Oh! Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias – le sonrió ligeramente – ¿A qué hora tienes tu tiempo libre?

\- En media hora. ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que nos veamos?

\- Amm, sí. Te invito algo y platicamos de paso.

\- Seguro, eso me gustaría mucho. Entonces en media hora te veo. ¿Dónde?

\- ¿Qué tal en el café?

\- Perfecto, ahí estaré.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta para el ojimiel, pero finalmente llegó su descanso y salió corriendo hacia el patio de comida al encuentro con su esposo.

\- ¡Hey!

\- ¡Hola! Espero que te guste esta mesa.

\- Sí, está muy bien – sonrió y se sentó frente al ojiazul. Estuvieron platicando de diferentes cosas y es así como terminó invitándolo a la fiesta.

\- Voy a estar allí, no me lo perdería. ¡Gracias por la invitación Tom!

\- El moreno lo tomó de la mano – A mí me va a encantar verte ahí – permanecieron en absoluto silencio mirándose a los ojos hasta que Blaine se levantó de la silla, inclinándose hacia adelante y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los del castaño.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La fiesta era genial, cientos de personas, la mayoría famosas y todos divirtiéndose al ritmo de la música, deleitados con el show del ojimiel. Sam sonreía complacido y escondido por petición de su amigo, ya que por ningún motivo el ojiazul podría verlo.

Kurt estaba en otro lado del gran salón, emocionado observando el show y como el moreno desplegaba todo su talento.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Ahora vamos a tener un pequeño intermedio y luego volveremos con más – dijo el moreno antes de bajar del escenario y de inmediato música instrumental comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Estuviste fantástico! ¡Tienes tanto talento Tom!

\- ¡Gracias Kurt! Y gracias por venir a apoyarme – le sonrió – ven, vamos a bailar.

La música llenaba el lugar y el ojiazul miraba indeciso la mano estirada del moreno – no está bien eso, lo siento.

\- Sólo es un baile, no hay nada malo con eso – el castaño tomó la mano ofrecida y avanzaron hacia el centro de la pista. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del ojimiel y él puso las suyas en la espalda del ojiazul y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Unas cuantas palabras fueron intercambiadas, luego Kurt cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de tantas veces en las que él y su esposo bailaban lo invadieron, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba esa versión adolescente de su esposo, esos ojos que lo miraban con adoración, esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba, cada uno de esos rasgos que le fascinaban.

Blaine estaba perdido en los brazos del hombre al que amaba, su rostro, su aroma, esas hermosas orbes azules en las que se perdía y de donde no quería ser rescatado.

Todo el mundo desapareció y sólo eran ellos dos. Kurt se acercó y lo besó y Blaine correspondió el beso de inmediato. Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que ambos se sintieran en el cielo.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Una voz los bajó de la nube y abrieron los ojos. Sam estaba furioso a un costado de ellos. El castaño se quedó estupefacto – ¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me invitaron a esta fiesta y ¡Oh sorpresa! Veo que ya te olvidaste de que tienes un esposo – Kurt sintió una punzada en el pecho y regresó su mirada al frente para encontrarse envuelto en los brazos de aquel chico – ¡No sabía que te besabas con niños de la edad de tu hijos!

\- Lo lamento Tom, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – se soltó del agarre.

\- No Kurt, todo está bien.

\- Nada está bien. Me tengo que ir.

\- Por favor no.

\- Que tengas mucho éxito el resto de la noche. Gracias por todo y una vez más lo siento tanto.

\- Pero, Kurt… regresa… ¡KURT!


	24. Cap 24: Encuentros

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Totalmente, Blaine ama mucho a sus hijos. Siempre han tenido una hermosa relación más que padre-hijos como amigos.

*** _jeny_ **Así es, entre Blaine y sus hijos hay mucho amor. Tom y Kurt están pasando por mucho y Sam no deja de meterse en medio.

*** **_**lety bl**_ Gracias! Sí, hubo el beso que muchas esperaban. Sam tiene buenas intenciones, pero toma malas decisiones y se está metiendo en un terreno en el que no debe.

*** ****_monaibarra99_ **Es su Blaine, todo suyo *-* Jajajajaja, qué buena explicación!

*** ****_Candycriss1977_ **Blaine tendrá muchos sentimientos cruzados por la situación entre Tom y Kurt. Sam se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden.

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Sam se está ganando la antipatía de todas/os por meterse donde no debe.

*** **_**KlaineSmythe**_ Tuvieron una fuerte pelea por eso, a Blaine no le causa ninguna gracia que Sam interfiera en su vida personal. Aquí el nuevo capítulo ;)

*** ****_Danikopanda_ ** Blaine tiene que establecerle límites de forma firme y definitiva.

*** ****_AdrianaBotero2_ ** No, en lo absoluto. Sam lo ve y lo quiere como un hermano, pero no quiere que Blaine vuelva a elegir a Kurt y por segunda vez abandone sus sueños ahora que tiene esta oportunidad para cambiar las cosas.

*** **_**robinnxc**_ Sam quiere que Blaine se aleje de Kurt para que pueda dedicarse a su carrera y por eso interfiere. Aquí la nueva actualización.

*** **_**Marierux**_ Kurt anda muy confundido con todo lo que está pasando.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**"****Encuentros"**

* * *

.

A pesar de la rabia que sentía, el ojimiel se tuvo que controlar ya que no podía armar un escándalo en ese lugar rodeado de tantas personas importantes, cámaras por todas partes y demás, así que con mucho sentir, se mordió la lengua pero le dio a su amigo una mirada asesina y se alejó de él hasta que el descanso terminó y tuvo que volver a subir al escenario.

Al finalizar la fiesta Blaine se fue en un taxi, no quería ver a Sam, así que no iría con él ni tampoco al hogar de éste, le dio al taxista la dirección de un parque conocido. El hombre trataba de convencerlo que no debería ir a esa hora y más estando solo porque podía ser peligroso, pero al moreno no podía importarle menos.

Pagó la carrera y se dirigió a una de las bancas, ahí se acostó y empezó a observar el cielo despejado. Deseaba llamar a Kurt para saber cómo estaba pero no podía hacerlo. Era imposible que lo llamara como Tom, ya que nunca habían intercambiado números, aunque obviamente él sabía el número de su esposo al revés y al derecho, pero sería demasiado sospechoso que Tom lo hubiese conseguido.

Como Blaine podía llamarlo, pero no quería hacerlo porque le preocupaba hacerlo sentir más confundido o culpable. No tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del ojiazul, pero no haría que las cosas fueran peores.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Varios días transcurrieron y el ojimiel no sabía qué pensar, sus hijos le decían que su papá estaba bien, aunque por momentos se quedaba como ausente y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y diferentes ideas comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza, la más recurrente y aterradora era que su esposo tal vez estaba enamorándose de Tom, lo cual era muy confuso. Por una parte, significaba que podía volver a enamorarlo, pero eso también significaba que Kurt ya no lo amaba lo suficiente como para que otra persona despertara sentimientos en él.

Su celular sonó sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y vio un número desconocido, por lo cual pensó en no contestar, pero debido a la insistencia, al final aceptó la llamada.

_\- Buenas tardes, por favor con Tom Baskin._

_\- Buenas tardes. El mismo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?_

_\- Tom, soy Larry, te presentaste en mi fiesta la semana pasada._

_\- ¡Oh! Señor Clarkson. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada?_

_\- Me gustaría que vinieras a mi oficina para platicar acerca de tu carrera. Me fascinó tu presentación, creo que tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser un artista exitoso y quiero encargarme de tu lanzamiento al mundo del espectáculo._

_\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer!_

_\- Créelo muchacho, vas a convertirte en ídolo de multitudes. Y es por eso que necesito que vengas y podamos tener una charla larga y a gusto._

_\- Claro que sí, ahí estaré. ¡Gracias desde ya! _

_\- El talento es tuyo Tom, yo sólo voy a ayudarte a hacer que el mundo lo conozca. Ahora anota la dirección y no olvides venir con tu representante._

_\- ¿Mi representante?_

_\- Así es, eres menor de edad y no puedes firmar nada, lo sabes. Aquí yo tengo anotado que tu representante es un tal Sam Evans. ¿Es eso correcto?_

Blaine rodó los ojos, todavía estaba enojado por lo ocurrido aquella noche. Se mordió la lengua y frotó una de sus manos por todo su rostro en frustración_ – Sí señor Clarkson, él es mi representante._

_\- Bien, necesito que ambos estén aquí mañana a las 10. Estuve llamando a un número que supuestamente era el suyo, pero cuando pregunté por ti me dijeron que estaba equivocado, así que supongo tal vez anoté mal algún dígito._

_\- ¡Oh! Está bien, yo le comunico y ahí estaremos. ¡Muchas gracias!_

El hombre dictó la dirección y el ojimiel anotó todo. Cuando la llamada finalizó, se sentó en el sofá sin dejar de contemplar el papel en donde había realizado los apuntes.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Elliot, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

\- Donde unos amigos.

\- ¿Qué amigos?

\- No los conoces.

\- ¿Son de la escuela? ¿Y terminaste la tarea?

\- Sí, son de la escuela, pero son nuevos. Y no.

\- Me parece bien que hagas nuevas amistades, pero ahora subes y terminas tu tarea.

\- Mis amigos me esperan.

\- Elliot, ve a hacer la tarea.

\- Te dije que me voy con mis amigos.

\- Y yo te dije que subas a hacer la tarea – su tono se volvió serio y determinado.

\- Cuando regrese la hago.

\- ¡Oh no, jovencito! La haces en este momento y no vas a salir a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma! Mis amigos me esperan.

\- ¿Y crees que te voy a dejar ir con lo irrespetuoso que estás siendo?

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Te dije que me voy.

\- Elliot estás colmando mi paciencia. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Quieres que te grite, que te castigue, o qué?

\- Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz papá. No quiero discutir contigo. ¡Me hartas!

La expresión de su rostro decayó por completo y su tono de voz cambió – ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿En qué estoy fallando?

El adolescente no esperaba en lo absoluto esas preguntas – Amm, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Algo no estoy haciendo bien definitivamente cuando tú te comportas de esta forma. No eras así, siempre fuiste un chico muy dulce, alegre, cariñoso, respetuoso. Y ahora, no entiendo qué pasó. Sé que la adolescencia es una etapa difícil, pero tú has cambiado drásticamente.

No sé qué hacer contigo Elliot, trato de ser tu amigo, no funciona. Trato de ser un padre enérgico, pero justo, no funciona tampoco. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Que me dejes vivir mi vida tranquilo, ya no tengo edad para que me estés controlando y si me vas a salir con eso de que mientras viva bajo tu techo debo obedecerte o seguir tus reglas, te informo que en cuanto cumpla los 18, para lo cual falta poco, me largo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Quinn entraba casi arrastrada al "Palacio de la Música" por sus hijos, la chica de 14 se dirigió hacia la sección de nuevos lanzamientos para buscar el disco de su artista favorito mientras que el joven de 17 se acercó para escuchar una explicación sobre las diferentes guitarras que realizaba uno de los vendedores.

\- ¡Sí lo tenían mamá! – se acercó emocionada a decirle y la rubia le sonrió con cariño.

\- Me alegra preciosa, ¿hay algo más que quieras?

\- ¡Oh! ¿Puedo escoger algo más, a parte del disco?

\- Claro que sí cariño, acabas de entrar al cuadro de honor de la escuela, es una recompensa por todo tu esfuerzo.

\- ¡Gracias mamá! ¡Eres la mejor! – luego de darle un abrazo empezó a buscar algo de su interés.

Quinn leía los nombres de unos musicales cuando escuchó a su hija hablarle – ese chico es idéntico al tío Blaine cuando era joven.

\- ¡Oye! Blaine es joven, ¡somos de la misma edad! – respondió indignada.

\- Sí mamá, lo sé. Me refiero a cuando era más joven. Me acordé de todas las fotos de ustedes cuando estaban en la escuela y ese chico es exactamente igual a él en esa época.

\- ¿Cuál chico? – preguntó curiosa.

\- El que está explicando algo allá – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza – donde está mi hermano.

Ella dirigió la mirada en la dirección señalada y sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta estar a una distancia prudente para no llamar la atención del joven, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observarlo y escuchar lo que decía.

Cuando terminó la demostración tocando una pequeña melodía con una las guitarras y todos los jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor aplaudieron, decidió acercarse – ¡Hola!

\- ¡Buenos días! Bienvenida al Palacio de la Música, mi nombre es Tom, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – dijo alegremente mientras acomodaba las guitarras.

\- ¡Blaine Anderson!

El ojimiel giró a toda prisa y abrió la boca en sorpresa, tomándole varios segundos antes de poder pronunciar algo – No, creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona.

\- ¡A mí no me engañas! No tengo idea de lo que pasó y me lo vas a contar en este momento. Pero te puedo asegurar que eres Blaine.

\- Mi nombre es Tom.

\- ¡Puras mentiras! Te conozco demasiado bien como para que puedas engañarme. No sólo el aspecto físico, es tu voz, son tus gestos. Y si aun así tuvieses toda una coartada que explicara eso a la perfección, nadie en este mundo sabe tanto sobre guitarras más que tú, además de esa forma que tienes de sonreír con los ojos cuando tocas.

\- Me halaga que piense que sé lo suficiente sobre guitarras, pero está usted equivocada. Mi nombre es Tom.

\- ¿Tom qué? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Tom Baskin.

Ella rió suavemente – Blaine, no puedo creer que seas tú, tenemos que hablar de esto.

\- Usted me está confundiendo con alguien más.

\- Deja de fingir, somos como hermanos, mis hijos te llaman tío, tus hijos me llaman tía. Soy madrina de Coop. Sé que eres tú, y como bono, te delataste a ti mismo con lo de tu nombre falso. Probablemente soy la única persona en el mundo que sabe la historia de _Tom Baskin._

Con un suspiro nervioso y un asentimiento con la cabeza respondió – mi descanso es a la una y media.

\- Bien, eso me da tiempo para terminar los pendientes que tengo y llevar a mis hijos a casa. A esa hora estoy aquí. ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- En el patio, hay un restaurante italiano.

\- Tu debilidad por la comida italiana es absoluta – le sonrió. Al ver a sus hijos acercarse se volteó hacia ellos – ¿Tienen todo ya? Si es así llévenlo a la caja para pagar – los chicos se fueron y ella regresó – Nos vemos más tarde B. – le guiñó el ojo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Ya no sé qué hacer con él – un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Lo primero es que te tranquilices Kurt, no es bueno que te pongas así. Últimamente no te has sentido bien y eso me preocupa. Voy a mandarte varias pruebas para que te las realices a la brevedad posible. Ahora ven acá para examinarte – se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban varios implementos médicos y señaló la balanza para pesarlo.

Lamento tanto que estés pasando por todo esto. Voy a hablar con Elliot, lleva mi nombre, debería ser un angelito – dijo en broma haciendo soltar una pequeña risita al castaño.

Puedo ir a tu casa el fin de semana o tal vez si le dices que venga a verme.

\- Elliot, mi hijo no me obedece, me desafía, hace caso omiso a todas mis órdenes. Dudo mucho que si le digo que venga lo vaya a hacer.

\- En ese caso, este fin de semana pasaré por tu casa y hablaré con él. Me va a escuchar porque me va a escuchar, soy su padrino y tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

\- No quiero que piense que no puedo imponerme o tomar el control. Siempre lo he hecho, pero ahora él está tan cambiado.

\- Tranquilo, yo me encargo – quítate la camisa y acuéstate – El ojiazul empezó a desabrocharse los botones – ¿Y de Blaine qué has sabido?

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Es increíble todo esto que me cuentas B. ¿Ese amigo de Sam no podrá quitarme unos añitos de encima? No muchos, con unos cinco me conformo.

\- ¡Oh Quinn!

\- Es una broma, lo sabes. Sólo estoy tratando de asimilar las cosas. Tener una segunda oportunidad para cambiar tu vida, eso es fuerte, ¿sabes? Si a mí me hubiese pasado, sólo me sentaría a esperar a que el hechizo terminase porque no hay nada que quiera cambiar. Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé. No que mi vida haya sido perfecta, pero soy muy feliz.

Sé que en tu caso tal vez las cosas sean un poco diferentes, pero también sé que amas a Kurt con todas tus fuerzas y definitivamente amas a tus hijos y el hogar que tienes. Darías todo por ellos. Durante años te he observado ser un esposo amoroso y devoto y un padre maravilloso.

\- Amo a mi familia, son mi mundo entero.

\- Pero en el fondo de tu ser anhelas aquello que nunca pudiste tener y es la realización de tu carrera. Y ahora se está dando, tienes ante ti la posibilidad de convertirte en el artista que siempre soñaste.

Es difícil esta situación. Me refiero a que ya una vez renunciaste a tus sueños por Kurt y recuerdo que cuando finalmente te pusiste en contacto conmigo luego de que desapareciste, te cuestioné acerca de tu decisión y me contestaste que Kurt era el amor de tu vida y que sin lugar a dudas él era tu mayor sueño, por lo tanto jamás te pesaría elegirlo a él por sobre todo. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Por qué dejó de ser él lo más importante?

\- No es así, Kurt será siempre lo más importante de mi vida. Si él me necesitara en este momento, iría corriendo a buscarlo. Pero es que se siente tan bien lo de poder cantar, estar en un escenario, ver a las personas disfrutando de lo que hago – suspiró.

\- Insisto, es una situación difícil y fuerte. Estás confundido, no en cuanto a tus sentimientos, pero sí acerca de lo que está ocurriendo y la nueva oportunidad que tienes ante ti. ¿Por qué no lo has llamado? Llamas a tus hijos a diario.

\- No sé qué decirle, además…

\- Él debería llamarte porque fue quien prácticamente te sacó de la casa, ¿es eso?

\- No – respiró pesadamente – es que hay algo más que no te he contado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Kurt conoce a Tom y se han vuelto amigos.

\- ¿QUÉ? – inquirió en voz tan alta que muchos se voltearon a verla – Tienes que decime cada cosa y sin omitir ningún detalle. Kurt conoce a Tom Baskin, eso es tan…

\- Te voy a contar, pero no ahora porque mi descanso está por terminar y debo volver a la tienda. Sólo contéstame ¿cómo supiste lo del nombre? Me refiero a ¿cómo supiste que era yo por eso?

\- Creo que lo has olvidado ya. El día que cumplí 16 años, estaba enferma con varicela y tuve que cancelar mi fabulosa fiesta, pero tú fuiste a verme y te quedaste en mi casa todo el día, incluso dormiste ahí. Recuerdo que te dije que te iba a contagiar y me respondiste que no porque ya habías tenido esa enfermedad de niño y que igual así te contagiaras, no ibas a dejar a una de tus mejores amigas sola en su cumpleaños.

\- Claro que recuerdo todo eso, pero…

\- Conversamos, hicimos varios juegos, cantamos y un largo etcétera. Estábamos en mi cama luego de ver la última película cuestionándonos sobre la temática de la misma y empezamos a hacer suposiciones, es así como de pronto me preguntaste que si tuviera que algún día encubrir mi identidad, como el protagonista lo hizo, ¿qué nombre elegiría y por qué? Te contesté y te pregunté lo mismo y me respondiste que…

\- Mi nombre encubierto sería _Tom Baskin_, porque Tom Hanks es mi actor favorito y su personaje _Josh Baskin_ en la película "Big" me había encantado, así que combinaría sus nombres. ¡Wow! No recordaba eso, sólo que ese nombre tenía un significado para mí. Y tú te acordaste, eso es… wow.

\- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Así que estoy frente a Tom Baskin, ¿eh? De verdad te impactó esa película – ambos rieron.

Los amigos se despidieron con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente.


	25. Cap 25: Tomando Decisiones Pt1

Mil disculpas, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo responder sus reviews, sin embargo prometo en el siguiente capítulo comentar todo ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**"****Tomando Decisiones"**

* * *

_._

_\- Kurt, en verdad no tiene nada de malo esto, sólo son unos cuantos besos. No me refiero a que besarnos sea algo insignificante, sino a que no es malo lo que hacemos porque realmente nos gustamos._

_\- No Tom, esto no es correcto. Ni por la diferencia de edades ni por el hecho de que soy un hombre casado y amo a mi esposo. Hemos tenido problemas y ahora estamos separados, pero realmente lo amo._

_\- Kurt – susurró en su oído erizándole la piel por completo – me gustas tanto – empezó a soplar despacio para que su aliento golpeara delicadamente al ojiazul, lo cual lo hizo estremecer de inmediato._

_\- Tom, basta._

_\- Dime que no sientes esta corriente, esta conexión, esta magia. Sólo dímelo y me detendré – el castaño bajó la mirada y el moreno sonrió triunfante. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo subir la cabeza – los dos queremos esto Kurt – empezó a besarlo._

_El beso era suave, muy suave de hecho, casi sólo un contacto de labios, pero era suficiente para hacer sentir al hombre mayor que se le doblaban las rodillas. Poco después ambos empezaron a mover sus labios a un ritmo acompasado._

_El más joven colocó una de sus manos en el blanco cuello y la otra en la cintura. Kurt cruzó sus brazos por detrás del menor, acariciando suavemente su espalda y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba._

_Su cuerpo entero se estremecía, el beso se volvía más apasionado y el castaño mordió ligeramente los labios del ojimiel haciéndolo abrir la boca para tener acceso total a ella. Sus lenguas danzaban en armonía, expertas, sincronizadas, como si conocieran ese ritmo único y perfecto para ellas._

_La sensación lo embriagaba, la excitación comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y sus neuronas se fundían gracias a esa forma de besar, esos labios provocándole corrientes eléctricas, ese sabor maravilloso._

_Kurt comenzó a gemir suavemente hasta que se separaron sólo por unos segundos para llenarse del aire tan necesario y volvieron a besarse. Sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas. El ojiazul se abrazó más al chico que estaba entre sus brazos, disfrutando de ese beso, ese beso tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan conocido, tan familiar… _

_\- Te amo tanto Blaine – abrió sus ojos en shock luego de pronunciar esas palabras y miró estupefacto al hombre que lo sujetaba por la cintura y que lo había hecho perderse de esa forma tan sublime. – ¿Blaine?_

_Su esposo estaba frente a él, esa sonrisa perfecta que le fascinaba, esos ojos hermosos que lo miraban con adoración, ese rostro maravilloso que ahora tenía unas cuantas arrugas, ese cabello negro y rizado adornado por varias vetas plateadas. _

_Llevó su mano hasta el rostro de su amado y lo acarició suavemente – Blaine, te amo, te extraño mucho – acunó su rostro y lo beso fervientemente perdiéndose totalmente hasta que abrió los ojos y tenía a Tom en frente y lo soltó asustado._

_Un ruido incesante lo hizo voltear para saber de dónde provenía_, entonces se sentó de golpe en la cama con la respiración agitada. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

Un sueño que lo había confundido tanto, un sueño que era como una premonición. Él sentía algo por Tom, pero no estaba seguro si ese sentimiento o como fuera que se llamara lo que le pasaba con el adolescente era a causa de él o por su gran, enorme y absoluto parecido con su esposo al que extrañaba demasiado.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño de un brinco, se lavó la cara con agua helada. Necesitaba despertar por completo, darse cuenta de si todavía soñaba o había despertado. Tratar de entender lo que había sucedido.

Todo el día pasó perdido en sus pensamientos, en la evocación de aquel recuerdo y fue al llegar la tarde cuando tomó una decisión importante. Iría a buscar al joven y se la haría saber, no podía esperar más.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Blaine, es una locura – comentaba la rubia – no puedes besarlo mientras pretendes ser otra persona, simplemente no es correcto. ¿O es que estás tratando de probar algo?

\- Claro que no Quinn, no lo hago con ninguna mala intención. Es Kurt, el hombre al que amo, con el que he pasado los últimos 28 años de mi vida y con el que quiero estar hasta que ambos seamos mayores y tengamos que usar tal vez bastones para poder caminar.

Cuando lo veo, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere, cuando sonríe ilumina mi mundo, cuando me mira me siento perder en su orbes azules. Tenerlo tan cerca sólo me provoca querer abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo y lo extraño.

\- Comprendo todo eso, pero Kurt no sabe que Tom y Blaine son la misma persona, entonces no es justo. Él cree que son dos personas diferentes, aunque no entiendo cómo no se ha dado cuenta de que son el mismo. Yo lo supe enseguida.

\- No sé, creo que he manejado bien toda la historia que inventé. Además él está un tanto aturdido con lo de la separación. Cuando me habla de mí como Blaine, siempre se pone triste. No quiero que me cuente, porque siento que estoy violando su privacidad, aunque él es quien me abre su corazón, y no puedo detenerlo y decirle oye no me cuentes eso. Él necesita desahogarse y todo esto es muy complicado.

\- Ya lo noté B. ¿Y cuánto tiempo durará el hechizo?

\- No tengo idea, sólo sé que si elijo a Kurt, volveré a tener mi edad real y todo seguirá su curso. Y si elijo mi carrera, me quedaré como adolescente y volveré a vivir toda mi vida. Hay un tiempo límite para tomar la decisión, sin embargo, no tengo idea.

\- Deberías tratar de averiguarlo, supongamos que el plazo era una semana o un mes y ya te quedaste como adolescente y tú ni enterado.

El chico palideció por completo – Dios, Quinn, no había pensado en eso.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Hola Kurt!

\- ¿Quinn?

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? Hoy nuestras hijas tienen práctica y me toca llevarlas.

\- Lo olvidé por completo y disculpa mis modales, hola, pasa por favor.

\- Gracias. ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Muchas cosas de hecho.

\- ¿Blaine te ha llamado?

\- No y tengo miedo.

\- Miedo, ¿de qué?

\- De que ya no me ame.

\- Te aseguro que eso es imposible. B daría la vida por ti si fuese necesario.

\- Tengo miedo de que esté tan enojado conmigo por lo que pasó, porque me dio un arrebato y saqué todas sus cosas para que se fuera. Miedo de que tenga un gran resentimiento guardado hacia mí porque arruiné sus sueños y su carrera.

\- Tía Quinn, hola. Ya estoy lista.

\- Cariño, cada día estás más hermosa. Stefy está en el auto esperando.

\- ¡Gracias! Voy enseguida… Papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás llorando?

\- No pasa nada amor, tranquila.

\- Son cosas de adultos cariño, ve con Stefy, yo estaré con ustedes enseguida.

\- Papá – lo abrazó – mi papi te ama. Sé que estás así por él, pero te va a llamar, ya verás. Él te ama mucho.

\- Cariño, ve al auto que se hace tarde – le besó la frente – Gracias. Te amo mucho.

\- Y yo a ti. Nos vemos en la noche.

\- Seguro, que te diviertas amor – la chica salió mirando hasta el último momento a su progenitor.

\- Papá Kurt, ya me voy. ¡Oh! Tía Quinn, hola. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien cariño. Y tú todo un galán. ¡Qué genes! Todos tus hijos son preciosos Kurt.

\- Ay tía – sonrió – Papá Kurt me voy a… ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada hijo, tu tía y yo estábamos platicando sobre algo.

\- Entiendo. Si necesitas algo, sólo dime por favor.

\- Seguro Coop – le sonrió débilmente.

El joven lo abrazó fuertemente – te amo mucho papá Kurt.

\- Y yo a ti Coop, te amo.

\- Tía, cuídate.

\- Igual tú Coop. Kurt, me tengo que ir, aunque me gustaría quedarme contigo.

\- Tranquila, no hay problema.

Se despidieron y la rubia avanzó, una vez fuera de la casa su sobrino la esperaba – Papá necesita tu compañía tía. Si te parece, yo llevo a mi hermana y a mi prima para que te quedes con él.

\- ¿Y no se te complica el horario?

\- No, me queda casi de paso, me tengo que desviar unas pocas cuadras. Pero realmente prefiero que te quedes con papá.

\- Eso sería perfecto, gracias Coop.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ti.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Helado y galletas?

\- ¿Quinn? Pero… ¿no te ibas con…?

\- Tranquilo, Coop se hizo cargo de eso. Ahora tú y yo vamos a tener una plática larga con mucho helado y galletas.

\- Eso suena muy bien – suspiró – no olvides la chispas de chocolate.

\- Seguro, pero quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo lo que te está ocurriendo.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Entonces… ¿tú y Tom se besaron? Digo, una vez es como algo que no pudiste controlar, pero se han besado en varias ocasiones Kurt.

\- Sé que no tiene ninguna justificación, pero se sintió tan bien besarlo, Quinn. Fue como besar a Blaine.

"Porque era Blaine", pensaba la rubia.

\- Los labios, el sabor, la forma de besar. Ya sé que suena a locura, pero cada vez que besé a Tom, todo el tiempo sentí a mi esposo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- Voy a hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. De hecho, voy a alejarme de él definitivamente.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ojiazul observaba al joven dar la demostración de guitarras, la forma en que explicaba todo y como tocaba los instrumentos con tanta pasión, todo le recordaba a Blaine y se imaginaba como hubiera sido su futuro si hubiese perseguido sus sueños. Probablemente sería una gran estrella, con muchos éxitos en las radios, vendiendo millones de discos alrededor del mundo, realizando giras y un largo etcétera.

\- Tom, hola – se acercó finalmente. Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Kurt, ¡que sorpresa! Claro, espérame 20 minutos.

\- Tu hora de descanso ya pasó.

\- Sí, eso fue temprano, pero en veinte minutos salgo.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. Voy a estar en la cafetería.

\- Seguro, en cuanto me desocupe voy para allá.

Contaba los segundos que faltaban, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Habían pasado varios días sin ver a Kurt, desde aquel evento de hecho y estaba seguro de que querría hablar sobre lo acontecido.

Cuando finalmente terminó su turno, salió corriendo hacia la cafetería, ahí estaba Kurt sentado, tan hermoso, tan etéreo. Aunque su semblante reflejaba seriedad y que algo le pasaba definitivamente.

\- ¡Hey! Por fin salí.

\- Siéntate por favor. Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención. He estado pensando sobre lo que ocurre con nosotros y he llegado a la conclusión de que no es correcto, no importa las veces que digas lo contrario.

\- ¿Es por lo de la edad? A mí no…

\- Por la edad y por todo. Tengo a mi esposo, no sé cómo estén las cosas con él en estos momentos, pero voy a averiguarlo.

Tú eres un jovencito muy agradable Tom, eres inteligente, simpático, alegre, con una gran personalidad, amable. Puedo hacer una lista de tus cualidades, pero el punto es que soy un hombre que va a cumplir 45 años y tú tienes 17.

\- Voy a cumplir 18.

\- Es igual. Tienes toda una vida por delante y debes aprovecharla. Hacer las cosas que cualquier joven de tu edad, ir descubriendo el mundo, conociendo personas, trazando metas.

\- Hago todo eso y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Voy a decir esto de la forma más sutil posible. Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, pero lo mejor es que no nos veamos más. No voy a decir que fue un error, porque no lo ha sido en lo absoluto, sin embargo la forma en la que se están dando las cosas no son correctas.

\- No me quiero alejar de ti. Además somos amigos.

\- No voy a volver a venir por aquí nunca más ni a buscarte y quiero pedirte que tú tampoco lo hagas. Estás empezando tu carrera y tienes que dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a ella y avanzar. Parte de eso es que demos por terminada esta amistad o lo que sea que hubiese sido eso que pasó entre nosotros.

\- Pero, ¿por qué Kurt?

\- Porque esto es lo mejor Tom. Te pido por favor que respetes mi decisión.

El ojimiel se moría de ganas de gritar cuanto lo amaba pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, el castaño lo dejó en shock con lo que dijo…

\- Tienes que vivir tu vida, eres un adolescente, disfruta cada momento, persigue tus sueños, lucha por aquello que te apasiona y construye una carrera fructífera.

Eres muy talentoso, no dejes que nada ni nadie te detenga ni destruya tus sueños. Y si algo se interpone en tu camino, entonces aléjalo porque no es bueno para ti.

Cuídate mucho Tom, espero escuchar de ti en las radios, verte en los programas de televisión. Espero y deseo de todo corazón que triunfes como mereces y que le permitas al mundo apreciar tu talento.

Se levantó de la silla y el moreno brincó prácticamente de la suya, avanzando a paso raudo y veloz para tomarlo de los brazos y girarlo hacia él – Kurt… – lo besó dulcemente y aunque el ojiazul al comienzo se resistió, terminó sucumbiendo ante el beso mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Al apartarse le sonrió un poco y le acarició el rostro – por favor, vive la vida que mereces, disfrútala y jamás dejes de luchar por tus sueños – dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando al adolescente con una punzada en el pecho y los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar.


	26. Cap 26: Tomando Decisiones Pt2

_Preparen sus Kleenex, Élite, pañuelos desechables, etc. Éste será un capítulo fuerte._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**"****Tomando Decisiones" **

**Parte 2**

* * *

Durante los siguientes dos días Blaine estuvo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento con respecto a Kurt, su familia, su vida y su posible carrera y había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto B? No creo que haya forma de dar marcha atrás. Sabes que lo que estás eligiendo es definitivo y va a alterar todo.

\- Lo sé Quinn, y debo admitir que no fue fácil, aunque tampoco fue tan difícil. Mi corazón sabe lo que quiere y voy a darle exactamente eso.

\- Bien, si estás completamente seguro, te apoyo. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

\- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias – ambos sonrieron.

\- ¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! – irrumpió Sam iracundo asustando a los dos amigos – DIME QUE NO HABLASTE CON EL SR. CLARKSON Y DECLINASTE LA REUNIÓN PARA IR A FIRMAR EL CONTRATO.

\- Sam, yo…

\- ¿LO HICISTE? ¿REALMENTE FUISTE TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA RENUNCIAR A TU CARRERA NUEVAMENTE? ESE HOMBRE QUERÍA CONVERTIRTE EN UNA ESTRELLA A NIVEL MUNDIAL Y ESTÁS DEJANDO PERDER ESA OPORTUNIDAD, ¿POR QUÉ? Y NO ME DIGAS QUE ES POR KURT MALDITA SEA.

\- Sam, ya tomé una decisión y…

\- ¡ES LA DECISIÓN MÁS ESTÚPIDA! Y TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABERLA TOMADO, TE LO ASEGURO. NI SIQUIERA ME CONSULTASTE O ME LO COMENTASTE – salió fúrico azotando la puerta.

\- No le hagas caso B, no dejes que te siembre dudas en la cabeza. Tú mismo dijiste que estás siguiendo lo que tu corazón quiere. Me tengo que ir, pero no dejes de contarme lo que sucede. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti – se abrazaron por unos instantes y luego la rubia se fue.

\- ¡Sam, tenemos que hablar seriamente!

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Papá Kurt, te sientes bien? Has estado muy raro estos días. Me preocupas mucho.

\- Tranquilo Coop, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, eso es todo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí hijo, no pasa nada. Y ahora voy a preparar la cena.

\- De hecho, te iba a decir para que saliéramos a comer o podemos pedir algo a domicilio.

\- Sí, por mí está bien. Realmente no tengo hambre, iba a preparar algo para ustedes.

\- Papá Kurt, tienes que comer algo.

\- Tal vez más tarde Coop, ya que no tengo que cocinar, prefiero subir a descansar, me duele la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien, es temprano todavía. Trata de dormir un poco y cuando esté la comida te llamo.

\- Sí, está bien hijo. Te amo.

\- También te amo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ojiazul daba vueltas por la habitación tal cual león enjaulado, tomó el celular y miraba fijamente la pantalla.

Encendió la radio para tratar de relajarse un poco. Finalmente se sentó en la cama, apretó el dispositivo contra su pecho por unos segundos y luego marcó un número, tratando de regular su respiración mientras esperaba que la persona del otro lado de la línea contestase.

_\- ¡Hola!_

_\- Blaine_

_\- ¿Kurt?_

_\- ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Acaso ya borraste mi número que no lo reconoces?_

_\- No, estaba con las manos ocupadas y sólo presioné el botón para contestar sin fijarme en el nombre._

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Hace tiempo que no sé de ti,_

_me han dicho que has estado bien_

_y sé que siempre ha sido así._

_\- ¡Oh! Yo… am… necesitaba hablar contigo… no sé por dónde empezar… ¿Estás bien?_

_Yo estoy bien, muy bien_

_gracias por preguntar._

_Me ha ido cada vez mejor_

_y todo empieza a caminar._

_\- Sí, lo estoy_ – respondió anonadado – _¿Y tú?_

_\- Muy bien._

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio escuchando la respiración del otro. La canción de pronto llenó el lugar.

_¿A quién engaño?_

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_¡Cómo te extraño!_

_¡Me estoy mintiendo!_

_\- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó el moreno con un dejo de duda. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?_

_\- Bien, no me puedo quejar. De hecho geniales. Y supongo que ahora que eres libre para hacer tu vida debes estar muy feliz Blaine._

_Yo estoy mal, muy mal,_

_gracias por preguntar._

_Se siente cada vez peor,_

_nada parece caminar._

_\- Sí, claro. Lo estoy. Me alegra que todo marche tan bien para ti._

_¿Por qué te engaño?_

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_¡Cómo te extraño!_

_¡Me estoy mintiendo!_

_\- Blaine, yo… no quise decir eso… Blaine…_

_\- Kurt…_

_A mí ya no me sale el sol,_

_desde que tu amor se escapó,_

_me cuesta saber quién soy yo._

El ojimiel secaba las lágrimas que corrían a borbotones por sus mejillas

_No es cierto, _

_si ya no puedo con este desierto_

_si se quedó mi corazón abierto_

_yo no te he olvidado, amor._

El castaño luchaba por contener las lágrimas y que su voz no sonara quebrada y apretó con fuerza los labios.

_¡Lo siento!_

_Yo ya no entiendo para qué te miento,_

_si estoy hundido en este sentimiento,_

_aún no es tarde, por favor,_

_yo no te he olvidado, amor._

_\- Blaine, sé que te corrí de la casa y tal vez no quieras saber de mí, si estás enojado conmigo lo entiendo porque…_

_\- Kurt, te amo. Te amo y te extraño demasiado._

El ojiazul soltó el aire contenido_ – Blaine, te amo tanto. Por favor ven, esta es tu casa, es tu hogar. Nuestros hijos te necesitan, yo te necesito._

_\- No puedo ahora._

_\- ¿Por qué no?_

El ojimiel observó su reflejo en el espejo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más seguiría luciendo como un chico de 17 años.

_\- No estoy seguro de que lo vayas a entender._

_\- No puede ser tan grave, sólo ven y hablemos. Lo que sea que esté pasando, lo resolveremos juntos._

_\- Kurt yo…_

_\- ¿Vas a venir? O dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte en este momento. ¿Blaine? – _varias lágrimas rodaron inclementes ante el silencio que recibió como respuesta por parte de su esposo_ – Necesito verte._

El ojimiel se debatía entre presentarse o no ante Kurt debido a su apariencia, además de que tendría que explicarle lo de Tom. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente _– Y yo te necesito como el aire que respiro. En un par de horas estoy ahí._

_\- ¿Un par de horas? ¿Qué estás haciendo que te va a tomar tanto tiempo antes de venir?_

Una voz masculina se escuchó de fondo en ese momento – Blaine, quieres que cenemos aquí o que salgamos a alguna parte.

El corazón de Kurt se agrietó en ese momento - _¡Oh! Entiendo_ – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – _Parece que ya has encontrado a alguien que me reemplace._ _Me tengo que ir, que tengas éxito en todo lo que hagas y una buena vida._

_\- Pero Kurt… ¿De qué hablas? ¡Kurt! – _la llamada finalizó.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- No lo sé Sam, no entiendo nada. Estaba hablando con Kurt, le dije que iba a ir a la casa y de pronto me dijo algo que no comprendí. Todo estaba bien y él sólo…

\- Sabes perfectamente que no estoy de acuerdo con esto que estás haciendo, pero luego de esa plática que tuvimos decidí no meterme más. Al final es tu vida y tú sabes lo que haces, sólo no quiero escucharte quejarte acerca de no haber cumplido tus sueños porque los dejaste escapar dos veces y por la misma razón.

\- Sam, ahora no. Tengo que ir a buscarlo, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Me pidió que nos viéramos y le dije que iría a la casa en un par de horas. Me preguntó qué me iba a demorar tanto y estaba a punto de contestarle que es el tiempo que tomaría llegar desde aquí. Y de pronto él… es que no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me dijo que ya había encontrado alguien con quien reemplazarlo y se despidió de mí, fue un adiós definitivo.

\- ¡Eso no es lógico!

\- ¡Exacto! No habría ninguna razón para que – los engranes de su cabeza se movieron a una velocidad estrepitosa – Tú.

\- ¿Yo qué?

\- Tú entraste en ese momento, tú y tu mala costumbre de jamás tocar la puerta y sólo irrumpir. Entraste a preguntarme algo y él debió escuchar tu voz y pensó que yo…

\- ¡Woah! ¡Detén tu tren ahí! ¿Estás diciendo que Kurt cree que tú y yo tenemos algo?

\- No precisamente tú y yo, tal vez no distinguió tu voz, sólo escuchó a un hombre hablar. ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¿No estás viendo acaso? Me estoy vistiendo para irlo a buscar – se terminó de poner los zapatos y salió corriendo – Préstame las llaves de tu auto – gritó mientras atravesaba el corredor que lo llevaba a la sala.

\- Hoy lo llevé al taller, ¿recuerdas? Estaba molestando y me lo entregan en tres días.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó iracundo antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Caminaba a toda prisa, Sam vivía en un área residencial privada por lo que los únicos vehículos que transitaban por ahí eran los de quienes habitaban el lugar, así que debía recorrer un largo camino hasta llegar a la avenida principal y poder tomar un taxi.

Sacó su celular y marcó varias veces el número de Kurt pero no contestaba, volvió a insistir y esta vez la máquina respondió de inmediato, lo cual significaba que el ojiazul había apagado su teléfono.

Marcó otro número con la esperanza de que contestara – _Quinn, dime que estás cerca. Salí de casa de Sam… ¿Puedes venir a verme? Es urgente… ¿En cuánto tiempo?... Bien, diez minutos es más o menos lo que me tomará llegar a la avenida caminando de todas formas, ahí te espero._

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- No puedo creer que Kurt pensara que estabas con alguien más. ¿Es que acaso no te conoce? ¿Intentaste llamar a la casa?

\- Sí y no contesta.

\- Eso es raro.

\- Tenemos identificador de llamadas, así que mi número aparece ahí, por eso no contesta.

\- ¿Pero y tus hijos?

\- No lo sé, tal vez les dijo que no lo hicieran. Realmente no lo sé, hay un millón de ideas corriendo por mi cabeza en este momento y lo único que quiero es llegar para poder hablar con él.

¡Dios! ¿No puedes ir más rápido?

\- Estoy rebasando el límite permitido, tampoco puedo acelerar más. No quiero que la policía me vaya a detener, ya sabes que aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

En cuanto llegaron, Blaine no esperó a que el auto se aparcara bien y saltó a toda prisa, corriendo hacia la puerta, sacó sus llaves y entró agitado – ¡KURT! ¿KURT DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!

\- Creo que no están – dijo la rubia acercándose a él.

\- ¿Cómo que no están?

\- El auto de Kurt no está en la cochera ni tampoco el de los chicos. A esta hora todos están en casa. Creo… creo que se fueron.

\- ¿Se fueron? No, no es posible… – sacó su celular y volvió a marcar el número de su esposo, seguía apagado. Luego marcó el de sus hijos y ninguno respondió.

\- Lo lamento tanto B.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿A dónde vamos papá? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer este viaje en la noche y así de improvisto?

\- Ahora no Samantha – conducía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Ahora no? Nos haces empacar a toda prisa y lo único que nos dices es que debemos irnos. Mi papi llama y no nos dejas contestarle. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando y sólo dices ahora no. ¡Esa no es una respuesta!

\- Sam, te lo pido. Ahora no.

\- Detén el auto papá. Detén el auto por favor, estás llorando, no puedes conducir así, podemos tener un accidente.

El ojiazul limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo desechable y se detuvo a un lado de la carretera. Cooper y Elliot se estacionaron detrás de él.

\- Papá Kurt, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

\- Necesito unos minutos.

\- No vas a poder conducir en ese estado – dijo Elliot – creo que Coop o yo deberíamos manejar tu auto. Aunque no entiendo por qué salimos con los tres autos, eso complica las cosas.

\- Lo que tienen que hacer es cambiarse de asiento – dijo Coop – Sam puede hacerlo, ella tiene permiso provisional, lo que significa que puede conducir siempre y cuando un adulto la acompañe.

\- No lo sé.

\- Papá Kurt, Sam lo va a hacer muy bien, yo le enseñé a conducir, por algo le dieron el permiso provisional. Y vas a estar a su lado. Nada va a pasar.

\- Está bien.

Sam y Elliot se embarcaron y Coop se quedó observando a su padre – ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Lejos, lo más lejos posible.

.

.

**Cánción:**

No Es Cierto _(Noel Schajris &amp; Danna Paola)_


	27. Cap 27: Enfrentamiento

_Comenzamos el maratón que les ofrecí_ C:

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**"****Enfrentamiento"**

* * *

.

\- Elliot, te estoy hablando – decía el ojiazul enojado mientras corría detrás de su hijo.

\- Se me hace tarde.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

\- ¡No puedes detenerme!

\- ¡Basta Elliot! Deja de comportarte como un idiota desconsiderado – gritó Sam – Mi papá no se ha sentido nada bien últimamente, creo que está enfermo y tú no haces más que causarle problemas todos los días.

\- Él quiere interferir en mi vida, eso no es mi culpa.

\- Es que no te das cuenta que le hace daño tener tantos corajes.

\- Tiene coraje porque quiere. Simplemente tiene que dejarme hacer mi vida en paz y listo.

\- ¿Y tú crees que te voy a dejar hacer lo que se te ocurre? Estás muy equivocado. En esta casa hay reglas que vas a cumplir.

\- Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no me salgas con eso de las reglas y de que mientras viva bajo tu techo debo hacer lo que me digas, porque no lo voy a hacer. No estás conforme con arruinar tu vida sino que tienes que arruinar las nuestras también.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Nos mudamos de casa, nos transferiste de escuela a mitad del año. Estamos lejos de nuestras amistades y todo lo que conocíamos. ¿Te parece poco?

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso y les he explicado mil veces que…

\- Que eres un egoísta e hiciste lo que te vino en gana sin pensar en nosotros. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque eres un cobarde que no puede enfrentar a mi papá. Porque eres tan poco hombre que preferiste huir y arrastrarnos de paso, en lugar de hablar con él y aclarar las cosas.

\- ¡Elliot cállate! No tienes por qué decirle esas cosas a papá.

\- No es más que la verdad Sam

\- No te voy a permitir que me vuelvas a faltar el respeto de esa forma – vociferó completamente fúrico.

\- Eres un cobarde, no es mi culpa que no tengas los pantalones para…

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME VUELVAS A FALTAR EL RESPETO! – el rostro del castaño mostraba mucho enojo, su frente estaba fruncida y sus ojos entrecerrados de un color oscuro.

Fue tal el impacto de ver a su padre tan furioso que el adolescente se quedó callado. Si bien Kurt tenía carácter fuerte, jamás en la vida lo había visto de esa forma. Inclusive la chica se asustó.

\- Y AHORA TE VAS A SENTAR EN ESE SOFÁ DONDE PUEDA VIGILARTE, Y NO TE MUEVES DE AHÍ HASTA QUE YO TE LO DIGA.

Elliot lo miró con rabia y se quedó parado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud desafiante.

\- NO ME MIRES DE ESA MANERA Y MUÉVETE AL SOFÁ.

Sam lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a halar – muévete ya – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y el chico caminó hasta el lugar indicado y se sentó.

Kurt se sentó frente a él y le clavo una mirada severa, su rostro seguía encendido por el coraje.

\- Papá te hace daño ponerte así, cálmate por favor.

\- ¡TÚ NO INTERVENGAS SAMANTHA!

\- ¿Por qué me gritas? Yo no hice nada malo, sólo me preocupo por ti – empezó a llorar.

El ojiazul comenzó a respirar agitadamente y gotas de sangre salieron de su nariz descendiendo por sus labios. Sus hijos se asustaron realmente pero ninguno decía nada. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y vio su mano manchada del líquido espeso.

\- Papá, papá ¿qué tienes? Papá…

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es retomar lo de tu carrera. Quisiste renunciar a ella y volver con Kurt, pero ya te diste cuenta de lo que sucedió. Creo que es el destino el que está hablando.

\- Sam, yo ya no sé nada – respondió con tristeza y los ojos rojos.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando de nuevo B? – indagó Quinn al entrar a la habitación – mírate, pareces un desastre.

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que esté después de lo que ocurrió?

\- Sé que no es fácil y que no hay el menor rastro de tu familia, pero no puedes hundirte en la depresión. He estado pensando en todo esto y tal vez Sam tenga razón, debes continuar con lo de tu carrera y avanzar. No te digo que te olvides de Kurt, pero sí que tomes la oportunidad que se te está dando.

\- Pero Q… eso significaría que…

\- Que tienes que seguir adelante amigo mío, disfrutar el presente y dejar de preocuparte por el futuro. Hasta Kurt te lo dijo, lucha por tus sueños y no permitas que nadie se interponga en tu camino.

Tal vez luego de que lo hagas, la vida los vuelva a juntar. Nunca se sabe – le sonrió cálidamente y le limpió las lágrimas. Que el señor Clarkson todavía quiera firmar el contrato contigo es algo más que grandioso.

\- Tienen razón, voy a intentarlo. Pero eso no significa que mi familia quede fuera de mis planes o mi vida.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Shh, tranquilo Kurt. Es bueno que hayas despertado, pero debes descansar.

\- ¿Brittany?

\- Sí.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Te desmayaste y estás en tu habitación Kurt.

\- ¿Elliot?

\- Sí amigo.

\- Que estés aquí es malo. ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿La neutropenia volvió? ¿Me voy a morir?

\- Hey Kurt, tranquilo. Respira y relájate.

\- Elliot necesito saber. No me he sentido nada bien. Sé que he sido descuidado y no asistí a la cita que correspondía luego de que me examinaste y me mandaste todos esos exámenes. Sólo me dejé envolver por todo lo que ha estado pasando.

Pero necesito saber, ¿mi enfermedad volvió? ¿Estoy muy grave?

\- Kurt…

\- Sólo dime, hay una razón por la que sangré y me desmayé. ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Cuánto me queda de vida?

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Entonces hiciste enojar tanto a tu padre que empezó a sangrarle la nariz y luego se desmayó? Wow. ¡Eso es genial! – dijo un chico.

\- ¡No lo es! Realmente me asusté cuando eso pasó.

\- No debiste asustarte tanto ya que estás aquí con nosotros – comentó otro chico.

Un adolescente de ropa extravagante, innumerables piercings y cabello de varios colores se puso de pie – ¡cállense todos! Elliot es tan genial. Que le haya provocado a su padre algo tan drástico y que en lugar de estar ahí con él para cuando reaccione y haya decidido venir con nosotros sólo prueba lo cool que es.

Su padre le prohibió salir y eso de quedarse en el sofá fue como una especie de castigo patético y sin embargo él deliberadamente desobedeció. ¡Somos más importantes que el viejo de su padre!

Elliot, tu periodo de prueba terminó. Desde hoy considérate oficialmente un "Delta".

Todos lo felicitaron y el chico sonrió emocionado, aunque se sintió incómodo por las bromas que luego hicieron a costa de su padre.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Tranquila hermanita, todo va a estar bien – la abrazó protectoramente.

\- Fue horrible en verdad Coop. Una cosa es habértelo contado y otra haberlo vivido. Elliot no paraba con su verborrea, cada vez le decía cosas peores y de pronto papá se convirtió en otra persona, hasta a mí me gritó y se sintió horrible.

\- No fue su intención hacerlo, sólo estaba demasiado enojado.

\- Lo sé. Luego pensé en eso, pero en ese momento dolió mucho porque yo sólo me estaba preocupando por él.

\- Entiendo. Pero es que no es justo todo lo que está pasando. Él no es el mismo desde hace un tiempo atrás. Luce tan abatido, tiene cambios de humor drásticos y no se ha sentido nada bien.

\- Todo eso me preocupa y es que las cosas siguen siendo confusas y él así – resopló.

\- He tratado de averiguar por qué nos mudamos de esa forma tan intempestiva y por qué nos prohibió hablar con papá Blaine y sé que hubo un mal entendido.

\- ¿Mal entendido?

\- Sí. Verás lo escuché hablar por teléfono con alguien. No lo estaba espiando en lo absoluto, fui a buscarlo y en ese momento él decía algo sobre que papá Blaine lo había engañado.

\- ¿Engañado? ¿Te refieres a decirle mentiras o a estar con otra persona?

\- Supongo que la segunda opción, pero sé que él no le haría algo así.

\- Claro que no, mi papi es incapaz.

\- ¡Exacto! Y tenemos que hallar la forma de que ellos se reúnan y puedan hablar al respecto para que aclaren todo. Eso por un lado. Por otra parte me preocupa que pueda estar enfermo. Y también está lo de Elliot.

Me desconcierta tanto la forma en la que está actuando, me angustia y a la vez me enoja tanto. Es que si yo hubiera estado aquí cuando le dijo todas esas cosas horribles a papá Kurt, te juro que le rompía la boca de un solo golpe por atrevido.

\- Es lo menos que se merece honestamente.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- Se fue.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? O sea que le vale lo que pasó con papá Kurt y de paso decidió sólo largarse. Esto no se va a quedar así, te lo aseguro.


	28. Cap 28: Contratiempos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**"****Contratiempos"**

* * *

.

\- Elliot, necesito que me digas qué es lo que tengo, por favor.

\- Kurt no llores por Dios – se sentó a su lado y le sobó la espalda – Estás muy estresado y eso te está afectando. Revisé los resultados de tus exámenes…

\- ¿La neutropenia volvió? Recuerdo que dijiste que si me volvía a dar, podía ser sumamente grave y que…

\- Kurt, Kurt escúchame. No volvió. Tu organismo está limpio, la enfermedad no ha regresado, así que relájate.

Lo que tienes es un caso agudo de stress y varios de tus valores están alterados, algunos muy bajos y otros un poco elevados, pero todo es consecuencia de lo mismo. Por el stress no estás durmiendo bien, ni alimentándote correctamente y esto empezó a raíz de lo ocurrido con Blaine.

Ya son dos o tres meses de eso y en los que has seguido acumulando tensión, angustia y los corajes que mi ahijado te hace tener. Inclusive lo del sangrado de la nariz fue producto de lo mismo. Tuviste un coraje muy grande. Cuando nos enojamos la sangre empieza a fluir muy rápido en nuestro cuerpo y se dispara por todo el organismo.

Lo cual es muy peligroso porque esos golpes de sangre tan acelerados pueden ir directo al corazón o al cerebro. Hay persona que mueren por enojo, literalmente.

El que sangraras y luego te desmayaras fue efecto de la ira y debes tener cuidado con eso. No es que estás grave, pero sí es delicado lo que ocurrió. Pudiste tener una embolia o un derrame, y no te lo digo para que te asustes, sino porque debes cuidarte Kurt. Necesitas prestarle más atención a tu salud.

Te voy a mandar varias vitaminas y suplementos que tu cuerpo necesita en estos momentos, algo para el stress y… Mmm, no quiero llenarte de medicamentos. Necesito que pongas de tu parte – resopló – sin embargo, por ahora voy a mandarte algo para la angustia y un par de antidepresivos, pero vas a tomarlos sólo como yo te indique y vas a ir a las citas médicas que te dejaré aquí anotadas. Vamos a llevar un control muy estricto y no voy a aceptar un "no puedo ir hoy" de tu parte.

No vuelvas a descuidarte. ¿Queda claro? – El castaño asintió mordiéndose el labio mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- Todo va a estar bien amigo. Cuando tuviste la neutropenia pasaste por cosas muy difíciles, y luego los tratamientos, los estragos, las recaídas y un largo etcétera, sin embargo pusiste todo de tu parte, me escuchaste, hiciste todo lo que te dije y no sólo la controlamos sino que logramos revertirla y sanarte.

Si pudiste con eso, puedes con esto. De ti depende Kurt. Sé que en esa época Blaine fue tu mayor apoyo y fortaleza. Ahora él no está, pero debes y puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, sé tu propia fuerza. Hazlo por ti y por tus hijos.

Y si me permites darte un consejo extra, creo que deberías hablar con Blaine y aclarar la situación.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Papá cómo está?

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es grave?

\- Tranquilos chicos, su papá está muy estresado, demasiado de hecho, pero eso es todo. Acabo de inyectarle algo para que duerma. Probablemente no despierte hasta mañana, así que déjenlo descansar y no se vayan a asustar si no se levanta. Déjenlo dormir todo lo que su cuerpo necesite.

\- Está bien, pero ¿qué podemos hacer por él?

\- Coop, Kurt está pasando por momentos de preocupación, angustia. Ustedes dos lo saben porque viven con él, y no son unos niños para no darse cuenta de las cosas.

Es importante que lo ayuden a que se mantenga relajado, que se distraiga. Les voy a encomendar que estén pendientes de que tome las vitaminas y los suplementos que le estoy mandando.

Él necesita estar en un ambiente tranquilo, con la menor cantidad de preocupaciones posibles, sin corajes…

\- Por nosotros puedes estar seguro que será así, pero el problema es Elliot, mira lo que causó hoy.

\- Entiendo chicos, pero ustedes hagan todo lo que esté a su alcance por ayudarlo.

\- Puedes estar seguro que así será – acotó la chica.

\- ¿Dónde está mi ahijado? Necesito tener una larga charla con él.

\- Se fue.

\- ¿Cómo que se fue?

\- No sabemos a dónde, ni con quien, sólo se fue sin importarle nada más.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Elliot! – el moreno volteó al escuchar a la rubia llamarlo.

\- Dime Britt.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Sí, seguro.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a una cafetería o cualquier otro lugar? No quiero hablar con los chicos aquí.

\- Claro que sí. Vamos.

Luego de conducir por aproximadamente veinte minutos llegaron a la cafetería y pidieron un apartado para poder hablar tranquilos.

\- ¿Lo que Kurt tiene es sólo lo que le dijiste o hay algo más?

\- No, no hay nada más, quédate tranquila. Lo que escuchaste es exactamente lo que está pasando.

\- Menos mal. Claro que lo que le pasa no es tampoco algo sin importancia.

\- Así es, pero debe seguir todos los consejos e indicaciones que le di. Realmente espero que lo haga.

\- Voy a tratar de ir a verlo seguido. Antes era más fácil porque vivíamos cerca, pero igual haré todo lo posible.

\- Eso es bueno, le va a hacer bien algo de compañía.

\- Te quiero preguntar algo y necesito que seas muy honesto conmigo.

\- Jamás oculto nada, preciosa.

\- ¿Has visto a Blaine últimamente?

\- Verlo no, pero sí he hablado con él. Me ha llamado en varias ocasiones preguntando por Kurt. Y no sólo eso, estaba muy mal, realmente mal por toda esa situación que están pasando. A tal punto que tuve que recetarle varios antidepresivos.

\- ¡Dios mío! Ellos no pueden seguir así, se están haciendo daño.

\- Tienen que hablar, tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado como eso. Verse y hablar, sacar todo lo que llevan en sus corazones. Ellos se aman Britt, mucho y por eso les ha afectado de esta manera la separación.

\- Lo sé y no creo que Blaine tenga a alguien más como Kurt piensa.

\- Tampoco lo creo, ellos deben sentarse a hablar y aclarar las cosas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Coop y Sam estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama de su papá, más tranquilos porque finalmente había despertado y parecía estar más relajado.

\- Hijos – los tomó de las manos – lamento tanto que tengan que sufrir por mi culpa. Elliot tiene razón, los arrastré en medio de mis problemas y no me detuve a pensar lo mucho que les podía afectar el cambio repentino de casa y de escuela, y en tu caso Coop que tienes que hacer ese viaje tan largo para llegar a la universidad todos los días.

\- Papá entendemos por lo que estás pasando. No te estamos reclamando nada. Sólo queremos que estés bien.

\- Sam, mi princesa. Lamento tanto haberte gritado, no tienes idea del dolor punzante en mi corazón a causa de lo que hice. No merecías eso mi niña. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza tu carita de tristeza en ese momento.

\- Papá, ya pasó. No voy a negar que me impactó, pero luego entendí que fueron las circunstancias.

\- Perdóname por favor.

\- Tranquilo, yo…

\- De verdad te lo digo mi niña, me siento terrible por haberte gritado.

\- Papá, está bien, sí. Te perdono por eso. No importa. Te amo mucho y sé que fue sin intención – se acercó y lo abrazó siendo recibida por los brazos cálidos de su padre y muchos besos.

\- Papá Kurt, ¿qué te parece irnos a una playa tranquila durante una semana? Un amigo tiene una casa en un área privada y sólo estaríamos nosotros. Podríamos descansar, relajarnos, lejos del bullicio, de las personas, de todo.

\- No pueden perder clases Coop.

\- La vez pasada cuando fuimos…

\- Se saltaron un día, pero no es lo mismo no ir un día a toda la semana hijo.

\- Esto es más importante y lo necesitas. Todos…

\- Ustedes necesitan despejarse, ¿cierto? Puede ser Coop, puede ser. Quiero verlos bien, necesito que estén tranquilos y felices.

\- Mientras tú estés mal, no puedes esperar que lo tomemos a la ligera papá.

\- Mi niña – suspiró con cansancio – si ustedes quieren ir, eso haremos. Coop habla con tu amigo.

\- Seguro, hoy mismo le digo – le sonrió.

\- ¿Dónde está Elliot?

\- Durmiendo.

\- ¿Durmiendo? ¿Qué hora es?

\- Es medio día papá.

\- ¿Mediodía? ¿Quieren decir que dormí desde anoche hasta el mediodía de hoy? ¿Cuántas horas han pasado?

\- Así es papá Kurt, pero el tío Elliot dijo que era normal por lo que te inyectó. Y dormiste por 16 horas.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es mucho!

\- De hecho diría que es poco considerando todas las horas de sueño acumuladas que tienes. Pero está bien, te hace bien descansar.

\- ¿Por qué Elliot está durmiendo a esta hora?

\- Ya sabes como es él, le encanta dormir y ya que es sábado, no tiene apuro en levantarse para ir a ninguna parte.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Blaine, ¿estás seguro que puedes con todo esto? Creo que estamos llenando demasiado tu agenda de trabajo.

\- Sam, necesito mantenerme ocupado. Es lo único que me ayuda a no estar pensando en Kurt y mis hijos.

\- Pensé que te sentías mejor con los medicamentos.

\- No quiero tomar más antidepresivos, los efectos colaterales no me agradan en lo absoluto, además de que me están produciendo ansiedad cuando no los tomo. Así que es mejor que me enfoque en mi carrera. Mientras más trabajo, mejor.

\- Bien hermano, aquí estoy para ti. Lo sabes. Y debo decir que me alegra que no quieras seguir tomando esos medicamentos, nunca me han gustado, pero parecían estarte ayudando de algún modo.

Sin embargo, como dices, es mejor que te levantes por tu propia cuenta y no dependas de esas cosas.

Amm, tienes que escribir al menos tres canciones nuevas para la presentación del domingo…

Los amigos estuvieron hablando de lo que Tom debía hacer y planificando todo detalladamente, aunque el ojimiel no podía por momentos evitar perderse en sus pensamientos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Papá se quedó dormido Coop. Creo que deberías ponerle el parasol para evitar que se queme, el sol está muy fuerte y su piel es delicada.

\- ¡Oh sí! Ya se lo pongo. No quiero que luego se despierte todo quemado.

\- ¿Y si mejor lo llamamos para que vaya a dormir a la casa?

\- No, déjalo dormir en la arena, respirar esta brisa le hace bien, además el sonido del mar es relajante. Sólo ya me aseguro de cubrirlo.

\- Bien – le sonrió.


	29. Cap 29: Momentos del Corazón

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**"****Momentos del Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine es realmente fantástico, tiene tanto talento.

\- Quinn, recuerda que es Tom, no puedes llamarlo de otra forma aquí.

\- ¡Oh sí! Es sólo que lo escucho cantar y tocar cada instrumento y pienso en lo grandioso que es y me olvidó lo de la identidad.

\- Lo es, mucho en verdad. Por eso merece esto, el mundo tiene que reconocer su talento.

_Tom nos trae ahora algunas de sus nuevas composiciones, la cuales estamos seguros que disfrutarán en su totalidad_ – decía uno de los animadores del evento mientras el moreno se sentaba en un banco alto y tomaba su guitarra.

\- ¿Sobre qué tratan las nuevas canciones? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- No tengo idea, ya ves como es él de celoso con las cosas que hace. Se encerraba en la habitación y lo escuchaba tocar diferentes melodías, lo vi escribir en una libreta en varias ocasiones, pero voy a escuchar todo por primera vez al igual que tú y que todos aquí.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, de seguro estarán geniales.

Blaine suspiró y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía que cautivó a todos desde el comienzo, segundos después su melodiosa voz era parte del momento y cada palabra erizó la piel de muchos de los ahí presentes, pero sobre todo de los dos amigos porque sabían a la perfección a quien le había escrito dicha canción.

.

_Me quedé sin tu mirada_

_Sin darme cuenta la soledad me despertaba_

_Te esperé como siempre en mis sueños_

_A que llegaras,_

_La madrugada me recordó_

_Que ya no estabas._

_._

_Yo creí tenerlo todo_

_Sólo ha quedado un recuerdo gris_

_Y un cielo roto_

_._

_Sigo aquí _

_Enmudeciendo mi alma que grita por ti_

_Mirando al cielo_

_Hoy no te tengo_

_._

_Tan sólo pido_

_Que todo sea como antes_

_Besar tu frente_

_Y abrazarte_

_._

_Tan sólo pido_

_Que tu recuerdo me haga sentir vivo_

_El tiempo pasa, voy muriendo_

_Necesito estar contigo_

_._

_Tan sólo pido_

_Sentir tus manos cuando llega el frío_

_Recuperar lo que ayer_

_Nos arrancó el destino_

_Tan sólo pido_

.

El público ovacionaba de pie al joven intérprete. El Sr. Clarkson se acercó a Sam para felicitarlo – es realmente impresionante la pasión de Tom al cantar, es como si sintiera en su corazón cada palabra que pronuncia.

Debo confesar que me sorprendió con esa canción, pensé que escribiría algo más de acuerdo a su edad, sin embargo me gusta mucho y al público también – le palmeó el hombro.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- Blaine, sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que luchemos por nuestro amor siempre y que jamás lo dejemos morir._

_\- Kurt, te amo y no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Eres mi vida entera._

_\- Y tú la mía Blaine y sin embargo a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿y si te arrepientes de estar conmigo?_

_\- Jamás lo he hecho y jamás lo haré. _

_\- ¿Y si algún día te cansas de mí? Llevamos juntos varios años y tal vez en algún momento quieras experimentar cosas nuevas, sentir una piel diferente, besar otros labios._

_\- ¿Te cansarías del aire que respiras Kurt? ¿Te cansarías de beber agua para calmar la sed? ¿Acaso te cansarías de la sensación del sol calentando las mañanas y la luna iluminando las noches? Exactamente así eres para mí, el aire que tanto necesito para respirar, el agua que calma mi sed y me ayuda a estar vivo, el calor que calienta mi corazón, la luz que ilumina mis días._

_Amo todo de ti, desde lo tierno y bondadoso que eres hasta lo enojón y a veces caprichoso que te pones. _

_Amo tus ocurrencias, lo irónico que puedes llegar a ser, tu corazón noble y tu alma transparente. Amo tus gestos y esa forma inquisidora en la que entrecierras los ojos cuando algo no te parece bien. Amo cada una de tus sonrisas y pienso que son las más hermosas._

_Amo cada pequeña arruga a los lados de tus ojos, aunque te enojes y digas que no tienes edad para ellas, sin embargo reflejan cuanto has vivido, toda la lucha y sufrimiento que has afrontado pero también lo mucho que has reído y gozado. _

_Amo tu piel y sé que tu piel me ama. Amo tus labios y el sentirlos tan míos. Jamás podré tener suficiente de ellos ni pensar en querer probar unos distintos._

_\- Dios mío Blaine… yo…_

_\- No llores bebé – lo besó de la forma más romántica, dulce y apasionada. Juntaron sus frentes luego de separar sus labios – Te amo tanto Kurt y sé que habíamos hablado de no hacer esto hasta que estuvieras completamente curado, sin embargo, no quiero esperar más._

_\- ¿De qué hablas amor?_

_\- Sé que no he preparado nada extraordinario como te mereces, siempre soñé con hacer una gran proposición. Sé también que no tengo en este momento un anillo para darte…_

_\- Blaine…_

_\- Kurt, mi amor, mi bebé maravilloso, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_El ojiazul abrazó con fuerza a su novio, aferrándose a él por varios minutos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando se separó un poco, empezó a llenarle el rostro de besos – Blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y sí, sí quiero casarme contigo. No hay ninguna otra forma en que quiera vivir si no es contigo a mi lado._

El castaño lloraba en su sueño, que era más bien el recuerdo de uno de los muchos momentos compartidos con el hombre al que tanto amaba y al que extrañaba demasiado.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Esta siguiente canción, es para todos aquellos que han amado a alguien tanto que su vida se volvió una con la de aquella persona y todo gira a su alrededor, pero por azares del destino sus caminos se separaron. La vida no es vida si no tiene al lado a quien hace latir el corazón.

.

_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No sé si algún día vuelva a verte_

_No es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

_._

_Por más que supliqué no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino._

_._

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_De haberte entregado el corazón._

_._

_Por más que suplique no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Tenía que elegir otro camino._

_._

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_¿De qué me sirve la esperanza?_

_Si es lo último que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido._

_._

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si eres lo que yo pido,_

_Voy detrás de tu ternura_

_Pero no me queda duda_

_Que me dejas sin tus besos._

_._

_¿De qué me sirve la vida?_

_Si no la vivo contigo_

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido._

.

El moreno no podía evitar llorar mientras cantaba. Al terminar la canción permaneció en silencio mirando hacia la nada en medio del público que ovacionaba su gran actuación.

\- ¡Fantástico! Tom es realmente extraordinario. Cualquiera pensaría que él ha pasado por una experiencia así de difícil. ¡Qué forma de entregar el alma! ¡Qué impresionante cómo transmite ese sentimiento!

\- Es que Tom es muy apasionado Sr. Clarkson – mencionó Sam.

\- Ya lo creo, emocionarse tanto con una canción hasta llorar. ¡Este chico me tiene sin palabras! Te aseguro que de aquí vamos directo a los grandes escenarios, eventos masivos, los programas de televisión y radio más importantes.

Ya lo estoy viendo recogiendo cantidades infinitas de premios, Billboards, Grammys, AMA, WMA, en fin. ¡Este chico lo va a hacer en grande! ¡Nació para ser una estrella!

\- Lo sé Sr. Clarkson, por eso siempre lo he impulsado. Él tiene todo el talento y lo correcto y justo es que lo dé a conocer y el mundo entero pueda apreciarlo, porque sé que será una estrella mundial.

\- Puedes estar seguro Sam de que así será, de eso yo me encargo – dijo el hombre con una enorme sonrisa – tengo todo listo para firmar el contrato.

Cuando se fue a hablar con algunos de los invitados, Quinn acercó más su silla – Me siento tan feliz por él, es lo que siempre había soñado.

\- Así es, y finalmente se está cumpliendo. Un contrato con alguien como Clarkson le asegura un futuro brillante.

\- Sólo tengo una inquietud y no es que quiera perforar tu burbuja, pero no entiendo cómo vas a hacer que lo del contrato sea legal, Tom Baskin no existe, es sólo un pseudónimo. Ya sé que hay artistas que cambian sus nombres por unos más comerciales, pero firman sus contratos y documentos con sus nombres reales y tienen que presentar papeles y cosas como su identificación, en este caso donde dice claramente que su nombre es Blaine Anderson y que tiene casi 45 años.

\- Quinn – exclamó asustado.

\- ¿No habías pensado en eso? ¿O es que vas falsificar sus documentos?

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

Blaine y Kurt yacían en una cama mirándose de frente, sus cuerpos completamente pegados, sus narices rozando y sus labios disfrutando del sabor del otro en pequeños besos.

\- Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

\- Sabes que Elliot te lo prohibió terminantemente, no puedes agitarte de ninguna forma.

\- No es justo, es nuestra luna de miel.

\- Estoy bien con sólo tenerte así junto a mí, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo resplandeciendo en el mío es perfecto, tu corazón latiendo al ritmo del mío es hermoso, nuestros labios compartiendo tantos besos es sublime.

Tienes que obedecer en todo para que te sanes, ya tendremos oportunidad de hacer el amor y será tan maravilloso como siempre. Por hora, con esto me conformo. Saber que eres mi esposo es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

\- Eres tan dulce, tan romántico Blaine.

\- Tú me haces serlo.

\- Te amo tanto mi cielo.

\- Te amo mucho mi bebé.

\- Amo que me digas así.

\- Eres mi bebé, mi bebé hermoso al que amo con locura. El que le da mayor sentido a mi vida.

\- Blaine, eres tan maravilloso. Siempre soñé tener a alguien como tú a mi lado.

\- Kurt, sin ti no sé qué haría, eres todo para mí, todo.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

.

El ojimiel trataba de dejar de llorar ante el recuerdo que había tenido pero era inútil.

\- B tienes que calmarte, te están esperando en el escenario para la última canción.

\- No puedo Q, no puedo subir a cantar, duele, duele mucho que se haya alejado de esa forma de mí, que esté pensando que tengo a alguien más, que se haya escondido en alguna parte.

\- Lo sé, pero te prometo que vamos a seguir buscándolo y cuando lo encontremos seré la primera en darle un buen tirón de orejas y su bofetada por haber creído que lo engañabas con otro y haberse ido de esa forma.

Ahora toma, bebe un poco de agua, déjame limpiarte los ojos y luego te vas a poner unas gotas que tengo que son muy buenas. Sólo falta una canción, puedes hacerlo.

\- Tom, al escenario ya – dijo Sam mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.

\- Ten las gotas, respira, tú puedes.

El moreno luego de expresa su agradecimiento a los asistentes y a los organizadores del evento, dijo unas cuantas palabras acerca de la canción y después se sentó al piano sin poder evitar las lágrimas que rodaban caprichosas.

.

_Solo_

_Tú ya no estás conmigo_

_Estoy solo_

_Aun puedo recordar tus manos tibias_

_Tocándome la piel_

_._

_Siento un frío en mi corazón_

_Y creo que pierdo la razón_

_En este invierno_

_._

_Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos_

_Y no puedo sacarte de mi mente y de mis sueños_

_._

_Me siento solo_

_Y loco en esta desesperación_

_No quiero aceptar que tú te has ido_

_Y tengo miedo desde que dijiste adiós_

_._

_Me siento solo_

_Y nunca imaginé que iba a llorar_

_Mentiste al prometerme tu cariño_

_Y ahora estoy aquí solo_

_._

_Me siento solo_

.

.

.

**Canciones:**

***** Tan Sólo Pido _(Samo)_

***** De Qué Me Sirve La Vida_ (Camila)_

***** Solo_ (Roke MD)_


	30. Cap 30: La Vida Continúa

*** _Breen Ledesma_** Genial Y las cosas siguen su curso...

*** _jeny_** Kurt no lo está pasando bien, pero Blaine tampoco. Él quiso luchar por su matrimonio y su familia, pero Kurt se alejó.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Muchas gracias amiga! Siempre es un gusto que te enganches tanto =)

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** De nada! Trataré de volverlo a hacer ;)

Blaine quiere hablar, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Kurt y de mostrarse con su nueva apariencia, pero Kurt se fue y no lo ha podido encontrar =/

De nada! Me alegra que te guste tanto.

*** _leolover313_** Gracias! Me alegra que disfrutaras los 3 capítulos. Les daré otro maratón más adelante.

Así es, Kurt se fue y lejos, por eso Blaine no lo ha encontrado. Ojalá pronto abra los ojos y sé de cuenta de su error.

Blaine está viviendo su sueño, aunque no lo disfruta al 100%

Sam está pensando qué hacer porque no había pensado en eso hasta que Quinn le hizo caer en cuenta.

Aquí tienes la actualización! Abrazos y que tengas lindo día :)

*** _robinnxc_** Las cosas van a ir tomando su rumbo poco a poco.

Los dos van a estar mejor, todo dará un giro inesperado.

Eso sí, Elliot es irrespetuoso y grosero. Necesita un buen castigo para que aprenda.

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

*** _lety bl_** Qué bueno que los disfrutaras! Ya está lista la actualización ;)

*** _KmiiloBastidas_** Muchas gracias! Ya escribí el nuevo capítulo =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**"La Vida Continúa"**

* * *

Blaine tocaba en una de sus presentaciones, estaba tratando de seguir adelante, disfrutando del momento. Cantaba y bailaba en el escenario contagiando a todos e instándolos a hacer lo mismo.

Sam y Quinn estaban felices de verlo así, si bien seguía extrañando a su familia, ahora estaba mejor, la depresión había desaparecido en gran parte. Para ellos era como estar con el Blaine de hace más de 25 años atrás, ese chico lleno de energía, ritmo, pasión por la música, el chico que sonreía y le brillaban los ojos y que dejaba el alma en el escenario cada vez que se presentaba con su banda.

Clarkson estaba más que satisfecho, aunque seguía presionando a Sam para firmar el contrato. El ojiverde le había inventado una historia acerca de la identificación de Tom y el extravío de los documentos de nacimiento, por lo que había solicitado nuevas copias pero tenían errores tipográficos, así que era necesario corregirlos.

El productor creyó la mentira, para sorpresa de todos, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia seguir esperando. Temía que en cualquier momento alguien más se presentara y le ofreciera otro contrato que le resultase más atractivo y todo lo que él había invertido en el joven hubiese sido en vano.

Y no es que se preocupaba por el dinero en sí, porque todo lo invertido ya lo había recuperado y estaba percibiendo ganancias, sino que se fuese con otro productor y perder al gran artista que Tom era.

_Ahora habrá un receso de quince minutos y luego seguiremos con más música. ¡Gracias!_ – anunció el joven y se bajó del escenario.

\- Eres magnífico muchacho, magnífico en verdad. Estoy tan feliz de haberte descubierto.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Sr. Clarkson!

\- Es que nunca me equivoco y cuando te escuché, vi tu performance, esa seguridad que irradias, el carisma que tienes… es que es un todo, tú Tom eres el paquete completo y lo supe, supe que te convertirías en una gran estrella. Naciste para esto hijo, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. ¡Tom Baskin nació para ser una luminaria! – exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine estaba bebiendo un poco de agua y refrescándose antes de continuar. Arrimado en una pared pensaba en las palabras de su productor cuando escuchó una gran algarabía proveniente de unos metros más adelante, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y vio a varios adolescentes con un estilo entre skank y bad boys riendo, empujándose y fumando.

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en la forma en la que estaban desperdiciando sus vidas, tratando de parecer geniales y superiores, molestando a algunos de los presentes con sus impertinencias.

Dejó de mirarlos y se giró cuando escuchó a su amiga hablarle – estoy feliz y orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que estás logrando.

\- ¡Gracias Q! – no puedo negar que esto me hace feliz.

\- Me gusta verte así, realmente lo mereces – le sonrió.

Una voz demasiado conocida, acompañada de una carcajada, le erizó la piel por completo al moreno, haciéndolo girar velozmente hacia el grupo de rebeldes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre B? – él levantó su mano en señal de que se guardara silencio y ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde su amigo estaba concentrado.

\- Dime que no es cierto, estoy viendo mal – pronunció pálido el ojimiel.

\- No lo haces – respondió la rubia con angustia – ese chico es…

\- Elliot – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Hola Elliot!

\- ¡Rebecca! ¡Hola! – respondió el joven con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular y apartándose de su grupo.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido.

\- Igual a mí me alegra verte.

\- Has estado faltando mucho a clases, ¿está todo bien?

\- Sí, todo muy bien.

\- Me preocupa cuando no asistes a la escuela.

El joven sintió su corazón latir acelerado – gracias, pero no tienes que preocuparte.

\- No quiero que vayas a perder el año, además con esos amigos que tienes puedes estar metido en algún lío.

\- Es divertido meterse en líos.

\- Miren que tenemos aquí – dijo el líder del grupo – Rebecca Thompson, creo que podemos pasar un momento agradable cariño.

\- No te me acerques – dijo firme aunque por dentro tenía miedo.

\- No me digas qué hacer, preciosa. Además, si quiero divertirme contigo, lo voy a hacer y tienes que aceptarlo.

Elliot se puso en medio de los dos – ni siquiera lo intentes. A Rebecca la respetas.

\- Tú estás en mi grupo, eres un Delta y lo que haces es traición, ¿sabías? - gruñó y lo miró mal.

\- Rebecca y yo somos amigos desde mucho antes de haberte conocido y formar parte de los Delta, así que ella es primero para mí – respondió desafiante.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo. Bueno, eso es diferente. Si esta dulzura es tu chica, debiste decirlo antes. Sabes que tenemos un código y jamás nos metemos con la novia de alguno del grupo.

\- La adolescente se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de ser la novia de Elliot, pero trató de disimularlo.

\- No es mi novia, es mi amiga. Pero aun así no voy a permitir que te metas con ella.

\- A las amigas no las respetamos, el código es muy específico acerca de las parejas. Así que si ella no es nada tuyo, tengo el camino libre.

\- Ya quisieras que me fije en alguien como tú. Eso ni en tus sueños – dijo la joven altanera.

\- ¿A quién crees que le hablas en esa forma?

\- Te dije que la dejes en paz. Es mi amiga, la vas a dejar tranquila y la vas a respetar como se merece.

\- ¿Te interesa acaso? Porque es la única forma en…

\- Sí, me interesa y mucho. Aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- Bien, bien. Voy a dejar entonces a la futura pareja sola por un instante. Pero los voy a estar vigilando – musitó arrogante y se alejó.

Rebecca soltó el aire contenido y miró al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí. Gracias por defenderme.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Jamás permitiré que te suceda algo.

La chica de ojos marrones le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El ojimiel subió al escenario anunciando el término del descanso y todos felices aclamaron.

Luego de unas pocas canciones la presentación terminó. La verdad era que Blaine no podía concentrarse y buscaba con la mirada en todo momento a su hijo, preocupado por lo que pudiera estar haciendo.

Estaba firmando unos autógrafos cuando escuchó a Elliot cerca y lo miró de soslayo. Su corazón se paralizó al percatarse que estaba fumando algo que producía un humo oscuro.

\- Tom, ya tenemos que irnos.

\- No voy a ir a ninguna parte Sam.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Nos vamos ya.

\- Te dije que no me voy a mover de aquí. Tengo que acercarme a Elliot.

\- ¿Elliot? ¿Cuál Elliot?

\- Mi hijo.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – buscó por todos lados con la mirada.

\- Allí – señaló el moreno con desilusión y preocupación.

Sam volteó y frunció el ceño – no lo encuentro, lo único que veo es a ese grupo de chicos echados a perder.

\- No te expreses así – respondió enojado.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que uno de esos es Elliot? – observó detenidamente - ¡Wow! Ya lo distinguí, es el que tiene el cabello de tres colores y delineador en los ojos… Y… está fumando… ¿qué rayos es lo que fuma para que el humo tenga ese color?

\- No tengo idea, pero voy a acercarme a él de alguna forma y averiguarlo.

\- ¡Es impresionante! ¡Qué pésimo trabajo está haciendo Kurt al criarlo! Pensé que era un mejor padre.

\- No te atrevas a hablar mal de él ni a juzgar su capacidad como padre. Él ha hecho un excelente trabajo siempre. Elliot estaba un poco rebelde desde hacía un tiempo.

\- Y él no ha sabido manejarlo... en fin, no digo más o me vas a terminar desollando. Que si las miradas mataran… pff. Bueno, habla con él o lo que sea y apúrate para irnos.

\- Yo ya terminé mi presentación, puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo que quiera y ni tú ni nadie van a detenerme. Y más te vale Evans que no te metas en mi camino porque en este momento estoy tan enojado contigo que soy capaz de darte un golpe.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Papá, ¿qué haces?

\- Trabajando un poco.

\- Me da gusto que otra vez estés diseñando. ¿Puedo ver?

\- Seguro cariño, ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado.

\- ¡Es hermoso! ¿Es para alguna nueva colección o qué?

\- He estado diseñando algunos trajes, pero no lo sé todavía. ¿Realmente te gusta?

\- Claro que sí, aunque no está acabado, pero se nota lo increíble que es. Ya quiero ver cuando lo tengas listo y plasmado en tela.

\- ¡Gracias princesa!

\- Me gusta verte sonreír papá, con ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que dibujas – lo abrazó – te amo mucho y te quiero ver así siempre.

\- También te amo Sam – le besó la frente y le sonrió con dulzura.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en tu estudio? ¿No es más cómodo trabajar ahí que en el sofá?

\- Estoy esperando a tu hermano.

\- Sabes que Elliot se fue con los amigos a un show o algo así y no creo que regrese todavía, es relativamente temprano.

\- Lo sé, pero prefiero estar aquí para cuando lo haga – suspiró pesadamente – No me gustan esos amigos que tiene y la forma en la que han influido sobre él para que cambie tanto.

\- Papá, perdóname pero no estoy de acuerdo. Nadie cambia a menos que lo desee. Esos chicos podrán ser todo lo que quieras, pero no pueden obligarlo a seguirlos ni a que se comporte como lo hace. Esa es su decisión.

El castaño desvió la mirada y presionó con fuerza el lápiz contra el cuaderno, rompiéndole la punta.


	31. Cap 31: Elliot

En el siguiente capítulo (el cual publicaré en el transcurso del día), contestaré todos los reviews recibidos más los nuevos ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**"****Elliot"**

* * *

.

Blaine observaba a su hijo y pensaba en diferentes formas de acercarse a él sin que fuera obvio, tampoco podía portarse como un padre y darle consejos ni ninguna de esas cosas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por alguien que tocaba su hombro – Disculpa.

\- ¿Si? – volteó encontrándose con su hijo – ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Elliot y quería hablar contigo un minuto.

Blaine no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y le tomó un poco aclarar sus ideas para responderle – Claro, dime.

\- ¡Eres genial! No cualquier artista aceptaría hablar con un fan.

\- ¿Eres un fan?

\- Por supuesto, me encanta tu música, la pasión con la que tocas la guitarra es fenomenal. Ya compré tus canciones digitalmente, sólo espero que saques un disco físico.

\- No sé qué decir, ah… wow.

\- Me parece mentira que te conocí antes, cuando trabajabas en la tienda de música y escuché algunas de tus charlas. Tengo la guitarra que me recomendaste y me encantaría que algún día me la firmaras. Si hubiera sabido que iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar hoy contigo la hubiese traído.

\- Ya se dará la oportunidad. Y me sorprende de que me reconozcas del almacén de música.

\- Sería imposible olvidarme de ti, eres súper cool, además sabes tanto de guitarras, fui a todas las charlas y demostraciones que hiciste. Y hay algo más que…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Es que te pareces tanto a… alguien que conozco. Amm… oye, lamento lo de esa vez, ya sabes… cuando…

\- Elliot, no tienes que hacer esto. Luego del contratiempo con tu amigo, fuiste unos días después a buscarme para disculparte. Eso quedó en el pasado.

\- Bien… umm… yo…

\- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto Elliot? – uno de sus amigos se presentó en ese momento.

\- Enseguida voy.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Estás hablando con Tom Baskin! ¡Eso es genial! – se dirigió al ojimiel – tu música es la ley bro, todas tus canciones son estupendas.

\- ¡Gracias por eso!

\- ¿Me firmas un autógrafo para mi chica?

\- Sí, claro.

Le entregó una servilleta para que la firmara – de veras que eres muy cool – se alejó guardando el papel – Elliot no demores que ya nos vamos.

\- ¿Son tus amigos?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Es que tú y el chico que acaba de irse se ven diferentes al resto del grupo. Los vi temprano y ellos parecen disfrutar molestando a los demás, pero ustedes dos lucían un poco incómodos.

El ojiazul lo miró detenidamente, como analizando lo que había dicho el artista – no, no es así, sólo que no teníamos ganas de estar fregando, realmente vine para verte, como te dije antes, te admiro.

\- Bueno, a mí me pareció lo contrario. Tal vez me equivoqué.

\- Probablemente, bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero verte en otro momento.

\- Seguro y cuídate de lo que haces.

\- ¡No lo arruines! ¡No eres mi padre!

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Hola Eliiot!

El chico se puso muy nervioso – hola… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a saludar a mi antiguo jefe. Él fue muy bueno conmigo durante el tiempo que trabajé aquí en el almacén y quise aprovechar que estaba cerca.

\- Qué bien… bueno… hablamos luego.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- No, adiós Tom… sólo adiós – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar mirando a todos lados cuando pasó junto a unos afiches de cartón de tamaño real de una banda y una alarma sonó.

El moreno observó como su hijo se arrinconó por el susto, tropezando con uno de los estantes. El sueño del almacén salió gritando – ¡DETÉNGANLO, ME ESTÁ ROBANDO! ¡POLICÍA!

Elliot trató de correr, pero un guardia bloqueaba la entrada. – Es un mal entendido, todo está bien – dijo Blaine alzando la voz y llamando la atención de su antiguo jefe.

\- ¿Tom? ¿De qué hablas? – apaguen la alarma – voceó.

\- Yo conozco al chico, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

\- Oh no, hijo. Sé la clase de persona que eres, siempre tratando de ayudar. Pero este chiquillo pertenece a un grupo de vándalos que ya me han robado en otras ocasiones. Es por eso que mandé colocar los sensores en los carteles y otros lugares que no son usuales. La mayoría de locales tienen grandes aparatos a la entrada, pero yo los tengo en lugares estratégicos.

\- Lamento mucho que le haya pasado eso, pero yo lo conozco. De los otros no voy a decir nada, pero a él sí lo conozco. Venía a las charlas que daba, ha comprado discos y varios instrumentos, incluyendo la última guitarra Gibson Flying V., la cual es muy costosa.

\- ¡Oh sí! Recuerdo al chico, pero no es él.

\- Sí lo es, sólo obsérvelo bien – Elliot estaba completamente pálido y arrimado a una pared sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – Estábamos conversando, es que nos hemos vuelto amigos, ¿sabe? y ofrecí regalarle algo.

\- ¿Y por qué salió corriendo?

\- Porque se asustó con esa alarma. La verdad es que yo también me asusté e iba a correr a toda prisa cuando usted salió.

\- Veamos qué es lo que esconde – luego de una discusión por no querer que lo revisen y haber tenido que intervenir el guardia, le encontraron dos discos y un dije en forma de signo musical que tenía una imitación de un pequeño brillante en la punta.

Blaine pagó por los artículos y habló con el dueño hasta convencerlo de que no levantara cargos y salió con Elliot del local.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Robar? Tienes el dinero suficiente para comprar estas cosas.

\- No es de tu incumbencia – contestó entre dientes y mirando hacia un costado.

\- Creo que después de haberte salvado sí me concierne – respondió fúrico – Fumas, robas, ¿qué más haces? ¡Elliot no puedes destruir así tu vida! ¿Por qué no compraste las cosas?

\- No tengo dinero, mi padre es el del dinero, no yo. No me da un centavo, bloqueó mi cuenta, canceló mi extensión de su tarjeta. ¡Es un miserable! – espetó – Le he dicho que no me puede dejar así, pero o no entiende o no le importa.

\- Si hizo eso debió ser por alguna razón, no creo que simplemente lo hiciera porque sí.

\- No tengo por qué estarte contando mis cosas. ¿Quieres escuchar un agradecimiento? Pues gracias por eso y con respecto a lo que pagaste, quédatelo, es tuyo. Yo me largo.

\- Elliot, espera – respiró pesadamente y se frotó las manos con frustración por su rostro y cabello – ¿Para quién compraste esto? – extendió la mano entregándole la bolsa con las cosas – No quiero que me agradezcas, pero al menos merezco la verdad.

\- Bien – farfulló – esos discos son para los chicos del grupo. Ellos los querían.

\- ¿Tienes que robar para ellos?

\- Si quieres ser un Delta, hay ciertas cosas que debes hacer.

\- ¿Y por qué querrías ser uno de ellos?

\- No lo entenderías y ya me tengo que ir.

\- El dije, ¿para quién es? Es muy bonito y no juzgo, pero parece muy femenino como para que sea para alguno de los del grupo.

\- Es para una amiga, mañana es su cumpleaños y no tenía nada que darle. Ella lo vio hace unos días y le gustó mucho.

\- Eso es un lingo gesto y habla de la clase de persona que eres. Creo que eres un buen chico, sólo estás rodeado de las personas equivocadas. Lo que quieres hacer, aunque la forma de conseguirlo no es la correcta, es un detalle dulce, por lo que puedo ver que esa es la clase de chico que eres, dulce y detallista.

\- Ok, detente con eso, ¿acaso eres marica?

El corazón de Blaine se estrujó en ese momento ante la forma despectiva en la que su hijo se expresó y el gesto de fastidio que hizo – ¿Por qué usas esa palabra? ¿Sabes que es ofensiva? Tus amigos hablan de esa forma, ¿cierto?

\- Déjame en paz – rodó los ojos – me largo. Lo cool no sé dónde lo dejaste. Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a lanzar todo este rollo, mejor dejaba que me llevase la policía.

El chico se fue dejando a su padre totalmente desconcertado pero también dolido y apesadumbrado.

El guardia, quien había estado observándolos todo el tiempo, se le acercó – la verdad Tom no sé por qué hiciste eso por él. Tenías que haber dejado que le levantaran cargos y se lo llevaran. No es la primera vez que se mete en estos líos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Él y esa banda de desadaptados, rufianes, buenos para nada siempre andan en algo. Ese muchacho lo único para lo que sirve es para darle dolores de cabeza a su padre. El pobre hombre ya no sabe qué hacer con él. Debería de meterlo a un reformatorio o dejar que lo denuncien para que lo manden a una correccional.

Las palabras del guardia taladraron su cabeza y causaron una terrible punzada en su pecho.

.

.

* * *

*** SPOILER ALERT ***

_\- Blaine. _

_\- ¿Kurt?_

_\- Sí, soy yo. Tenemos que hablar, es importante._

_\- Kurt…_

_\- Sé que irme de esa forma no estuvo bien y haberme llevado a nuestros hijos fue un completo error, pero necesito que hablemos sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Por favor no cuelgues._

…

…

_\- Te amo mucho Blaine, mucho y quiero que nos veamos. En cuanto amanezca, cariño. A primera hora quiero verte. _

_\- Kurt, yo… _

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y nada me haría más feliz que tenerme a mi lado, pero…_

_\- ¿Pero qué?_


	32. Cap 32: Abriendo el Corazón

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Elliot necesita un buen escarmiento definitivamente para que deje de meterse en tantos problemas.

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** Elliot tendrá algo que ver en eso, más no será el motivo.

*** _Yamii Leguizamon_** Blaine va a hacer todo lo posible por acercarse más a Elliot y Kurt también

Las cosas se van dando poco a poco

*** _jeny_** Blaine va a tratar de ayudar a su hijo. Habrán varios encuentros a futuro.

Todavía no lo sabrá Kurt.

*** _Emily Tobar Patiño_** Falta poco para eso ;)

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** De nada Adriana! Elliot está en una faceta muy rebelde y desafiante, pero van a ir surgiendo varias situaciones que harán girar todo.

*** _robinnxc_** Los dos han estado más tranquilos y tratando de superar las cosas.

Sam trata de ayudar a su amigo, pero no se da cuenta de que está haciendo mal todo.

Elliot está totalmente errado, necesita un escarmiento para entrar en razón.

No te pongas triste, las cosas van surgiendo poco a poco. Aquí traigo 3 capítulos más.

Que tengas un lindo día. Un abrazo.

*** _leolover313_** Elliot está rebelde y muy descarriado. Necesita abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de lo que hace.

Blaine va a tratar de ayudarlo y en cuanto a Kurt, las cosas van surgiendo =)

Ya se sabrá porque Elliot actúa de esa forma y por qué Sam siempre ataca a Kurt, aunque busca ayudar a su amigo, pero a veces actúa o habla sin pensar.

Lo que Elliot le dijo a Blaine fue muy fuerte y también se sabrá por qué más adelante.

Aquí tienes 3 nuevos capítulos.

Un abrazo y gracias por tus comentarios

*** _Marierux_** Las cosas mejorarán, tranquila.

*** _KmiiloBastidas_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y comentarios! Me motivan mucho.

Me inspiré tanto que terminé escribiendo tres capítulos ;)

*** _Areli Montes de Oca_** TE MEGA AMOOOOOO MI CHICA BRÓCOLI!

Me hace feliz saber que te guste tanto esta historia! Ls cosas han estado un poco complicadas, pero van a mejorar.

AMO QUE LA AMES!

Elliot va a recibir una buena lección que lo hará abrir los ojos.

Un mega abrazo. TE AMO SIEMPRE :3

*** _Candy Criss_** No, Elliot no se avergüenza de sus padres. La razón por la que se porta como lo hace se conocerá en los siguientes capítulos.

A Blaine le sirvió mucho saber que su hijo no anda por buen camino y va a tratar de ayudarlo a enderezar sus pasos.

Te recuerdo que Blaine volvió a renunciar a todo para regresar con su familia y se iba a encontrar con Kurt luciendo como Tom y explicarle todo lo que había pasado cuando Kurt creyó que lo engañaba y se fue lejos llevándose a sus hijos.

Quinn y Blaine lo han estado buscando, pero no lo han encontrado. Las únicas personas que saben de su paradero son Brittany y Elliot.

Claro que tiene otros sueños en los que va a trabajar para hacer realidad.

*** _Klainer1_** Pero Blaine tiene miedo de que Kurt se enoje cuando sepa que es Tom.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**"****Abriendo el Corazón"**

* * *

.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Elliot esté haciendo esas cosas!

\- Según me dijo John, no es la primera vez que se mete en problemas y Kurt ya no sabe qué hacer para corregirlo. Elliot dice que le ha quitado todo y al parecer eso lo enoja más.

\- La verdad, estoy en contra de la violencia y los castigos extremos, pero si fuera su madre le hubiera dado un latigazo y lo metía a una escuela militar.

Y que se haya expresado en esa forma, es inaudito.

\- Me sentí tan mal cuando lo dijo y con toda esa rabia contenida.

\- Es lo que no comprendo. Él siempre se ha sentido muy orgulloso de ti y de Kurt. Recuerdo cuando tenía 10 años y un compañero en la escuela lo molestó por tener dos papás y él los defendió a ustedes con uñas y dientes.

Definitivamente esos amigos que ha hecho son la peor influencia. No entiendo en qué momento se empezó a juntar con ellos.

\- Estoy tan desconcertado como tú Quinn. Elliot tenía sus momentos en los que se ponía un poco rebelde, pero pensamos que era una etapa, Coop pasó por eso también, pero luego volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

\- Me acuerdo de eso, de hecho yo les dije que no se preocuparan, la mayoría de los adolescentes atraviesan por esa etapa de rebeldía, mis hijos también la vivieron. Pero Elliot sobrepasó los límites, él está en un grupo formado por vándalos.

\- Esa fue una de las palabras que usó John al referirse a los Delta.

\- Me resulta conocido ese nombre. Creo que he escuchado a Stefy mencionarlos, le voy a preguntar.

\- Pero ella está en otra escuela, ¿cómo podría conocerlos?

\- No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt entró a la cocina y encontró a uno de sus hijos sentado a oscuras, muy pensativo. Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro – Elliot, ¿qué sucede?

\- Papá, me asustaste.

\- Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Me tengo que ir – su actitud era distinta a la habitual y ni siquiera se levantó de la silla.

El ojiazul se sentó frente al adolescente y puso su mano encima de la del chico. – Yo trato de comprender lo que te está pasando, entiendo que no estás contento con el cambio drástico que tuvimos, aunque tu actitud venía desde antes, pero ahora te comportas de una forma tan diferente.

Tal vez no soy el mejor papá del mundo, pero intento ser un buen papá. Antes te portabas mal con Blaine, no sé qué tenías en su contra. Y desde que él no está creo que estás descargando todo en mí. Sé que estás enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió, me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones.

\- Papá…

\- Me has dicho que por mi culpa tu papá se fue, que nunca debí correrlo de la casa, que yo soy el que lo mantiene alejado, que cuando ustedes estaban en comunicación nuevamente yo les arrebaté eso, que soy un egoísta al no dejarlos hablar con él. He estado pensando mucho y quizá tengas razón, mis problemas con Blaine son con él y ustedes no tenían por qué estar en el medio de todo eso.

No, déjame terminar – acotó cuando el joven iba a hablar – Ustedes tienen todo el derecho de hablar con su papá, de verlo, de compartir con él, así que pueden hacerlo y los voy a regresar a sus antiguas escuelas, si eso quieren.

No soy el villano de la película, hijo. Sé que así me ven, al menos tú lo haces. Tus hermanos dicen que me apoyan y quieren verme feliz, sin embargo no sé lo que realmente piensen.

Quiero que ustedes tres sean felices, ustedes son mi vida entera Elliot, lo único que quiero es que estén bien.

Estoy consciente de que he sido duro contigo últimamente, pero no sé qué más hacer. Quiero, necesito saber cómo hacerte feliz, de qué manera te ayudo para que seas tú mismo y vuelvas a sonreír como antes.

Este – lo señaló de arriba abajo haciendo referencia a su nueva imagen – no eres tú. La ropa, el cabello de colores, el maquillaje, y eso sin contar con los problemas en los que te metes, la actitud, los cigarrillos. Y luego esos momentos en los que como ahora, estás totalmente perdido en tus pensamientos y luces preocupado o abatido.

\- ¿Tomaste tus vitaminas?

\- Elliot, no evadas el tema.

\- Sólo te estoy preguntando si ya tomaste tus vitaminas y las medicinas. No puedes descuidarte.

\- No es de lo que…

\- Papá, ese frasco con las vitaminas contiene 12 tabletas, de las cuales quedan 8, desde hace dos días. Eso quiere decir que no las has tomado en dos días. No puedes hacer eso. Y en este momento ya no puedes porque es después de desayunar. No debes despreocuparte de tu salud ni olvidarte de tomar tus medicinas.

El ojiazul se quedó completamente sorprendido ante la revelación de que su hijo estaba más pendiente de él de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

\- Me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

\- Elliot…

\- Por favor no, estoy cansado de discutir contigo todos los días sobre a dónde voy, con quién voy, qué voy a hacer. Sé que no soy el mejor hijo y que tienes muchas razones para desconfiar de mí, pero me agobias.

\- Me preocupas mucho.

\- Estoy bien, sé lo que hago.

\- No, no lo sabes.

\- Ves, empiezas de nuevo. De verdad me tengo que ir.

\- Elliot no, te vas a quedar aquí y vamos a hablar de…

\- Por favor papá, te lo estoy pidiendo, quiero ir.

\- ¿A dónde? Sólo respóndeme a dónde y por qué esa urgencia de ir.

\- Es el cumpleaños de una amiga y voy a su fiesta.

\- Entiendo – suspiró y frotó sus sienes – ¿Tienes un regalo para ella?

La pregunta lo sorprendió por completo – Amm… eh… sí, lo tengo.

\- ¡Qué bueno! ¿Qué le vas a dar?

\- Un dije – sacó la pequeña caja en donde estaba y se lo mostró – a ella le gustó mucho y quise dárselo.

\- Es hermoso, estoy seguro de que le va a gustar. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¿Cómo lo pagaste?

\- Papá, ¿entonces sí puedo ir?

\- Elliot, respóndeme.

Recordó la escena del día anterior en el local de música y como Tom lo había salvado y se mordió el labio – Un amigo me prestó el dinero para comprarlo. Si no me crees, te puedo enseñar el recibo de pago.

\- No, está bien. Amm… supongo que ella es especial para ti, es un regalo muy bonito para dárselo a cualquier amiga.

El joven no supo cómo responder y sólo cerró la caja para guardarla en su bolsillo – ¿Puedo ir, cierto?

\- Sí hijo. Ve, sólo no regreses tarde y ten cuidado.

\- Bien… mmm… gracias.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El sol alumbraba la habitación, unos ojos dorados contemplaban todo a su alrededor cuando su antiguo celular sonó, haciéndolo brincar de la cama para ver quien lo llamaba, quedando intrigado al ser un número desconocido.

_\- Papi._

_\- ¿Sam? ¿Princesa?_

_\- Sí papi, soy yo._

_Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas – Princesita, ¿estás bien? _

_\- Lo estoy, quédate tranquilo. ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_\- Bien cariño. ¡Dios mío! _

_\- Lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas antes, pero… es que… no podía _– la chica se debatía entre decirle o no que su otro papá se lo tenía prohibido –_ Espero que no estés enojado por eso, yo sí quería contestar, es sólo que…_

_\- Está bien princesita, entiendo. No tienes que explicarme nada. Te amo mucho Sam, no sabes cómo me alegra escuchar tu voz._

_\- También te amo papi. Te extraño mucho. _

_\- Y yo a ti, mi niña. Mucho en verdad._

_\- Te quiero pedir algo. Mi cumpleaños se acerca y no quiero fiesta ni nada, lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado ese día. _

_\- Sam… yo… _

_\- Papi, ¿no quieres pasar conmigo en mi cumpleaños?_

_\- Claro que quiero princesita. Voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo._

_\- ¡Lo acabas de prometer! _– gritó emocionada –_ Nunca has roto una promesa._

_\- Y jamás lo haré. No tengo idea de cómo estén las cosas en esa época, pero voy a estar contigo mi niña. Es una promesa._

_\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Coop está aquí conmigo, quiere saludarte._

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Papá Kurt.

\- Dime Coop, ¿pasa algo?

\- Te venía a avisar que el tío Elliot está aquí. ¿Te saltaste alguna cita?

\- No, he ido a todas.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, hijo. Estoy bien. ¿Me has visto mal acaso?

\- Mmm… no, pero me preocupé. Supongo que no es una visita médica.

\- Seguramente. Te recuerdo que Elliot no sólo es mi médico, es mi amigo también.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Le digo que suba o vas a ir a la sala?

\- Enseguida bajo.

Luego de unos minutos los dos amigos se encontraron – ¡Hey Kurt! Luces muy bien. De la última cita a la que fuiste a esta fecha, te has recuperado bastante. Eso es bueno.

\- ¡Gracias! Estoy siguiendo todas tus indicaciones, al menos trato de hacerlo.

\- No trates, hazlo. Pero me da gusto verte tan repuesto.

\- La última vez me asusté mucho. No quiero pasar por algo así otra vez ni angustiar a mis hijos.

\- Eso está muy bien – le sonrió.

\- ¿Y a qué debo esta visita?

\- Había pensado en venir a pasar el día contigo, conversar, compartir algo de tiempo, como en las viejas épocas. Siempre y cuando no estés ocupado, claro.

\- Eso suena genial. Nunca estoy ocupado para mis amigos.

\- Te estuve llamando al celular para avisarte que venía, pero nunca contestaste.

\- ¡Oh! No recuerdo el último momento en el que lo tuve a mano, debí dejarlo asentado en alguna parte. He estado en el estudio trabajando.

\- Ya quiero ver la nueva colección.

\- Seguro. Serás el primero en verla en cuanto la tenga lista.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Y los chicos?

\- Sam en casa de una amiga, tenían que hacer un trabajo y va a quedarse a dormir allá. Elliot se fue temprano, supongo que con esos chicos con los que sale y Coop por aquí andaba, dijo que estaba muy cansado y que prefería quedarse en casa.

\- Me dijo que se iba a dormir un rato y subió. ¿Las cosas con mi ahijado siguen mal?

\- Elliot últimamente anda tan voluble que ya no sé ni qué pensar. Hay días en los que se porta rebelde, hay días en los que está tranquilo. Hay momentos en los que lo noto muy pensativo, a veces está callado y otras veces me contesta por todo.

\- Wow, me gustaría conversar con él de nuevo.

\- La plática que tuvieron le ayudó en algo. Cuando habla con su papá también se queda tranquilo. Aunque de pronto recibe esas llamadas de sus amigos y todo se trastorna.

\- ¿Habló con Blaine?

\- Hablan a diario. De hecho, los tres lo hacen.

\- ¡Eso es bueno!

\- Lo es – suspiró – ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Los amigos pasaron juntos el día, haciendo diferentes cosas, jugaron tenis, cocinaron, se rieron hasta las lágrimas y demás.

\- He pasado un día estupendo en verdad. Me hacía falta ya.

\- Siempre te lo he dicho Gilbert, no todo es trabajo en la vida.

El pelinegro rió sonoramente – Es verdad, tengo que seguir tus indicaciones también. Kurt, ¿podemos ir arriba? Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante y no quisiera que alguien nos escuche.

\- ¡Oh! Seguro, vamos – se dirigieron a la habitación del ojiazul.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Cómo piensas hacer con lo que le prometiste a Sam? Te das cuenta que tal vez sigas luciendo así, no va a creer que eres su padre.

\- No sé en lo que estaba pensando cuando lo hice, lo único que sé es que quiero, necesito ver a mis hijos Q.

\- Te entiendo, pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a ver a mi hija, quiero estar a su lado. No tengo idea de lo que vaya a ocurrir hasta esa fecha, pero voy a ir.

\- Me da gusto que estés en contacto con ellos nuevamente, sé lo mucho que los extrañabas. ¿Y qué hay de Kurt?

\- Coop me confirmó lo que sospechaba, cambió de número. Se lo pedí, pero me dijo que no podía hacer eso, darme el número sería violar la confianza de su padre. Y lo entiendo.

\- En eso tiene razón. Pero, ¿vas a buscarlo o qué piensas hacer?

\- Q lo hemos buscado en todas partes y no hemos dado con su paradero.

\- No creo que esté tan lejos como nos ha hecho pensar.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Porque Elliot va seguido al centro comercial y otros lugares aledaños. No creo que haga viajes largos tan a menudo. Claro que puedo estar equivocada, pero es lo que pienso.

Tal vez si te acercas a él como Tom podrías sacarle algo de información.

\- Después de lo que pasó la última vez, lo dudo. Sin embargo, lo voy a intentar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Entonces Kurt?

\- No lo sé Elliot, es que todo esto es…

\- Blaine no te ha engañado, estoy más que seguro de eso. Ustedes tienen que hablar y aclarar todo. Por ustedes, por sus hijos. Tú lo amas, él te ama, no dejen pasar más tiempo.

\- No sé qué pensar Elliot, estoy consciente de que tenemos… que nos debemos esa plática, pero luego de…

\- Blaine no tiene a nadie más, si así fuera no me llamaría casi a diario a preguntarme por ti, y me siento terriblemente mal ocultándole información. Le he dicho lo que me pediste, que a más de en las citas médicas, no te he visto y no tengo idea donde estás viviendo. Pero me remuerde la conciencia tener que mentirle así.

\- Lo lamento tanto. Al parecer mis decisiones no han sido muy buenas y han terminado involucrando a más personas de las que quisiera.

\- Puedes remediarlo. Está en tus manos la solución.

\- Recuerdo ese día y…

\- Estoy seguro de que a la persona que escuchaste fue a Sam.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!

\- No veo por qué sea imposible, Blaine vive en casa de Sam. Así que lo más pro…

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Dije muchas cosas Kurt.

\- Lo de Blaine, que vive con…

\- Con Sam, su mejor amigo.

\- Él me dijo que no sabía dónde estaba Blaine. Se lo pregunté muchas veces y siempre me decía que cuando nos separamos él estuvo ahí y que estaba destrozado y se quedó en su casa, pero luego se fue y que no tenía idea de su paradero.

\- ¿Sam te dijo eso?

\- Cada vez que le pregunté, esa era su respuesta. Él supo todo el tiempo donde estaba mi esposo y me lo negó, sólo me estuvo mintiendo – gruñó.

\- Ok Kurt, cálmate. Vamos a analizar las cosas despacio e inteligentemente.

\- ¿Y si Blaine le pidió que no me dijera? Así como yo te pedí a ti que no le digas.

\- Lo dudo mucho, porque si fuese así, él no me estuviera preguntando por ti cada vez que llama e indagando si ya conseguí tu nueva dirección o tu nuevo número.

\- Entonces Sam me mintió deliberadamente. ¿Por qué?

\- La única forma en que vas a conseguir respuestas es hablando con Blaine.

\- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Voy a hacerlo!

.

.

* * *

Me inspiré tanto al escribir, que les dejo a continuación dos capítulos más ;)


	33. Cap 33: Encuentros Inesperados

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**"****Encuentros Inesperados"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine, ¿estás listo? El Sr. Clarkson nos espera para firmar el contrato.

\- No estoy seguro de esto Sam.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo.

\- Sabes que si dejas pasar esta oportunidad, él no te va a dar otra, así que sólo apúrate y vámonos porque no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

\- B, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, sabes que te apoyo incondicionalmente – la rubia lo tomó de la mano – Sólo sigue a tu corazón.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt Hummel? – el ojiazul volteó y vio a un hombre bastante atractivo mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Eres tú! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mírate! ¡Tan sublime y perfecto como recuerdo!

\- Disculpa.

\- Soy Steven, fuimos juntos a la universidad. Steven McIntyre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Steven! ¡No te reconocí! Lo siento. ¡Hola!

\- He cambiado un poco, en esa época usaba lentes y tenía algo de peso extra encima. Afortunadamente la cirugía láser existe y mis ojos están bien ahora. Y nunca es tarde para empezar a ejercitarse. Ahora luzco bien.

\- Siempre luciste bien. Y eras un chico encantador.

\- Tú siempre tan dulce. Pero ahora me siento mejor conmigo y mi apariencia.

\- Lo importante es ser feliz y aceptarse.

\- Lo soy, aprendí a ser feliz en esa época, pero ahora lo soy más.

\- Eso es bueno, me da mucho gusto por ti. ¿Qué ha sido de ti todos estos años?

\- Trabajando, viajando… ¿Te parece si nos tomamos un café para platicar mejor?

\- En este momento no puedo, tengo varias diligencias que hacer. Es una lástima.

\- ¿Podríamos almorzar? Si te desocupas, claro.

\- No tengo idea de cuánto me voy a demorar.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar entonces? Sólo voy a estar por unos pocos días en la ciudad y luego regreso a Milán.

\- ¿Vives en Milán? ¡Wow! Ese era uno de mis sueños… Me encantaría estar ahí.

\- Debes ir, es simplemente fascinante. Pero no me contestaste, ¿te puedo acompañar? Estoy libre, estaba recorriendo las calles, recordando viejos tiempos y sería agradable conversar con un viejo amigo.

\- Seguro, si no te importa andar de un lugar a otro.

\- Jamás podría aburrirme a tu lado – le sonrió.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Blaine, ¿acaso estás loco? Clarkson estaba indignado. ¿Por qué le pediste una prórroga?

\- Te dije desde que estábamos en casa que no estaba seguro, además esos documentos son falsos. No quiero hacer así las cosas.

\- ¿Quién te llamó? Recibiste esa llamada y luego de eso sólo dejaste todo en pausa.

\- No tiene nada que ver esa llamada.

\- No soy idiota. Por algo no quisiste firmar y me lo vas a decir ahora.

\- Sam, déjame en paz.

\- Las cosas no son así Blaine, no puedes…

\- ¡Ya basta Sam Evans! Blaine te dijo que lo dejes tranquilo.

\- ¿Saben qué? ¡Hagan lo que quieran los dos! ¡Váyanse a la… ! ¡Me cansé de luchar por un sueño que no es el mío!

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- No puedo creer que me hicieran venir hasta acá. Se supone que por algo el banco tiene agencias en diferentes puntos. Es absurdo que no pudieran ayudarme y me mandaran a la agencia en donde abrí la cuenta.

\- A veces son políticas de los bancos, aunque también me parece absurdo.

\- Hacerme venir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad – bufó rodando los ojos.

\- Pensé que vivías en…

\- Sí, lo hago. Pero viví aquí durante años, tengo poco tiempo de haberme mudado.

\- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Y me alegro que solucionaran tu problema tan rápido, aunque te haya tocado hacer este viaje. Sin embargo tengo que decir que fue bueno, porque me ha permitido pasar más tiempo contigo y ahora estamos en este hermoso restaurante a punto de almorzar.

\- Has sido una buena compañía. Me has ayudado a no estresarme con todo esto y te lo agradezco en verdad.

Kurt y Steven siguieron conversando, recordando viejos tiempos, hablando sobre sus carreras y poniéndose al día con sus vidas.

\- Conozco tu trabajo Kurt, he de decir que realmente lo admiro. Me encantan tus diseños y tengo varios de tus trajes.

\- Eso es realmente halagador, gracias.

\- ¿Por qué no llevaste tus diseños a más lugares? Con tu talento deberías ser un diseñador a nivel mundial.

\- Bueno, eso requiere de muchos viajes, tiempo, sacrificios. Sobre todo al comienzo y mi carrera empezó a despegar a la par que criaba a mis hijos. Pero no me quejo, estaba haciendo lo que me apasionaba y a la vez disfrutando de mi familia.

\- Entiendo, pero tus hijos son grandes ahora. Ya puedes dejar de sacrificarte.

\- Para mí no fue ningún sacrificio. Como te dije, crie a mis hijos, disfruté del tiempo con ellos y estaba diseñando. Realmente disfruté de todo lo que viví. No niego que en algún momento quise que mis diseños fueran mundiales, pero logré convertirme en un diseñador reconocido tanto aquí como en otros países. Y estoy bien con eso.

\- Eres increíble, no dejas de serlo. Siempre te admiré Kurt.

\- ¿Estás bien B?

\- No estoy seguro Q. La cabeza me duele mucho.

\- Estás un poco pálido. Necesitas comer algo, no te he visto probar bocado en todo el día.

\- No tengo hambre, tal vez un jugo. Es todo.

\- Bien, aunque insisto en que debes comer.

\- Necesito ir al baño a refrescarme un poco – el ojimiel se puso de pie y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose súbitamente.

Unas pocas mesas más adelante estaba el castaño sentado, mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

\- Voltea hacia la derecha y fíjate en la segunda mesa.

\- Es Kurt – exclamó sorprendida – Tengo que decir que luce mucho mejor y bastante repuesto. La última vez que lo vi estaba bastante demacrado.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que estar Kurt aquí? Luce tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

\- Blaine contrólate.

\- Quiero correr hacia él, tomarlo en mis brazos y besarlo hasta que el mundo deje de existir.

\- No puedes hacer eso y lo sabes.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto que se sentó con él?

\- No lo sé Blaine, aunque parece que Kurt está teniendo una cita porque veo platos para dos ¿Pero quién es ese?

\- No tengo idea – bufó.

Durante los siguientes diez minutos los amigos los observaron disimuladamente y Blaine hervía del coraje al ver la forma tan descarada en que ese extraño le coqueteaba a su esposo.

\- ¿Blaine, a dónde vas?

\- Ese tipo es un descarado. La forma en que coquetea y se le insinúa a Kurt es tan obvia y él parece estar bien con eso.

\- Estás celoso.

\- Claro que estoy celoso. ¿Tú no lo estarías si vieras a tu esposo con alguien comportándose con él como lo está haciendo este sujeto con Kurt?

\- Definitivamente lo estaría, y me levantaría para ir directo a su mesa y dejarle bien en claro a la oportunista que mi esposo es mío solamente y ella está de sobra.

\- Bien, es lo que voy a hacer en este momento.

\- Sólo que no puedes, aunque quieras. Te recuerdo que eres Tom y que vayas a hacer una escena de celos sería totalmente ridículo y fuera de lugar, porque Kurt no es nada de Tom.

Blaine rodó los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de volver a sentarse.

\- Recuerdo que en esa época yo quería una oportunidad contigo, pero tenías un novio. Todos decían que sería un gran artista, y en algún momento llegué a creerlo, pero jamás escuché de él, así que supongo que no hizo nada de lo que quería.

Tal vez fue sólo un mediocre más que jamás tuvo las agallas para luchar por sus metas e ideales y se conformó con cualquier cosa que le diera la vida.

\- O tal vez amó tanto a su familia que fue capaz de sacrificar muchas cosas por ellos, incluyendo sus sueños – respondió molesto el ojiazul, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- No te pongas así, sé que en esa época estabas muy enamorado de él, pero eso fue hace años. Quién sabe lo que habrá sido de la vida de ese sujeto.

\- Me casé con él y es el padre de mis hijos.

\- ¡Wow! Lo lamento, discúlpame. No me imaginé que se hubieran casado, pero ya no están juntos, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- No tienes un anillo de matrimonio.

\- Sucede que por cuestiones de salud he bajado de peso y el anillo se me resbala del dedo, por eso preferí quitármelo ya que no quiero que se me vaya a caer en cualquier parte.

\- Entiendo. Pero creo que mereces a alguien mejor. Alguien que haya triunfado tanto como tú.

\- No me gusta lo que estás diciendo ni el rumbo que está tomando esta plática. De pronto dejaste de ser una persona agradable.

\- Kurt, siempre fuiste extraordinario, mereces todo lo mejor que alguien te pueda ofrecer. Yo estaría encantado de estar contigo y haría hasta lo imposible porque siempre estuvieras orgulloso de mí y darte la felicidad que mereces.

\- Ok, detente ahí. ¿De qué me estás hablando? No tienes idea de lo que es mi vida ni tampoco tienes derecho a decirme esas cosas.

El sujeto lo tomó de las manos y se acercó al ojiazul para seguir hablando…

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No lo soporto más! ¿Con qué derecho lo toma de las manos?

\- Blaine, vámonos.

\- No.

\- No tiene caso que sigamos aquí. Me negaba a creerlo, pero es obvio que Kurt tiene a alguien más ahora. Tal vez por eso se ha negado a comunicarse contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – el moreno miró desconcertado a su amiga.

\- Sólo vámonos. Presenciar esas escenas no está bien. No te hagas más daño – lo tomó del brazo y empezó a halarlo.

Creo que él ya te superó, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- No tienes ningún derecho a tomarme de las manos. No pensé que un día agradable terminara de esta forma.

\- Kurt, sólo dije que mereces a un mejor hombre, alguien que…

\- Blaine es el mejor hombre que puedas imaginarte. El hizo más de lo que tú o nadie podría para hacerme feliz y procurar mi bienestar y el de nuestros hijos.

La pareja discutiendo unas mesas más adelante llamó su atención y desvió la mirada – ¿Tom? – sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados llenos de tristeza y rabia antes de que el moreno se diera la vuelta y saliera del local junto con la rubia.


	34. Cap 34: Palabras del Alma

Este capítulo está dedicado a Soledad Rodríguez. Fue escrito en base a su idea por ser una de las ganadoras del concurso realizado en _"Klainer Butterfly Fics"_

Espero lo disfrutes amiga =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**"Palabras del Alma"**

* * *

.

\- Papá, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados. Mira la hora que es y recién regresas.

\- Te estuvimos llamando al celular papá Kurt, ¿por qué no contestabas?

\- Lo lamento hijos, tuve un día muy complicado. Voy a acostarme.

\- ¿Y la cena?

\- No tengo hambre, sólo quiero darme un baño y tratar de descansar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo muy cansado. ¿Dónde está Elliot?

\- En su habitación.

\- Bien. Hasta mañana hijos, los amo.

Abrazó a cada uno y luego se fue en dirección de las escaleras para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

\- Papá estaba muy raro.

\- Algo le ocurre, eso es definitivo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Cómo estás? Quinn me dijo que no te sentías bien.

\- Déjame tranquilo Sam. No quiero hablar con nadie.

\- Bien, pero si necesitas algo, sabes dónde estoy.

Blaine se abrazó a su almohada y dejó correr un par de lágrimas furtivas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt daba vueltas por toda la habitación, se sentaba, se levantaba, se acostaba, se volvía a levantar. Su cabeza latía de tanto pensar en lo ocurrido durante el día, que Tom estuviera ahí y la forma en la que lo había mirado, las palabras de su amigo Elliot un par de días atrás.

Blaine rodaba por la cama pensando en mil cosas al mismo tiempo y sin poder sacarse la imagen de su esposo en ese restaurante junto a aquel sujeto que se le insinuaba tan abierta y descaradamente.

Las horas transcurrían y ninguno de los dos lograba conciliar el sueño.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- Ustedes tienen que hablar y aclarar todo Kurt. Por ustedes, por sus hijos, por ese hermoso hogar que tenían. Tú lo amas, él te ama, no permitas que su matrimonio se pierda. Llámalo, no dejes pasar más tiempo.

\- No sé qué pensar Elliot, realmente no sé qué hacer y creo que tengo miedo de su reacción.

\- Llámalo, es lo que tienes que hacer Kurt, sólo llama a Blaine.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

El ojiazul quería hablar con su esposo, prefería hacerlo en persona, pero no podía esperar a que eso pasara, así que se decidió y tomó su celular, marcando aquel número y recordando la vez anterior cuando pasó por lo mismo, pero esta vez no se precipitaría a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que el teléfono timbraba.

El ojimiel miraba al techo, de pronto saltó de la cama y tomó su celular. Tenía que hablar con Kurt. Tenían que aclarar las cosas y quería, necesitaba saber si su esposo había encontrado a alguien que ocupase su lugar. Sólo pensarlo le producía un dolor demasiado grande, pero era momento de enfrentar la realidad.

Miró fijamente el teléfono en su mano, el número de uno de sus hijos era mostrado en la pantalla. Era la única forma de poder comunicarse, hablar con Coop y pedirle que acerque a su padre. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero no cedería hasta que su hijo accediera. Se disponía a marcar cuando una llamada con un número desconocido entró y contestó…

_\- Blaine. _

_\- ¿Kurt?_

_\- Sí, soy yo. Tenemos que hablar, es importante._

_\- Kurt…_

_\- Sé que irme de esa forma no estuvo bien y haberme llevado a nuestros hijos fue un completo error, pero necesito que hablemos sobre todo lo que ha pasado. Por favor no cuelgues._

_\- No lo voy a hacer._

_\- ¿Crees que podemos vernos en este momento?_

_\- Es imposible._

_\- Entiendo, es una locura, son la una y media de la madrugada. No sé en qué estoy pensando. ¿Podemos hablar Blaine? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?_

_\- Sí Kurt, necesitamos hablar._

_\- Voy a ser muy sincero y directo._

_\- Así siempre has sido._

_\- Blaine, ¿hay alguien más en tu vida?_

_\- No hay nadie más. Eres el único_ – un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar por un instante – _Kurt, también necesito preguntar ¿hay otra persona en tu vida? _

_\- Nunca podría haber alguien que no seas tú._

El moreno sonrió mientras varias lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, pero el recuerdo de la escena que presenció en la tarde, lo atacó.

_\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No has estado viendo a alguien?_

_\- No Blaine, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?_

_\- Necesito saber._

_\- Sólo tú Blaine, sólo tú_ – respiró con pesadez y sintió que no podía guardar ningún secreto, no tenía nada que ocultarle – _Esto no es absolutamente nada, pero tengo que decirte._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Hoy vi a un ex compañero de la universidad, sólo me topé con él y estuvimos conversando, él me estuvo acompañando durante el día y luego fuimos a comer. _

_\- ¿Un ex compañero?_

_\- Así es, Steven, no sé si lo recuerdes. En fin, todo era tranquilo, hasta que empezó a hablar de ti, claro que sin saber que estábamos casados, hablaba de la época de estudios y que tú y yo estábamos juntos. Pero luego su actitud cambió y empezó a decir cosas que no me gustaron y a insinuarse. Discutimos, trató de besarme…_

_\- ¿Trató de besarte?_

_\- Sí, pero no se lo permití y le di un golpe. Luego de eso salí del restaurante furioso._

_\- Lo golpeaste, eso fue genial _– rió entre lágrimas –_ Entonces, ¿no estás con nadie?_

_\- No, ya te lo dije. ¿Por qué preguntas con tanta insistencia?_

_\- Sólo quería saber si alguien había llegado a tu vida._

_\- No, absolutamente nadie, te lo juro. ¿Me crees?_

_\- Mi corazón dice que es cierto._

_\- Tu corazón sabe_ – sonrió – _Blaine, el día que te llamé, íbamos a vernos cuando escuché una voz de un hombre hablándote, yo… amm…_

_\- Era Sam, Kurt. Sam entró a preguntarme algo._

_\- ¿Sam? ¿Tu mejor amigo?_

_\- ¿Cuál otro Sam conoces?_

El castaño soltó el aire contenido y apretó los dientes con rabia – _Blaine, no sé de cuánto tiempo dispone este celular para hablar y no quiero que terminemos la llamada hasta que hayamos aclarado todo. ¿Hay algún número convencional al que pueda marcarte?_

_\- Sí, seguro._

_\- Bien _– suspiró –_ déjame ir por papel y un lápiz._

_\- No tienes que anotarlo, te sabes el número de memoria._

_\- ¿Cuál número?_

_\- El de Sam._

_\- ¿Por qué voy a marcar a casa de Sam?_

_\- Porque vivo con él desde que nos separamos._

Lo que Elliot le había dicho acababa de ser confirmado y sintió una ira enorme hacia el mejor amigo de su esposo.

_\- Enseguida te marco, pero asegúrate de contestar tú porque no quiero ni siquiera escuchar la voz de Evans._

Un minuto pasó para que el teléfono sonara y Blaine contestó de inmediato, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el ojiazul habló con rabia _– Él me dijo que no sabía nada de ti. Le pregunté por ti en diversas ocasiones y siempre respondió lo mismo, que te vio al comienzo y te quedaste con él pero luego te fuiste y no tenía idea de dónde estabas._

_\- ¿Me estuviste buscando?_

_\- Sí, te busqué porque quería que habláramos y decirte que regresaras a casa. Además de lo preocupado que me sentía por no saber si estabas bien. Él supo todo el tiempo donde estabas, maldita sea, estabas en su casa y me lo ocultó, me mintió descaradamente._

_Es que tengo ganas de ir a buscarlo y agg… _

_\- Tranquilo Kurt, respira. No te pongas así que te hace daño._

_\- Él me hace daño._

_\- No te preocupes que yo me encargo de Evans_ – gruñó.

Un silencio de varios minutos se hizo presente hasta que el castaño soltó un suspiro…

_\- Blaine, lamento tanto haber actuado impulsivamente cuando te eché de la casa y al creer que tenías a alguien huir de esa forma en lugar de hablar claramente. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que lo haría. Cometí tantos errores y…_

_\- Kurt, los dos los cometimos. Hay muchas cosas en las que también me he equivocado, pero creo que merecemos una nueva oportunidad. Quiero dejar todo atrás, __que tomemos todo el aprendizaje que sacamos de esto __ y hacer lo necesario para salvar nuestro matrimonio. No hay nada que desee más en el mundo que eso._

_\- Blaine, yo quiero exactamente lo mismo. Te quiero a mi lado. Quiero que luchemos por nuestro matrimonio. No quiero perderte._

Los dos respiraban nerviosamente, sostenían sus teléfonos con manos temblorosas, los corazones agitados, lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y una nueva esperanza de volver a estar juntos.

_\- ¿Sabes? He pensado mucho todo este tiempo en cada cosa que hiciste por mí y por nuestra familia. Sacrificaste tantas cosas, y cuando estemos juntos, quiero que luches por ellas. Sé que me dijiste que a tu edad no puedes ya empezar una carrera, pero eso no es cierto, tienes el talento suficiente para lograr todo lo que te propongas, voy a apoyarte y… Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo para que no abandonaras tus sueños_ – sollozó.

_\- Kurt, mi mayor sueño eres tú, siempre fuiste tú. Puedo tener una carrera, puedo tener éxito, puedo tener muchas cosas, pero si no te tengo a ti, no estoy completo, sin ti me falta lo más importante._

_\- Blaine, te lo digo con todo mi corazón, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú no sólo hiciste tanto, me apoyaste con mi sueño de ser diseñador, quiero apoyarte con tu sueño, cantar o lo que quieras hacer, pero vamos a luchar y sacarlo adelante._

_\- En este momento mi único sueño es verte, poder abrazarte, mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo mucho que te amo._

_\- Te amo mucho Blaine, mucho y quiero que nos veamos. En cuanto amanezca, cariño. A primera hora quiero verte. _

_\- Kurt, yo… _

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y nada me haría más feliz que tenerme a mi lado, pero…_

_\- ¿Pero qué?_

_\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije la vez pasada que había algo que me había ocurrido y que no sabía si ibas a poder entenderlo?_

_\- Sí, pero también recuerdo que te dije que sin importar lo que fuera, podíamos resolverlo juntos._

_\- Dame unos días Kurt._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

_\- Sólo dame unos días, es lo único que te pido. Hay algunas cosas que debo resolver primero._

_\- ¡Oh! Pensé que querías verme y que lucháramos por lo nuestro._

_\- Kurt no hagas esto. No vuelvas a sacar conclusiones apresuradas por favor._

_\- No, no, tienes razón. Es sólo que tengo tantas ganas de verte y creí que…_

_\- Estoy muriendo por verte mi amor, por abrazarte y besarte. Pero necesito unos días para arreglar unos asuntos y te lo prometo, en cuanto los haya resuelto, iré a buscarte. No te pongo una fecha específica porque no quiero luego fallarte, pero te estoy prometiendo que iré y jamás he roto ninguna promesa._

_\- Lo sé amor, lo sé. ¿Entonces?_

_\- Voy a tratar de solucionar las cosas en estos días y si todo sale bien, al término de esta semana estaré contigo._

_\- Ya quiero que termine la semana._

_\- Kurt, cuando me veas… Tengo miedo porque no sé si lo vas a entender._

_\- Blaine, te amo. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no lo entienda?_

_\- Ruego que en verdad puedas entenderlo. Te amo, necesitaba decírtelo, te amo, te amo, te amo Kurt._

_\- Y yo te amo a ti Blaine, te amo mucho cariño, con todas mis fuerzas. Ya sé que no vamos a vernos todavía, pero ¿podemos hablar a diario?_

_\- Cuenta con eso bebé._

La plática continuó, siguieron sacando de sus corazones todo lo que tenían que decir y aún después de que habían aclarado cada asunto que estaba pendiente, empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia, sólo porque ninguno de los dos quería terminar la llamada, y es así como se quedaron dormidos con los teléfonos en las manos, contemplando el alba llegar y susurrando una y otra vez lo mucho que se amaban.


	35. Cap 35: Confrontación

**_* misaki-jeevas003 _**¡Su llamada fue hermosa y por fin se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decir *-*

**_* brendaledesma33_** ¡Yay! Me alegra que los amaras ^^ Las cosas van siguiendo su curso y empiezan a encaminarse. La reacción de Kurt será inolvidable.

*** _jeny_** Kurt y Tom no van más. Kurt quiere a Blaine y ya están reconciliados.

Lamentablemente Blaine vio esa escena y se puso celoso al pensar que había algo con Steven, pero ya está todo aclarado.

**_* Candycriss1977_** Elliot tiene 48 años.

Todos están cada vez más furiosos con Sam por las cosas que ha hecho.

A Steven le gustaba Kurt desde la Universidad y ahora que lo volvió a ver quiso intentar algo.

**_* hummelandersonsmythe_** Bastante inspirada, igual que ahora, les traigo dos capítulos más ;)

Sam siempre está haciendo las cosas de forma equivocada, aunque sus intenciones sean buenas.

El ex compañero recibió su lección por querer aprovecharse.

Cuando se vean será algo inolvidable, sobre lo del cumpleaños de Sam, todavía no lo decido.

*** _robinnxc_** Me alegra que te gustaran los tres capítulos y estés feliz. ¡Gracias!

Elliot va a reaccionar, pero necesita un buen susto para que eso suceda.

Traigo dos capítulos hoy, en el segundo se sabrá por qué Sam actúa de esa forma. Ten un lindo día =)

*** _Vanesa_** ¡Hola Vanesa! ¡Es un gusto leerte por primera vez! (*^-^*)

Las cosas entre ellos han tomado buen curso, cuando se encuentren pasará algo inesperado.

Me hace feliz saber que amas esta historia. Aquí tienes actualización doble. Saludos

*** _Guest_** ¡Gracias por escribir por primera vez! Entiendo y respeto tu opinión, aunque faltan algunas cosas por suceder.

Están a nada de encontrarse, pero la reacción de Kurt será sorprendente.

Jajajaja, tenme paciencia, falta poco y te aseguro que habrá valido la pena la espera ;)

*** _Klainer1_ **^-^

*** _AdrianaBotero2_** Se complicaron un poco las cosas, pero todo quedó solucionado al final y el ex compañero recibió su merecido.

Ya casi están juntos =)

*** _Areli Montes de Oca_** Aww :') Me emociona que los disfrutaras. Yo también lloré y me emocioné cuando lo escribí. ¿Quién se atreve a cuestionar tu amor por mí? Te amo infinitamente mi chica súper poderosa.

*** _leolover313_** ¡Un gusto leerte! Me hace feliz saber que te gustaran tanto los tres capítulos. Hoy les traigo dos más ;)

Uno de los pasos más difíciles ya lo dieron, finalmente han sacado todo lo que tenían guardado y están listos para rescatar su matrimonio.

La reacción de Kurt será algo que nadie se imaginará, exacto, será muy interesante.

Elliot es un buen chico, aunque se comporte de forma equivocada algunas veces y está demostrando que su padre le importa, como en un determinado momento lo hizo con Blaine después comportarse mal con él.

Todos quieren acabar con Sam por las cosas que hace, aunque tenga buenas intenciones. Hoy sabrás los motivos por los que está en contra de Kurt.

Quinn siempre va a ser buena amiga de Klaine, aunque es incondicional de Blaine. Han sido amigos desde niños, igual que con Sam.

Steven sólo llegó a molestar pero recibió lo que merecía por estar buscando donde nadie lo había llamado ;) aunque eso sirvió para que Blaine se pusiera celoso por su Kurt.

Coop y Sam son muy buenos hijos y están siendo el soporte que Kurt necesita. Elliot también es bueno, pero como dices, está desviando un poco el camino. Ya se sabrán los motivos.

No te preocupes, amo los reviews que dejan y mis favoritos son los largos y analíticos, así que no hay problema en que comentes todo lo que quieras C:

Un abrazo y ten un excelente día.

*** _KmiiloBastidas_** ¡Yay! Hoy te vas a volver a emocionar porque traigo dos capítulos =)

¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras siempre!

Eso sí, la espera siempre trae sus recompensas.

Gracias por apoyar esta historia desde el principio.

*** _lety bl_ **Fueron capítulos decisivos e importantes. Yo también lloré y me emocioné. Hablaron, finalmente hablaron y se dijeron todo, su encuentro está muy cerca ;)

La reacción de Kurt… ¡Oh su reacción será épica!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**"****Confrontación"**

* * *

.

\- Papá Kurt, papá Kurt.

\- Mmm… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me da pena despertarte, pero tienes que desayunar para que tomes las vitaminas. Ya después de eso puedes seguir descansando. ¿Por qué está el teléfono encendido? ¿Te dormiste hablando?

El ojiazul todavía estaba aletargado – Mmm, Coop… ¿qué?

\- Papá Kurt, tienes cara de no haber dormido mucho. ¿A qué hora te acostaste?

\- A las 6 y algo.

\- ¡Qué! Con razón no puedes levantarte.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- 7:30

\- Ay no hijo, déjame dormir, lo necesito.

\- No tenía idea de que te acostaste tan tarde, pero ¿por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

De pronto recordó la plática que sostuvo con su esposo y sonrió – estoy feliz – dijo cerrando los ojos y enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿se puede saber a qué se debe?

\- Hablé con tu papá.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Me alegro tanto! ¿Ya se arreglaron?

El castaño prefirió no decir nada todavía hasta que se hubiese reunido con el amor de su vida – Hablamos sobre varias cosas.

\- Entiendo, pero eso es genial papá Kurt.

\- Lo es Coop. Realmente lo es, y ahora quiero dormir.

\- Pero tus vitaminas…

\- Cuando me levante comeré algo y las tomo, deja de preocuparte por mí Coop, estoy bien.

\- Pero…

\- Te agradezco que lo hagas hijo, pero no es necesario. Realmente estoy bien, mejor que nunca – sonrió genuinamente con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Te hizo bien hablar con papá Blaine.

\- Mucho.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Hola Sam!

\- ¡Quinn!

\- ¿Cómo está Blaine? Anoche no pude dormir tranquila pensando en él.

\- Amm, es mejor que lo veas tú misma.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sólo ven conmigo al comedor – los dos amigos se dirigieron al lugar y la rubia se quedó sorprendida e intrigada por completo – No tengo idea de lo que le pasó, pero anoche estaba mal. Yo me sentía realmente preocupado y hoy cuando bajé lo vi ahí sentado con la mirada perdida y esa enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

\- Desde que bajé, diez minutos y no ha dejado de sonreír.

\- Sus ojos brillan de una forma que no había visto en tiempo y esa sonrisa es tan genuina… Luce distinto, está resplandeciente, como si le hubiese pasado algo muy bueno.

\- Espero que puedas averiguar qué es, pero sea lo que sea, me gusta verlo así.

\- A mí igual. ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, se me hace tarde. Quedas en tu casa.

\- ¡Gracias!

Una vez que Sam se fue, se acercó a su amigo, tomó una silla y la puso frente a él, se acomodó en ella y colocó una mano en el hombro del moreno – B, hey, ¿me escuchas? B – lo sacudió un poco.

\- ¿Q? ¡Hola!

\- ¡Hola! – le sonrió.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste?

\- Unos minutos y vengo preocupada por lo que ocurrió ayer, sin embargo, te encuentro flotando en una nube y luciendo tan feliz.

\- ¡Estoy feliz!

\- No puedes dejar de sonreír, ¿eh? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Hablé con Kurt y resolvimos todos nuestros problemas.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso es fantástico! Pero, ¿y lo de ayer en el restaurante?

\- Me explicó todo, ese sujeto no es alguien a quien valga la pena tan siquiera mencionar. Las cosas están bien ahora. Hablamos de todos los problemas que tuvimos, no sólo a raíz de la separación sino desde antes. Fue una plática a corazón abierto y todo está resuelto.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Lo amo, me ama y espero que para el fin de semana nos veamos.

\- Espera, ¿este fin de semana? ¿Cómo se supone que van a reunirse si te sigues viendo como un adolescente?

\- Lo sé, pero ya no me importa. Sería fabuloso si esto se revierte y para ese día vuelvo a lucir de la edad que tengo, pero si no sucede, igual voy a presentarme. Se lo prometí y él dijo que lo resolveremos juntos.

\- No quiero arruinar tu felicidad, pero… ¿has pensado en todo lo que puede suceder?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Empezando por la reacción de Kurt. Si ustedes nunca se hubiesen visto, sería distinto y aunque es difícil de asimilar al comienzo, de hecho, hay días en los que pienso que esto es un sueño, tal vez él lo hubiera entendido. Pero no fue así, te conoció como Tom, fue inevitable, las cosas sucedieron de esa forma. Sin embargo, que trataras de ser su amigo y que lo besaras y ya sabes… esa historia. No estoy segura de que Kurt lo entienda sin pensar que lo estuviste engañando.

También está el hecho de que si te transformaste en un chico de 17 años es porque consciente o inconscientemente querías volver atrás en el tiempo y tener otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas diferentes… Y no creo que a él le guste saber eso, o se va a enojar o se va a sentir mal.

Como sea, en el momento en el que se vean, las cosas no van a ser tan bonitas como crees y por tu felicidad extrema, supongo que no habías pensado en ello.

Tal vez deberías ir a ver al amigo de Sam y que te diga cuándo se revertirá el hechizo o lo que sea que hizo contigo y ya cuando luzcas como el Blaine adulto, ir a buscar a Kurt y que lo de Tom sea un secreto entre nosotros. Al final, los únicos que sabemos al respecto somos Sam y yo.

La sonrisa del ojimiel decayó por completo y miro fijamente a su amiga por varios segundos antes de abrir la boca pero ningún sonido salió, sólo un suspiro pesado. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos – No será fácil, tienes razón en que Kurt posiblemente se enoje conmigo, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr. No le voy a mentir.

\- No se trata de que le mientas sino de que le ocultes cierta información. No es lo mismo.

\- ¿Y cuándo me pregunte dónde he estado todo este tiempo? Entonces tendría que inventar una enorme mentira y no, no lo haré. Afrontaré lo que sea que venga y apelo a su promesa de estar conmigo y resolver la situación juntos sin importar que tan difícil sea.

\- ¿Y si te vuelve a correr de la casa?

\- Entonces me plantaré fuera de la puerta y haré todo lo posible hasta conseguir que deje de estar enojado, pero esta vez no iré a ninguna parte.

\- De corazón espero que las cosas no se pongan tan drásticas B. Ustedes merecen estar juntos de nuevo y ser felices.

\- ¡Gracias!

Ambos voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse y segundos después vieron entrar a Sam al comedor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Primero, aquí vivo. Segundo, iba en camino cuando me llamaron para decirme que la junta se pospuso para mañana, así que regresé. Pero no se detengan, ¿de qué hablaban?

\- De que B habló con Kurt y van a volver.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste Sam y ahora no nos interrumpas porque estamos en medio de un disentimiento.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien. ¿Y entonces, qué es lo que van a hacer?

\- De eso hablamos – se giró para mirar al ojimiel – Amm… Blaine…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa si el tiempo para que se revirtiera todo ya transcurrió y no puedes volver a cambiar? ¿Crees que Kurt aceptaría eso? Me refiero a que sí, seguirías siendo su esposo, pero al verte como un adolescente… no creo que él quiera eso.

Tú 17 y el 44. Ya sé que ambos están por cumplir años, pero igual es una diferencia abismal y Kurt no va a estar a gusto.

Los ojos del chico de cabello rizado se abrieron enormes y palideció – no… eso… yo tengo que cambiar… no… no puede…

\- Si lo piensan – intervino el ojiverde – él estaba en algo con Tom y pareció no importarle mucho lo de la edad… Vaya, nunca imaginé eso de él… ¡Oh por Dios! Acabo de caer en cuenta que Kurt tuvo un affair con Tom. ¡Cielos! Podríamos decir que Kurt te engañó contigo mismo – rió.

La idea de que su esposo estuviera con otra persona lo aturdió por completo. Tampoco había pensado en aquello. Las veces que buscó al ojiazul, no tomó real consciencia de que lo hacía como si fuese alguien más, sólo se enfocó en querer estar a su lado. Para él, seguía siendo él, sin embargo el castaño no lo sabía.

Así que lo que Sam acababa de decir era cierto, Kurt, su esposo, tuvo una especie de affair con un adolescente y eso dolió. La sola idea provocó una punzada fuerte en su corazón.

Al notar como cambió la expresión en la mirada de su amigo, la rubia se enderezó y lo tomó de la mano – Blaine, no te pongas así. Sabes que Kurt te ama y si tuvo algo con Tom fue por lo mucho que le recordaba a su esposo. Además de que tú lo propiciaste.

Yo diría que es algo romántico si lo piensas, porque sólo fue capaz de fijarse en alguien más que eras tú mismo – dijo tratando de aminorar la tensión que se reflejaba ahora en el rostro del moreno. – Sam, deja de reírte. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Blaine alzó la mirada y se la clavó furiosamente a su amigo – ¡Un día! – vociferó – ¡Un maldito día! ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz por un sólo día?

Dices ser mi mejor amigo y que quieres lo mejor para mí. Kurt es lo mejor para mí y tú has estado empeñado en separarme de él todo el tiempo.

Todo a la larga se sabe, todo se descubre y ¿qué crees? Descubrí que eres el peor amigo de todos. ¿Sabes qué más descubrí?

Que Kurt me estaba buscando y cuando él te preguntaba por mí, sólo me negabas. Le dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba y a mí me decías que yo no le importaba porque ni siquiera hacía nada por tratar de localizarme.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – inquirió la rubia mirándolo desconcertada.

\- ¡Claro que es cierto! Este mal llamado amigo no ha hecho más que tratar de arruinar mi vida.

\- He tratado de ayudarte y de que tuvieras la felicidad que mereces. Sabes que te he apoyado para que hicieras tus sueños realidad y no puedes negar que no lo disfrutabas.

\- Eso es una cosa, pero ocultar información y mentirnos de esa forma es muy diferente. Y ahora que sabes que estamos solucionando las cosas, mencionas lo de Tom con el objetivo de crearme dudas o no sé qué…

\- ¡No quieras tapar el sol con un dedo! Puedes enojarte conmigo y culparme por cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho, a pesar de que sólo lo hacía pensando en tu felicidad y tu futuro, pero no me puedes culpar de la aventura de tu esposo con un adolescente. Sí, eras tú, tú lo sabías, pero Kurt no.

\- Ok Sam, cállate.

\- No interfieras Quinn, por favor. Si Blaine quiere hablar, eso haremos. Él tiene mucho que decir, pues yo también.

\- ¿Por qué? Dime por qué – indagó furioso el ojimiel y lo empujó.

\- ¿Por qué, qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir mi felicidad? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué nunca te agradó Kurt? ¿Por qué me quieres lejos de su lado? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con él?


	36. Cap 36: Problemas

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**"Problemas"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi maldito problema? ¡Él es mi problema! Siempre supe que sería el causante de tu ruina. Cuando eran novios y me dijiste lo de su enfermedad lo supe de inmediato, te ibas a atar a él y dejarías tu vida y tus sueños de lado, y no me equivoqué.

Con los años lo fui conociendo y me di cuenta de que no era un mal chico y sí, eras feliz con él, pero estabas esclavizado.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Te esclavizaste por su enfermedad, te vi sufrir durante años por culpa de tus padres, luego te libraste de ellos para sufrir por culpa de él. Los estragos, las recaídas, los efectos secundarios de los tratamientos, todas las veces que corrías al hospital con él porque se ponía mal.

Delante de él te comportabas fuerte para animarlo y no dejarlo caer, pero luego llorabas y sufrías por toda la situación. No tenías por qué pasar por eso, un chico de 19 años no tiene por qué estar viviendo toda esa angustia.

Sin embargo, traté una vez más de comprender. No era su culpa, Kurt no pidió desarrollar esa enfermedad y él también lo pasaba mal y sufría emocional y físicamente, así que te apoyaba como siempre lo he hecho.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, tuviste que empezar a trabajar en algo que no te gustaba para pagar por sus medicinas y gastos médicos, no era tu obligación sino de su padre, pero decidiste asumirla.

\- Su padre no podía con todos los gastos, eran demasiados y sí era mi responsabilidad porque yo vivía con él y no podía dejar que las cosas se vinieran abajo.

\- Traté de entender eso también y te volví a apoyar, aun cuando odiabas el trabajo que tenías, sin embargo pensé que luego lo dejarías, pero no lo hacías y cuando te preguntaba cuándo lo harías siempre decías cosas como "no puedo, hay muchos gastos que cubrir, será más adelante", "soy joven Sam, tengo mucho tiempo para cumplir mis sueños, Kurt es primero", "Kurt me necesita", "cuando esté curado lo haré" "hay tiempo de sobra"…

Pero el tiempo pasó y tuvo varias recaídas, por lo tanto tú seguías atado y sólo te veía estar ahí para él, esforzándote, haciendo cosas que no te gustaban pero no podías dejarlas y me carcomía la rabia. Peor cuando se casaron, porque entonces tomaste toda la responsabilidad encima.

Finalmente él fue recuperándose hasta que se sanó completamente y me alegré por Kurt, sinceramente, porque había padecido muchas cosas durante años a causa de su problema. Ahora los dos podrían tener una vida tranquila y feliz, tendrían la oportunidad de realizar sus sueños y formar una familia a futuro.

Quería eso para ti, porque lo mereces más que nadie en este mundo y si lo tenías con él, pues bien, sin embargo Kurt era un egoísta y eso me enfurecía, por eso lo quería y lo quiero lejos de tu vida.

Cuando te enteraste de su enfermedad, debió alejarte, permitirte ser feliz con alguien más, pero no lo hizo. Cuando empezaste a hacerte cargo de sus gastos, no debió dejar que sea sí, sin embargo no te lo impidió. Cuando aceptó casarse contigo sabía que te estaba atando a su problema, a su destino, y no le importó.

Luego tuve que alejarme y cuando hablábamos te escuchaba contarme acerca de cómo él estaba empezando a luchar por sus sueños y esperaba que me hablaras de cómo tú luchabas por los tuyos también, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Lo apoyaste para que se convirtiera en diseñador y seguías ahí para él. ¿Por qué él no te apoyó para que siguieras con la música?

Perdimos contacto, tú sabes por qué, y unos años después, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, él se había convertido en un diseñador reconocido y pensé bien por Kurt, lo logró y tú… tú seguías en esa estúpida empresa, sí con otro puesto, pero en ese mismo lugar que nunca te gustó.

Me preguntaste por qué me empeño en separarlos, por qué no lo quiero cerca de ti… Porque él sólo ha pensado en sí mismo durante todos estos años. Porque tú lo has apoyado incondicionalmente en todo y él no te ha apoyado en nada. Porque tú diste todo por él y él no ha dado por ti ni una mierda. Porque él sí realizó sus sueños ya que fuiste tú quien lo instó a hacerlo, pero tú sigues atascado y a él parece no importarle.

¿Quieres que siga?

Quinn estaba petrificada escuchando con detalle cada cosa que salía de la boca del ojiverde y Blaine lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo Evans – gruñó – No puedes hablar de lo que no sabes.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que no sé que no haya observado durante todos estos años?

\- Cierra la boca Sam.

\- Pero una vez más me aguanté y me mordí la lengua, porque por alguna extraña razón que todavía no comprendo, parecías feliz a su lado, seguías enamorado, ya con tres hijos y dando todo por él y tu familia, así que traté de llevar la fiesta en paz y mantener una relación cordial con Kurt.

Sin embargo, en un arranque tuvo el descaro de correrte de la casa y no pasó mucho para que se involucrara con un chiquillo de 17 años. Por favor, Tom tiene la edad de uno de tus hijos y a él no le importó en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Sam basta!

\- Y eso no sería de mi incumbencia, porque Hummel es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana con su vida, pero sucede que sigue casado contigo.

Sí, Tom y Blaine son el mismo, pero él se metió con Tom estando casado con Blaine y eso dice mucho de quien es Kurt Hummel.

\- Te dije que te callaras – le dio un golpe que lo tumbó al suelo.

Las cosas se fueron tornando más fuertes hasta que Quinn logró separarlos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Crees que mi papi regrese a la casa?

\- Estoy seguro de eso hermanita, papá Kurt estaba muy feliz.

\- Ya quiero que esté aquí, deseo tanto verlo y abrazarlo.

\- ¿A quién? ¿Ya te conseguiste un novio?

\- ¡Calla Elliot! Estamos hablando de que papá platicó anoche con mi papi y creemos que por fin solucionaron sus problemas.

\- ¿Están seguros? – se sentó con ellos.

\- Papá le dijo a Coop en la mañana que anoche hablaron y lucía realmente feliz, así que esperemos que sí.

\- Ojalá que así sea. Papá tiene que regresar.

\- Y espero que cuando lo haga, no vuelvas con tus irreverencias y faltas de respeto, porque bastante grosero te habías vuelto con él.

\- No me fastidies Coop. Uno quiere estar en paz, pero con ustedes no se puede, por eso prefiero largarme con mis amigos.

\- Esos desadaptados no son tus amigos.

\- No te metas Sam y cierra la boca.

\- ¡No le hables en esa forma!

\- Agg, ¡púdrete Cooper! – se levantó y se fue murmurando cosas entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada papá, ya sabes, lo de siempre.

\- ¿Qué es lo de siempre?

\- Elliot que se comporta como un idiota.

\- Sam, no quiero que te refieras a tu hermano de esa forma.

\- Perdón, pero es que es insoportable. Nosotros estamos felices y él tiene que llegar con sus cosas y dañar todo.

\- Primero, ¿por qué están felices? Y segundo, ¿por qué dices que dañó todo?

\- Estamos felices porque ya sabemos que hablaste con mi papi. ¿Todo se arregló entre ustedes?

\- Sí, todo está bien ahora.

Los dos jóvenes brincaron y vitorearon en celebración.

\- ¿Entonces papá Blaine va a regresar?

\- Supongo que sí. Todavía tenemos que vernos, pero creo y espero que sí.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Ya quiero verlo y que volvamos a estar todos juntos.

\- También quiero eso Coop – sonrió – Bien, ahora contesten la segunda pregunta.

\- ¡Oh! Amm… es que Elliot siempre sale con alguna idiotez o sus malos modos, y nos tiene cansados – respondió el joven haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Se fue, dijo que iba a ver a sus amigos.

\- Otra vez con esos chicos – suspiró cansadamente pasando sus dedos por su cabello castaño.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- ¡No puedo creer todo lo que me contaste! Me alegro mucho por ti Kurt, por los dos y por su familia._

_\- ¡Gracias Elliot! Gracias también por instarme a llamarlo._

_\- Al final fue tu decisión y me da gusto que la tomaras._

_\- ¿Sabes qué es raro? Me dijo que hablaríamos a diario pero nunca me llamó. Lo he llamado varias veces a diferentes horas, pero no contesta a pesar de que su celular está encendido._

_\- Tal vez ha estado ocupado. No lo sé. ¡Hey! Pero, tranquilo, ya van a hablar._

_\- Acabo de escuchar la puerta, tu ahijado llegó y voy a verlo. _

_\- ¿Hizo algo malo?_

_\- Se fue en la mañana a ver a sus amigos, son las diez y media de la noche y recién regresa._

_\- Eso no está nada bien, menos si tomamos en cuenta a los vándalos a los que llama amigos._

_\- ¡Exacto! No me gusta en lo absoluto que se reúna con ellos._

_\- Te entiendo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. Si mi ahijado necesita que le hale las orejas, lo haré._

_\- Seguro. Y discúlpame pero tengo que colgar._

_\- Está bien, no te preocupes, entiendo. Además acabo de escuchar el auto de mi esposo llegar._

_\- Bien, salúdalo de mi parte. Hasta mañana Elliot._

_\- Yo le digo. Hasta mañana Kurt._

El ojiazul estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo esperándolo cuando lo vio aparecer por el corredor, tambaleándose y con un cigarrillo en los labios.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

\- ¡Hola papá! – lanzó el humo a un costado.

\- Te he dicho que no quiero verte con estas cosas – le quitó el cigarro de un tirón.

\- Ouch, oye. Eso dolió. Dame mi cigarrillo que buen dinero me cuesta – se movió hacia el frente y estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estás ebrio? ¿Elliot estuviste bebiendo?

\- Ay no empieces papá. Me voy a acostar porque todo da vueltas y el mundo es un lugar feliz.

\- ¡Qué rayos! No sé qué te estuviste metiendo pero no te vas a ir a acostar, te vas a dar una ducha con agua fría y vamos a hablar seriamente.

\- En tus sueños, yo sólo me quiero acostar, estoy cansado.

\- Vamos a la ducha ahora – lo tomó del brazo firmemente.

\- Suéltame – luchaba para soltarse.

\- Camina al baño. Tú me vas a matar uno de estos días.

El chico se lo quedó mirando de una forma indescifrable y forcejeó hasta lograr soltarse para darle un empujón – ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Elliot, abre la puerta! – golpeaba con el puño la fina madera labrada – ¡Elliot! ¡Abre en este instante! No me obligues a ir por las llaves y entrar a la fuerza. ¡Elliot!

\- Papá Kurt, ¿qué pasa?

_* ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? *_ pensaba _*_ _¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? *_

\- ¿Papá Kurt?

\- Tu hermano. Voy por las llaves.

Cuando regresó Coop estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho – no vas a poder entrar, atrancó la puerta. No sé qué fue lo que puso, pero arrastró algo para atrancarla.

El ojiazul abrió la cerradura pero efectivamente era imposible acceder a la habitación. Suspiró cansadamente y se arrimó a la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

\- El joven se sentó a su lado – Papá Kurt, déjalo, es mejor que te vayas a acostar, hoy será imposible hacer algo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza. No se iba a mover ahí hasta que pudiera entrar y hablar con su hijo.

.

.

.

** * Spoilers Alert ***

.

\- No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa papá – lloraba el ojiazul copiosamente.

\- Elliot…

\- Nunca me lo perdonaría papá, nunca.

* * *

\- Sr. Clarkson lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a firmar.

\- ¡Lo sabía Tom! ¡Vas a irte con otro productor!

\- No es así, no voy a firmar con nadie.

\- Eres un mal agradecido, después de todo el apoyo que te he dado. ¡Debería demandarte!

* * *

_\- Las cosas se han complicado, pero no voy a rendirme. Haré hasta lo imposible por volver a estar con Kurt y mis hijos._

Al escuchar esa voz familiar, el joven volteó emocionado – ¿Papá Blaine?


	37. Cap 37: Sentimientos

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**"****Sentimientos"**

* * *

.

Kurt acomodaba su cuerpo de la mejor forma posible, estiraba las piernas, las recogía, se ponía de lado, se levantaba, se volvía a sentar. Estaba determinado a no irse de ahí hasta que tuviera esa plática con Elliot.

El silencio aparente era absoluto, lo cual ponía cientos de ideas en su cabeza, desde alguna locura que podría estar haciendo allí hasta que se había quedado dormido. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo su hijo llevaba encerrado en la habitación, sólo esperaba que esa situación llegase a su fin lo más pronto posible.

\- Papá Kurt, no va a abrir, ve a dormir un rato.

\- No lo haré Coop. ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Qué hora es?

\- No he podido dormir mucho, todo esto me preocupa. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí mientras te vas a descansar?

\- No hijo, gracias. Quiero ser yo el que esté cuando abra la puerta.

\- Entiendo, pero al menos déjame traerte unas almohadas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Sam daba vueltas en la cama pensando en todo lo que él y Blaine habían dicho horas atrás. Finalmente había sacado todo lo que pensaba y llevó guardado durante años, pero también escuchó cosas de las que no tenía idea, incluyendo que Kurt estuvo a punto de desarrollar una enfermedad más grave y mortal en dos ocasiones, pero el ojimiel no le dijo cual, aunque él creía intuir la respuesta.

También se enteró de la depresión fuerte por la que atravesó el castaño, razón por la cual Blaine le insistió y lo motivó para que trabajara en su sueño como diseñador y ayudarlo así de alguna forma a salir de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Había demasiadas cosas que él ignoraba y que salieron a la luz en esa discusión que les llevó más de tres horas. Trataba de asimilar cada hecho del que ahora tenía conocimiento, pero no era fácil.

Entendía un poco más y mejor la posición del ojimiel ante todo lo ocurrido, pero seguía creyendo que debería haber buscado la forma de cumplir con sus sueños, aunque ahora sabía que la situación había sido complicada y tal vez no hubiese funcionado porque…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya deja de pensar en eso! – se dijo a sí mismo frotando sus sienes – Allá cada quien con sus decisiones. No vas a volver a interferir jamás en la vida de nadie. El que se quiera joder por voluntad propia, pues que se joda.

Además, él ya no iba a mover un solo dedo por Blaine Anderson y en cuanto amaneciera le diría que se fuera de su casa.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La mañana se hacía presente y Coop con Sam se fueron a clases. El ojiazul se movió del lugar por primera vez sólo para ir al baño y regresó enseguida, sentándose en el pilo de almohadas, recogió las piernas hasta el pecho y enterró la cara entre las rodillas, siendo finalmente vencido por el sueño.

Elliot movió todo lo que había puesto para atrancar la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y la abrió sigilosamente, salió caminando en puntillas y nunca se imaginó encontrar a su padre sentado en el piso, dormido en esa posición tan incómoda. Se dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente a su habitación, azotó la puerta haciendo despertar al castaño asustado.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y entender lo que había sucedido, pero en cuanto lo hizo se puso de pie y empezó a llamar a su hijo dando golpes suaves a la puerta, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna y se recriminó por haberse dormido.

Iba y venía sin saber qué hacer. Se detenía frente a la puerta y escuchaba muchos ruidos que lo ponían más nervioso – hijo, por favor abre… necesitamos hablar – caminaba de un lugar a otro y regresaba – Elliot, no estoy enojado, estoy preocupado por ti – una vez más se alejaba y volvía – hijo, abre… confía en mí.

Caminaba por la casa cuando sintió vibrar su bolsillo, sacó el teléfono y vio el número de su esposo en la pantalla…

\- Kurt, mi amor. Buenos días. Ya sé que acordamos hablar a diario, pero ayer fue un día terrible y cuando tomé el teléfono para marcarte era muy tarde y no quería despertarte.

\- Blaine – susurró cansado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

\- Me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz. Pensé que talvez lo habías olvidado.

\- Jamás bebé. Pero te digo, fue un día demasiado complicado y luego ya era tarde. Pero no me respondiste, ¿estás bien? No te escuchas nada bien.

\- No lo estoy.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital o…

\- No, no es eso. Mi salud está bien amor, cálmate. Es Elliot, anoche llegó en un estado terrible. No sé si había bebido o fumado alguna cosa, pero se tambaleaba y decía incoherencias, luego se puso violento y logró empujarme para encerrarse en su habitación y no ha salido todavía.

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Qué rayos le está pasando?

\- Quisiera saberlo. Me preocupa tanto, no quiero que le ocurra nada malo – empezó a llorar – él me va a matar de la angustia o de un coraje y ya no sé qué hacer con él.

\- Trata de tranquilizarte bebé, falta poco para que esté ahí contigo y vamos a resolverlo juntos.

\- Papá que está en contra de los castigos físicos, me dijo que debería darle un par de latigazos, pero… ¿tú que piensas de eso?

\- Kurt, sabes cuál es mi postura respecto a ese tema – contestó incómodo.

\- Cariño lo siento, no quería traerte malos recuerdos… es que no creo poder hacerlo tampoco.

La plática se extendió por más de una hora hasta que el ojimiel le dijo que debía irse porque tenía que resolver uno de los asuntos que estaban pendientes antes de que pudieran verse, pero prometió que en cuanto regresara lo llamaría de inmediato.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt regresó a la habitación de su hijo para tratar nuevamente de conseguir respuesta. Se disponía a tocar cuando le pareció escuchar algo que le erizó la piel. Acercó la oreja por completo a la puerta y pudo confirmarlo, Elliot estaba llorando copiosamente.

Desesperado fue a buscar la llave para abrir, rogando que el joven hubiese quitado lo que había estado bloqueando el paso anteriormente. Llegó corriendo, introdujo la llave en la ranura, giró la perilla y empujó la puerta, la cual para su alivio momentáneo, se abrió.

El adolescente estaba tumbado en su cama boca bajo llorando, su cuerpo se sacudía y el corazón del ojiazul se contrajo ante la escena. Se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo y le puso una mano en la espalda – Elliot, ¿qué tienes? – pronunció con dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, pero el chico no contestó.

Hijo, por favor dime. Confía en mí. Lo que sea que esté pasando lo podemos resolver juntos. Te amo Elliot, sin importar qué, te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

El joven se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre, lucía realmente roto pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Kurt le acarició el rostro – te prometo que todo va a estar bien, sólo déjame ayudarte.

\- No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa papá – lloraba el joven ojiazul copiosamente.

\- Elliot…

\- Nunca me lo perdonaría papá, nunca.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Dices que te voy a matar de la angustia o de un coraje. Sé que es una forma de expresarse, pero ya te hice poner mal una vez, no quiero que vuelvas a sangrar o que te ocurra algo malo. Sé que no he sido un buen hijo y no te lo demuestro, pero te amo papá. De verdad te amo y no quiero que te pongas mal por mi culpa, no quiero verte enfermo. Dios, no quiero matarte.

\- Elliot – suspiró con la voz entrecortada.

\- Quiero que estés bien. No quiero que sufras.

\- Necesito a mi niño dulce de vuelta – su mano aun acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

\- Soy una mala persona, un mal hijo. He hecho cosas malas, lastimé a mi papá, ahora te estoy lastimando a ti, por eso mis hermanos me odian.

\- No digas esas cosas Elliot.

\- Es la verdad, pero… no quiero ser malo, no quiero hacerte daño.

Kurt no entendía a qué se debía ese cambio repentino en su hijo y todo el llanto desgarrador, pero si era el camino para que volviera a ser el de antes, entonces estaba más que agradecido.

\- Ven aquí mi niño – abrió sus brazos pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo merezco, no merezco nada de ti. Anoche te quedaste en el suelo por mí… yo…

\- Ven – se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, y aunque el adolescente estaba rígido al comienzo, segundos después se aferró a su padre con todas sus fuerzas – Todo va a estar bien, eres maravilloso, un chico con muchas virtudes y un corazón enorme y hermoso, sólo has estado un poco confundido. No hay nada que no se pueda resolver y aquí está tu papá para apoyarte incondicionalmente – le besó el cabello desordenado – te amo hijo, nunca lo dudes, te amo mucho y siempre vas a contar conmigo. Ahora sólo trata de calmarte.

\- Hice cosas malas, muy feas y…

\- Shh, ya hablaremos de eso. Hay tiempo suficiente, tenemos todo el día, ahora sólo trata de tranquilizarte.

\- Tengo un examen en la escuela.

\- Llamaré a justificar tu inasistencia y pedir una nueva fecha.

\- Tienes… trabajo…

\- Tú eres más importante.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine estaba terriblemente nervioso, tenía una reunión con Clarkson y ahora estaba por su cuenta porque había roto todo lazo con Sam.

\- Tom, puedes pasar – dijo la secretaria con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Gracias Cindy.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te veo pálido y como si algo te estuviera mortificando.

\- Algo así. Bueno, voy a…

\- Sí, anda y respira. Lo que sea que te preocupe, se va a resolver.

\- Sr. Clarkson – tocó a la puerta de vidrio asomando la cabeza en la oficina.

\- Pasa Tom, te estaba esperando. ¿Dónde está Evans? Dijiste que venías a hablar lo del contrato y sabes que no puedes firmar nada sin su autorización.

\- Él no necesita estar aquí para lo que vengo a hacer.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué es eso?

\- Primero, quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y la oportunidad que me dio de vivir algo con lo que siempre había soñado. ¡Gracias por creer en mí!

\- Muchacho, tienes demasiado talento, sería un crimen que no lo aprovecharas.

\- Usted ha sido muy bueno y generoso, es por eso que me resulta difícil lo que le voy a decir a continuación.

\- ¿De qué se trata? Tienes más exigencias que quieres que se incluyan en el contrato, ¿cierto? Por lo general, le negaría cosas extras a cualquiera que quiera hacer eso, pero tratándose de ti, puedo hacer una excepción chico, ¿qué es lo que deseas?

\- Sr. Clarkson lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a firmar.

\- ¿Cómo que no vas a firmar? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Sólo eso, que no voy a firmar el contrato y me disculpo porque…

\- ¡Lo sabía Tom! ¡Vas a irte con otro productor!

\- No es así, no voy a firmar con nadie.

\- Eres un mal agradecido, después de todo el apoyo que te he dado. ¡Debería demandarte! Puedo hacerlo, puedo quitarte hasta el último centavo que tienes, te puedo destruir y hacer que nunca nadie te vuelva a contratar y tu carrera quede hecha cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Estoy consciente de que está en todo su derecho de hacerlo. No puedo decir lo contrario o pedirle que no lo haga. No soy ingrato y nunca me iría con otro productor luego de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo.

Tengo razones personales para no firmar y le pido que me entienda aunque sé que no es nada fácil. Afortunadamente sus inversiones ya las recuperó porque de no ser así me hubiera sentido peor todavía. Puedo asegurarle que en otras circunstancias me habría fascinado firmar ese contrato. Usted no ha sido nada más que bueno conmigo.

Luego de dichas declaraciones, el productor quedó estupefacto, esperaba cualquier otro tipo de respuesta menos la que escuchó y eso apaciguó su ira – ¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué desperdiciar así tu vida?

\- No es desperdiciarla cuando se está junto a quien se ama.

\- ¿Amor? ¿Realmente vas a renunciar a algo tan grande por una persona cualquiera?

\- No es una persona cualquiera. Es el amor de mi vida, es mi familia. Usted me ayudó a realizar uno de mis grandes sueños, y es algo que le voy a agradecer por el resto de mis días, pero ese no es el único sueño que tengo ni el más grande.

\- A tu edad no puedes saber que es amor de verdad, mucho menos que una persona sea el amor de tu vida.

\- Se equivoca, lo supe años atrás y lo sé ahora.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Yo me entiendo. Así que sólo vine a despedirme y agradecerle por todo.

El hombre lo miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido, aunque también había un poco de enojo y desilusión en su mirada.

\- Espero que el mundo nunca deje de escuchar acerca de Tom Baskin, porque chico, tienes demasiado talento.

\- Muchas gracias Sr. Clarkson. No tiene idea lo mucho que se lo agradezco. Y como dije antes, puede tomar acción legal, estoy dispuesto a asumir lo que venga.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt le acariciaba el cabello a su hijo, quien tenía la cabeza en su regazo. Se había quedado dormido luego de llorar amargamente mientras conversaban. Lo contemplaba y no dejaba de pensar en cada cosa que le había confesado.

Elliot era su vivo retrato físicamente, pero era tan distinto a él en todos los aspectos. Acostado con las piernas recogidas, el rostro manchado por las lágrimas y los ojos hinchados, lucía tan pequeño, tan frágil y eso le dolía.

Sabía que no le había contado todo porque el estado en el que estaba no se lo permitió. Nunca había visto a su hijo quebrarse de esa forma así que lo detuvo y le dijo que descansara puesto que le preocupaba que le fuese a pasar algo.

Tenía muchas dudas, preguntas que requerían respuestas, necesitaba saber en qué momento su niño, quien siempre había sido el más dulce y cariñoso de sus tres hijos se había transformado, quería saber qué lo había llevado a desmoronarse de esa forma y arrepentirse por todo, pero por el momento no iba a presionarlo más. El día era largo y ya cuando Elliot despertase podrían seguir hablando.

\- Papá… – dijo adormilado y frotándose los ojos.

\- Sí, dime.

\- ¿Me abrazas por favor?

\- Claro que sí mi niño, ven acuéstate bien – lo ayudó a acomodarse en las almohadas y se acostó a su lado cubriéndolo con su brazo protectoramente.

\- Como cuando era pequeño – sollozó.

\- Siempre que quieras puedo abrazarte, no importa la edad que tengas.

\- Te amo papá.

\- Te amo mucho Elliot, mucho.

\- ¿A pesar de todo lo que hice?

\- Claro que sí. Nada puede hacer que te ame menos.


	38. Cap 38: ¿Falsas Promesas?

Oficialmente, éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia. Pensé dividirlo en dos partes, pero al final decidí dejarlo completo.

En el transcurso del día trataré de ir contestando los reviews y los iré agregando.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38**

**"****¿Falsas Promesas?"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Dime

\- ¿Por qué mis hermanos me odian? Entiendo que están enojados conmigo por lo mal que me he comportado, pero que me odien duele.

\- Ellos no te odian, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

\- Siempre me hablan mal, me miran feo, me dicen cosas que me lastiman como que por mi culpa papá no ha regresado y que yo fui el causante de que nuestro hogar se destruyera, que siempre hago tal o cual cosa, que soy... – la voz se le quebró.

\- Shh, tranquilo mi niño. Voy a hablar con tus hermanos, pero te puedo asegurar que no te odian, sólo están pasando por mucho, al igual que tú, sin embargo todos deben aprender a... – hizo una pausa – No quiero que pienses en esas cosas, ellos te quieren, ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos.

\- Es por eso que duele tanto la forma en la que me tratan.

\- Hoy hablaré con ellos.

\- No papá, por favor no. Ellos van...

\- Ellos nada, vamos a tener esa plática y eso es definitivo. No, no llores de nuevo.

\- Es que... necesito... yo...

\- ¿Sientes que necesitas llorar para sacar todo lo que llevas por dentro? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – Si es así, entonces hazlo, no quiero que guardes nada.

\- Siento que estoy cayendo en un abismo.

Kurt envolvió fuertemente a su hijo con ambos brazos – No te voy a dejar caer. Papá está aquí y te va a sostener con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico lloró por varios minutos y luego empezó a calmarse mientras se frotaba los ojos. En medio de un sollozo habló – Papá, discúlpame por favor por lo mal que me he portado contigo y por todo lo que hice que ya te conté y lo que no te he contado también. No, no sólo discúlpame, perdóname, porque no es lo mismo y yo quiero tu perdón.

\- ¿Realmente lo lamentas?

\- Mucho papá, no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento. Estoy arrepentido de todo. Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

\- Ya lo hice hijo.

\- ¡No, no puedes! Te lastimé por mucho tiempo, he hecho cosas horribles, no puedes sólo perdonarme tan rápido porq...

\- Elliot, te amo y puedo ver el arrepentimiento sincero en tus ojos y sí, sí puedo perdonarte así de rápido.

\- Gracias papá – dijo en un suspiro triste y cansado – Sé que no lo merezco y sin embargo estás siendo tan bueno conmigo. Te prometo que voy a cambiar, ya no te voy a dar problemas.

\- Está bien, te creo – ver a su hijo llorar le partía el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo el arrepentimiento y sus promesas, lo llenaban de nuevas esperanzas.

\- Yo… yo… no puedo… quiero… quiero contarte… todo…

\- Tómate tu tiempo hijo, no tienes que decirme todo en este momento. Te lo dije en la mañana, tenemos todo el día para hablar. Y si el día no es suficiente, tomaremos el tiempo necesario. No te voy a presionar, quiero que vayas a tu ritmo.

Más de diez minutos de silencio se hicieron presente, el único sonido era el de Elliot llorando. Kurt lo mecía contra su cuerpo y le susurraba palabras reconfortantes hasta que logró calmarlo.

\- ¿Crees que papá me perdone?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – la pregunta lo sorprendió por completo.

\- A mi comportamiento con él, a las cosas que he estado haciendo.

\- Claro que sí, él te ama demasiado.

\- Y si ya no quiere...

\- ¿No estás hablando con él a diario?

\- Sí, pero no le he pedido perdón y necesito hacerlo. Hablamos de diferentes cosas y él es bueno conmigo, pero me siento mal por todas las cosas que le dije y la forma en la que me comporté con él también.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

\- Porque es algo que se debe hacer en persona. No creo que por teléfono sea igual.

\- Entiendo, pero a veces es mejor sacar todo lo que se lleva guardado. Yo también pensaba en que los problemas entre tu papá y yo los debíamos platicar y tratar de solucionar cuando nos viéramos, sin embargo, cuando hablamos por teléfono, abrimos nuestros corazones y ahora estamos bien. Ambos dijimos todo lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, nos disculpamos y nos perdonamos mutuamente.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo vas a ver? ¿Van a regresar?

\- Te voy a contar algo que tus hermanos no saben, será nuestro secreto. Antes de que termine esta semana nos vamos a ver y sí, la idea es que volvamos.

\- ¡Eso es maravilloso papá! Realmente quiero verlo y que seamos una familia nuevamente. Además de que necesito pedirle perdón por todo.

\- Como te acabo de mencionar Elliot, no tienes que esperar hasta verlo. Cuando eso suceda podrás hablar con él a profundidad, pero pienso que deberías hacerlo la próxima vez que te llame. Sólo abre tu corazón y dile lo que sientes.

\- Creo que eso voy a hacer. ¡Gracias! ¿Crees que me perdone?

\- Estoy seguro que ya lo hizo.

\- Fui malo con él. ¿Sabes? El día que se fue de la casa, estaba muy enojado porque me regañó por algo y le dije que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Me contestó que tenía todo el derecho porque era mi padre, entonces le respondí que no lo era, porque mi padre biológico eras tú, no él, así que realmente él no era nada mío.

\- ¡Elliot! Blaine te ama como si fueras de su sangre. Así es como te ha tratado siempre, él...

\- Lo sé, y me arrepentí a los pocos segundos, sin embargo no se lo dije. Nunca me voy a poder olvidar de la forma en la que me miró, el dolor en su semblante y en sus ojos. Ya luego tuvo la discusión contigo y lo corriste… quise disculparme en ese momento, pero me impactó tanto saber lo que estaba pasando y…

Quiero decirle, tengo que decirle lo arrepentido que estoy, que él sí es mi papá, que lo amo mucho y que sé que me ama.

\- Díselo por teléfono y ya cuando se vean lo haces personalmente. Te garantizo que le va a hacer muy bien escuchar esas palabras.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Totalmente.

\- Lo haré – Hubo un silencio de varios minutos, luego el adolescente se soltó del agarre de su padre y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

\- Me avergüenzo de algunas cosas que hice papá.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué las hiciste?

\- Yo... yo... – bajó la mirada – ¿Cómo sabes que algo está bien o está mal? Me refiero a algo que tú creías que era incorrecto, pero luego otros afirman que sí es correcto, y a pesar de eso, cuando lo haces no te sientes bien al respecto.

Kurt se sentó, acomodándose frente a su hijo – Elliot, eso es más fácil de lo que crees. No puedes basarte en lo que otros dicen, porque lo que para unos está bien para otros no lo es y viceversa. Pero tu corazón te va a indicar qué es lo correcto.

Si al hacer algo te sientes feliz, a gusto, te proporciona satisfacción y no te daña ni hace daño a otros, entonces puedes tener por seguro que es algo bueno. Si por el contrario, cuando haces algo y eso te hace sentir mal, incómodo de cualquier forma o te lastima y a los que te rodean igual, entonces, ¿qué crees?

\- Que no es algo correcto.

\- ¡Exacto! No importa si otros te dicen que está bien, si tú no lo sientes así, no lo está.

\- Entonces hice muchas cosas incorrectas – un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué?

Negó con la cabeza – no quiero hablar de eso ahora, dijiste que podía tomarme el tiempo que necesitase para contarte.

\- Claro que sí hijo. No tienes que contarme todo ahora. Cuando te sientas listo para hablar voy a estar aquí para escucharte.

\- Tengo miedo – bajó la cabeza y empezó a retorcer sus manos nerviosamente.

Kurt puso su mano en forma tranquilizadora sobre las del adolescente – ¿Por qué tienes miedo Elliot? ¿Alguien te tiene amenazado? ¿Te han hecho algo? Confía en mí, lo que sea que esté ocurriendo, vamos a resolverlo juntos, no te voy a dejar solo en esto ni en ninguna cosa.

\- Gracias. Te voy a contar, quiero hacerlo, pero ahora no puedo.

Tomó por la barbilla a su hijo haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y que sus miradas se encontraran – Voy a estar aquí cuando estés listo.

\- Ok – suspiró con tristeza – ¿Podemos comer algo? Tengo hambre – ese era un cambio drástico de tema, pero Kurt lo entendió.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos a ver que encontramos.

\- Quiero pizza. Ya sé que no te gusta que comamos esas cosas, pero tengo muchas ganas de una pizza con mucho queso y…

\- Pediremos una – le sonrió – ¿Algo más?

El adolescente se sorprendió, pero sonrió ligeramente agradecido – Amm... es algo tonto, pero... ¿te acuerdas que solías preparar unas galletas de vainilla con trozos de chocolate? Realmente las amaba y me gustaba ayudarte a hacerlas.

El ojiazul observó a su hijo y se dio cuenta de la fragilidad que tenía, lo miraba expectante mientras seguía retorciendo sus manos. Era como una mezcla entre el Elliot de antes y el nuevo Elliot, como si estuvieran luchando entre sí y el joven estaba batallando para que el antiguo ganase.

\- Claro que me acuerdo. Vamos a pedir la pizza y preparar unas cuantas galletas en lo que esperamos que la traigan.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo.

\- También te amo Elliot – no terminaba de decirlo cuando el chico se lanzó encima de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- Así que al final eso fue lo que me dijeron, pero ya todo quedó aclarado y prometieron que no volverán a comportarse así con su hermano. Es más, van a disculparse con él e integrarlo a sus conversaciones, actividades y demás._

_\- Realmente estoy estupefacto con todo lo que me has contado bebé._

_\- Yo igual amor. Fue un día demasiado intenso, pero siento que las cosas finalmente empiezan a tomar un rumbo correcto. Sé que todavía hay mucho que Elliot me tiene que contar y espero lo haga pronto, pero hoy dio un gran paso. Y la plática con Coop y Sam también rindió frutos._

_\- Me alegro tanto realmente. Pronto voy a estar ahí contigo Kurt, para hacer frente a todo, juntos. Sin embargo, lo estás haciendo de maravilla por ti mismo._

_\- Eso trato mi amor. Ya quiero tenerte aquí a mi lado. Por nuestros hijos y por nosotros._

_\- Falta poco bebé. Estoy intentando resolver todo lo más rápido que puedo. Muero de ansias por estar ahí, sostenerte entre mis brazos y besarte una y mil veces como si no existiese un mañana._

_\- Te amo tanto Blaine._

\- _Y yo te amo a ti mi bebé... "Sí, adelante"_ – se escuchó una voz que el castaño no distinguió.

_\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Con quién hablabas cariño? Escuché a una mujer._

_\- ¡Oh! Con tantas cosas me había olvidado de contarte que estoy viviendo en un hotel ahora y escuchaste a la camarera que vino trayendo mi cena porque pedí servicio a la habitación._

_\- ¿En un hotel? ¿Qué pasó con Sam?_

_\- Larga historia que te contaré después._

_\- Entiendo, pero ¿estás bien?_

_\- Sí amor. Todo bien. Y más ahora, porque cada vez que escucho tu voz, todo es perfecto._

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine estaba con Quinn en el centro comercial buscando algo para Kurt, su cumpleaños se aproximaba y quería darle algo especial.

De pronto escuchó un bullicio y volteó a ver de qué se trataba, la sorpresa que se llevó fue grande al darse cuenta de que eran los _Delta_ y su hijo estaba con ellos. Iban molestando a las personas a su paso y celebrando como si estuvieses haciendo algo maravilloso.

\- Pero ¿qué rayos? – el ojimiel estaba totalmente intrigado e indignado.

\- ¿Qué hace Elliot con esos barbajanes? – preguntó la rubia desconcertada.

\- No tengo la menor idea. En este momento no entiendo nada. ¿Qué fue todo lo que le dijo a Kurt y lo mucho que lloró? ¿Dónde mierda dejó lo de estar arrepentido por las cosas que ha hecho y el haberle pedido perdón? – el moreno estaba enojado ahora.

\- Debe haber una explicación B.

\- Eso espero. Realmente eso espero.

Los dos amigos entraron a una joyería, pero el ojimiel no dejaba de mirar por los grandes ventanales hacia fuera para tratar de distinguir algo. Sin embargo el esfuerzo no fue necesario ya que el grupo entró al local.

En cuestión de minutos los vio organizarse y su corazón se volcó al ver a su propio hijo tomar algo de las vitrinas de exhibición y guardarlo en su bolsillo. Los demás hacían lo mismo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las alarmas sonaran y todo se volviera un caos, los guardias se presentaron y Elliot arrojó a un costado lo que había escondido entre su ropa antes de que los detuvieran. En cuestión de segundos la policía también se presentó.

Blaine vio el terror en el rostro de su hijo y luchaba entre hacer algo para ayudarlo o dejar que se lo lleven para darle una lección. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero al final, al ver esos ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre, tan llenos de lágrimas y miedo, decidió que tendría que intervenir de alguna forma.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer con ellos? – indagó la rubia.

\- Los llevaremos detenidos a la delegación señora – contestó uno de los policías – sus padres serán notificados y el juez decidirá qué se hará con ellos.

\- No, no. Mi papá no puede saber, por favor no.

Blaine y Quinn voltearon al escuchar a Elliot suplicar porque no le avisasen a Kurt. Lucía tan asustado e indefenso que ambos se sintieron terriblemente mal. Lo hablaron rápidamente y decidieron seguir a las patrullas para asegurarse de a cuál delegación serían remitidos.

En el camino iban trazando un plan y rogaban porque funcionase. Mientras tanto, en uno de los autos policiacos un joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño lloraba copiosamente mientras temblaba y sollozaba un "no le digan a mi papá, no le digan por favor".

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Una vez en la estación de policía, Blaine tuvo que esperar más de dos horas. Le habían dicho que llevaron a los jóvenes a los separos y que ahí permanecerían hasta ser llevados a juicio ante el juez del distrito y que probablemente serían sentenciados a ir a un reformatorio.

El ojimiel no dejaba de dar vueltas hasta que fue atendido finalmente por uno de los oficiales.

\- Sr. necesito hablar con alguien.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y lo vio con asombro – ¿Tom Baskin?

\- Uhh... sí...

\- Mis hijos son fans tuyos, te reconocería en cualquier lugar. Dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Muchas gracias. He venido a buscar a un amigo, él fue traído aquí por equivocación durante la revuelta en la joyería del centro comercial.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es grave. Pero todos los detenidos forman parte de una banda denominada _Los Delta. _Si tu amigo fue detenido es porque lamentablemente debió estar con ellos.

Blaine se puso nervioso, sabía que estaba mintiéndole a la policía, pero respiró profundamente para poder continuar.

\- Mi amigo y yo estábamos en la joyería cuando ese grupo de chicos entró y en medio del caos que se armó, los guardias lo agarraron confundidos. De hecho, a mí también me estaban deteniendo, pero uno de ellos logró reconocerme y por eso me soltaron.

\- Mmm… Esto no es así de fácil, necesito testigos de lo que estás diciendo, que me des información del joven para poder corroborarla, llamar a sus padres y al dueño de la joyería.

Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo había pensado y tenía que poner su cerebro a funcionar rápidamente.

\- Había una mujer en la joyería en ese momento, voy a tratar de localizarla de algún modo, porque ella presenció todo. De hecho, estábamos platicando con ella cuando los eventos sucedieron.

\- Bien, eso puede servir. Mientras tanto, necesito que me des los datos de tu amigo.

\- Su nombre es Elliot Hummel Anderson, tiene diecisiete años, alto, delgado, piel muy blanca, cabello castaño, ojos azules.

\- Los nombres de sus padres.

\- Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿Kurt Hummel, el diseñador?

\- Sí señor. Él mismo.

\- El hijo de un diseñador famoso y un cantante famoso de la misma edad son amigos, eso es típico – comentó otro policía – estos niños ricos se conocen todos entre ellos.

"Bien, eso ayuda. Tiene mucha lógica" – pensó Blaine.

\- Dirección, número de teléfono, código postal – fue una extensa lista.

El moreno le proporcionó todos los datos solicitados y el oficial tomaba nota de ellos.

\- Necesito a la testigo que dices estaba platicando con ustedes dos. Mientras tanto, voy a comprobar esta información.

\- Tengo que ver a mi amigo.

\- Eso es imposible por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué tu amigo no dejaba de pedir que no le digan nada a su padre? – inquirió el policía que seguía escuchando todo.

\- Porque su papá ha estado muy estresado últimamente y el médico le mandó reposo y cero preocupaciones.

\- Como dije antes, no puedes ver a tu supuesto amigo todavía, pero podrás hacerlo después – dijo el oficial que estaba a cargo.

\- Sí, entiendo. Voy a buscar a la mujer que fue testigo, tal vez el dueño de la joyería la conozca.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Una vez fuera de la delegación, el ojimiel le contó todo a su amiga y repasaron muy bien cada parte de la historia. No podían equivocarse con ningún detalle ni podían presentarse tan pronto porque no sería lógico que la hubiera localizado así de rápido.

Blaine intentó llamar a Kurt, pero nunca contestó su celular, así que en cierto modo fue un alivio.

Con angustia esperaron durante una hora y luego entraron. Fueron a buscar al policía encargado del caso y él les notificó que el dueño de la joyería ya se había presentado, pero que sólo había reconocido a dos de los jóvenes y que había corroborado que había varias personas presentes cuando _Los Delta_ entraron.

Le pidió todos los datos a la rubia y su declaración, la cual coincidió con la de Blaine.

Le dijo también que ya había verificado la información, la cual era verídica, además, el joven no tenía antecedentes de ninguna clase.

Sus padres habían sido llamados, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba, a lo que el moreno dijo que estaban en un pequeño viaje justamente por el caso de stress de uno de ellos.

\- ¿Puedo ver a mi amigo?

\- Sí, ya puedes hacerlo – llamó a un oficial para que lo llevase a los separos.

Cuando Blaine entró al lugar, se sintió muy incómodo. No podía permitir que su hijo siguiera ahí, ya llevaba varias horas encerrado y era más que suficiente. Estaba seguro que era un escarmiento grande, aunque a él no le hubiese gustado que llegara a tanto, pero tal vez era la única forma en la que aprendería. Avanzó hacia la celda y ahí vio a su hijo sentado en un rincón, abrazado a sus piernas, todavía llorando.

\- Hummel – dijo el policía y el chico levantó la cabeza – tienes visita. Sólo dispones de cinco minutos – se dirigió al moreno.

\- Hey, Elliot.

\- ¿Tom? – se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó a la reja.

\- Te voy a sacar de aquí. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible.

\- Pe... pe... pero... ¿tú?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?...

\- Confía en mí. Se acercó lo más posible para que nadie más escuchase – si te preguntan somos amigos desde hace varios años – le dio algo de información para que pudiera coincidir con lo que el policía le pudiese preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas? La última vez que nos vimos, fui grosero contigo y...

\- Olvídalo, sólo quiero saber una cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No eres de la clase de chico que roba. ¿Por qué Elliot?

Miró disimuladamente a sus amigos, con quienes compartía la celda – yo no quería, te juro que no quería.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ellos me obligaron. Me tienen amenazado.


	39. Cap 39: Tocando Fondo

_*** Soledad Rodriguez **_Un momento muy emotivo entre Kurt y Elliot. Finalmente decidió abrir su corazón y contarle a su padre lo que le está pasando.

_*** Yamii Leguizamon **_Elliot ahora está mostrando otro lado.

Blaine hará todo por sacar a su hijo de ese lugar.

_*** DomiCrissColfer**_ Oh sí, tu teoría no era correcta, respira jejeje. Para Sam, Blaine es su hermano.

*clap * clap * clap Exacto! Blaine tiene otro de sus sueños, el más grande y preciado: Kurt y su familia y es lo que Sam no entiende y va a llevar a su amistad a colapsar.

Gracias amiga! Besos y un abrazo enorme.

**_* leolover313_** Muchas gracias! Me emociona que cada capítulo mantenga tu interés.

Sam siempre ha querido lo mejor para Blaine y ha tenido sus razones para quererlo lejos de Kurt, pero no ha actuado de la mejor manera y no sabía todo lo que había pasado.

Lamentablemente Elliot sigue dándole dolores de cabeza a su padre, pero pronto va todo a colapsar.

Jajajajaja curiosidad modo on xD

Está a nada Kurt de ver a Blaine como adolecente y su reacción será...

Finalmente Elliot está volviendo a ser quien era, hay mucho que lleva guardado y que ahora está liberando. Las razones se van conociendo poco a poco, pero todo se sabrá.

Sam ya no quiere saber nada de Blaine, se cansó de pelear y de la situación en general. Renunció a ser su manager y por ahora ha renunciado a su amistad también.

Elliot se siente mal por todo lo que ha hecho y por lastimar a sus padres.

En esta actualización doble sabrás el resto de su historia.

Te mando un abrazo bien fuerte desde Ecuador. Gracias por todo el apoyo!

**_* Klainer1_** Aquí una actualización doble.

**_* jeny_** Lamentablemente Sam está enojado cin Blaine y terminó su amistad.

Por fin Elliot está abriendo su corazón y ya le dijo a Kurt lo que le pasa.

**_* Candy Criss_** No, Sam no envenenó el corazón de Elliot con odio hacia Kurt, ni tampoco se avergüenza de que sus padres sean gay. Definitivamente no le ha pasado eso. Ya se conoce parte de su historia y motivos y hoy se sabrá el resto.

Los Delta son el peor error que cometió y lo está pagando.

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ Kurt necesitaba un momento así con su hijo.

Los dos han pasado por bastante ya

Ni Kurt ni Blaine saben, ambos fueron donadores. La historia la sabrás pronto ;)

Sí, es la misma mamá.

**_* robinnxc_** Elliot está muy arrepentido por todo y tiene muchos conflictos internos.

Falta poco para que Kurt y Blaine se encuentren, aunque siga luciendo como Tom.

Hoy sabrás por qué Elliot ha hecho tantas cosas.

Blaine no lo va a dejar solo en este lío

Aquí la actualización.

_*** larryfxb**_ Sam ha renunciado a trabajar con Blaine y a su amistad :/

Hoy sabrás el resto de la historia.

_*** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Kurt es un buen papá y muy cariñoso con sus hijos. En esta ocasión se pudo ver esa interacción que era necesaria con Elliot.

Blaine todavía no sabe si el Sr. Clarkson tomará alguna acción legal, pero ya foniquitó ese asunto.

Lo único que quiere ahora es recuperar a su familia *-*

Están a nada de encontrarse Kurt y Blaine, luciendo como Tom.

Elliot la ha pasado mal por culpa de los Delta y está totalmente arrepentido de las cosas que ha hecho.

Afortunadamente Blaine estaba presente en la joyería cuando sucedió todo, sino nadie hubiera podido ayudarlo.

Oh sí, el adolescente está preocupado por su familia.

_*** KmiiloBastidas**_ Las cosas entre Kurt y su hijo han mejorado mucho.

Jajajaja mala no soy, sólo los dejo enganchados para el siguiente capítulo.

_*** Vanesa**_ Hola! Así es, finalmente se sabe gran parte de por qué Elliot ha actuado de esa forma y hoy sabrás el resto de la historia.

Blaine no descansará hasta sacar a su hijo de la delegación.

Gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto esta historia. Aquí tienes una actualización doble :) Un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39**

**"****Tocando Fondo"**

* * *

.

\- ¿Amenazado? – el moreno sintió un frío recorrerle la columna vertebral. Su hijo estaba haciendo cosas que no quería bajo amenaza, estaba rodeado de quien sabe qué clase de criminales y no sólo unos vándalos como él suponía - ¿Cómo que amenazado?

\- No puedo hablar ahora – hizo una pausa mientras se secaba las lágrimas – pero de verdad te agradecería si me puedes sacar de aquí antes de que mi papás se enteren, sobre todo uno de ellos, porque le prometí que ya no me metería en problemas y no lo haría sufrir más.

Blaine sonrió tiernamente al darse cuenta de lo que su hijo decía, su preocupación por Kurt era genuina y podía ver toda la angustia y el remordimiento en sus ojos.

\- Te voy a sacar de aquí, confía en mí.

\- No estoy seguro que…

\- Elliot, mírame a los ojos – el chico obedeció – No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí más tiempo. Ya estoy trabajando en eso y hoy mismo estarás libre. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

El ojiazul vio algo en esos ojos color miel que le recordaban tanto a su padre, sabía que el parecido físico era asombroso, pero no se explicaba porque esos ojos le transmitían la seguridad y confianza que siempre había encontrado en los de su papá, era raro, pero así lo sintió y lo dijo con firmeza – Sí, puedo hacerlo. Confío en ti.

\- El tiempo ha terminado, dije cinco minutos y no me importa que seas una estrellita famosa, las reglas son para todos sin distinción – dijo el policía de mal modo.

El joven se aferró a los barrotes con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos hasta que sintió un toque cálido sobre una de sus manos – Hoy Elliot, yo me encargo, pero hoy te saco de aquí.

Luego de eso se alejó, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para que liberasen a su hijo a la brevedad posible.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- ¡Hola Kurt!_

_\- ¡Elliot! ¿Qué tal? _

_\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? _

_\- Sí, ¿por qué?_

_\- Estaba preocupado porque no viniste a la cita médica que tenías al medio día._

_\- Tenía un chequeo general, ¿cierto? Estuve ocupado, fue un día agitado, hasta extravié mi celular. Ya cuando me di cuenta, era tarde._

_\- ¡Así es! Y sabes que no puedes saltarte tus citas. Tengo un espacio disponible en la tarde, ven y así…_

_\- Me siento muy bien, mi salud está bien realmente. Sé que es importante que vaya, pero mi cabeza está en otro lado en este momento._

_\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No me digas que otro problema con mi ahijado?_

_\- De hecho, sí tiene que ver con él, pero no es eso. Creo que finalmente está volviendo a ser el de antes._

_\- ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Pero cómo fue, por qué?_

_\- Tengo que contarte lo que pasó, sin embargo ahora lo que me preocupa es que salió en la mañana, me dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con un amigo y regresaría enseguida. Es más, se ofreció a acompañarme al chequeo, pero son las tres de la tarde y no ha vuelto._

_\- ¿Intentaste llamarlo?_

_\- Su teléfono está apagado._

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea_ – espero que no esté metido en algún problema._

_\- No lo creo, te digo que está volviendo a ser el de antes. Tuvimos un día muy emotivo y confío en él y las cosas que prometió._

_\- Pero…_

_\- Tengo un mal presentimiento._

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Qué quería el famosillo ese? – inquirió el jefe de los_ Delta_.

Elliot se sentó en el pequeño asiento que estaba pegado a la pared, abrazando sus piernas y enterró el rostro entre las rodillas sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste Hummel? – cuestionó otro de los chicos.

\- ¡Contéstame! – exigió – ¿Qué rayos tienes con él? Porque lo vi que te tomó de la mano y… ¡No puede ser! ¿Es un mariquita? ¡Es un maldito marica y quiere contigo! ¡Contéstame! – le pateó los pies haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer las piernas del asiento.

\- En primer lugar, no tengo idea de cuáles sean sus preferencias, además de que eso es asunto suyo y de nadie más. En segundo lugar, no lo vuelvas a llamar de esa forma, es ofensivo e irrespetuoso.

\- ¿Qué no lo llame cómo? ¿Marica? A ti qué te importa la forma en la que me exprese de él.

\- La palabra es homosexual o gay y sí, me importa la forma en la que te expresas.

\- ¿Después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho te importa una estúpida palabra?

\- Odio todas las cosas que me obligaste a hacer y me detesto por haberlo permitido, pero no más. ¡Se acabó! Y sí, una palabra importa demasiado cuando es utilizada con el objetivo de ofender.

\- No me vas a decir que eres uno de esos Hummel. Pensé que eras bien hombre y te gustaban las mujeres.

\- Sí, me gustan las mujeres, aunque no es algo que te concierna. Y aunque no fuese así, eso no me haría menos hombre. ¿Sabes lo que es ser menos hombre? Ser alguien como tú – lo miró con desprecio y las palabras salían con toda la rabia que llevaba retenida – Tú eres un poco hombre, porque no tienes dos dedos de inteligencia para darte cuenta que las personas valen por quienes son y por lo que llevan en su corazón. Eres poco hombre porque crees que insultando y agrediendo te hacer ser superior a los demás. Eres poco hombre porque tratas a las mujeres como si fuesen objetos. Eres poco hombre porque tratas como basura a cualquiera que no comparta tu retrógrada y arcaica manera de ver las cosas y…

El jefe de los _Delta_, valiéndose de su mayor estatura y musculatura, lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrojó contra las rejas, produciendo un ruido que retumbó por todo el lugar y atrajo la atención de los guardias.

\- Eres un imbécil, a mí no me vas a hablar de esa forma – se le aventó encima para golpearlo.

Los guardias ingresaron a la celda y los separaron, pero el joven estaba cegado por la rabia y tuvieron que forzarlo. Los demás chicos del grupo intervinieron y se armó un caos.

Elliot yacía en el suelo y vio que alguien se arrodilló a su lado – espero que le den una buena paliza, me alegra que lo pusieras en su lugar – era uno de sus compañeros, quien le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias.

Un par de policías ingresaron al área y al ver la trifulca mandaron a pedir refuerzos. Uno de ellos miró al chico – Hummel, ven conmigo – lo hizo salir.

\- Suerte – dijo el compañero.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡No puedo creer que lo logramos! – exclamó feliz la rubia.

\- Quinn, te agradezco infinitamente toda tu ayuda y te lo voy a compensar, pero deberías irte rápido. Van a traer a Elliot y no puede verte.

\- ¡Oh sí! Me voy. Hablamos luego – le dio un abrazo fuerte y salió de la oficina.

El moreno esperaba impaciente a que el policía que llevaba el caso ingresara con su hijo, había cumplido lo prometido y se sentía aliviado al saber que lo había conseguido.

La puerta se abrió y la sonrisa del moreno decayó al ver a su hijo con golpes en el rostro y completamente desaliñado.

\- Elliot, ¿qué pasó? – corrió hacia él – ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

\- Por favor Tom, necesito que te serenes y salgas de aquí. Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al joven – dijo el policía.

\- Sí, entiendo – trató de respirar – recuerda los datos que te di y lo que te dije – le susurró aprovechando la proximidad en la que se encontraban.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme?

\- No, no puedes. Tengo que comprobar algunas cosas y si todo está bien, tú y tu amigo podrán irse de aquí sin ningún problema.

Blaine pedía que su hijo no fuese a decir algo incorrecto y todo el plan hubiese sido en vano.

Daba vueltas desesperado fuera de la oficina, le parecía una eternidad el tiempo que llevaban ahí. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Elliot salió cabizbajo con el policía detrás. El moreno sintió que la sangre se le helaba – Pueden irse, lamento mucho toda la confusión.

El ojimiel soltó el aire retenido y corrió a abrazar al castaño, quien se aferró a él con las fuerzas que le quedaban – gracias – susurró – muchas gracias.

Una mujer apareció con una bolsa plástica donde estaban las cosas que le habían quitado al chico antes de ser llevado a los separos y se la entregó.

\- Vámonos a casa – dijo con una sonrisa – ya que tus papás están de viaje, te vas a quedar conmigo.

\- Eso es bueno – dijo el policía, quien observaba la escena – No lo dejes solo, está algo alterado por todo lo sucedido.

\- No lo haré, gracias.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta salir de la delegación.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No puedo llegar a casa luciendo así, papá se va a poner mal cuando me vea y ¿qué le voy a decir? No, no – se sujetó la cabeza sollozando.

\- Puedes venir conmigo y quedarte ahí. Eres más que bienvenido.

En ese momento recordó algo que Quinn siempre le decía "todas las cosas suceden por una razón" y entendió a lo que se refería. Dio gracias de ya no estar viviendo con Sam, porque entonces no hubiera podido ofrecerle un lugar donde quedarse a su hijo.

\- ¿No hay problema?

\- ¡Claro que no! Eso sí, te aviso que vivo en un hotel y…

\- No me importa, así sea debajo de un puente. No tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

\- Tal vez deberías avisarle a tu papá que…

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mi papá! ¡Debe estar terriblemente preocupado! – sacó su celular de la bolsa plástica, las manos le temblaban y trató de encenderlo.

\- Cálmate, si no, no vas a poder hablar. Primero respira y cuando estés tranquilo le marcas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- No puedo más Britt, tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo.

\- Kurt, cálmate. Me alegra haber llegado, porque tú solo tal vez hubieras hecho cualquier locura. No puedes simplemente salir a buscar a Elliot, no tienes idea de dónde está. Lo que debes hacer es llamar a todos sus amigos y preguntarles por él.

\- Lo hice, aunque no pude comunicarme con todos.

\- Bueno, entonces trata con los que no pudiste hablar antes. Sólo respira, te va a hacer daño ponerte así.

\- Me hace daño no saber dónde está mi hijo.

El teléfono sonó y Kurt brincó del susto – deja, yo contesto – dijo su amiga.

_\- Si… No escucho, hay mucho ruido, hable más fuerte… ¡Elliot!_

El castaño le quitó el teléfono – _¡ELLIOT! ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁS? ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO? Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no quise gritarte. Estoy tan preocupado._

_\- Papá lo lamento, no fue mi intención. Algo pasó y no pude comunicarme antes. No te enojes por favor._

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Sí, ¿y tú? Perdón por no ir contigo a tu revisión médica._

_\- Eso no importa ahora. ¿Dónde estás?_

_\- Donde un amigo. Me voy a quedar con él._

_\- ¡De ninguna manera! Ven de inmediato a…_

_\- Por favor, necesito quedarme con él. Por favor_ – suplicó.

_\- ¿Estás llorando? Dios mío, Elliot, ¿qué te sucede?_

_\- Nada papá, sólo necesito estar aquí. Estoy bien, sólo muy triste porque te fallé._

_\- Elliot… no…_

_\- Sólo, necesito… Mañana regreso a la casa. Por favor, te lo suplico._

_\- ¿Tu amigo tiene problemas? ¿Es eso?_

_\- Algo así_ – se sintió mal por mentir – _¿puedo quedarme con él?_

_\- No sé si es correcto, pero sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo necesito saber que en verdad estás bien._

_\- Lo estoy papá. Perdóname, ¿si? No quise preocuparte. Te amo mucho._

El ojiazul suspiró abatido – _Te amo hijo, con todas mis fuerzas. Prométeme que me vas a llamar en la noche._

_\- Sí, te lo prometo. Cada hora si quieres. Gracias, de verdad. ¡Eres el mejor! Te amo mucho, mucho papá_ – colgó.

Blaine tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que secaba apresuradamente.

\- ¡Listo! Podemos ir Tom.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- ¿Entonces Elliot está ahí contigo?_

_\- Sí, Quinn. Estaba totalmente exhausto física y emocionalmente. Para que te des una idea, no es que él y Tom sean amigos precisamente, sin embargo, en cuanto llegó, fue al baño a lavarse y luego se quedó dormido en mi cama._

_\- Me imagino que debió ser una experiencia muy fuerte. Menos mal que nuestro plan funcionó. Aún no puedo creer que engañáramos a la policía._

_\- Lo sé, tuvimos bastante suerte la verdad. No lo iba a dejar ahí, no podía._

_\- Bueno, pero ahora está a salvo en tu cama y bajo tu cuidado._

_\- Ahora lo que me mortifica es eso de que lo tenían amenazado._

_\- Entiendo, a mí también me preocupa, pero ahora ya no está con esos chicos. Todo va a estar bien B, tranquilo._

_\- ¡Ay Q! Mi niño dulce y travieso, ¿en qué momento cayó en ese juego con esas personas y terminó mal?_

_\- Cuando despierte tienes que tratar de sacarle toda la información posible._

_\- Eso voy a intentar. Ahora voy a pedir algo de comer para cuando se levante, porque lleva horas con el estómago vacío._

_\- Seguro B. Cuídate y mantenme al tanto de todo y ya sabes, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites._

_\- ¡Gracias hermosa! ¡Eres una maravillosa amiga! Te amo._

_\- Y yo te amo a ti B. Besos._


	40. Cap 40: Confesiones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40**

**"****Confesiones"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo el adolescente entrando a la pequeña salita que había en la habitación en donde estaba el moreno sentado leyendo.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué tal dormiste?

\- Mejor, gracias. Dormir me ayudó.

\- Me da gusto que sea así. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha – contestó apenado.

\- Bien, ordené algunas cosas para cuando despertaras.

\- Gracias… Por todo. No sé qué ángel te puso en mi camino, pero estoy muy agradecido.

El moreno no pudo decir nada por el nudo que se formó en su garganta, sólo se levantó, caminó hacia el joven y lo abrazó. Elliot luego de unos segundos lo abrazó fuertemente.

Todo era tan confuso, se sentía como uno de esos cálidos y hermosos abrazos que le daba su papá y por un momento se dejó llevar por esa sensación.

\- Ven, vamos a comer y luego quiero que me cuentes todo – el joven asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de comer, se sentaron en el borde de la cama en completo silencio. Blaine iba a esperar hasta que su hijo estuviera listo para hablar.

\- Yo… sólo quería ser popular. Mis papás fueron los más populares en su escuela y quería saber cómo era eso. Cuando logré que me aceptaran en el grupo, todo iba bien, aunque eran bastan problemáticos, pero todos nos respetaban.

\- ¿Tus papás eran populares en esa forma? Me refiero a causando problemas y haciendo que otros les tengan miedo.

\- No, ellos eran geniales y las personas los querían y aceptaban a pesar de… Creo que tengo que empezar diciéndote que cuando digo papás no me refiero a un papá y una mamá, sino a dos papás… dos hombres – hizo una pausa esperando que Tom hiciera algún comentario, pero como no sucedió, continuó – a pesar de la época en la que vivieron, lograron la aceptación siendo homosexuales.

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ser popular?

\- No es que era algo importante, simplemente quería saber lo que se sentía.

\- No creo que esa sea la verdadera razón. Siempre hay una razón para todo lo que hacemos y pasaste por muchas cosas sólo por saber qué se sentía. Hay algo más que no me estás diciendo.

El joven miró hacia el suelo – Quería ser aceptado, sentirme que encajo, que soy parte de algo. Tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana menor y ellos siempre han sido el centro de atención. El hijo mayor siempre es especial, el que tiene todos los privilegios. El menor siempre es como el bebé de la casa y todos lo consienten, y en este caso por ser la única mujer de la casa, es la princesa y todo lo que ella quiere se hace.

Ser el hijo del medio es como no ser tan importante. No eres tan grande como para hacer y deshacer a tu antojo, ni tan chico como para que te consientan en todo.

\- ¿Tus papás te hacían sentir de esa forma? ¿Acaso…

\- No, mis papás nos trataban a los tres de la misma forma, siempre lo han hecho, pero en cierto modo yo lo veía así, así me he sentido desde hace algún tiempo. Mis hermanos y yo de niños éramos muy unidos, pero conforme fuimos creciendo ellos se apartaron, al menos de mí, porque se adoran el uno al otro.

Además, son populares en sus escuelas… ellos son de la clase de personas que brillan aún sin proponérselo. Él es deportista, alumnos destacado, ella está en diferentes clubs, es porrista y yo no soy nada de eso. Creo… que estaba algo celoso.

Ya sé que suena estúpido, pero quería sentirme… especial. Y ser parte de los populares de mi escuela era algo grande, aunque nos metíamos en problemas.

\- ¿Le habías dicho esto a alguien?

\- Algo le comenté a mi papá sobre la forma en la que mis hermanos me tratan, pero de cómo me siento, no, no se lo he dicho a nadie… Bueno a una persona, una amiga.

\- Deberías hablar con tu familia al respecto, es importante que sepan cómo te sientes.

\- Igual ya no importa, sólo quiero regresar a mi antigua escuela y tal vez pueda volver a…

\- Dime algo, piensa en el futuro, ¿cómo te gustaría que tus compañeros te recuerden?

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Quieres que en el futuro piensen en ti como Elliot, el chico genial que era amable, alegre, buen amigo, etc.? ¿O como el problemático, al que todos le tenían miedo y…

\- No, eso es terrible. No quiero que nadie me recuerde de esa forma.

\- Es la imagen que estás construyendo. Sé que la escuela puede ser un poco complicada, pero cuando pasen los años no importará que tan popular fuiste sino los amigos que hiciste, los momentos que viviste y compartiste.

El ojiazul bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el cantante, permaneciendo en silencio por varios minutos.

\- Tienes razón, pero meses atrás no lo vi de esa forma y lo único que quería era eso, ser popular, sentirme importante y especial. Luego conocí a los _Delta_, en una fiesta y me parecieron geniales, y por alguna razón les agradé. Pero para ser parte de ellos tenía que pasar una serie de pruebas que me pusieron. Las primeras fueron fáciles, pero después se complicaron.

Debía ser rebelde en casa y comprobarles que lo era, así que cada semana tenía que entregarles un audio donde se escuchara los conflictos que causaba o si hacía enojar a mis papás o hermanos.

\- ¡Eso es horrible!

\- Lo sé y sin embargo, lo hice. Causé muchos problemas en casa a causa de mi comportamiento y sin darme cuenta, empecé a portarme de forma indebida no sólo para las grabaciones, sino todo el tiempo. Mis papás se enojaban conmigo y aunque al comienzo eso me dolía, después pasó a molestarme.

En ese proceso, me fui contra mi papá Blaine. Él siempre fue muy dulce conmigo y mis hermanos, nos trataba con mucho amor, le gustaba conversar con nosotros, nunca nos castigaba. Era demasiado bueno, demasiado y me aproveché de eso. Cuando empezó a enojarse conmigo, fue como un shock porque jamás lo había visto así, pero después sentía rabia… No sabría explicarte bien, sólo sé que al final lo lastimé y esa no era mi intención.

Mis hermanos dicen que soy el culpable por los problemas entre mis papás y de que mi otro papá lo corriera de la casa y estoy seguro que eso es cierto. Después de eso sentí tanto coraje que empecé a desquitarme con mi papá Kurt.

Todo en mi cabeza era un lío, lo único que quería a veces era que volviéramos a ser una familia unida, y al mismo tiempo tenía todos esos pensamientos y sentirme menos, y por otro lado los _Delta_ me llenaban de ideas y terminé sucumbiendo ante ellas.

Cuando nos reuníamos, nos divertíamos, pero con el tiempo dejó de ser así porque empezaron a hacer cosas malas y nadie podía negarse a participar. Molestábamos a las personas, y luego fue fumar, robar y cada vez se fueron volviendo más complicadas. Entonces me quise salir, pero me amenazaron con hacerme daño y a mi familia también.

\- Las amenazas de un grupo de adolescentes muchas veces son sólo palabras utilizadas para amedrentar.

¿Recuerdas a mi amigo, el que el día de tu show te saludó y te pidió tu autógrafo para su novia?

\- Claro que me acuerdo. También me acuerdo que te dije que ni él ni tú parecían ser parte del grupo con el que andaban porque era evidente que no estaban a gusto con las cosas que hacían.

\- Pues no te equivocaste. Los dos nos queríamos salir y él se atrevió a desafiarlos a pesar de sus amenazas. No sé si le hicieron algo a su familia, pero a él le dieron una paliza que lo mandó directo al hospital. Ingresó con muchos huesos rotos y lesiones en los órganos.

\- ¡Eso es espeluznante! Debiste decirles a alguien en quien confiaras.

\- No podía, no quería que le hicieran daño a mi familia por mi culpa, así que sólo acepté todo lo que ellos decían. Todavía tengo miedo por ellos y por mí ahora que ya no soy parte del grupo.

\- No les va a pasar nada, tranquilo. Vamos a asegurarnos que tanto tú como tu familia estén a salvo.

\- Gracias Tom. No merezco tu ayuda, ni tener a buenas personas dando tanto por mí cuando yo he hecho cosas tan malas y…

\- Eres un gran chico, cometiste errores, como todos lo hacemos. Lo importante es que te diste cuenta y quieres rectificarlos. No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero sí puedes elegir tener un futuro diferente.

Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo brotaron en ese momento de manera inclemente – Estoy… me siento avergonzado por las cosas que hice… No tienes idea…

\- Cuéntame. No voy a juzgarte.

La plática siguió durante horas y el joven de ojos azules le contó absolutamente todo, pero hubo un momento en el que no pudo seguir hablando porque empezó a llorar copiosamente.

\- Elliot, tranquilo, ya pasó, todo está bien ahora – fue a buscarle un poco de agua mientras pensaba qué más había hecho para ponerse así.

\- Es que me siento horrible. A mi papá Kurt le conté varias de las cosas que te dije, no todo porque no podía, sentía demasiada vergüenza.

\- No, no llores por favor. Ya eso es parte del pasado y me doy cuenta de que estás arrepentido.

\- Más de lo que puedas imaginarte, pero nunca me podré perdonar porque… hice algo horrible. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no te perdones a ti mismo?

Le tomó varios minutos para poder calmarse un poco antes de continuar – Casi todos en el grupo eran homofóbicos y siempre decían cosas terribles de los homosexuales, se expresaban de las peores maneras y cuando encontraban a alguien que fuese gay, le hacían la vida imposible. Todos teníamos que participar – bajó la cabeza.

En la escuela les hicimos bullying a varios chicos por esa razón y yo detestaba todo eso, pero no podía oponerme.

Blaine sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, lo que su hijo le estaba contando realmente le dolía.

Últimamente era como si se hubiese vuelto una obsesión acosar a los gay y… te das cuenta que mis papás… – se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos – llegué a desear que ellos no fueran…

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de ellos? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

\- No, jamás – siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ellos. Son los mejores papás que alguien pudiera tener. Es más, varios de mis amigos, que tenían un papá y una mamá, siempre me decían que me envidiaban porque yo tenía los papás más geniales y buenos.

Amo mucho a mis papás. Y es por eso que toda esa situación me enfermaba. Cuando le hacíamos daño a alguien, sentía que era como hacerles daño a ellos. Me imaginaba como habría sido si ellos hubiesen sufrido todo el acoso y las cosas malas que les hacíamos a otros y eso me revolvía el estómago.

Cuando llegué a desear que no fuesen homosexuales, jamás fue por vergüenza sino porque no quería que nunca nadie les hiciera daño de ninguna forma. Luego me di cuenta de que si no lo hubieran sido, no estarían juntos y no tendría a la increíble familia que tengo, no los tendría a ellos.

El último día que tú y yo nos vimos en el centro comercial, discutimos y te llamé marica, no tienes idea de cómo sentí rabia conmigo mismo por hacerlo. Odio esa palabra, odiaba que siempre nos obligaban a usarla.

Dios, si mis papás se enteraran de que hice esas cosas, ellos… se decepcionarían tanto de mí y sé que sufrirían, por eso no se los voy a decir, no puedo.

Un sollozo lo hizo voltear y ver fijamente al moreno – Tom, ¿estás llorando? – le puso una mano en el hombro, pero el ojimiel se la retiró de inmediato – ¿Acaso… eres… eres gay? Debes sentirte tan mal con lo que te conté… Lo siento… No, no, imagínate como se sentirían mis papás…

Blaine se secó las lágrimas y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. El adolescente se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló frente a él – Tom, lamento tanto haber hecho esas cosas horribles y no puedo retrocederlas ni cambiarlas, pero de algún modo trataré de hacer algo para enmendarlas.

No quiero que te sientas mal. Te juro que si eres gay no me importa en lo absoluto, eres una persona maravillosa y te has comportado como un gran amigo – el moreno volteó y lo miró fijamente – El dolor en tus ojos – sollozó – te pareces tanto a uno de mis papás, no podría causarle este sufrimiento. Jamás se los voy a decir.

Por favor, no me mires así… Siento como si mi papá Blaine lo hiciera y eso me partiría el corazón. Te juro que estoy tan arrepentido y que jamás quise hacerlo. Siempre me obligaron y lo odie todo el tiempo. Tenía tanto miedo de que dañaran a mi familia, porque es lo más importante para mí y mis papás son las dos personas a las que más amo en este mundo.

Quisiera que estuvieran aquí ahora para abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que me importan y cuan orgulloso estoy de los dos. Amo ser su hijo y jamás querría cambiar eso.

El ojimiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa – estoy seguro que ellos te aman mucho también.

\- Lo hacen y jamás voy a hacer nada que pueda hacerlos sufrir otra vez. Sólo quiero a mi familia junta. Quiero que mi papá regrese a casa y volvamos a ser la familia que solíamos ser. ¿Sabes? Lo extraño mucho, hablamos por teléfono pero no es igual. Quiero pedirle perdón por lo mal que me porté con él y que sepa cuanto lo amo y lo extraño.

¿Crees que las cosas puedan ser como antes? ¿Que pueda tener a mi familia de vuelta? ¿Qué mis papás me puedan perdonar por todo?

\- Estoy seguro que sí Elliot, así va a ser. Tus padres siempre van a apoyarte sin importar los errores que cometas. A veces será difícil, pero van a estar para ti en todo momento, nunca lo dudes.

Y con respecto a tu familia, confía en que van a estar juntos de nuevo y las cosas no serán como antes sino mejores todavía.

\- ¡Gracias Tom! Yo… ah… gracias – se inclinó hacia el frente y lo abrazó. Has sido tan bueno conmigo – hubo un silencio presente de varios minutos en donde sólo los sollozos se escuchaban esporádicamente.

Ahora no sé cómo le voy a explicar a mi papá los golpes que tengo en la cara. Mañana tengo que volver a casa y cuando me vea se va a alterar. Le prometí que no le iba a dar más problemas.

Blaine se separó del abrazo y le puso una mano en el hombro – Depende de ti, y entiendo que no quieres causarle más preocupaciones ni angustias, pero creo que deberías decirle la verdad. Ya has ocultado muchas cosas y eso a la larga hace daño. No sólo me refiero a la verdad sobre lo que pasó hoy, sino a todas esas cosas que me contaste y que has tenido guardadas. Habla con él, con tus hermanos, diles cómo te sientes. Es importante que lo resuelvan como familia.

\- No lo sé. Pedí tanto para que mi papá no se enterase del lío en el que estaba y ahora decirle que estuve detenido por intento de robo y luego que me peleé con el jefe del grupo… – soltó el aire contenido.

\- No me has dicho qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Quién te pegó? ¿Por qué pelearon?

\- ¡Oh! – se sentó en la cama nuevamente y empezó a contarle.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

El timbre de la casa sonaba insistentemente, Kurt se levantó a regañadientes ya que al parecer nadie más lo haría. Vio el reloj y marcaba las siete de la mañana. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaba tocando el timbre de esa forma a esa hora? – pensó.

Caminó adormilado hasta que llegó a la puerta – ¿quién es?

\- Papá, olvidé mis llaves.

\- ¿Elliot? – abrió de inmediato y vio a su hijo de pie frente a él – ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

\- Tengo mucho que contarte – el adolescente lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Kurt se aferró a él – Te amo papá.

\- Y yo te amo a ti mi niño. Ven, entra, está haciendo mucho frío. ¿Estás… bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Puedo dormir un rato primero? Fue un largo viaje hasta aquí.

\- Claro que sí, vamos arriba. Duerme todo lo que necesites.

\- Jamás te cambiaría por nadie papá. ¡Jamás!

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Sólo quiero que lo sepas.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Luego de que su hijo se fue, Blaine trató de descansar un poco, sabía que tendría un día muy agitado. Había muchos pendientes todavía por poner en orden antes de que el fin de semana llegase y pudiera reunirse con Kurt.

Pero en su cabeza daban vuelta cada una de las cosas que el chico le había dicho. Pensaba en que tenía que averiguar más sobre los Delta, proteger a su familia, tener un cuidado especial sobre Elliot.

Salió de su casa casi robóticamente, iba de un lugar a otro tratando de resolver sus problemas y así estuvo durante todo el día.

Caminó hasta llegar a una cafetería y seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Luego de realizar su pedido, se quedó esperando en la columna cuando su celular sonó y empezó a tener una plática de varios minutos con su mejor amiga.

\- _Así es._ _Las cosas se han complicado, pero no voy a rendirme. Haré hasta lo imposible por volver a estar con Kurt y mis hijos. Ellos son mi vida entera y quiero, necesito regresar a casa. _

Al escuchar esa voz familiar, un joven volteó emocionado – ¿Papá Blaine?

Se encontraron de frente y el ojimiel bajó el teléfono lentamente. Eso no podía estar pasando. De todas las cafeterías de la ciudad, no podía estar en la misma en donde estaba Coop, pero ahí lo tenía frente a él.

\- Papá Blaine... pero ¿qué rayos? – el joven lo miraba confundido. Era su padre versión adolescente.

\- Me confundes con otra persona – dijo con la voz temblando.

\- Te escuché hablar con alguien acerca de volver con papá Kurt y con nosotros. ¿También estoy confundido con eso?

En ese momento el barista empezó a decir los nombres de las personas cuyos pedidos estaban listos y entre aquellos nombres, hubo uno que retumbó en el lugar: "Blaine, su café está listo. Blaine".


	41. Cap 41: Siempre A Ti

No puedo contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo, pero les aseguro que los leí y les agradezco infinitamente a _Soledad Rodriguez_,_ Domi Criss Colfer, Emily Tobar Patiño,_ _Breen Ledesma_, _Yamii Leguizamon_, _Olga Moreno_, _leolover313_, _KmiiloBastidas_, _jeny_, _Yaoi_Fan_Boy_, _ValeriaAlejandra0_, _AdrianaBotero2_, _Klainer1, misaki-jeevas003_ y _Marierux_.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41**

**"****Siempre A Ti"**

* * *

.

El ojimiel sintió que la sangre se le helaba, el corazón se le detenía y por una fracción de segundo olvidó cómo respirar.

Los ojos de su hijo mirándolo con escrutinio mientras el pedía que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara o que cualquier milagro sucediera en ese momento.

\- Blaine, su orden está lista – volvió a anunciar el barista – Blaine.

\- Niégame que eres tú. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no eres mi papá Blaine.

El moreno tragó con fuerza y aunque quiso decir algo, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Tu silencio sólo lo confirma. Pero no logro entender, por qué luces como de la edad de mi hermano.

El chico de cabello rizado desvió la mirada, sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora. No sabía qué decir, cómo explicar lo que ocurría. Tenía miedo de la reacción de su esposo cuando se enterara y eso ya era bastante, pero jamás se imaginó que alguno de sus hijos lo supiesen.

\- Yo… no… estás…

\- ¿Vas a negar que soy tu hijo? ¿De verdad vas a negarme? Nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos. Amo a papá Kurt con todo mi corazón, pero tú y yo tenemos una relación especial.

Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento. Lo que el joven decía era cierto, de sus tres hijos, Coop siempre había sido el más apegado a él, tenían efectivamente una relación muy especial. Blaine no sabía si el chico llevaba o no su sangre, eso siempre sería un misterio y no le importaba realmente. Siempre habían sido más que padre e hijo, eran amigos y había una conexión fuerte entre ellos. Ante esos pensamientos, sabía la respuesta, su corazón la conocía y la gritaba aunque su cabeza dijera otra cosa.

\- Jamás podría negarte. Eres mi hijo y te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

El joven sonrió emocionado y antes de darse cuenta, lágrimas rodaban por su rostro – papá Blaine – exclamó feliz y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas – también te amo y te he extrañado tanto.

Todos en la cafetería los observaban y no fue hasta que alguien hizo un comentario de mal gusto que los dos se separaron, cayendo en cuenta que no lucían como un padre con su hijo sino como dos jóvenes y los presentes pensaban algo incorrecto al ver la escena.

\- Mejor vamos a otra parte. Tenemos mucho que hablar – dijo Coop emocionado.

\- Ahora no puedo. Yo… tengo cosas que… – su hijo lo miró esperanzado y eso volcó su corazón – claro Coop, vamos a hablar.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Elliot había dormido durante toda la mañana, luego del estado en el que llegó, Kurt consideró que era mejor que no fuese a clases y había llamado para justificar su inasistencia. No quería que se hiciera costumbre, pero en los últimos días era necesario.

Esperaba a que su hijo se despertase, mientras tanto, intentaba trabajar en sus diseños pero sin mayor éxito pues no dejaba de pensar en qué podía haberle pasado, ¿por qué tenía esos golpes en el rostro?, ¿dónde había estado?, ¿por qué le había pedido quedarse con un amigo?, ¿estaría metido en nuevos problemas?

Las ideas sobre lo ocurrido daban vuelta en su cabeza más rápido que una ruleta y cada cosa en la que pensaba le preocupaba y hasta le aterraba, ya que estaba seguro de que no podía ser nada bueno.

Cada cierto tiempo pasaba por la habitación para comprobar si su hijo había despertado y la última vez que cruzó lo encontró sentado en la cama tallándose los ojos – ¡Hola dormilón! – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Papá, ¿qué hora es?

\- Cerca del mediodía.

\- ¡La escuela!

\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes por nada en este momento – se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello – Ahora tienes que comer algo, ¿quieres bajar o prefieres que te traiga…

\- No es necesario papá, no tengo apetito.

\- ¡Oh no! Vas a comer, así sea un poco. Eso de saltarse las comidas no es bueno.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros Elliot. Entonces, ¿bajas o te traigo algo?

\- No quiero que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo.

\- Para mí no es ninguna molestia ocuparme de ti. Lo hago porque te amo.

Al joven castaño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – papá – fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantarse y abrazar a su progenitor.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede mi niño?

\- Perdóname papá, no quería, te juro que no quería… Yo… tengo miedo de que no puedas perdonarme.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Te fallé papá, te fallé – sollozó – lo lamento tanto.

\- Tranquilo, vamos a hablar con calma. Recuerda lo que te dije hace unos días, no te voy a dejar caer, aquí está papá para sostenerte.

El adolescente empezó a relatarle lo sucedido, pero omitiendo algunas partes. Sin embargo, al ver la forma en que le sostenía la mano y le preguntaba con amor si estaba seguro que no le ocultaba nada, no pudo resistirlo y terminó confesando casi todo.

Kurt estaba atónito, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su hijo sufriera de amenazas y había estado actuando en contra de su voluntad, tratando de protegerse y proteger a su familia. Le aseguró que no tenía nada de qué temer y que iban a estar todos bien y a salvo.

Permanecieron por un largo tiempo abrazados. El ojiazul sostenía a su hijo con fuerza tratando de transmitirle no sólo su amor y comprensión, sino también seguridad. Quería que supiera que él no iba a permitir que le pasara nada. Lo protegería con su propia vida de ser necesario.

Las horas habían pasado y se encontraban en el desayunador comiendo algo – papá hay algo que no te dicho todavía.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El nombre del amigo que me ayudó. Espero que me creas, porque no se trata de una persona común – su padre lo miraba intrigado – Él es un artista famoso al que conocí cuando trabajaba en la tienda de música del centro comercial.

El castaño abrió los ojos asustado, un artista famoso que trabajaba en la tienda de música del centro comercial no podía ser otro que… No, ¡eso no era posible! El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño – Con recelo preguntó el nombre de ese amigo.

\- Su nombre es Tom, papá. Tom Baskin.

Kurt soltó el plato que tenía en la mano, estrellándose contra el piso y rompiéndose en pedazos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine había pasado varias horas contándole todo a su hijo, omitiendo por supuesto que como Tom estuvo involucrado con su otro papá.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estabas cansado de nosotros? ¿Te arrepientes de haber elegido a papá Kurt?

\- No Coop, nunca. Tu papá y ustedes son mi vida entera. Jamás podría cambiarlos por nada ni por nadie.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué deseaste volver a ser un adolescente?

\- Creí que ya te lo había explicado.

\- Es que no comprendo. Si dices amarnos tanto, ¿por qué hacer algo así? Nunca deseaste directamente esto, pero en tu corazón lo hacías, consciente o no, pero era lo que querías. Una nueva oportunidad para elegir, para cambiar tu vida, para hacer lo que no hiciste antes.

El joven estaba alterado y miró a su padre con resentimiento – No puedo seguir hablando contigo, ya no puedo verte igual.

\- Coop…

\- Pensaste que me dirías y que iba a entender y apoyarte. Eso no va a suceder – tomó sus cosas del sofá y salió del departamento de su padre azotando la puerta.

El moreno sintió su corazón agrietarse, sabía que no sería fácil, pero ellos tenían una conexión especial, diferente y mientras le contaba a su hijo, albergaba en el fondo de su alma la más pequeña esperanza.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine se sentía totalmente mortificado, si esa había sido la reacción de su hijo, estaba seguro que la de Kurt sería mucho peor y tenía miedo, miedo de perder a su esposo y amor de su vida, miedo de perder a sus hijos, miedo de nunca recuperar a la familia que una vez tuvo y a la cual amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Caminaba de un lado al otro por todo el departamento peor que león enjaulado, su cabeza era un lío, no podía pensar con coherencia, sufría, se sentía frustrado, agotado y totalmente aterrado.

De pronto se detuvo y sólo se sentó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y dejando escapar un grito de dolor, frustración y angustia.

Sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo sobresaltar – no deberías dejar la puerta abierta, podría meterse un ladrón.

El ojimiel bajó lentamente las manos y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el mayor de sus hijos sentado frente a él, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho porque no recordaba haber dejado la puerta abierta. Si bien es cierto, antes había salido corriendo tras él pero no recordaba nada después de eso, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

\- Coop…

\- Lamento haber reaccionado de esa forma y haber sido tan irrespetuoso al irme gritando y azotando la puerta. Espero puedas perdonarme papá Blaine, no era mi intención hacerlo.

Estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijiste, sé que tomaste una decisión muy difícil cuando eras adolescente y a mi edad ya te hacías cargo de papá Kurt, su enfermedad, trabajabas en algo que no te gustaba, pero tenías que hacerlo porque era necesario el dinero y… – suspiró – No me imagino pasando por todo eso justo ahora. A mi edad tener tantas responsabilidades, incluyendo la salud y vida de otro ser humano… – permaneció en silencio por varios segundos – creo que en cierta forma lo entiendo.

Me refiero a que tú siendo un adolescente nuevamente me parecía tan… no sé cómo decirlo. Pero ahora que me he puesto en tu lugar tratando de visualizarme haciendo todas las cosas que hiciste y no puedo, simplemente no podría hacerlo… es demasiado. ¿Cómo lo soportaste? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque amo a tu padre con todas mis fuerzas. Él es el amor de mi vida y cada cosa que hice, cada sacrificio, absolutamente todo, fue el resultado del gran amor que sentía por él en esa época y que ha ido creciendo con el paso de los años.

No me arrepiento, no me pesa y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Ahora lo sé y lo tengo más claro que nunca, sin importar las circunstancias o cuántas vidas viviéramos, siempre lo volvería a elegir a él por sobre todo.

\- ¡Como ahora! – exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa – Siendo Tom tenías la oportunidad de hacer todo aquello a lo que renunciaste años atrás y lo disfrutaste un tiempo, pero al momento de elegir entre el éxito y tu esposo, lo elegiste nuevamente.

Todas las piezas comienzan a encajar en mi cabeza. Si estuviera en esa situación, sin lugar a dudas escogería mi carrera. Puede sonar egoísta, pero me he esforzado mucho para llegar donde estoy y sé que me falta un largo camino por recorrer, pero no podría dejar todo de lado por otra persona – lo miró de frente con asombro – Papá Blaine, eso fue tan…

\- Fue un acto de amor, sólo eso hijo. Un acto de amor y por amor – respondió con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Lo volverías a hacer?

\- Siempre. En esta y en cada vida Kurt será mi elección y por consiguiente tú y tus hermanos.

.

.

* * *

_Nos acercamos a la recta final de esta historia y quería aprovechar para agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han dado. Sus comentarios han sido y seguirán siendo sumamente valiosos y me mantienen motivada para seguir escribiendo._


	42. Cap 42: Pláticas

**_* Emily Tobar Patiño_** El encuentro está a la vuelta de la esquina ;)

**_* Georgina Odriazola_** Las cosas se van resolviendo.

**_* Yamii Leguizamon_** Gracias! En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás ;)

_*** Soledad Rodrigue**z_ En el siguiente capítulo amiga.

Exacto! Hay un vínculo especial entre Coop y Blaine y ambos lo saben =)

**_* Candy Criss_** El encuentro ya viene. Habrá un poco de eso.

**_* jeny_** Las cosas se van dando. Se acerca la fecha.

Cooper supo ponerse en el lado de su papá y comprendió la situación afortunadamente.

**_* Kmiilo Bastidas_** Ay, eres un sol. Gracias! Me alegra mucho que las ames :3

Posiblemente haya secuela ;) Gracias a ti por leerme!

_*** Marierux** :3_ Todas las piezas empiezan a moverse para encajar.

**_* hummelandersonsmythe_** Elliot estaba presionado para hacer cosas que no quería y temía por su familia, pero por fin parece que se ha librado de todo lo malo que lo rodeaba.

Así es, a Coop le tomó un poco entender la situación, pero finalmente lo hizo y ahora va a apoyar a su papá Blaine en todo. Él está deseoso porque sus padres regresen.

Uy Kurt cuando se entere... eso será un enigma.

**_* Alee Karrera_** Jajajajaja, tus dudas quedarán despejadas aquí (espero) y en el siguiente capítulo.

**_* lety bl _** Gracias amiga! Coop entendió, eso fue bueno. Kurt es Kurt, quién sabe cómo lo tome...

**_* Vanesa_** Me emociona que te encante esta historia *-*

Coop se puso en el lugar de su papá y pudo entender al analizar las cosas, aunque al comienzo se enojó.

Así es, al momento de elegir, Blaine eligió a su alma gemela y el hogar que formaron juntos.

Exacto! Aún como Tom, no se ha mantenido al margen de su familia y está tratando de hacer todo lo que puede por ellos :3

Probablemente, por todas las peticiones de ustedes, vaya a haber secuela ;)

Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

**_* blackcanaryys_** Oh! Eso es interesante! En cuál de todos los sentidos?

El final está cerca, lamentablemente. Sin embargo, tengo muchas peticiones para hacer la secuela.

**_* BigGirlCrying31_** Así es, nos acercamos al final de esta historia u.u

**_* brendaledesma33_** Ese encuentro está a punto de suceder y será inesperado.

Realmente lo estoy pensando porque ustedes no dejan de pedirlo, así que vamos haber si me animo y les doy la secuela ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 42**

**"****Pláticas"**

* * *

\- En cuanto llegue a casa le voy a dar a Elliot la paliza que merece y que ni tú ni papá Kurt le han dado. Terminar en la cárcel es lo único que le faltaba.

\- No vas a hacer nada de eso Coop.

\- Entiendo tu posición frente a los castigos físicos por lo que tus padres te hacían y papá Kurt tampoco está de acuerdo porque él fue criado de otra forma. Sin embargo hay personas que los merecen.

\- Te dije que no Coop.

\- Tú eras demasiado bueno y tus padres jamás debieron ponerte un solo dedo encima, jamás mereciste ninguno de esos castigos que te dieron, ¡jamás! Pero Elliot, él si se merece una buena paliza y yo me voy a encargar…

\- ¡Coop basta!

\- No, no basta. ¿Qué pasa si tú no hubieses estado ahí en ese momento? Él seguiría detenido y lo habrían mandado a un reformatorio. Y es que eso es lo que merecía, pero mi papá Kurt hubiese sufrido y pasado mil angustias una vez más por su culpa.

Es que luego de la tunda que le voy a dar, no le van a quedar ganas de volver a meterse en esos líos, por…

\- ¡COOPER!

El joven respiró pesadamente y volteó a mirar a su padre – No lo defiendas.

\- En primer lugar, te dije que no le vas a poner un dedo encima a tu hermano, te lo prohíbo. En segundo lugar, ni siquiera sabes cuáles son los precedentes que lo orillaron a hacerlo.

\- Pero papá B…

\- ¿Me vas a dejar terminar? – el joven asintió con la cabeza pero haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

El moreno empezó a darle los detalles de todo lo ocurrido con su hermano y lo que sucedía con los Delta.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Coop finalmente estaba en casa, había sido un día mucho más largo y pesado de lo que hubiese imaginado. Tenía demasiada información que procesar y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Vio la luz de la cocina encendida, por lo que se dirigió hacia allá cuando escuchó un sollozo, lo cual lo hizo apresurar sus pasos.

\- Papá Kurt, ¿qué tienes?

\- Nada hijo, sólo me duele la cabeza.

\- A mí también, pero no estoy en tu estado por eso. Dime qué ocurre, por favor.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por ser gay.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Sientes vergüenza de mí o de Blaine? ¿Hubieras querido tener un hogar diferente con un papá y una mamá en lugar de…

\- No, ¡claro que no! No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero no, un millón de veces no. No me avergüenzo de ustedes, jamás podría, ni tampoco los cambiaría por nadie más. Tú y papá Blaine han sido los mejores padres del mundo.

Crecí en un hogar lleno de amor, con dos papás maravillosos que se preocuparon por mi felicidad y bienestar en todos los sentidos siempre, y me siento muy afortunado por tenerlos. Ustedes son los padres que cualquier persona desearía. Lo que soy hasta el día de hoy y lo que algún día seré, se lo debo a los dos y los amo con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Es que Elliot…

\- ¿Te dijo que se avergonzaba de ustedes? – sintió como la rabia ebullía en su cuerpo.

\- No, no eso, es sólo que…

\- ¿Qué papá? Dime

El ojiazul le empezó a contar casi como autómata. Si bien era cierto que había tratado de comprender y ser consuelo para su hijo, estaba muy herido y era en ese momento en el que había estado solo en el que dejó salir todo.

Coop al escuchar se dio cuenta que era mucho de lo que su otro padre le había dicho, sólo que él había omitido la parte del bullying y la sangre le hervía del coraje.

Luego de platicar por un largo rato, el joven le dijo a su padre que se fuese a dar un baño y a descansar.

\- Tengo que hacer la cena.

\- Sé que no te entusiasma la comida de la calle, pero por hoy podemos pedir algo. Realmente luces exhausto. Descansar un poco te va a ayudar.

\- Creo que tienes razón, eso haré. Gracias.

\- Gracias a ti por ser un papá tan maravilloso. Te amo – lo abrazó fuertemente.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Luego de asegurarse que su padre estuviese en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la recámara de su hermano, abriendo la puerta con rabia haciendo sobresaltar al adolescente que estaba sentado en el filo de la cama sollozando.

\- Eres de lo peor – le gritó tomándolo de la camiseta y levantándolo para llevarlo hacia la pared y arrinconarlo – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No te cansas de causarles sufrimiento a mis papás? ¡Y no quiero ni pensar en esos chicos a los que lastimaste junto con los estúpidos de tus amigos!

Acosar a alguien por ser gay es terrible, es una monstruosidad, y se convierte en una aberración peor cuando tus propios padres lo son también. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿Es que no tienes conciencia o sentimientos? – le dio una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla sumamente roja y marcada.

\- Por favor – suplicó Elliot asustado.

\- ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? Estoy seguro que esos chicos a los que torturaban les suplicaban a ti y a esos idiotas y ustedes jamás se detuvieron.

\- Yo no quería, ellos me obligaron.

\- Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, así que no mientas – le dio otro golpe rompiéndole el labio – Mereces que me saque el cinturón y te de una buena paliza.

\- Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa. Nada puede cambiar lo que hice o la forma en la que me siento. Yo sólo tenía mucho miedo.

\- ¡Miedo! No me vengas con más mentiras.

\- Me tenían amenazado.

\- Tal vez mis papás te creyeron, pero yo no.

\- Los Delta golpeaban a quienes no obedecían. Me golpearon varias veces por oponerme y luego me amenazaron con hacerles daño a ustedes.

\- No te creo ni una sola palabra. Además las amenazas de un grupo de adolescentes inmaduros no son para tomar en cuenta.

\- Golpearon a uno de mis amigos brutalmente. Fue hospitalizado de gravedad y se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. No quería que a ustedes les fuesen a hacer daño de ninguna forma – espetó de una forma perturbadora mientras su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Al ver el dolor y la angustia en los ojos de su hermano, Coop lo soltó y éste cayó de rodillas en el suelo llorando amargamente.

Luego de observarlo por casi un minuto, soltó el aire contenido – dices que ellos los golpeaban cuando se oponían a algo, ¿cómo puedo creerte?

El adolescente se levantó la camiseta y le mostró una marca que tenía a nivel de las costillas.

Coop palideció ante la vista y cayó arrodillado junto a su hermano – Elliot, esto es horrible, pero… – lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza – ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? ¡Eres un idiota! Agg – pegó un grito desaforado y luego lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Tenía miedo – fue lo único que el chico de ojos azules susurró.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el mayor se secó las lágrimas y se apartó un poco para observar como la mejilla de su hermano seguía roja y tenía marcados los dedos – Mierda, realmente te di duro – se lamentó sobándole la marca. Tu piel es tan blanca y delicada como la de papá Kurt, esto creo que va a tardar en desaparecer… Y el labio se te está hinchando. Mis papás se pondrán furiosos conmigo cuando sepan que te hice esto, sobre todo papá Blaine.

Perdóname hermanito, estaba tan furioso por todo y… no tengo justificación.

\- Entiendo, no he sido la mejor persona últimamente y me merecía esto.

\- No, no lo hacías. Pensé que sí, pero realmente no lo merecías y lo lamento tanto. Ven, vamos a levantarnos.

Ver tan indefenso a Elliot lo hizo sentir mal, realmente lucía abatido, pequeño, triste, angustiado y dolido. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama – enseguida regreso – salió de la habitación volviendo unos minutos después.

El joven castaño se sobaba el rostro despacio mientras miraba el suelo cabizbajo, lo cual partió el corazón de su hermano.

\- Voy a curarte – se sentó a su lado y le revisó despacio la mejilla. Cuatro dedos largos estaban pintados en el pálido rostro del adolescente, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Coop – No creí haberte pegado tan fuerte – sollozó mientras le pasaba alcohol, haciéndolo silbar cuando llegó al labio abierto. Le puso una crema en el rostro y le curó el labio musitando "lo siento" y "perdóname" repetidas veces.

Déjame ver el costado – le levantó la camiseta, dejando expuesta la piel con esa marca azul violácea y otras más pequeñas en un tono ya casi amarillento – Tu piel es tan blanca que es imposible cubrir la más mínima marca – prosiguió con las curaciones mientras lágrimas llenaban sus ojos – ¿Mis papás saben sobre esto?

El adolescente negó con la cabeza – no podía causarle a papá más angustias.

\- Tienes que denunciarlos.

\- No puedo, van a dañarlos a ustedes de alguna forma.

\- No lo harán.

\- Coop no, por favor.

\- Es que… no puede ser – empezó a llorar copiosamente – soy tu hermano mayor y debí cuidarte y protegerte. No debiste pasar por esto. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta que algo ocurría contigo, empezaste a cambiar y tú no eras así, siempre fuiste un chico dulce y cariñoso. Ese cambio tan drástico debió decirme que algo estaba mal. He sido un pésimo hermano mayor.

Pero no voy a dejar que nunca nadie más te haga daño, te lo prometo hermanito, no volverás a pasar por cosas como estas jamás. Voy a protegerte en todo momento.

\- No puedes vivir pegado a mí, además tengo que cometer errores para aprender.

\- Pero no de esta forma, no así… Yo… Elliot… es que eres mi hermano menor y… te amo y…

\- Entiendo muy bien, siempre has sido un hermano grandioso y también te amo. Sólo no vuelvas a cambiar conmigo.

\- Fui un idiota completo, me molestaba tanto como te estabas comportando y en lugar de preguntarte lo que te pasaba, comencé a apartarte y ser duro contigo. ¡Y te pregunto por qué no me buscabas y me contaste lo que pasaba! – bufó – la respuesta es más que obvia, no podías confiar en mí cuando yo te alejaba.

Los hermanos siguieron hablando por un largo tiempo hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo más que decir. Pero después de un silencio de varios minutos, Elliot miró a su hermano inquisitivamente – dijiste que mis papás se iban a enojar contigo, sobre todo papá Blaine y lo mencionaste varias veces. ¿Estás hablando con él seguido? O es que… ¿lo has visto?

\- Ahh… ¿cómo crees? Amm… ¿Dónde lo voy a ver?

\- Estás mintiendo, te conozco y cuando mientes siempre empiezas a ponerte nervioso, además de que el labio te tiembla.

\- No, yo… no… ¡Qué ideas… locas… no…!

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Has visto a papá!


	43. Cap 43: A Corazón Abierto

_Por cuestión de tiempo me es imposible contestar reviews, pero lo haré en el siguiente capítulo ;)_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 43**

**"****A Corazón Abierto"**

* * *

.

\- No sabes lo que dices, creo que necesitas descansar un poco – Coop se debatía entre decirle la verdad a su hermano o no. Por un lado, nunca le preguntó a su padre si debía guardar el secreto, aunque probablemente no era necesario indagar, por algo al comienzo negó ser él. Por otra parte estaba el hecho de que ayudó a Elliot como Tom no como su padre, claro que de haber dicho la verdad nadie le hubiera creído y probablemente lo habrían mandado a evaluación psiquiátrica.

Ahora, si lo analizaba, estaba el hecho de que sólo faltaba un día para que sus padres se reencontrasen y si Blaine no había cambiado para esa fecha, lo cual era poco probable, tendría que revelar el secreto frente a toda la familia. Sin embargo, era eso, un secreto y él no tenía ningún derecho a delatar a su papá.

\- Coop, estás completamente pálido y te quedaste perdido en tus pensamientos. Estás viendo a papá, pero no me lo vas a decir, sin embargo acabas de confirmármelo.

Bueno decirle a su hermano que si había visto a su papá no tenía por qué implicar precisamente que le contase sobre el cambio – Amm, bueno…

\- Bien, supongo que si papá te eligió entre todos para que se vean es porque tú si llevas su sangre.

Aquellas palabras irrumpieron en su mente. Fue como sentir el golpe provocado por una pelota en la cabeza y eso lo atrajo automáticamente al presente – ¿Dé qué hablas?

\- Nuestros padres nunca nos han dicho quién es el padre biológico de cada uno, ellos aseguran no saberlo y que esa fue su elección, porque para ellos los tres somos sus hijos y nos aman por igual y toda esa plática que tuvimos en diferentes ocasiones. Aunque es más que obvio de quién llevo la sangre.

\- ¡Y ni quién pueda negarlo! Eres el vivo retrato de papá Kurt, lo único que tienes diferente es la voz, pero físicamente pareces su clon, de hecho. Pero ni Sam ni yo nos parecemos a ninguno de ellos, tenemos ciertos rasgos que podrían hacernos creer que somos hijos de uno o del otro, es más, Sam parece que fuese hija de los dos porque tiene los ojos azules, muy parecidos al tono de los de papá Kurt, pero sus rizos son idénticos a los de papá Blaine.

En mi caso soy el más alto de los tres, lo cual pude sacarlo de papá Kurt, pero tengo pestañas largas y muy tupidas como las de papá Blaine, sin embargo no puedo basarme en cosas tan simples como la estatura o las pestañas para saber de quién llevo la sangre.

\- No es cuestión de tu herencia genética, sino del lazo fuerte que hay entre ustedes.

\- Bueno, he de reconocer que papá Blaine y yo siempre… Amo a papá Kurt, te juro que lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero… siento una conexión especial con papá Blaine.

\- Hay quienes le dicen el llamado de la sangre. Puedo estar equivocado, porque no es más que una suposición mía, pero estoy casi seguro que eres su hijo y él creo que tiene esa misma sensación. ¿Tú no?

\- Ahh… – sacudió la cabeza – me acabo de perder.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hablábamos de otra cosa – se recriminó mentalmente por hacerle acuerdo a su hermano del tema – y de pronto dijiste esto de los hijos biológicos.

\- Es sólo que siempre he creído que eres hijo de papá Blaine y tal vez él lo sepa o sólo lo intuya por esa conexión que tienen y no lo sé, por eso te eligió para que lo veas, a pesar que todos lo extrañamos y…

\- ¡Oh! Ya entendí hacia dónde va esto y cómo fue que ambos temas se entrelazaron. Voy a ser honesto contigo, no puedo pedirte que confíes en mí si no te hablo con la verdad, ¿cierto?

No he estado viendo a papá Blaine, hoy me topé con él por casualidad en la cafetería y pasamos el día juntos. Fue una sorpresa para mí, tal vez el destino porque Mark tiene tiempo insistiéndome en que vaya a esa cafetería porque según él preparan el mejor café del mundo y justamente hoy decidí hacerlo y ahí estaba papá Blaine.

Esperaba que me llamaran para entregarme mi pedido y de pronto escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí, aunque no le presté mucha atención porque estaba pensando en diferentes cosas, pero esa voz seguía constante y fue cuando la analicé y escuché esa voz, era su voz. Dudé por unos segundos, honestamente, y en ese preciso momento le decía a alguien, con quien hablaba por teléfono, que iba a luchar por papá Kurt y nosotros porque nos quería de vuelta y que nos extrañaba.

\- ¡Wow! Entonces, ¿volteaste y lo viste?

\- ¡Exacto! Ahí estaba y el barista lo llamó por su nombre para entregarle su pedido, así que no podía negarlo.

\- ¿Por qué iba a negar que era él? No tiene sentido.

\- Fue sólo una expresión – otro regaño mental, debía ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía.

\- ¿Y cómo está? Cuéntame, ¿de qué hablaron?

\- Creo que mejor nos ponemos cómodos… ¡Oh! Tengo que pedir comida, papá Kurt fue a descansar un poco y lo debo llamar cuando esté todo listo. Aunque, dijo que no tenía apetito. Espera un momento – salió de la habitación.

Cuando regresó, traía unas fundas con frituras y un par de jugos – papá Kurt está profundamente dormido, así que pongámonos cómodos y te cuento.

\- Extrañaba tanto esto – suspiró el menor.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¡Esto! Tú y yo compartiendo un momento, conversando y comiendo cualquier cosa.

\- Realmente lamento haberme alejado de ti Elliot, pero sabes que no va a volver a pasar.

\- Te creo, sólo digo que extrañaba estos momentos.

\- Igual yo hermanito – le sonrió cálidamente y luego le revolvió el cabello.

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en la cama mientras comían – si papá nos viera comiendo en la cama se enojaría.

\- Se enojaría más al darse cuenta lo que estamos comiendo y empezaría a decirnos que debemos ingerir cosas saludables, sobre todo en la noche y todo un discurso.

\- Y luego, mágicamente papá aparecería y diría que no tiene nada de malo comer unas cuantas golosinas de vez en cuando.

\- Entonces papá Kurt le daría esa mirada inquisitiva de 1: eso no les hace ningún bien y 2: no me contradigas delante de nuestros hijos.

\- Después papá lo abrazaría, le pondría esos ojos de perrito abandonado y le besaría la punta de la nariz.

\- Y papá Kurt terminaría cediendo, aunque nos daría unas advertencias y luego a papá Blaine.

\- Sí y papá lo escucharía atentamente para después abrazarlo más firmemente y besarlo.

\- Papá Kurt se apartaría del beso porque está enojado pero al final abrazaría a papá Blaine y le correspondería el beso.

\- ¡Extraño esos momentos! – suspiró.

\- Igual extraño esas cosas, ellos son el uno para el otro definitivamente. Almas gemelas.

\- Ya quiero que papá esté aquí con nosotros.

\- Sólo un día Elliot. Esperemos que todo salga bien y las cosas serán como antes.

\- ¡Sí! Y cuando papá esté aquí lo voy a abrazar mucho y me disculparé con él por todo.

\- Él me contó que lo habías llamado a su celular para pedirle perdón.

\- Lo hice, realmente quería que supiera lo mucho que lamento la forma en la que me comporté con él y todas las cosas feas que le dije.

\- Estaba muy feliz.

\- ¿Porque lo llamé?

\- Sí. Cuando me lo contó, sonreía y sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

\- Sus ojos son increíbles. Cuando está feliz se tornan en varios colores y se ponen como cristalinos, además de que toman un brillo especial.

\- Bien, exactamente así lucía su mirada mientras me decía lo de tu llamada. Él te ama mucho y no sabía qué había hecho mal contigo para…

\- Mis papás creyendo ser los culpables por mi comportamiento, los lastimé tanto – sollozó.

\- ¡Hey! Todos nos equivocamos. Pero estoy seguro que no volverá a pasar, ¿cierto?

\- Te lo puedo jurar.

\- No necesitas hacerlo para creerte, lo veo en tus ojos. Ahora puedo ver frente a mí a mi hermanito nuevamente.

Luego de que Coop le contó a Elliot todo lo que podía, cambiaron de tema. Los dos hermanos permanecieron platicando durante horas de diferentes cosas hasta que finalmente el sueño hizo presa de ellos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

En la mañana estaban los dos chicos junto a su papá desayunando y conversando. Sam se sorprendió al ver la relación tan cortés entre sus hermanos y frunció el ceño. A eso se le sumó la forma amorosa en que Kurt los atendía y sintió la rabia fluir. Puso sus manos a los costados de sus caderas y entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Por eso él es así! – los tres voltearon a verla – Claro, hace lo que se le venga en gana, se comporta como un imbécil y luego lo tratan como si hubiese hecho una gracia.

\- Sam, no sabes de lo que hablas.

\- Sé muy bien de lo que hablo Coop y me molesta ver que estés ahí con él como si nada cuando se merece todo lo peor por las cosas que ha hecho y…

\- Sam, ¡suficiente!

\- No papá, no es suficiente. Tú has sido el más afectado y ahí estás sirviéndole jugo con una sonrisa, cuando deberías estarle dando una paliza que es lo único que se merece.

\- Sam, basta.

\- No, porque él fue horrible con mi papi, lo hizo sufrir mucho y luego que consiguió que se fuera, hizo lo mismo contigo. Él destruyó nuestro hogar y si yo fuese tú lo habría botado de la casa con una patada porqu…

\- ¡SAMANTHA! ¡TE DIJE QUE BASTA!

\- ¡Genial! Ahora me gritas por culpa de este…

\- No te atrevas a decir nada malo de nuestro hermano. Y papá tiene todo el derecho de gritarte porque estás siendo irrespetuosa.

\- ¿Qué rayos les hiciste para que estén de tu lado? ¿Los drogaste? ¿Los amenazaste? Porque ya nada me sorpr…

Coop le tapó la boca y la tomó del brazo – tú y yo vamos a hablar en este momento.

Luego de forcejear por unos minutos, en los que Kurt tuvo que poner orden, la chica se calmó y se fue con su hermano mayor.

El ojiazul en cambio fue a sentarse con Elliot, quien permanecía en la silla, con el cuerpo tenso, los codos sobre la mesa. Estaba cabizbajo y con la frente apoyada sobre ambas manos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- No puede ser que él te convenciera de…

\- Te dije que me dejaras terminar de hablar – suspiró – Sí, Elliot cometió muchos errores, pero tú y yo fuimos pésimos hermanos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Cuando él empezó a cambiar, debimos acercarnos, tratar de averiguar qué le estaba ocurriendo, pero en lugar de eso, lo que hicimos fue juzgarlo, regañarlo por todo, apartarnos de él.

¿Qué nos enseñó siempre papá Blaine?

\- Muchas cosas – rodó los ojos.

\- Algo que nos recalcó desde pequeños hasta que crecimos y definitivamente estaría muy decepcionado de nosotros porque hemos hecho todo lo contrario a eso y con nuestro propio hermano.

La chica alzó las cejas con inquietud – ¿Qué cosa?

\- A no juzgar a los demás. A no dejarnos llevar por las apariencias o lo que creemos que puede ser. A prestar atención, a escuchar a quien lo necesita. A tratar de ponernos en el lugar de las personas antes de emitir un juicio – cerró los ojos por unos instantes recordando todos esos momentos en los que su papá se sentaba con ellos y los aconsejaba – ¿Y qué fue lo que hicimos con Elliot? Juzgarlo, recriminarlo, nunca le prestamos atención a las señales.

Fuimos pésimos, terribles hermanos. Y de paso, tiramos a la basura todo lo que papá Blaine siempre nos enseñó. Si yo fuese él, estaría completamente decepcionado de nosotros.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

_\- Nuestro pequeño ha pasado por tanto, mi amor. Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y evitarle todo esto._

_\- Te entiendo bebé. Pero no lo podemos cambiar, sólo nos queda demostrarle todo nuestro amor, hacerle ver que lo amamos sin importar lo que ocurrió y que estamos y estaremos para apoyarlo en todo momento._

_\- Creo que se siente un poco decepcionado consigo mismo._

_\- También lo ayudaremos con eso. ¿Ahora dónde está?_

_\- Con sus hermanos viendo una película. Aunque lo noto algo desanimado. Sam habló con él en la mañana y quedó todo aclarado, sin embargo siento que todavía hay algo entre ellos que no marcha bien._

_Con Coop fue distinto, están como si nada hubiese pasado y son los mismos hermanos de antes._

_\- Las cosas van a estar bien, ya lo verás. Por lo menos ya todos saben lo que sucedió y están apoyándolo y tratando de superarlo como familia._

_\- Faltas tú._

Blaine se mordió el labio, realmente estaba nervioso – _Mañana nos encontraremos._

_\- Estoy tan emocionado por eso. Deseo tanto verte, abrazarte, besarte._

_\- Y yo a ti bebé. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y decirte lo mucho que te amo _– de pronto el temor lo golpea nuevamente y sabe que debe decirle. No puede ni debe esperar a que lo sepa en ese momento. Suelta el aire contenido y se arma de valor. Tiene que hacerlo _– Kurt. Hay algo que necesito contarte._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Es un poco complicado._

_\- Suenas muy nervioso. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_\- Estoy nervioso. No sé por dónde empezar_ – suspira.

_\- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien o…_

_\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! Kurt, sabes que eres lo que más amo en este mundo. Eres mi único y gran amor._

_\- Lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso… Creo que pensé que…_

_\- Lo que sea que cruzó por tu mente, así sea una fracción de segundo, es completamente equivocado. Sólo tengo ojos para ti, sólo tú haces latir con fuerza mi corazón._

_Kurt sonrió sonrojado – ¿Aún después de todos estos años?_

_\- Todos estos años te han puesto más hermoso todavía y sí, cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti._

_\- Aww Blaine, te amo tanto que no me cabe en todo mi ser esto que siento por ti._

\- Ustedes dos son tan empalagosos – sonrió haciendo que el ojiazul voltease para mirarla – Lo siento por interrumpir, pero necesito hablar contigo.

\- Samantha, estoy al teléfono con tu papá – musitó serio.

\- Sé que sigues enojado conmigo por lo de la mañana y realmente tengo que hablar contigo… quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento.

_\- Mi amor, habla con ella. Se escucha muy consternada. _

_\- Me ibas a decir algo importante._

_\- En la noche te llamo, o cuando te desocupes de todo me llamas. Es nuestra princesa, dale la oportunidad. Sé que ni siquiera tengo que pedírtelo porque la amas con todo tu ser y eres un papá maravilloso, así que la vas a escuchar._

\- Está bien, siéntate – la chica obedeció y se acomodó en una esquina de la cama.

_\- Te amo mucho bebé. Hablamos en la noche._

_\- Te amo Blaine. Yo te llamo._

La plática con su hija se extendió mucho más de lo que pensó y luego sus otros dos hijos fueron a buscarlos para compartir un momento en familia, tranquilo, relajado y feliz, como no lo habían tenido en un buen tiempo. Tanto así que cuando los chicos se durmieron eran las 3 de la mañana. Kurt llamó a Blaine, pero lo mandaba directo a la contestadora, así que asumió que se le había acabado la batería. Además, era probable que a esa hora ya estuviese dormido.

Con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa, sabiendo que sólo unas horas lo separaban de su esposo, se acurrucó en su cama, abrazando la almohada del ojimiel y minutos después, se durmió.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La puerta sonaba incesante, el golpeteo y el timbre a la vez, eran perturbadores. Blaine frotó sus ojos un poco y miró el reloj que estaba a un costado, el cual marcaba las 7:38. A regañadientes se levantó de la cama y fue tambaleándose hacia la sala.

Se apoyó en la puerta al no escuchar nada ya y soltó un par de insultos, cuando volvieron a golpear y su cabeza retumbó – ¿Quién es?

\- Papá Blaine, abre. Me estoy congelando.

\- ¿Coop? – abrió de inmediato – Pero, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

El joven entró y fue abrazado por su padre – Necesitamos hablar.

\- Debe ser algo muy grave para que estés aquí tan temprano. Además, tienes cara de no haber dormido mucho.

\- No lo he hecho, pero lo que importa es lo que va a ocurrir hoy en tu encuentro con papá Kurt.

Estoy muy nervioso por la forma en la que lo vaya a tomar y vine para ver si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes para ayudar.

\- Gracias hijo. Yo también estoy nervioso, más que eso, aterrado.

\- Se van a ver al mediodía, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Bien, creo que eso nos da tiempo de dormir un poco para aclarar las ideas y luego lo hablamos – bostezó.

\- Seguro, vamos a descansar – le sobó el hombro – No puedes ni mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos. Dime que no viniste conduciendo así.

\- Oh no, llamé a un taxi. Son dos horas de distancia, con el sueño que tengo, jamás hubiera podido conducir hasta aquí sin tener un accidente. Aunque creo que vine muy temprano... Bueno, ahora, sólo préstame un cobertor que el sofá me espera.

\- Coop por favor, vamos a la habitación, sólo hay una cama, pero nos podemos acomodar. Y gracias por esto.

\- Sólo deseo que ustedes vuelvan a estar juntos. Te amo mucho papá Blaine y quiero que estés en casa.

\- No hay nada que desee más, hijo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt esperaba en el restaurante por su esposo. Era uno de los favoritos de ellos además de que estaba lleno de muchos recuerdos.

Su celular sonó y se sobresaltó pensando que sería Blaine para decirle que no se iba a presentar. No sabía por qué, pero se había despertado con un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien, aunque trataba de desechar esos pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola Kurt! ¿Dónde estás?

\- Britt ¿qué tal? Lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar. Estoy esperando a Blaine.

\- ¿Vas a verlo?

Suspiró emocionado – Sí, hoy nos vamos a encontrar, así que tengo que colgar porque en cualquier momento llega.

\- ¡Oh! Deseo que todo salga muy bien.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondió feliz.

**:::::**

El auto de la rubia amiga del ojimiel, estaba estacionado hace unos minutos fuera del restaurante y él literalmente temblaba.

\- Tengo tanto miedo de su reacción Q.

\- Tranquilo B, será difícil al comienzo, pero Kurt va a entender.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si lo pierdo?

\- ¡Eso no sucederá! Sin importar lo que hoy pase, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

Espero que tengas razón. Con el corazón palpitando frenéticamente y la respiración agitada, se bajó del vehículo.

\- Trata de calmarte o te va a dar algo. Todo va a salir bien. Kurt te ama, tú lo amas. Su amor es lo suficientemente grande como para superar cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Gracias Quinn!

Despacio, porque las piernas le temblaban, caminó en dirección de la mesa en la que sabía que su esposo estaría, cada vez que iban al lugar la escogían, así que estaba seguro de que esta ocasión no sería la excepción y no se equivocó.

Se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros, tragó con fuerza y lo observó. El castaño lucía radiante como siempre – Tan hermoso – susurró para sí mismo.

El ojiazul jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, cuando sintió que alguien se paró detrás de él y suspiró.

\- Kurt – dijo el ojimiel con la voz temblorosa.

El castaño sonrió enormemente, su corazón se aceleró golpeando fuerte contra su pecho. Respiró varias veces para tranquilizarse y giró para encontrarse con su esposo al que tanto había extrañado.

\- ¿Tom?


	44. Cap 44: La Verdad

_*** Emily Tobar Patiño**_ Hoy podrás saberlo ;)

_*** Soledad Rodriguez**_ Las cosas están en un estado muy delicado

_*** Yamii Leguizamon**_ Ya está aquí la actualización!

_*** jeny** _ Está enojado, eso es definitivo.

_*** hummelandersonsmythe**_ Es que ahí debía quedar, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Exacto! Las piezas van encajando y los caminos se muestran.

_*** BigGirlCrying31**_ No tendrás que esperar más para saberlo!

_*** ValeriaAlejandra0**_ Blaine le va a decir lo que Tom. Tiene que hacerlo!

_*** AdrianaBotero2**_ Kurt reaccionará de varias formas.

_*** KmiiloBastidas**_ Gracias! Aquí la actualización =)

_*** vitoria_klaine_berry**_ Ambos Kurt e Blaine disse que eles estavam se escondendo.

O momento da verdade chegou!

_*** Vanesa**_ Las cosas entre los tres hermanos han retomado su curso y ahora Coop y Sam serán un apoyo para Elliot =)

Hoy sabrás lo que ocurre. Lamento la demora.

Saludos y un abrazo.

_*** Marierux**_ El momento ha llegado!

* * *

**_Mil disculpas por la demora, entre los problemas con el internet y varias situaciones personales me atrasé, pero aquí está finalmente la actualización que esperaban. Gracias por su paciencia!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 44**

**"****La Verdad"**

* * *

.

\- Hola.

\- No entiendo qué haces aquí.

\- Kurt, siéntate por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Disculpa pero en este momento tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Eres una persona maravillosa y un bonito recuerdo. Además de que te voy a estar siempre agradecido por haber ayudado a mi hijo cuando lo detuvieron.

\- Si tan sólo me escucharas y...

\- Tom, estoy esperando a mi esposo. En cualquier momento va a llegar y no quiero ningún problema con él por tu presencia. Este reencuentro para mí es muy especial.

\- Kurt, tienes que escucharme.

\- Te dije que no y ahora por favor déjame a solas.

\- Entiendo que esto va a sonarte a locura, pero soy Blaine.

\- Te pareces mucho a Blaine, eso es cierto. Es más, eres su vivo retrato cuando era adolescente, lo cual es bastante extraño, pero eso es todo.

\- Soy Blaine.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus bromas Tom.

\- ¡Tom no existe!

\- No me parece gracioso y no entiendo a qué estás jugando. Ahora por favor retírate.

\- Kurt, por lo que más quieras, escúchame. Puedo explicarte todo.

\- Si no te retiras voy a tener que llamar a seguridad y no quiero hacerte pasar por ese mal momento.

\- ¡Me tienes que escuchar!

\- Segurid... – fue silenciado por un beso que le recordó a los que su esposo le daba y se separó empujando al joven – ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! – espetó.

\- Dime que no reconociste mis labios y mi forma de besar, que no sentiste la conexión que hay entre nosotros.

\- ¡Basta! Quiero que te vayas ahora y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

\- Kurt, sólo escúchame.

\- ¡No puede ser! Blaine se enteró de lo que pasó entre nosotros y... Tú le dijiste... Le dijiste sobre... No va a venir, ¿cierto? – se sentó lentamente en la silla con la mirada perdida.

\- Kurt, mi amor – lo tomó de la mano.

\- ¡SÓLO VETE!

\- Señor, ¿sucede algo? – uno de los empleados se acercó a la mesa.

\- Este joven me está molestando.

\- Le voy a pedir que se retire en este momento o nos veremos obligados a sacarlo a la fuerza. Así que es mejor que se evite algo tan bochornoso.

Blaine miró resignado y con un suspiro cansado se levantó y salió del local.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Kurt seguía esperando que su esposo llegase. Tenían que hablar sobre lo de Tom y pensaba en las diferentes formas de abordar el tema. No tenía dudas de que Blaine estaba enojado, pero debía decirle lo que sucedió sin ocultarle nada.

Miraba el reloj angustiado y dirigía la cabeza hacia la entrada del restaurante cada vez que alguien ingresaba para comprobar si era su cónyuge pero se decepcionaba al ver a otras personas entrar.

Mientras tanto, el ojimiel estaba fuera dando vueltas. Había tratado de acceder pero al parecer cada uno de los empleados habían sido puesto sobre aviso acerca de él y le negaban el paso.

_¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? Tuve varias oportunidades para hacerlo _– susurraba para sí mismo – _Blaine tienes que venir, no me hagas esto amor._

Habían transcurrido dos horas ya y por última vez el ojiazul tomó su celular para marcar el número de su esposo. Pero en esta ocasión alguien contestó – Blaine, cariño...

\- ¿Kurt? soy Quinn.

\- ¿Quinn? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Blaine?

La rubia se mordió el labio – Bueno, lo que sucede es que B me pidió que lo llevara al restaurante donde se iba a encontrar contigo y supongo que se le cayó del bolsillo. Acabo de subir al auto porque voy a recoger a mi hija de sus prácticas y escuché una melodía. Cuando empecé a buscar, vi el celular a un costado del asiento.

\- ¡Oh! Con razón. Lo estuve llamando pero nadie contestaba.

\- Espera, ¿pero por qué lo has estado llamando? Lo dejé frente al restaurante.

\- Nunca entró. Tengo dos horas esperándolo y no ha aparecido por aquí.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro Quinn, por eso estoy preocupado.

\- Ahora yo también lo estoy.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Kurt llegó a su casa sintiéndose abatido, se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras sobaba sus sienes. De pronto escuchó ruido y decidió irse a su habitación, no estaba de ánimos para el interrogatorio que sabía sus hijos le harían acerca del encuentro con su otro papá.

Una vez ahí, aseguró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pocos minutos después su teléfono sonó, lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón dispuesto a apagarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que el nombre de su esposo estaba en la pantalla.

\- ¡Hola Quinn! ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

\- Amor, soy Blaine.

\- ¡Blaine! ¿Dónde has estado? No tienes idea lo preocupado que estoy por ti. Quinn me dijo que te dejó frente al restaurante, sin embargo nunca entraste. Te estuve esperando durante horas – soltó el aire retenido – entiendo que estés enojado pero...

\- Kurt, bebé, cálmate. En primer lugar sí entré, traté de hablar contigo pero no me lo permitiste y ya luego me prohibieron el ingreso. En segundo lugar, no estoy enojado contigo, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

\- Nunca entraste y lo sabes. Y si lo hiciste, al menos no te acercaste a mí en ningún momento.

Tomó una respiración larga – Amor, sobre lo de Tom.

\- No sé cómo te enteraste de lo de Tom, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero no tenías por qué hacer esto Blaine. ¿Es alguna clase de lección o algo así?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De que él te localizó o tú a él, no tengo idea, pero se pusieron de acuerdo para que fuese al restaurante y con eso hacerme entender que tú ya sabías de su existencia.

\- Kurt, realmente no entiendo tu lógica en este momento, pero ¿por qué yo haría algo así?

Empezó a caminar por toda la habitación desesperadamente – Porque tuve algo que ver con él, fue algo así como una pequeña aventura y... nos besamos varias veces y eso estuvo tan mal. Blaine, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, y no estoy tratando de justificarme, pero me sentía tan confundido y deprimido. De pronto lo conocí y fue como estar contigo. Te juro que en todo momento me hacía acordar a ti. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su forma de pensar y hablar, lo dulce que era, la manera en la que me trataba.

Sé que no es ninguna excusa válida, pero te extrañaba tanto y de algún modo al pasar tiempo a su lado era como tenerte junto a mí. Y yo... lo siento, en verdad lo siento tanto.

\- Ok Kurt, trata de tranquilizarte y respira. No quiero que te vaya a dar algo por lo alterado que estás. Vamos bebé, respira conmigo.

Luego de varios minutos el ojiazul estaba más sereno y se sentó en la cama – Blaine, te amo. Juro que te amo y eres el único para mí.

\- Lo sé, realmente lo sé y también te amo mucho. No tienes que jurarme nada – suspiró – Necesito que me escuches con calma para que puedas entender lo que te voy a decir. No es una broma, no te estoy dando una lección ni ninguna loca idea que se te pueda ocurrir.

Cuando estés totalmente tranquilo y con la mente despejada quiero que me lo digas, entonces podré contarte. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Es más, si deseas que colguemos y te marque más tarde, está...

\- ¡NO! Ok, voy a tratar de calmarme, pero no cortes la llamada.

\- Amm, de hecho creo que tengo que hacerlo, pero sólo unos segundos, me acabo de dar cuenta que mi celular no tiene mucha carga. ¿Estás cerca de algún teléfono?

\- Estoy en nuestra habitación. Dame unos segundos.

\- Bien, entonces voy a colgar y te marco a la casa. Prometo que lo haré de inmediato y nos tomaremos toda la tarde y la noche si es necesario para hablar.

\- Está bien.

Unos segundos después, continuaron con la llamada – Esto es importante bebé, sólo trata de entenderlo. Te voy a explicar absolutamente todo con detalle, pero lo primero que debes tomar en cuenta es que Tom Baskin no existe. Yo lo inventé.

\- Blaine, si no quieres volver conmigo sólo dilo, pero no me hagas esto. ¿Es lo que ocurre? ¿Te diste cuenta de que ya no quieres estar a mi lado?

\- ¡Claro que no Kurt! ¡Tienes que creerme! Sólo... por favor, ¿puedes escucharme sin interrumpirme? Quiero contarte todo, pero en verdad necesito que prestes atención.

\- Bien. Te escucho.

Blaine le contó toda la historia, desde como Sam lo había obligado a salir de la cama y la casa luego de la fuerte depresión que tuvo después de la separación, el haberlo llevado con ese amigo, la transformación inesperada, la idea de crear a Tom, el inicio de su carrera, los encuentros con Elliot y el hecho de que trató de ayudarlo en todo momento, como coincidió con él en diferentes lugares y la forma en la que se fueron dando las cosas hasta ese día, etc.

El ojiazul estaba en completo silencio escuchando, tratando de procesar cada trozo de información proporcionada y uniendo todas las piezas.

\- Eso es lo que sucedió – no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Kurt, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Kurt?

\- Aquí estoy – respondió con un tono serio.

\- Voy a ir a la casa ahora...

\- ¡No!

\- Ya sé que anocheció y estoy a dos horas de distancia, pero no importa, tomo un taxi...

\- ¡No!

\- Ok, entonces mañana iré y...

\- No quiero que vengas.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Debemos sentarnos a hablar.

\- No te quiero ver.

\- Kurt... tenemos que...

\- Necesito tiempo para pensar y durante ese lapso no quiero verte ni saber de ti de ninguna forma. No me llames, no me busques... sólo, mantente alejado de mí.

\- Entiendo que estés confundido, enojado y es... ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? – la llamada había sido terminada por el castaño.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

El ojiazul llamó a Brittany y a Elliot para pedirles que se vieran, necesitaba a sus mejores amigos para hablar de todo lo que se había enterado. Pero no quería que se reunieran en su casa porque sus hijos estaban ahí y lo que menos deseaba es que le estuvieran haciendo preguntas. En la tarde los había evitado y con más razón lo haría en ese instante.

El médico ofreció su casa ya que su esposo había salido de viaje en la mañana y podrían hablar sin ser interrumpidos, así que el castaño y la rubia se dirigieron hacia allá.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Blaine quería a su mejor amigo, realmente lo necesitaba pero sabía que las cosas con Sam habían quedado en malos términos y recordarlo dolía. Dolía mucho porque ellos habían sido tan unidos desde niños y pensar en la manera que las cosas terminaron entre ellos era muy triste.

Por otro lado su mejor amiga no estaba en casa, era lo que el esposo de la rubia le había dicho cuando la llamó, y no tenía idea de a qué hora regresaría.

Así que estaba sentado en el sofá, sintiéndose mal, en medio de una gran incertidumbre y preocupación, con un nudo en la garganta y sin tener con quien desahogarse.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

\- Todavía no puedo creer lo que nos acabas de contar.

\- Lo sé Britt, es demasiado fuerte. Ese día en la cafetería cuando nos topamos por primera vez, él me mintió. Inventó a alguien más y...

\- ¿Y qué querías? – intervino el pelinegro – ¿Que te dijera que era Blaine? No le hubieras creído de todas formas.

\- No lo sé Elliot, tal vez le hubiese creído, tal vez no. No lo sé, pero que inventara a alguien más y se estuviera haciendo pasar por esa persona. Me siento enojado, frustrado, desilusionado, dolido, confundido. Son tantas cosas a la vez que – bufó cerrando los ojos.

¿Por qué se acercó a mí? Me coqueteaba, me trataba tan bien... Esos momentos que compartimos... los besos... ¿Lo hizo para probar que le fallaría?

\- No creo que hiciera eso, al contrario, pienso que te extrañaba tanto y debido a las circunstancias esa fue la forma que encontró de estar cerca de ti – dijo la rubia poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Además recuerdo que siempre me decías que estar con Tom era como estar con Blaine, que todo en él te lo recordaba y te hacía sentir como si fuese tu esposo, hasta la forma de besar. Y te recriminabas por eso, sin embargo lo seguías buscando porque en tu cabeza era como tu forma de poder estar con Blaine y no extrañarlo tanto.

\- Es en cierta forma romántico.

\- ¿Romántico? ¿Cómo puede ser romántico Elliot?

\- Verás Kurt, aun cuando él pretendía ser otra persona logró hacer que te fijaras en él. Creo que fue el corazón quien te guió. Ustedes son almas gemelas, nadie puede negarlo, y para mí fueron sus corazones reencontrándose, reconociéndose.

No sabías que era Blaine, pero tu alma sí lo sabía. Por eso estabas tan bien a su lado y como has dicho, no era como una aventura con alguien más, siempre sentiste que era él, aunque no te dieras cuenta.

\- Pudo decírmelo. Hubo tantas ocasiones.

\- No lo estoy justificando, pero tal vez tenía miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- De tu reacción, de perderte definitivamente. No lo sé, lo que sí sé es que Blaine te ama con cada fibra de su ser y que deberías sentarte a hablar con él a corazón abierto.

Que él te explique lo que lo motivó a buscarte como Tom, así como tú deberías decirle lo que te llevó a buscarlo a él.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Elliot en eso de que deben hablar a corazón abierto. Después de todo tuviste una especie de affaire con tu propio esposo, pero en su versión joven. Lo que creo que es romántico, no por el hecho de la aventura sino porque fue con él.

La única persona con la que fuiste capaz de engañar a Blaine, fue con Blaine y eso refuerza la teoría de que tu corazón y tu alma sabían que era él.

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que me mintió y jugó conmigo.

\- Tal vez te ocultó la verdad, pero no creo que su intención fuera jugar contigo – dijo la rubia haciendo una pequeña mueca.

\- Kurt, eres lo más preciado para Blaine – continuó el pelinegro – él ha hecho tantas cosas por ti y por el amor que te tiene.

\- Renunciar a su carrera, cuidarme, atarse a la enfermedad que tuve. Lo sé.

\- No me refiero a eso sino a muchas otras cosas que... – se mordió el labio y se quedó callado.

\- ¿Qué cosas? Dime. ¿Qué es lo que no se?

\- Nada. A lo que me refiero es que ustedes se aman, la vida les ha puesto muchas pruebas delante y las han superado todas como para que ahora vayas a poner fin a una relación de tantos años.

Van a tener 27 años juntos Kurt, y después de todo este tiempo se siguen amando con todas sus fuerzas. ¿O me vas a decir lo contrario? Sólo piénsalo amigo. Piensa muy bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Blaine había decidido llamar a su esposo una sola vez, siendo el teléfono atendido por Coop, con quien platicó por unos minutos y le contó como estaba la situación, pero sin entrar en detalles.

Luego de colgar empezó a caminar por el departamento tratando de poner sus ideas en orden, cuando el timbre sonó. Extrañado por la hora que era fue a abrir, recibiendo la grata sorpresa de encontrar frente a él a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Quinn! Te necesit...

\- No digas nada, aquí estoy para ti siempre – lo abrazó por un tiempo largo y luego de soltarlo le sonrió cálidamente – demoré en llegar porque tenía que ir a hablar con alguien primero.

\- ¿Con quién?

La rubia entró al lugar y detrás de ella una figura masculina apareció – Hola Blaine.

\- ¿Sam?

.

.

* * *

**_Sólo 2 capítulos nos separan del final. _**

**_Gracias como siempre por todos sus comentarios, favoritos, recomendaciones y el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia._**


	45. Cap 45: No Contaba Con Esto

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45**

**"****No Contaba Con Esto"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Heme aquí!

\- No entiendo… amm…

\- Sé que la última vez que nos vimos ambos dijimos muchas cosas y yo en particular fui algo rudo con mis palabras, además de que te corrí de la casa y quiero que sepas que lo lamento, de corazón te lo digo – soltó el aire contenido – eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Blaine, crecimos juntos y siempre fuimos inseparables – se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos – Sé que me comporté como un idiota contigo y no hay forma en la que pueda expresar lo mucho que lamento todo eso y…

El moreno dio un salto hacia el frente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Te he extrañado tanto Sam!

El abrazo fue correspondido de inmediato – Y yo a ti, como no tienes idea. Cada día que pasaba me sentía terrible por todo lo que pasó. Quería hablar contigo pero no sabía dónde localizarte.

Te llamé al número que te había conseguido pero me decía que había sido desactivado. Pensé en buscar a Quinn para preguntarle si tenía idea sobre tu paradero, pero luego me entraba el miedo de que estuvieras tan enojado y dolido que no quisieras saber más de mí.

\- Chicos, es un momento hermoso que no quisiera interrumpir, pero Sam, deberías entrar para que Blaine cierre la puerta. Se está metiendo todo el frío y me estoy congelando.

Los dos se soltaron y se quedaron mirando – ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Le dije a este tontito que tienes un corazón enorme y que sabrías perdonarlo, pero él seguía inseguro sobre tu reacción al verlo. Me costó convencerlo de que viniera conmigo para que pudiesen hablar, aunque sé que ahora lo que te atañe es el asunto con Kurt.

\- ¡Gracias Q! Esto significa para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar – suspiró – Y Sam, nos debemos una plática larga.

\- Lo sé, pero aquí estoy. Podemos hablar o lo que quieras hacer. Si lo que deseas es lanzarme piedras, lo aceptaré. O tal vez tienes ganas de gritarme, golpearme, sacarme de tu casa a escobazos… Cualquier cosa la merezco y la voy a aceptar.

\- Vamos a hablar. Eso está bien para mí.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Aunque lo de los escobazos no es mala idea.

\- Amm… Bien, sólo espero que la escoba no sea de esas que tienen las cerdas muy duras porque hay unas plásticas que…

Blaine y Quinn soltaron una carcajada – estoy bromeando Sam.

\- ¡Oh! Ya me estaba asustando, pero como dije antes, si es lo que querías lo iba a aceptar.

El ojimiel negó con la cabeza – realmente te he extrañado.

\- Y yo a ti. Sabes que te quiero mucho, aunque me haya portado como un cretino, eres una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo.

\- Ustedes dos me van a hacer llorar – dijo la rubia limpiándose los ojos – Voy a preparar algo de café o tal vez un chocolate mientras empiezan a hablar. Lo de Kurt es otro tema a tratar y creo que va a ser una noche muy larga.

\- Tienes razón – aquí nos quedamos hasta que todo esté bien, así amanezca. Así que me apunto con el chocolate.

\- ¿Y tú B?

\- Igual, gracias.

\- Bien, entonces los dejo un instante para que hablen – con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?

\- No tengo idea Britt, pero espero que tome la decisión correcta.

\- Honestamente, yo también estaría confundida en su situación.

\- Te entiendo, pero ellos se aman demasiado y sería muy triste que se divorciaran.

\- No creo que lo hagan, como dices, ellos se aman lo suficiente y van a superar esto o cualquier cosa que se presente. Además, no vamos a permitirles llegar a ese extremo. Si no hubiera amor sería diferente porque no tendría ningún sentido rescatar algo que ya no tiene razón de ser. Sin embargo, no es el caso.

\- Lo sé, ellos son tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

\- Lo son definitivamente.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, es tarde y Kurt está profundamente dormido. No creo que se despierte ya.

\- Si quieres puedes quedarte y por Kurt, tranquila, voy a estar pendiente de él.

\- Tranquilo, además no vivo lejos. Cualquier cosa avísame por favor.

\- Seguro.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Papá, ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados.

\- Estoy bien Elliot.

\- Papá, ¡hasta que apareciste! No te hemos visto desde ayer que saliste al restaurante.

\- Siento haberlos preocupado Sam.

\- ¿Te quedaste con mi papi? ¡Por eso no viniste a dormir! ¡Sí!

\- ¿Es eso cierto?

\- No chicos – suspiró – Eso no es así.

\- Pero, ¿lo viste?

\- Sí, Sam.

\- ¿Entonces qué ocurrió?

\- Son cosas que no entenderían.

\- Pero si te fuiste feliz y nos dijiste que esperabas que él viniera a la casa contigo al regreso.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Cuéntanos qué ocurrió…

Kurt se vio bombardeado con un sin fin de preguntas por parte de sus dos hijos y sentía que iba a estallar por todas las emociones que lo embargaban en ese momento.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen a papá Kurt tranquilo! No se dan cuenta que necesita ir a descansar.

\- Gracias Coop. Voy a darme un baño, tal vez después podamos todos sentarnos a hablar. Por ahora todavía estoy procesando las cosas.

\- Papá Kurt – lo tomó del brazo – yo sé lo del cambio – dijo casi en un susurro – el ojiazul lo miró entre confundido y sorprendido – lo de papá Blaine.

\- Tú sabías y no me dijiste nada – dijo indignado.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Ya lo creo. Me voy a bañar y te espero en mi habitación en media hora – se dirigió a las escaleras molesto.

Sam y Elliot observaban pero no tenían idea de lo que sucedía – ¿Por qué con él si vas a hablar? – chilló la chica celosa, pero su padre no le respondió.

\- Papá Kurt y yo tenemos asuntos de los cuales tratar que no tienen que ver con el encuentro de ellos ayer, aunque es algo muy importante.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con mi papi?

\- Así es, pero no les puedo decir nada más. No por ahora al menos.

\- Bien, mientras consigas que papá regrese, no hay problema.

\- Eso trataré Elliot.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Varios días habían transcurrido y durante ese tiempo Blaine respetó los deseos de su esposo, pero no podía seguir esperando y cruzarse de brazos mientras Kurt permanecía en silencio, así que tomó su teléfono y lo llamó una y otra vez, pero jamás recibió respuesta. Cuando volvió a intentar, el celular del ojiazul había sido apagado pues al marcar, le mandaba directo al buzón.

Blaine llamó a todas las personas que pensó podían ayudarlo y es así como después de insistir, consiguió que Brittany le diese la dirección de Kurt, por lo cual le agradeció mucho y salió a toda prisa de su casa.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt llegaba de dejar a su hija en las prácticas y a Elliot en casa de uno de sus amigos para ponerse al día con las materias y trabajos acumulados por las faltas. Para su sorpresa, el chico le había pedido que lo lleve, a pesar de tener su propio auto.

Al dirigirse a la sala, la mesa central así como todo alrededor estaba cubierto con ramos de diferentes flores. Cada uno tenía un sobre blanco adjunto, sin nada escrito y sellado.

Se acercó a uno para observarlo, tomó el sobre con cuidado y lo abrió. Dentro había una nota, al reconocer la letra rodó los ojos y la aventó al suelo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número. La llamada fue contestada de inmediato.

_\- No tenías ningún derecho a averiguar mi dirección para enviar todos estos ramos. ¿Crees que vas a convencerme con esto?_

_\- No estoy tratando de convencerte, sólo de demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí y que mi amor por ti es inmenso, total, honesto…_

_\- ¿Honesto? Después de lo que hiciste con lo de Tom, no puedes usar la palabra honesto conmigo – bufó._

_\- Kurt, si tan sólo me escucharas._

_\- Ya escuché suficiente _– cortó la llamada y apagó el celular. Luego se dirigió a su taller para trabajar en unos nuevos bocetos y tratar de despejarse.

Sentado, observaba su cuaderno de dibujo, sólo había trazado unas líneas, dio un soplido cansado y levantó la mirada hacia la repisa que estaba frente a él, y en el centro reposaba una gran foto de hace muchos años atrás, donde estaba con Blaine, ambos sonriendo. El moreno usaba el primer traje que Kurt diseñó y lo lucía con orgullo y alegría, se notaba en su rostro y su mirada.

El castaño se levantó y se dirigió a la sala, levantando el papel que antes había tirado y empezó a leerlo.

_Un ramo de "camelias" blancas para un esposo maravilloso._

_Estas flores significan "te querré por siempre con un amor puro"_

_Porque así es el amor que siento por ti: puro y absoluto, desinteresado e incondicional. _

_Amarte es tan puro como una caricia en el alma que hace arder mi corazón llenándome de la dicha, paz, tranquilidad y armonía que sólo tú eres capaz de hacerme sentir._

.

Kurt se acercó a otro ramo, tomó el sobre y lo abrió, sacando la nota que estaba ahí.

_Un ramo de "crisantemos" morados para el amor de mi vida._

_Estas flores significan "no soporto la idea de perder tu amor"_

_Porque eres todo lo que siempre soñé y había anhelado. Aun sin conocerte ya sabía que te quería y te estaba esperando._

_Hemos compartido tanto a lo largo de los años, momentos llenos de toda clase de emociones y sentimientos que han hecho crecer nuestro amor día a día._

_No puedo ni quiero estar sin ti, porque eres tú quien le da sentido a todo, porque a tu lado la felicidad tiene un sabor diferente y le das un significado etéreo y profundo a la palabra amor._

_._

_Un ramo de "camelias rojas" para la persona más maravillosa._

_Estas flores significan "admiración"_

_He sido el hombre más afortunado al poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana y observarte mientras duermes, al escuchar tu voz y tu risa que hacen latir mi corazón implacablemente, al verte convertir en un papá asombroso, al ser parte de tus esfuerzos, logros y fracasos y poder admirarte por el luchador imparable que eres. _

_Has atravesado por mucho a lo largo de la vida, sin embargo sigues aquí siendo un triunfador, un guerrero y me siento tan orgulloso de poderte llamar mi esposo._

El ojiazul continuó leyendo cada una de las notas y admirando la belleza de los ramos mientras se secaba las lágrimas. De pronto sonó el timbre y cuando abrió le fue entregado un paquete. Con curiosidad lo recibió y una vez a solas lo abrió encontrando un anillo y una nota.

Tomó el anillo con cuidado y lo observó lo mejor que pudo con los ojos empañados. Era una banda de oro blanco surcado por diamantes de principio a fin y lo presionó contra su pecho.

Agarró la nota, tratando de leerla con calma.

_Aquí está el "anillo de eternidad" que me pediste te mandara a arreglar. Nunca pude entregártelo. Sé lo importante que es para ti porque simboliza la promesa de que nuestro amor es eterno y por lo tanto regresaremos en cada vida que exista para volver a amarnos._

Después de tranquilizarse lo suficiente, fue a la sala de recreación, tomó los álbumes de fotos y se sentó. Revisó cada uno de ellos llenándose de recuerdos. El último que abrió era uno de tapa azul que lucía algo gastado. En éste estaban todas las fotos de él con Blaine cuando eran novios.

En la primera página escrito con letras en relieve decía "MI PRIMER Y ÚNICO AMOR".

Las fotos iban desde que estaban en la escuela, en la antigua casa del castaño, en la nueva casa cuando se cambió de estado, en el parque, en la playa, etc. Pero sin importar la locación, lucían felices y enamorados.

Las últimas fotos mostraban a un Kurt enfermo, estaba más delgado y con apariencia débil. En algunas de ellas estaban tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, pero en la mayoría el ojimiel lo sostenía entre sus brazos de forma protectora y amorosa.

A pesar de lo mal que lucía, hubo algo que notó y llamó su atención, en todas las fotos sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. Eso se debía a lo enamorado que estaba y lo dichoso, seguro y amado que se sentía.

Como si alguien hubiese proyectado en ese instante una película de su vida, vio todo con claridad, cada uno de los momentos compartidos junto a su esposo, la forma en que lo había cuidado durante su enfermedad, el amor incondicional que le mostraba día a día, la ternura con la que lo trataba, todas las risas, las lágrimas, los sueños, proyectos y demás.

Eran 27 años de amarse con todas sus fuerzas, de unir sus almas y convertirse en uno, de haberle entregado el corazón al otro con confianza, de haber tomado la decisión de compartir sus vidas.

Aquel chico amable que le habló desde el momento en que se sentó a su lado por disposición del maestro, que le ofreció prestarle sus apuntes y ayudarlo en lo que necesitara y que recibió una paliza injusta de sus padres por ese hecho.

Un chico dulce, inteligente y cariñoso que se convirtió en su amigo, volviéndose inseparables como si el destino así lo hubiese escrito. Un amigo que le confesó su enamoramiento y le dio su primer beso real, lleno de amor, ilusiones y esperanzas.

Un novio con el que descubrió el significado de amor y amar, por quien se atrevió a confiar en el futuro, un futuro juntos, aferrándose a la vida y a las ganas de luchar.

Alguien que lo amó tanto que fue capaz de renunciar a su familia y a sus más grandes sueños para estar a su lado, convirtiéndolo en su prioridad en todo momento.

Un hombre espléndido con el que se casó y con el paso del tiempo tuvo hijos, formando el hogar con el que siempre había soñado y que alguna vez pensó que jamás tendría.

Como en cualquier matrimonio, tuvieron problemas, pero habían aprendido a resolverlos juntos y si algo estaba fallando, podrían solucionarlo, estaba seguro de eso. Tomó su celular y buscó el número de su esposo.

De pronto recordó lo de Tom y sintió una punzada en el pecho, frunciendo el ceño canceló la llamada y guardó el teléfono.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Luego de varios días de analizar en muchas cosas, el ojiazul se decidió y llamó al moreno, pero el celular estaba apagado, así que marcó a la casa y sintió que el corazón se le paralizaría cuando escuchó un mensaje de que el número había sido desconectado.

Angustiado comenzó a pensar en quien podía darle una respuesta sobre el paradero del ojimiel y es así como le marcó a Quinn, estaba seguro que ella debía saber.

\- Hola Quinn.

\- Kurt, ¡Qué gusto! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Mal, estuve llamando a Blaine a su casa, pero el número está desconectado.

\- ¡Oh! Sí, sí… es que… ya no vive ahí.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¿Cómo que ya no vive ahí? Es una broma, ¿cierto?

\- No lo es. B se mudó a otro lugar. ¿Sabes? Ha estado muy deprimido por lo de ustedes y lo convencimos de que era mejor que no estuviese solo, así que se cambió a otra parte.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- No te voy a decir.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Que lo llamaras sólo para decirle cosas feas y luego le colgaras cuando él trataba de tener un detalle contigo, es motivo más que suficiente para estar enojada, y por esa misma razón le confisqué el teléfono. No quiero que le vuelvas a marcar para hacerlo sentir mal.

\- Quinn no entiendes, estaba molesto pero ahora necesito hablar con él.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué conveniente!

\- Quinn.

\- Adiós Kurt – le colgó de inmediato.

\- Eso no estuvo bien.

\- Lo sé Sam, pero Kurt tiene que aprender a dominar su carácter. Blaine tuvo un gesto muy lindo con él y llamó para reclamarle – bufó haciendo una mueca.

\- Como sea, dijimos que los íbamos a ayudar a reconciliarse.

\- Y los vamos a ayudar, sólo tenía que decirle a Kurt las cosas como eran. Después de todo, los amigos están para hacerte ver tus errores. Y por eso le hablé de esa forma, así como lo hice con Blaine dos días atrás.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- Papá Kurt, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo?

\- No hijo, entiendo lo que me dijiste y es cierto. No eras el llamado a contarme. Ven aquí.

El joven se sentó a su lado – sabes que te amo papá Kurt y no me gusta cuando estás enojado.

\- Coop, todo está bien – le sonrió – y sé que me amas. También te amo, mucho, eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y respiró profundamente – Sobre papá Blaine, tienen que hablar y solucionar las cosas. No pueden dejar pasar más tiempo.

\- Él se fue a otra parte. Ya no sé si… no sé qué pensar. Tal vez él realmente no quiere volver conmigo… o soy yo el que no quiere. Quizá el destino nos quiere separados.

\- Papá Kurt, sabes que nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido. Sabes que nacieron destinados a estar juntos. Ustedes se aman y pueden superar esto.

Siempre nos enseñaron que la vida está llena de obstáculos y momentos difíciles, pero que depende de nosotros la forma en que decidimos afrontarlos. Papá Blaine decía sólo estás vencido si te das por vencido.

El timbre sonó y minutos después entro Elliot con alguien – papá, tienes visitas.

El castaño volteó y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él – ¡Sam!

\- ¡Kurt, tenemos que hablar!


	46. Cap 46: Dejando Que El Corazón Hable

_Sé que el sábado les anuncié el penúltimo capítulo, pero me inspiré tanto que terminé escribiendo dos capítulos más en lugar de uno, así que aquí tienen el desenlace de esta historia._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 46**

**"****Dejando Que El Corazón Hable"**

* * *

.

\- O sea que Blaine está viviendo contigo de nuevo.

\- Así es. Lo vi mal, estaba muy triste por tu llamada porque nunca tuvo la intención de que creyeras...

\- Lo sé, ahora lo sé. He tenido tiempo para analizar muy bien las cosas.

\- Blaine igual.

\- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

\- Sólo que espero que ambos tomen la mejor decisión. Él te ama más que a nada en este mundo y sé que tú lo amas de la misma forma, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

El ojiazul suspiró y permaneció en silencio por varios minutos – tengo muchas cosas muy claras, pero hay otras que se han vuelto un lío en mi cabeza. Más con todo lo que me dijiste.

\- Entiendo y creo que es normal, y es por eso que hay ocasiones en las que es necesario escuchar al corazón.

\- ¿Y si la cabeza te dice una cosa pero el corazón otra?

\- Entonces debes escucharlos a ambos, analizar todo y hacer un balance. A veces puedes tomar lo mejor de cada uno.

\- Gracias Sam, de verdad. Y gracias por todo lo que me contaste.

\- Tenías que saberlo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – el chico asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no querías que Blaine esté conmigo?

\- Creo que ya lo sabes. Blaine siempre tuvo tanto talento y sueños grandes que los cambió por ti y la familia que tuvieron. Simplemente no lo entendía, era algo por lo que había luchado mucho y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era increíble verlo tan ilusionado con los ojos brillándole de una forma fantástica cuando hablaba de todo lo que quería lograr.

Se visualizaba en grande escenarios, llevando su música a todas partes, ayudando a otros y convirtiéndose en un artista internacional.

De pronto te conoció y sus sueños se hicieron más grandes porque quería que estuvieras orgulloso de él, pero al final las circunstancias lo llevaron a dejar todo de lado.

Años después la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad para retomar lo que había dejado atrás y empezó a hacerlo. Realmente lo disfrutaba y era feliz, pero llegó un momento en el que tuvo que elegir entre su carrera y tú... y te volvió a elegir.

Lo entendía menos, porque la primera vez lo hizo porque estabas enfermo y no quería dejarte, decía que lo necesitabas y él realmente deseaba cuidarte y estar a tu lado en todo momento. Pero ahora estabas bien, tenías salud, tus sueños y metas cumplidos, tus hijos, todo, así que él podía trabajar en sus sueños.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar todo por ti y su familia. Y en algún momento llegué a pensar que lo hacía tal vez por costumbre o por no estar solo. Realmente pasaron muchas ideas por mi cabeza, peleamos y bueno... ya te conté lo que sucedió. Pero hubo algo en ese tiempo que estuvimos distanciados que pude notar.

Me di cuenta de que cuando hablaba de ti o de sus hijos, sus ojos brillaban más de lo que lo hicieron nunca. Tal vez Blaine tenía esa espinita enterrada de lo que pudo haber sido su vida si hubiese seguido lo que alguna vez anheló, pero en su corazón sabía que tú eres su mayor sueño y al final creo que pude entenderlo.

Sí, estaba cansado y fastidiado del trabajo en la oficina, porque él no es persona para estar entre cuatro paredes encerrado todo el día y llevaba años haciéndolo, además de la monotonía y Elliot en esa etapa de rebeldía en donde se iba contra él todo el tiempo, motivos más que suficientes que terminaron estresándolo y al final sabes como eso terminó.

\- Pero a mí me va muy bien, Blaine podía haber empezado su carrera.

\- Eres un gran diseñador, no hay duda, pero te costó mucho despegar y convertirte en alguien de renombre. Mientras tanto, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los gastos y ese trabajo en la oficina le proporcionaba los medios.

En fin, creo que este tema está cerrado, al menos entre nosotros. Si algo sientes que tienes que hablar al respecto, es con Blaine. Sólo quiero que sepas que no era que estaba en contra tuya, eres una gran persona, lo que me molestaba eran los hechos, pero he tenido tiempo suficiente para analizarlo todo y Blaine ha sido inmensamente feliz a tu lado. Al final de cuentas, eso es lo que siempre quise para él.

Reconozco que a través de los años le has dado el amor, la atención y los cuidados que merecía. Tuvieron tres hijos maravillosos, a los que adoro con todas mis fuerzas y creo que tienen mucho futuro por delante. Lo único es que él no puede volver a esa oficina.

\- Lo sé Sam. Es una de las cosas que tengo muy claras. Gracias nuevamente por todo.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

\- Papá Kurt, mira... ¡Oh! Lo siento, no sabía que tenías visitas. Tía Brittany, tío Elliot ¿cómo están?

\- No te preocupes cariño – la rubia le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Coop! Todo bien, ¿y tú?

\- Muy bien. Sólo quería...

\- Dime, no hay problema.

\- Lo que pasa es que el tío Sam me dio esta tarjeta y me dijo que debíamos estar ahí a esa hora.

El ojiazul tomó el trozo de cartón. De un lado se leía "Kurt Hummel + Hijos" y del otro lado había una dirección e indicaba las siete de la noche.

\- ¿No te dijo alguna otra cosa?

\- Sólo eso.

\- No tengo idea de dónde sea esto. ¿Alguno sabe? – les extendió la tarjeta a sus amigos para que la revisaran.

\- Es un nuevo restaurante, muy elegante por cierto. Un paciente me obsequió dos reservaciones exclusivas hace unas semanas.

\- ¿Y por qué no me llevaste?

\- Porque fui con Harold, Britt.

\- ¿Por qué él y no yo?

\- Porque es mi esposo.

\- Excusas, sólo escusas.

El ojiazul rió ante la ocurrencias de su amiga – Amm... Coop, ¿te dijo Sam en qué fecha?

\- Sí, mañana.

\- Bien, gracias.

\- Los dejo que sigan platicando. Papá Kurt, voy a ir a casa de Melissa, regreso para la cena.

\- Está bien hijo. Salúdala de mi parte.

Luego de que el joven se despidiera de todos, Brittany intervino – ¿Para qué crees que Sam te dejo esa tarjeta? Obviamente es una reserva para ustedes, pero ¿con qué objetivo?

\- No tengo idea, tal vez una cortesía de su parte.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Ya en la noche, luego de cenar y de que sus amigos se fueran y sus hijos estuviesen en sus habitaciones, Kurt fue a la sala de recreación y tomó el álbum azul de fotografías, observando detenidamente cada imagen.

Cuando terminó, se dirigió hacia el área donde estaban los videos y tomó el que decía "Nuestra Boda". La ceremonia había sido muy sencilla porque el ojiazul estaba bastante delicado en esa época. Reunidos en la sala de la casa de su padre estaban él y Blaine tomados de la mano frente al juez que los casó. Elliot y Sam a un costado de ellos y Quinn con Brittany del otro lado.

Burt sostenía la cámara y filmaba mientras se lo escuchaba hablar acerca de lo feliz que estaba por su hijo y porque encontrase a alguien como Blaine.

Fue poniendo otros videos que iban desde cumpleaños, navidades, aniversarios, el nacimiento de sus hijos, y toda clase de momentos compartidos. De pronto vio un video en una caja amarilla que no tenía etiqueta alguna, lo tomó del estante y lo colocó, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver su contenido, porque se había olvidado de su existencia.

Él yacía en la cama, acostado de lado con el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado. Era evidente que había salido de bañarse. El cobertor estaba sobre él de la cintura hacia abajo.

_\- Blaine, apaga esa cámara. Luzco terrible._

_\- No es así, eres tan hermoso._

_\- Amor, estoy muy delgado y demacrado, lo sabes. Además estoy desaliñado._

_\- Kurt, si pudieras ver lo que yo veo, te darías cuenta que sin importar como luzcas, eres simplemente hermoso y perfecto._

El castaño sonrió – _Te amo mucho. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte a mi lado._

_\- El afortunado soy yo por tener al chico más maravilloso como esposo._

La cámara fue asentada en la cama y el ojimiel apareció en la pantalla, subiéndose al lecho despacio y tomando delicadamente el rostro del ojiazul entre sus manos para fundirse en un beso romántico.

\- _Te amo tanto bebé_ – juntó sus frentes.

\- _Blaine, si te pido algo, ¿sería egoísta de mi parte?_

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Que me ames por siempre_.

\- _No podría vivir de otra forma. Tú, Kurt Hummel, eres el amor de mi vida_ – se volvieron a besar.

\- _Anderson_ – susurró en medio del beso.

\- _¿Mmm? _– el besó fue tornándose más profundo.

-_ Es Kurt Hummel-Anderson._

Blaine sonrió – _Por supuesto, Hummel-Anderson, mi esposo, mi bebé amado, mío._

_\- Por siempre tuyo_ – esta vez él inició el beso – _¿Apagaste la cámara?_

La mano del ojimiel apareció en la pantalla hasta que el video se cortó.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Ya en su cama, el castaño no dejaba de pensar en todo, las fotos, los videos, la plática con sus amigos, lo que Sam le había dicho, su vida junto a Blaine, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular sonó con una notificación.

Él conocía ese sonido, era el de su correo. Vio la hora y no pudo imaginar quien le habría escrito a las cuatro de la mañana, obviamente alguien que no podía dormir, igual que él, así que tomó el teléfono y al ver el remitente lo abrió de inmediato.

_Kurt,_

_Sólo unas cuantas palabras para expresarte que mi intención y único propósito cuando te envié los ramos fue demostrarte de alguna forma todo lo que siento por ti._

_Entiendo tu juicio con respecto a lo de Tom y espero podamos hablar sobre eso._

_Quiero que sepas que si no me he comunicado contigo ha sido para darte el espacio que necesitas._

_Te extraño y te amo eternamente bebé._

_Blaine_

El ojiazul empezó a escribir lo más rápido que los nervios le permitieron hacerlo, quería que su esposo recibiera la respuesta antes de que apagara la computadora.

_Blaine,_

_Necesitamos hablar. Sé que eres totalmente sincero en tus palabras._

_Te amo y te extraño demasiado._

_Kurt_

Al castaño le latía el corazón de forma acelerada. Esperaba que el moreno hubiese leído su respuesta. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que otra notificación llegara.

_Mi amor, ¿te puedo llamar?_

Limpiándose las lágrimas que le empañaban por completo los ojos, sólo escribió un _"Sí"_. Segundos después su teléfono sonó.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

\- B respira, te va a dar algo.

\- Estoy tan nervioso Quinn. Siento que es un sueño y en cualquier momento voy a despertar.

\- No es así, sólo tómalo con calma – le sonrió.

\- Gracias por conseguirme esta oportunidad. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

\- Todo por ti Blaine. Y espero que finalmente las cosas entre tú y Kurt se arreglen.

\- Eso espero también.

\- Que hablaran en la madrugada es bueno.

\- Lo es Sam. Aunque más fue decirnos lo mucho que nos amamos y que accediera a vernos.

\- Nos alegramos mucho por ustedes B, y ahora tengo que ir a esperarlos.

Mientras la rubia salió, los dos amigos se quedaron ultimando detalles.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-

\- ¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es impresionante!

\- Sí que lo es Coop. Y por dentro debe serlo más todavía.

\- Estoy seguro de eso Sam. Elliot, ¿y papá Kurt?

\- Se regresó al auto, dijo que se le quedaba algo.

El ojiazul apareció con una mueca – No tengo idea de dónde pueda estar esa tarjeta.

\- ¿La que te dio tío Sam? ¿Cómo vamos a entrar sin eso?

\- Ese es el problema.

\- ¿Qué problema?

\- ¿Quinn?

\- Tía – dijeron los tres chicos al unísono.

\- Los estaba esperando. Vengan – Todos la siguieron – Ellos son mis invitados – le dijo a la señorita que estaba en la puerta, quien les sonrió y llamó a uno de los meseros para que los dirigiera a una mesa.

Pero Kurt se quedó a un lado de la rubia – No entiendo.

\- Ya lo harás. Y sobre lo que te dije el otro día...

\- Tenías razón. Debo aprender a controlar mi carácter y mi forma de reaccionar. Justamente ese fue el motivo por el que saqué a Blaine de la casa. Aunque seguía dolido contigo por no decirme donde estaba.

\- También estaba dolida contigo por la forma en la que lo trataste.

\- Creo que estamos a mano – ambos sonrieron – Pero... lo de que somos tus invitados... ¿cómo es eso?

\- Conozco al gerente del restaurante.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo.

\- Ahora – lo tomó del brazo – ven conmigo.

Avanzaron hasta una mesa que estaba localizada frente a un pequeño escenario. Ahí estaban ya sus hijos sentados y él tomó su lugar.

Quinn se sentó en la siguiente mesa, Sam estaba ahí y saludó al castaño con un movimiento de la mano.

\- Psst... Psst...

Al escuchar, Kurt volteó hacia un costado y vio con sorpresa en otra mesa a Elliot con Brittany.

Todos disfrutaron de la comida y antes de que el postre llegase, el entretenimiento de la noche fue anunciado...

_Ahora nos complace presentar a un gran talento que hoy viene a interpretar una de sus composiciones. Recibamos a Blaine Anderson._


	47. Cap 47: Esto Es Lo Que Elijo

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 47**

**"****Esto Es Lo Que Elijo"**

* * *

.

\- ¡Mi papi va a cantar! ¡Esto no lo esperaba! ¡Es tan emocionante!

Coop estaba atento para ver a su padre al momento de mostrarse luciendo como un adolecente. No creía que fuese a hacer eso.

El ojimiel salió al escenario y tomó el micrófono.

\- Ese es Tom Baskin. ¿Por qué usa el nombre de papá? – preguntó Elliot confundido.

El castaño estaba en shock observando – ya hablaremos de eso – respondió con la voz temblando.

\- Esta noche es muy importante para mí, porque tengo la oportunidad de estar frente a las personas más importantes de mi vida: mi esposo y mis hijos.

Tal vez ustedes no lo entiendan y piensen que soy muy joven para lo que estoy diciendo, pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

Esta canción fue mi regalo de bodas para el amor de mi vida – lo miró y le dio una sonrisa tímida antes de dirigirse al piano y empezar a tocar.

El castaño no podía dejar de observarlo – la canción – susurró para sí mismo y una lágrima escapó furtiva.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

\- ¿Qué ocurre bebé? ¿Por qué ese puchero?

\- Hoy nos casamos, es nuestra noche de bodas y ni siquiera podemos hacer el amor porque no puedo agitarme en ninguna forma.

\- Sabes que por mí está bien. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

\- Sé que no te molesta, pero a mí sí porque las cosas no son como deberían ser.

\- Estamos casados y es lo más importante.

\- ¿No te arrepientes?

\- ¿Por haberme casado con el chico de mis sueños? ¡Jamás!

\- Es que pudiste estar con cualquier otra persona, pero estás aquí… y yo… sólo… te amo tanto.

\- Y yo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón – se besaron – Tengo tu regalo de bodas - susurró al separarse.

\- Pero… no tenemos dinero.

\- De hecho, te escribí una canción. Es a piano.

\- Amo cuando tocas el piano, pero no quiero que me sueltes – se abrazó al moreno con las fuerzas que tenía.

\- Te la puedo cantar a capella.

\- Eso me gustaría.

**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK ~**

Kurt miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su esposo y escuchó la hermosa melodía. Era maravillosa la forma en que Blaine tocaba…

_La vida es un millón de momentos_

_los días de prisa se van._

_Las horas nos escriben un cuento_

_Tu boca que me pide más._

_._

_Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio_

_Hay olas que se roba el mar_

_Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo_

_Y en ti yo quiero descansar._

_._

_Hay noches de hielo_

_Hay alas caídas_

_Llovizna en la acera_

_Tu cara divina._

_._

_Si tuviera que elegir…_

_Te elegiría a ti,_

_besándome, _

_cuidándome,_

_sintiéndote._

_._

_Tan sólo esos momentos_

_son los que guardo dentro._

_._

_Te elegiría a ti_

_De nuevo a ti,_

_amándome._

_._

_Tan sólo esos momentos_

_son los que llevo dentro._

_._

_Hay risas eternas_

_Hay siestas contigo_

_Hay largos otoños_

_Que hoy tienen abrigo._

_._

_Si tuviera que elegir…_

_Te elegiría a ti_

_besándome_

_cuidándome_

_sintiéndote. _

_._

_Tan sólo esos momentos_

_son los que guardo dentro._

_._

_Te elegiría a ti_

_De nuevo a ti_

_Amándome._

_._

_Tan sólo esos momentos_

_son los que llevo dentro_

_de mí.._

.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron deleitados, incluyendo a sus hijos y sus amigos. El ojiazul estaba de pie observándolo con todo el amor que sentía correr por cada fibra de su ser.

Quinn tomó del brazo al castaño – Ven por aquí – lo llevó hasta la parte de atrás del escenario mientras Blaine seguía agradeciendo y recibiendo la ovación.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Suerte – le dio un abrazo.

Minutos después ingresó Sam seguido por Blaine – bien, los dejo solos – le guiñó el ojo al hombre de ojos claros y se volteó hacia su mejor amigo – La mejor de las suertes – salió del lugar dejando a los esposos frente a frente.

\- Kurt – suspiró.

\- Es la canción más hermosa que pueda existir.

\- Porque está inspirada en ti.

\- La canción dice que me elegiste.

\- Lo hice, y lo haré siempre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine – se acercó a él acariciándole el rostro – yo también te elijo y elijo amarte eternamente – unió sus labios en un beso romántico que fue tornándose apasionado.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt le cuestionó acerca de por qué se mostró delante de todos y Blaine respondió que no quería más secretos para su familia. Tendría mucho que explicarle a sus hijos, además ellos se debían una charla profunda, pero eso era lo mejor, así lo sentía.

Después de unas cuantas palabras, los esposos y sus hijos se fueron juntos a casa.

Luego de una larga plática en donde el ojimiel les contó todo y respondió cada una de sus dudas, él y el ojiazul subieron a la habitación del segundo.

Acostados en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas conversaron hasta el amanecer. Ya antes habían abierto sus corazones, pero en esta ocasión no dejaron absolutamente nada sin cubrir. Abordaron todos los temas, expusieron cada una de sus inquietudes y dijeron lo que sentían y pensaban, sin limitarse ni restringirse.

Las horas pasaban y empezaron a alternar la conversación con los besos que se daban.

\- Sin ti nunca lo hubiera logrado. Tú me diste una razón para luchar y aferrarme a la vida, Blaine. Y no conforme con eso hiciste tanto por mí – se puso de lado para mirarlo.

El moreno también se puso de lado y le besó la mano – Tampoco lo hubiera logrado sin ti bebé. Por ti tuve el valor de dejar a mis padres y luchar por lo nuestro. Hiciste por mí más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

Kurt suspiró – Te amo. Te amo mucho.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, tanto que es imposible expresarlo en palabras.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿cómo vamos a hacer con esto?

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Si ya no cambias ¿Qué pasa si el tiempo para la transformación pasó?

\- Espero que no sea así, aunque ha transcurrido tanto tiempo que me atemoriza pensarlo. Pero en caso de que no ocurra el cambio, tendrías que acostumbrarte, supongo. Si es que quieres continuar con nuestro matrimonio.

\- Más que nada, pero… sería algo complicado. La gente empezaría a hablar. Dirían que soy un viejo roba cunas.

\- No eres viejo, además luces maravilloso y eres impresionantemente atractivo.

\- Tus ojos tan llenos de amor me ven así.

\- Mis ojos llenos de verdad sólo ven lo que es.

\- Siempre tan dulce – le sonrió – Pero aunque fuera así, en apariencia te ves como uno de nuestros hijos. Son más de 20 años de diferencia. Definitivamente las personas dirían que te estoy corrompiendo o algo así.

\- De mí también hablarían. Dirían que me estoy aprovechando de ti y ando tras tu fortuna, seguramente. Pero no me importa. Ambos sabemos cuál es la verdad.

\- Que te gusta ser Hummel, porque obtienes diseños exclusivos – ambos rieron.

\- Sé que podríamos afrontarlo juntos. Si nos tenemos el uno al otro, lo vamos a superar.

\- Blaine, muchos siempre hablan cuando dos personas con tantos años de diferencia se enamoran.

\- Y muchos hablan cuando dos personas del mismo género se enamoran, bebé. Y eso no nos detuvo antes.

A lo largo del tiempo hemos tenido que afrontar muchas cosas, incluyendo lo que otros nos decían por considerar que estar juntos siendo hombres los dos, era incorrecto.

Nos conocimos en una época donde las personas tenían una mente mucho más cerrada, y sin embargo no permitimos que nadie destruyera lo que teníamos, luchamos y nos aferramos a nuestro amor. Lo que nos ha llevado a estar juntos durante 27 largos y hermosos años.

\- Tienes razón en eso. La gente siempre va a hablar y criticar lo que no entiende o cuando no está de acuerdo en algo.

\- ¡Exacto! Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo ahora. No dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga. Sólo, depende de lo que quieras hacer.

\- ¿Y si te digo que a pesar de amarte tanto no puedo continuar bajo estas circunstancias?

\- Entonces te pediría que me permitas estar cerca de ti y de nuestros hijos. Que no me dejes fuera de tu vida.

\- Nunca lo haría… Amm… – ¿Aceptarías algo así como una relación secreta?

\- No quisiera ocultar lo nuestro, pero si es necesario para poder estar a tu lado, lo haría.

\- ¿Me amas tanto como para aceptar esas condiciones sólo para seguir juntos? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza – Y yo te amo tanto como para aceptar tu nueva apariencia y enfrentar lo que venga.

\- Estás diciendo que…

\- Jamás te ocultaría, sólo quería saber lo que pensabas al respecto – se besaron por un largo tiempo.

\- Te amo y estoy tan orgulloso de quien eres y lo lejos que has llegado en todos los sentidos.

\- Ahora que mencionas eso, tenemos que hablar sobre tu carrera. Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, pero creo que podemos plantearnos el que luches por tus sueños. Puedo hacerme cargo de los gastos y…

\- Mi mayor sueño está frente a mí en este momento, tiene los ojos más hermosos del universo y soy afortunado de que con ellos me mire con tanto amor.

\- Blaine, amo lo cursi que puedes ser – hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero – aunque debo admitir que fue muy dulce lo que dijiste. Pero, realmente debemos hablar de ello.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para después? Llegado el momento lo analizaremos. Por ahora lo único que quiero es estar aquí contigo.

\- Está bien, pero lo hablaremos.

\- Lo prometo.

\- ¿Me abrazas?

\- He esperado tanto para poder hacerlo. Los dos se envolvieron en el otro, entrelazando sus cuerpos de una forma que sólo ellos sabían y se siguieron besando hasta quedarse dormidos.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Despertaron luego de horas, tal vez al día siguiente. No lo sabían y no importaba en realidad, porque sólo querían disfrutar el estar en los brazos del otro, además de que necesitaban descansar por tantas noches sin dormir, embargados de recuerdos y pensamientos.

\- Hola mi bebé – le besó la frente – Buenos días, tardes, noche… lo que sea es perfecto si estoy contigo.

\- Hola mi amor. Es maravilloso volver a despertar a tu lado – abrió los ojos lentamente mientras sonreía – ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Blaine… tú… – empezó a acariciarle el rostro – Extrañaba estas pequeñas arrugas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Y tus mechones blancos – enredó sus dedos en los rizos despeinados.

\- ¿Quieres decir que cambié?

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba con adoración – Eras tan hermoso antes y eres igual de hermoso ahora.

\- ¡Cambié! – expresó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Los dos cambiamos, lo hicimos en muchos sentidos, pero eso es lo que nos permite estar aquí hoy. ¿Y sabes algo? Creo que todo esto era necesario para que nos diéramos cuenta de algunas cosas, mejoráramos y podamos fortalecer nuestro matrimonio.

\- También lo creo bebé. Y hoy más que nunca voy a cuidarte y todo lo que tenemos.

\- Y yo lo haré contigo. No volveré a dar nada por sentado. Ni ahora, ni en el futuro ni en ninguna otra vida – unieron sus labios dulcemente – ¿Crees que hayan más vidas después de esta?

\- No lo sé, sólo sé que si las hubiese y tuviera que elegir, siempre te elegiría a ti.

**~ FIN ~**

.

.

* * *

_Gracias por ser parte de esta historia que disfruté tanto escribiendo. Recuerden que nos espera una secuela porque ustedes lo pidieron ;)_


End file.
